


The Soldier's Tale

by sarione



Series: The Soldiers Tale [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Army, Beating, Bonding, C-Section, Emergency c-section, Empathy, F/M, Firefighters, Humiliation, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Child Birth, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bite, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Mpreg, Navy, Near Death Experiences, Ocassional Feral Alpha Behavior, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paramedic - Freeform, Physical Torture, Plenty of plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Exchange, Scenting, Shock Torture, Some Swearing, Special Forces, Torture, True Mates, Violence, War, Whipping, alternative universe, child birth, piano music, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 141,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarione/pseuds/sarione
Summary: Tera Evans' job is dangerous and it's hurting him both physically and mentally. He can't tell people where his job takes him or what he does when he gets there. His father can see the toll it's taking on him and says he needs to find someone to come home to. Every Alpha needs his Omega. Tera is reluctant, not believing that anyone can deal with him and his life, but all that changes one day when destiny walks past him at the grocery store.This is part 1 of a 2 part story.  There are also side stories as well as an alternative ending in the works for this series as well.
Series: The Soldiers Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812058
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed you know.

Tera was following his mother in the grocery store like his father had requested. He had just come home and had a couple days leave so he spent it with his family. He had been incredibly quiet this time. His family knew he had a hard job. His father more than anyone but no one tried to draw him out, just let him know that if he needed them, they would be there for him. His father had taken him aside and had encouraged him to find a mate.

_“Son, you need someone to come home too.”_  


_“I do, I have you and Mom.” Tera protested. He knew exactly where his father was heading with this and he was not about to be baited. The truth was he did want a mate, badly, but he would not ask anyone to put themselves through this kind of life. His family was used to it and that was fine…whatever but he just did not see it as fair._  


_“Tera, son, you need a mate. I know you long for one, you are an alpha and you need an omega. Just…please…don’t turn yourself off to it because you never know when you might find your true mate.”_

Little did he know just how right his father was. Trailing after his mother and minding his own business. His mother called back to him and asked him to pick up something she had accidentally passed by when it happened. He did not even see anyone walk past him, but he sure smelled it. When his mother looked back and saw his face, she knew exactly what had happened. His pupils were blown, and he was scenting the air with a clear look of distress on her son’s face. She looked past him and saw the reason for his distress. An omega visibly trembling but a natural reaction to an unknown Alpha and one that the Omega perceives as their soul bond, their true mate. She closed the gap to her son and put a hand to his face. 

“Son, it’s ok. This is a natural reaction, you know this.”

“Mother please!!” He pleaded with her. “Get me out of here, get me away.”

“Why?”

He looked at his mother, tears in his eyes. “My…my mate.”

“I gathered as much. Look do not run away. You will not only be hurting yourself but the omega as well. Son, turn around.”  


Tera turned around and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. In the matter of a True Mate male or female did not matter. What mattered was the second gender. In this case the Omega was a male, tall and handsome with dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and his scent. He smelled of pine on a winter day and it drew Tera towards him like a moth to a flame. The parents of the omega skirted around and slipped up to Tera’s mother. The father, having recognized the scene in front of him, being an alpha himself, greeted her.

“Hi, we are the parents of the omega. My name is George Sanders, and this is my wife and mate Marion and that is my son James. Is your son alright?”  
She shook George’s hand. “My name is Moriko Evans, pleasure to meet you. Yes but no. He is afraid to take a mate because of his job.” About that time James’s voice could be heard.

“Alpha do you not like me?”

Tera’s looked troubled and his voice was broken. “It’s not that at all I just…”

Mrs. Evans was getting fed up. “Tera…be fair. At least give him the chance to decide if he can do this or not. Do not make the choice for him.” Her voice softened. “Talk to him.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right but not here please.”

Mrs. Evans got out a pen and paper and wrote down the home address and handed it to Mr. Sanders. “We are done actually and will be on our way home. Come by as soon as you can. My husband and I will be waiting for you.”

Tera looked down at James. “I’m sorry, go with them now and I will explain it all to you later where it’s more private.” Tera felt like a hole was being ripped in his chest as he let the Omega go. 

Mrs. Evans touched his elbow. “Come on son, let’s get you home.”

Tera nodded mutely and helped his mother with the groceries. When they got home and got everything brought in, he quietly went upstairs. His father watched his retreating back.

“Mori, what’s wrong?”

She sighed, “Oh Mark he’s met his true mate but he’s afraid. They will be here soon to talk to him but I’m worried that he will try to persuade the Omega to leave.”

“Let me speak to him.” With that Mark Evans followed his son up the stairs and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, so he opened the door. He found his son in his duty uniform, lacing up his boots. “I heard from your mother that you found something special today. I also heard that they will be here soon. Is this the reason for your dress?”

Tera nodded.

“Why are you afraid?”

“I am a soldier Dad. You know what I do. I’m gone a lot and it’s not fair. How can I ask that of someone. And…. I’m scared. I’m scared and I don’t understand why. I shouldn’t be this scared.”

At that Mr. Evans smiled at his son. “There is no amount of training that will ever prepare you for matters of the heart. I wasn’t prepared either, but I wouldn’t give up your mother for anything."

“Oh, speaking of that. There is something you should know.” Tera took a deep breath. “My true mate, as it turns out, is male. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“No son. We don’t get to choose the first gender of our true mates, it just happens. I’m sure you are aware that while all Omegas are capable of having children the only time a male Omega is fertile is during their heats.”

“I know Dad and really…. that isn’t the conversation you want to have with your Father….”

Mr. Evans smiled, clearly enjoying his son’s discomfort. “I’m sure you don’t but this is something I suppose I should talk to you about. I know we have talked about mating, but omegas are different during heat and you need to be aware of it. I’m not sure how different a male is versus a female regarding how they act but it can’t be much different.”

“Dad…. I really didn’t want to hear that.”

They heard the doorbell ring. Mr. Evans turned back to his son, clearly amused. “Do you want to answer the door or shall I?”

“You first, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Coward.”

“I think we both know that’s a lie.” Tera grinned, tossing a pillow at his father as he left the room.

Mr. Evans went down the stairs and welcomed their guests into the home.

“Come on in. My son will be down in just a minute. Have a seat.” Mr. Evans held out his hand to the father. “Mark Evans, I hear you already met my wife and mate.”

“George Sanders and my wife and mate Marion.” He shook Mr. Evan’s hand. “Indeed, we did. A little surprised but you never know where and when these things happen. I’m glad it did. I was a little confused by your son’s reaction, but I guess all that is about to be explained?”

As if on que Tera came down the stairs and it all became clear.


	2. This is me  part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the truth all comes out.

James looked at him in shock and surprise. “You’re a soldier!”

Tera knelt in front of his would be mate and took James’s hands into his.

“Yeah, I am, but……you have to know something. I need you to go into this with your eyes open. James, I’m not just a soldier, I am Lieutenant Amaterasu Evans. Part of one of the assault squadrons of the Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta and I’m the field officer of one of the assault teams.”

Mr. Sanders spoke up. “That does explain your hesitation. I’ve heard about you guys. No one ever knows what you do or where you go. How does your family even cope?”

“It’s not easy and I know it isn’t, but I need him to go into this knowing what he’s getting himself into.” He turned back to James. “James, I’m trusting you with this. We don’t tell anyone, and we never talk about what I do. If anyone asks you, I’m in in the Army. That’s all they need to know and that is for your safety as well my own. Even my own brother and sister don’t know although my brother is starting to suspect. Do you understand?”

James squeezed his Alpha’s hands and nodded. James then squared his shoulders and looked him in the eye. His mind obviously made up. “You are my Alpha. If I couldn’t handle this type of life, then I wouldn’t be your true mate, would I? So, if I’m going to be part of the military life, then I need to know a few things. Is that ok? Of course, I do have something I need to let you know as well.”

Tera smiled at him. “Alright. I will answer as best I can. Just understand I may not be able to answer everything.”

James smiled. “Classified?”

Tera smiled and nodded. “Some things are best you don’t know.”

“Okay. How long have you been in?”

“Ten years.”

“I guess it would be silly to ask you if you have been in a war zone?”

Tera’s smiled “Not silly but to answer your question, yes.”

“How many times have you been deployed and where if you can tell me.”

“That I can tell you. Five. Twice to Afghanistan, Twice to Iraq, and once to Syria.”

James crinkled his forehead. “So mainly the middle east.”

“James, they send us to where the fighting is the worst.”

James swallowed hard. “Have you been…… injured?

“Do you mean shot?”

James nodded. 

“Yeah, I have.”

“Are you able to tell me what happened?”

Tera thought for a moment. “I can tell you. My team had gone in under fire and we had to take shelter in a cave. It was getting later, and we had to move. There was nothing for it but to go out. It was my team, so I took the most risk. I exited the cave first and was immediately under fire, which I expected. Unfortunately, I wasn’t quit fast enough, and I took two bullets to my left arm. Was not overly serious just bled a lot. Didn’t hit any bone thankfully.”

He held up his left arm and let James look him over. James tutted and fussed like a mother hen. Tera thought ruefully that if he were ever seriously hurt James would be a force to be reckoned with, which, oddly enough made the Alpha feel very secure. Sometimes it was nice to be fussed over. 

“When you go out like that how long are you normally deployed?”

“About 6 months these days. They don’t like leaving us out there for too long anymore.” 

James nodded. “There’s one more thing I need to know. I understand if you can’t tell me everything or even specifics but please tell me what you can.”

“Okay.”

“When you are deployed for a mission how long does that last.”

“Ah that. Well. That depends on the objective. Ninety-five percent of the missions my team is given are kill or capture. Maybe a week, two at most but as a general rule, as long as it takes. They move us in rotation so that one teams doesn’t get burned out. My team was just moved to training and education, so we won’t be called up for a while now. I also get sent out on training missions as well, those last about 3 weeks. A training mission I’ll always be able to tell you where I’m going. But the others. I won’t be able to. To that if anyone asks where I’ve gone for one of those short stints it’s a training exercise, nothing more nothing less.”

“I can understand that.”

Mr. Evans took his wife’s hand in his. “Do you wish I had warned you like this?” She looked at her husband. “Well, some might have been nice but there was no way I was going to leave you. Things is though Mark, you chose not to go as far as he has gone, and you didn’t have as many service years under your belt when you found me either. That may have made the difference.” 

Mark thought about that for a minute. “You may be right Mori.” He looked on at his son. Tera’s eyes were screwed shut. “Son, make sure he knows.”

“I know Dad.”

James squeezed Tera’s hands. “Make sure I know what?”

Tera sighed and thought for a moment. Then he put it the simplest way he knew how. “When they send us out on missions, they are always what they call black operations. Do you understand what that is?”

Mr. Sanders gasped. Terra glanced his way but remained unfazed

“I think so.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s where you go in and the Government disavows any knowledge of it.”

Tera chuckled at that. “Well, you aren’t wrong. It’s secret, you won’t know where I’m going or what I’m to do when I get there. Nothing will ever be said about it. I won’t be able to contact you in any way until the mission is over and we are in the clear.” Tera paused for a moment and went on. “If something should go wrong and the public finds out then the government has to do damage control.”

James’ eyes got wide. “What do you mean by goes wrong. You mean killed?”

Tera took a deep breath. “No, I mean captured.”

“CAPTURED!!! You mean they just leave you there?”

“I didn’t say that, but the government itself is not able to help. They cannot, at least not publicly. James, they don’t just leave us to die. We are always rescued by our own.”  
James was breathing heavy, he leaned against Tera’s forehead. “I couldn’t bear the thought of them taking you and hurting you. Doing things to you.”

“Well, I don’t like the idea either but it’s a very real possibility. It’s one you need to be aware of. The odds of it happening are low. Incredibly low but there is always the possibility of something going wrong. I would be a fool to let you think otherwise or to believe otherwise.”

James nodded.

George eyes narrowed. “Do they tell you it’s better to die?”

Tera shuddered “Sir, there are things worse than dying.” He paused for a moment and collected himself then he continued. “The Soldiers code says I will never surrender of my own free will. If in command, I will never surrender the members of my command while they still have the means to resist. Meaning all reasonable means of resistance are exhausted and certain death the only alternative.” Tera stood up. “But never once in all my training was I ever told to just throw my life away or the lives of my men.” Tera turned his attention back to James. “I’m going to go into the kitchen. Talk to your parents, talk to mine if you wish. But think about it long and hard. Is this something that you can deal with. Be positive because once we mate it’s forever and I want you to be sure.”

Tera got up and held himself back from James. It was exceedingly difficult to keep himself away when all he wanted to do, what he longed to do, was take James into his arms. It was hard but he turned and went into the kitchen.

Mr. Sanders came and sat down next to his son. “What do you think?”

James shook his head. “Dad he’s my alpha. This is his life. If I accept him then I have to accept this as well as a part of him.”

“Yes, but what you have to weigh out is wither or not you feel he and it is worth it. He was honest and up front with you, as much as he could be. That shows a great deal of wisdom. I believe with my whole heart that he would take care of you, love you and treat you with the love and respect that you deserve.”

Mr. Evans came over and asked. “May I?” James nodded.

“Plus, you wouldn’t be alone. His mother and I have gone through this before with him when he leaves, and we will help you thought it. You have your parents and us. We will be there for you. Times like those you need all the emotional support you can get.” 

James stood up and with a purpose strode into kitchen and walked right over to Tera. “Lieutenant Evans. I do wish to be your mate but under two conditions.”

“Oh?” His tilted his head sideways.

“Yes. One, that you are ok with me being a City Paramedic.” James chuckled. “Station 3, A shift.”

Tera groaned. “Oh great, someone else to fuss over me. And two?”

“And two…. that you come home. I’ll send you out, but you have to swear to come home to me.”

Tera drew him in close scenting his neck and letting James scent him. He whined into his alpha’s neck and deep in Tera’s chest you could hear a quiet rumbling. It was a comfort to James. Tera tilted James face up and looked him in the eyes. “I promise you that I will do everything I can to make sure I come home.”


	3. This is me part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jared Keeps walking into shit.

After James got up and went to the kitchen to join his alpha that left George and Mark on the couch by themselves. Mark leaned back, sighing he said, “You think they will be okay?”

George leaned forward with his hands together. “I hope so. Are you concerned?”

“I am about one thing. That first time Tera goes, and go he will.” Mark shook his head. “That first time is always the hardest. I see it every time we send him off. You can always tell who the first timers are and who’s done this before.” Mark paused for a minute, “It’s never easy, first time or the fifth time. I’ve watched him go out those hanger doors and onto the plane wondering if that was the last time I’d see him alive or whole. Last time I’d be able to hold my son. I can honestly say that I hope the first time James has to experience his deployment is a normal 6-month deployment.”

“Why?”

“Because for that he will have his orders in advance, James will know where Tera is going and there will be time to say goodbye whereas if he’s deployed for a mission….” Mark sighed. “There have been times where he barely could even call us to tell us not to look for him. My gut clenches every time he goes. You know the odds are generally not in their favor but somehow he manages to bring his team home. Most of the time no worse for wear.”

“I see your point.”

Mark sighed again and leaned back. “Whether Tera wants to admit it or not it’s taking its toll on him. I see it. Last July 4 we went to the park for the fireworks. I watched him grip the rail with a death grip. In the crowd his eyes were darting at everyone. Sometimes he suffers but he won’t say a word about it. I know he doesn’t want his mother to worry and he won’t say anything to me because it will end his career.”

George covered his mouth. “PTSD?”

“He shows symptoms but it’s not severe. He only gets anxious in certain situations. When he first comes home I’ve woken him up from nightmares but those usually settle down after a few days at home. I was so thrilled when Mori told me he found James. He can help Tera and give him someone to come home too.” 

At that Mark stood and motioned George to follow. “What you say we join our boys in the kitchen and see about a drink.”

George smiled, got up and followed “Sounds good to me.”

On their way to the kitchen they were stopped short by their wives standing just outside the kitchen door.

“Mori, what’s going on?”

“Mark, look.” She pointed to Tera leaning against the bar with a very animated James sitting on the high stool in front of him telling him about the antics of his fellow firefighters and patients. Tera laughed outright and James smiled from ear to ear.

“I’m not kidding. He did. He looked right at her and asked her if it was his good looks or the Albuterol that was helping. Now every time we respond to that nursing home, we have to pick up the stretcher and carry it by her room because she will literally run out at us and try to get on.”

“So how long have you been doing this?” Tera asked him.

“Oh about 7 years now. I went straight into the Fire Academy when I graduated and then after that I went into Paramedic training. I was on the street and running by 19.”

James frowned a little bit. “I probably should have been a little bit older. A little more mature but, that’s not how it happened. You grow up fast when you have to scrape someone up off the pavement because they were too drunk to call a cab but got behind the wheel. Or a young mother who thrusts her baby into your arms and begs you to save her child. Those are the days when you go home and want to hold on to your family and never let go but it has it’s rewarding moments as well. Like when you help a mother bring her child into the world or when you actually managed to save someone’s life.”

Tera thought for a moment. Tilted his head and smiled at him. “I can understand your sentiment. Things that push us to realize life is not a game anymore.”

James leaned forward onto Tera’s chest. He pulled Tera to him and sought his neck, inhaling deeply the scent there. Tera’s scent was very pleasant to James. It was like a river in the middle of a cedar forest. So calming and so very right. Tera tilted his head to the side and let James do as he pleased. James laid his head on Tera’s shoulder for a moment then ran his hand over Tera’s chest. After James had his fill he slipped around to Tera’s back and planted a kiss at the base of his neck. 

James leaned up to Tera’s ear, whining and trembling and asked, “Are you ok Alpha?”

“I’m fine. Are you scared?”

“A little.”

A quiet rumble could be heard from Tera’s chest. “Don’t be. I’m yours so do whatever you want.”

James laid his head on Tera’s back and listened to the soft, calming rumble that was coming from his mate and ran his hands over Tera’s shoulders and down his back noting the strength there. If James weren’t careful, he’d have his arse in a slick. James slipped back around under Tera’s arm, leaning against him offered his neck to his Alpha. Tera wrapped him in his arms and buried his nose into James neck and breathed in his scent. He kissed and licked at James’ mating gland sending a shiver down his Omega’s spine. 

James gasped. “Tera!”

Tera planted a kiss on his nose. “Learning you is going to be fun.” James smiled back at him and it lite up his very soul.

They heard the front door opened, and a young male voice was heard at the kitchen entrance. Tera glanced up at the clock. Yup, it was time for his little brother to be home from school.

“Hey Dad!! What are you doing?” He ducked under his father who tried to grab him.

“JARED!” Mark yelled trying to grab the boy.

“Brother! What are you..”

Not taking his eyes away from James he asked, “What do you want Jared?”

“Who is that!” Jared exclaimed, pointing at the person in his big brother’s arms.

“This is James, my true mate.”

Jared’s eyes got big and stared. “When did this happen?”

“Today. James meet my little brother, Jared.”

James took a good look at the boy. He couldn’t be older than 16 but then he took note of his shirt. Had Tetris on it. “I used to play Tetris a lot when I was a teenager. Had nightmares about falling blocks.”

Jared got all excited. “Did you? I play it all the time. I love it. I play other games to. Do you still game?”

“A little bit when I have the time.” James thinks for a minute and remembering the piano in the living room extracted himself from Tera, went past their parents and into the living room. He walked over to the piano. “May I?”

Mori got excited. “Sure!”

James sat down, opened the piano and started to play the theme from Tetris.

Mori poked James’ mother. “He’s really good!”

“Yeah he’s been playing since he was 7. He loves music.”

Tera looked thoughtful. “Well I guess this means we have to have a piano at our house.”

Mark Evans poked his son. “Speaking of that don’t you think you should talk to your C.O.?”

“Yeah I suppose I should go on and talk to him. That’s going to be a fun conversation.”

When James had finished entertaining Jared, he got up from the piano and made his way to his Alpha, slipped up next to him and took his arm. Happy and contented. 

“James your playing was beautiful.” James practically beamed at Tera’s praise. He was so happy to please Tera.

“It’s something I’ve always enjoyed doing. It’s very relaxing. Oh! What do you do to relax? As stressful as things are for you surely you must do something.”

Tera nodded. “You’re very perceptive. In fact, I do have a hobby or two. I enjoy reading for one thing. Now I suppose I have something to show you.” Tera took James’ hand and led him out the back door.

James looked around. “Let me guess, you like to garden.”

Tera shook his head and laughed “No, that would be my mother. I do enjoy looking at it but that’s not where we are going.”

Back in the house Mr. Sanders was looking out the patio door. He leaned over to Mr. Evans. “Where are they going?”

Mr. Evans smiled. “You want to go see?”

“Sure.”

“Come on then let’s follow them out.” The sentence hadn’t hardly gotten out of his mouth, but the ladies were already out the door and making their way behind the boys. Mr. Sanders shook his head. “I guess we are following them.”

Out in the backyard Mrs. Sanders exclaimed over the garden. “That’s beautiful, oh I could spend hours just looking and enjoying all this.” 

Mori dipped her head. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

“So, you are the gardener?”

“Yeah I am. Sometimes Tera will help me but it’s Jared that really likes doing this stuff.”

They heard a loud gasp come from the garage. 

Mark waved them over. “In here.”

James had never seen anything like it. He walked over to the wooden rocking chair that was evidently being worked on. “You do this stuff? Woodworking?”

Tera dipped his head, a little shy but said “Yeah. When I have a spare minute or two or at night.”

“Tera, this is absolutely beautiful.”

Mori slipped up to her son and patted his arm. “Is it nearly finished?”

“Yeah Mom it is. You can sit in it if you like.”

Mori beamed up at him and walked over to the chair. Running her hands over the smooth wood and taking in the intricate designs on it. She carefully sat down in the chair and began to rock, smiling her pleasure at her son. He had a real talent for this, and it showed.

“Thank you, son. I love it.”

He dipped his head to her. “I’ll get it finished and move it into the den for you.”

Mori nodded “Come on, let’s get inside. I’m hungry and we have some things we need to talk over you two.” Throwing looks at both James and Tera and grabbing on to Marion’s hand. “Oh yes we do!” Marion exclaimed, becoming extremely excited.

James grabbed Tera’s arm. “They are going to fuss over us like a pair of worry warts aren’t they.”

Tera sighed. “Probably. But! Far be it from me to stop them.”

James grabbed Tera by his hand, “Come on, let’s get this over with.” So in they went ready to face their mothers and whatever they had in mind. Once in the kitchen Marion pointed them to the bar stools and had them sit down.

“So, you two have decided that this is what you want?” 

Tera looked to his mate and nodded for him to answer for them both. So, James answered his mother “Yes, yes we do.”

“Well then! I guess we need to plan what you want to do for a marriage ceremony.”

James sighed. “What do you mean?”

“Well!” Mori grinned. “Tera looks pretty handsome in his dress uniform.”

Tera groaned. “Mom...”

James giggled but his mother smirked. “Don’t laugh son, you look pretty dashing in yours too.”

James turned to his Alpha and said, “Tera we are screwed.”

“Yeah but I think we should employ the divide and conquer strategy. You deal with our mothers. I’ve got my C.O. to deal with.” Tera jumped up and kissed James on the head. “Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I’ll do as you ask just give me a time and date.” He shifted his eyes to his mother. “The sooner you tell me the better. I need to request leave for it……among other things.” 

James’ eyes got wide. “Good point. I should go to the station. Captain’s shift is on today.” James yanked out his phone real fast and looked at his calendar. “Ok, today is Tuesday. On tomorrow, off Thursday on Friday, off Saturday, on Sunday then 4 days off then on Friday.” James had that crinkle in his forehead again.

“Just let me know. I’ll be back down in about 5 minutes.” With that Tera bound up the stairs to get himself in order. James turned back to his mother. “Any time in those 4 days?”  


Marion sigh and took her son’s face in her hands. “Not exactly son. The wedding is the formality that makes you his legal spouse. You still need to mate, or had you forgotten.” James turned a bright red. “You need to come off the repressors and let your heat come on so he can bond to you.” James paled. His mother continued. “It’s part of being an Omega James. I’ve explained this to you.”

James wrung his hands. “I know Mom, I’m just…. nervous about that.”

“Son he’s your Alpha. It is his instinct to take care of you and protect you and don’t think you aren’t the only one who will be nervous. He will be too.” James sighed and nodded. “Ok let me and Mori handle this part of it. Next Tuesday is the best option, I think. Plus, you need about a week after that.” James nodded to his mother. He waited at the base of the stairs for Tera to come down. When he did James told him the plans. It sounded agreeable to Tera. 

“I’m due some leave time, so I think I’ll just go for 4 weeks. I’d like to spend some time with you when you aren’t trying to fuck my brains out.” James went beat red. Tera gathered him in and tilted his head and opened his neck to his soon to be mate. James buried his nose and breathed in deep.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Tera kissed him on the top of head and took off to the base for an extremely uncomfortable conversation with his C.O. while James ran away from their mothers to go talk to his Captain at the station. 

That evening James and Tera met back with their mothers. Everything went well at the base and the fire station. James’ Captain was ecstatic and gave him the 4 weeks off, then called Marion to congratulate the family. Tera’s C.O. was equally excited and after spending an hour on the phone with Mori it was decided that James would not be getting out of wearing his dress uniform and that Tera would be wearing his and all that went with it. They would get married at the chapel where James’s parents were, then come back to the Evans house for the reception where a tent would be set up in the back. Tera got up and tapped James on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“I’d like some fresh air. Would you like to come with me?”

James nodded, got up and went with his alpha out into the patio garden.

“So everything went ok at the station I take it?”

“Yeah. The Captain was incredibly happy for me. Said he was looking forward to meeting you. He asked me what you did, and I told him you were in the Army. That seemed to please him. How did it go with you?”

“Heh, the Lt. Colonel is what he is, but he was happy about it. Said he would get all the paperwork together for you. James, we must talk about this. Ok?” James nodded. “I know it’s morbid and I’m sorry.” Tera took a deep breath and continued. “I’m getting everything taken care so that you are my legal next of kin should anything happen and I’m sponsoring you so that you have access to benefits and can get on the base should you want it or need to. I also need to contact the lawyer to update my Will and take care of a few things there as well.”

“Why?” James asked, not quite sure he understood.

“In case you need to make a decision for me and I’m not here or heaven forbid something happens to me and you need to make a medical decision.” James eyes were wide. Tera gathered him close. “I’m so sorry. I know this is all happening so fast. You barely know me and I’m putting my life into your hands.”

James snuggled in and thought for a moment. “Yes, it is all happening fast and it’s overwhelming. But here’s the thing. You are my soul bond. That means that I was meant to handle this situation. I always wondered why, being an Omega, I was born male. It’s so rare and yet here I am. I’ve come to the conclusion that maybe this is why. I’m not weak, I’m not frail, I can, and I have, looked after myself when needs be. Maybe that’s why I’m meant for you. I'm just not clingy like that. Not that you could tell at this particular time.” James grinned, that being said James snuggled into Tera tighter, holding on for all he could. 

Tera laughed. “So you cling to me tighter.”

“Exactly!” James poked him in the side then pushed himself back and away from Tera. “But there is a time for that and there will be a time when I need to let you go.” James stepped back and out of Tera’s arms. “Won’t be easy but we will be fine.” James smiled and walked out further into the garden. He turned back around and looked to Tera. “You know I’m looking forward to this.”

“Oh?”

“You bring out all my little Omega urges.”

Tera looked confused. “Such as?”

James gave a half smile, wrapped his arms around himself and looked up to the sky. “Such as.” He turned to Tera. “I want to be in your presence all the time. I want to have my nose buried in your neck. I want to be with you, to be mated by you, submit to you and be bred.” James shook his head. “I’ve been around other alphas. Never, ever, have I even remotely felt this way. Then I just had to walk past you in the store.” 

Tera chuckled. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had no intentions of ever finding a mate. Was set against it. But then you just had to walk past me in the store.” Tera smiled at him. “Now all I want to do is to take you and protect you. Mine. All mine.” Tera sighed and looked up at the sky. He knew what he was feeling in his heart and he could deny it all he wanted but it was there plain as could be. “I know what my heart is telling me James. See, I fell in love with you the moment I turned around and looked at you for the first time. My head on the other hand wanted to persuade you to run from me.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t think it was fair. I couldn’t stand the thought that if something happened to me you would be alone. I just didn’t feel like that was something I could ask of you.” Tera walked back over to James and pulled him in close. “James, I have ten years of service in. If you ask it of me, I’ll walk away. I’ll leave the Army and live a normal life with you.”

James looked up at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, James, I am.”

James thought for a moment. “Would you ever ask me to leave the Fire Department?”

“No, of course not. You love it, it’s what you do.”

“Exactly. How could I ask the same of you? You would resent me, and it would be wrong. Don’t you like being in the Army?”

Tera thought for a minute. “Yeah, I guess I do. It's tough but I like it.”

“Well, I don’t know if I could do what you do.”

“No?”

“No. I just don’t have it in me to pick up a gun and shoot at someone let alone shoot and kill them.”

Tera held James tighter. “I’m glad. You’re a healer and that’s how it should be…..how I need it to be.” He tilted James’ head up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “I could get lost in these you know.”

James smiled big. “Just so you know. I fell in love with you from the first time you touched me. You really should listen to your heart Tera. It’s always wiser.”

Tera smiled, leaned down and kissed James. Soft, soft and gentle as if he were savoring James. Tera ran his thumb over James’ check. James whined as he arched up into Tera, touching him everywhere he could. When Tera pulled back James was left breathless. James laid his head on Tera’s shoulder and listened to the soft rumbling that came from deep in Tera’s chest. James could feel it, a little bit of wetness where he wished he didn’t.

“Well that did it. You got my arse all in a slick….”

Tera smiled. “I know and you smell utterly delicious.” 

“Yeah but if we aren’t careful you are going to throw me into heat before we are ready for that.”

Tera looked into James' eyes. All of a sudden Tera’s expression changed. His pupils started to dilate, and his breath got ragged. James whined and pressed into Tera. A haze was starting to settle in James mind.

“Shit! James…please, go home while I can still control myself. Please James.”

James whined “Alpha….”

Unfortunately, Jared chose that moment to walk out onto the patio. All he wanted was to see if they wanted anything to drink but Tera turned on him. Jared, being a young Alpha, did not pick up on his brother until it was almost too late. He held his hands up and started backing away.

“DAD!!” Jared yelled into the house.

Mark having heard his youngest yelling ran to the door and saw the scene in front of him. “Oh no. George I may need your help. Ladies do not go out this door.”

Mori and Marion both were upset. “Mark what’s happening.”

“I should have known.” Mark took a moment to sniff the air. “You smell it George?”

George too sniffed the air. “Oh no. James is on the verge of heat. Tera has picked up on it and his instincts have told him that your youngest is a threat.”

Mark shook his head. “We are going to have to snap Tera out of it. He’s a powerful alpha and he could very well tear Jared to pieces. Going to have to try to stop him. From the look in his eyes you aren’t going to be able to get anywhere near James. Tera will fight us to the death.”

“Mark, we have to try.”

Mark nodded and went out the patio door, George right behind him. Mark assessed the situation and spoke to his youngest first.

“Jared just keep backing away. Don’t make any sudden moves.”

“Dad what’s wrong with him? I didn’t do anything.”

“I know son, you didn’t have to. This isn’t your fault. But neither is it theirs. This is nature taking its course.” Mark sighed at his youngest. “I guess you and I are soon going to need to have a talk. For now, just slowly and deliberately go into the house.” Then he turned his attention to his oldest.

“Tera. Can you hear me?”

Tera’s eyes were still locked on to Jared. George had a thought.

“James, calm your alpha down.”

James whined and reached up to his alpha’s neck and gently licked there which caught Tera’s attention and allowed Jared to run into the house. James then exposed his neck to Tera in an act of submission. Tera blew a few times and then breathed in James scent. 

“James?”

Mark and George heaved a sigh of relief. Tera looked up and saw them standing there. “What happened?” His eyes got wide and he whispered “Jared.” His face turned to a look of pure horror and he covered his mouth. “Dad! Oh god.” He backed away from James and shook his head. “Mr. Sanders please take James.” Tera had tears in his eyes as he pleaded with James’ father. “Please, I beg you. Take him home.”

George nodded and grabbed James. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

James whined again but George was persistent. “Come on son. Leave your alpha for now. It will be alright.” 

James whined; his distresses clearly felt by Tera. Tera reached out and stopped him. “Maybe this will help…. may help us both.” He pulled James over and tilted his neck and James immediately buried his nose and breathed Tera in. Tera stroked his hair and quietly murmured into his ear, soothing James. After a minute Tera spoke “You alright now?”  


James nodded. Tera tilted his head back and kissed him softly on the lips, then turned to Mr. Sanders. “Thank you. Please, take him home.” This time James went willingly with his father. Tera stayed on the patio and they left. George took one look back and saw how much this was costing the alpha even though he was doing the right thing.

“He will be alright. I’ll look after him.” Mark said reassuringly to both George and to James. After they left Tera came in and slumped down into the couch in the living room. He put his head in his hands. “Dad, is Jared alright?”

“Yes, he is but you gave him quit a fright. What in the world happened out there?”

“I…I kissed him, and his scent changed a little bit. I could smell it and it was like a rush. He pushed into me and I just…. the next thing I knew Jared was out there. I’m guessing I perceived him as a threat?”

“You did. Evidently your being in such close proximity with James was pushing him into his heat. If George and I scented the air correctly James was very close. If you two had been left alone for much longer he could have very well done so.”

Tera clinched his fists. “That’s not what we wanted. Not yet.” Tera groaned.

“I know son, but you have to understand. Nature was trying to take its course. Your instincts were telling you both to mate and so James’ body was on the verge of preparing him to do exactly that. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Mark sat down next to his son “Look, I know it’s hard, especially when it’s your soul bond but you did the right thing.”

“I need to apologize to Jared.”

Mark patted his son on the knee. “It will keep till the morning son. For now, go lay down and get some sleep.”

Tera reluctantly went up the stairs and into his room. After he got settled in the bed, he couldn’t help himself. He curled up and whined for his mate.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mom I’m worried.” James said when they got home. “I miss him.”

Marion patted the space next to her on the couch. “Come sit with me for a moment.”

James sat down next to his mother. She could tell he was pining for his mate but there was little that could be done. Tera had been right in sending James home. Marion pulled him close.

“Oh, my boy. You were going into heat James, and being next to him like that…. I mean I know because of your job you take repressors but that isn’t going to stop you from going into heat with Tera there. All it’s done is slow it down. The two of you need to be mindful.”

“I’m so sorry Mom. He realized what was happening before I did. He tried but I didn’t realize and then it was too late. Poor Jared, he walked out into that. I thought Tera was going to rip his head off.”

George dropped down in front of his son. “He might would have but he didn’t. You helped him. Listen, Mark was right. Nature was trying to take over. It’s nothing to be upset at. The Omega in you wanted to mate with your Alpha and so your body responded. I’d be more concerned if you hadn’t. You helped Tera snap out of it. He realized what had almost happened and was horrified because of it. Then he comforted you at the cost of himself.” George clasped his son’s hands. “Look, Tera is wise. He will be wary and won’t let that happen again until it’s time. So don’t worry.”

“But Dad I don’t want him to avoid me!” James sounded almost frantic.

“Calm down son. I doubt there would be much that would now keep him away from you. Why don’t you lie down son. You need to sleep, and you have duty tomorrow.”

James sniffled, a tear making its way down his face. Marion brushed it away. “I know he misses you too and before you both know it a week will go by and you will be together. Ok?”

James smiled and nodded. “Yes Mom.” He pecked her on the cheek and went to bed. He pulled a pillow close to him, longing for Tera.


	4. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The run up to the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those things do typically go on in your average fire station.  
> A Probie is a Probationary Fireman...ie the new guy.

The next few days were hard on Tera and James. They spoke on the phone Wednesday night until James had to go because of a call his station had to respond to. Tera did stop by on his way home from the base on Thursday night for just a little bit, but he was tired. He had thrown himself into training and drills extra hard to wear himself out. He didn’t want to risk anything happening again and understandably so. Friday though he needed to stop by the station to give James paperwork to fill out for his sponsorship and the changes that Tera needed to make. He sent him a text asking him to call when he had a moment. Not even 3 minutes later his phone rang.

“Tera!! What’s up?”

“You guys at the station?”

“Yeah we are. We’re doing training and the guys are running drills at the moment. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah. I have some stuff to bring to you to fill out. Mind if I stop by?”

“Not at all! The LT is still inside so come to the side door. He can bring you through.”

Tera smiled. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Five minutes later Tera rang the side doorbell and the LT came to the door and opened it and sniffed.

“You must be Tera. You have James’ scent on you.” He held out his hand. “I’m the shift Lieutenant. John Williamson. Pleasure to meet you.”

Tera took his hand and shook it. “I needed to give these to James for him to work on.”

“Ah, well he’s out this way. Follow me?” John turned and walked out towards the bay and out the back. Tera turned and followed him out. Walking through the bay the ambulance doors were open.

“Alpha!!”

James flew out the ambulance and at Tera, grabbed him around the waist and buried his nose right into Tera’s neck breathing in deeply. When he was done, he backed up. “I can’t get enough of that.”

“As happy as that makes me you need to be careful.”

They turned to the shouting that was coming in from the back of the bay. It was Nick, the new guy, who was bragging again about how he could beat everyone in the station doing drills. Except that he never raced James. He walked in and saw Tera and James.

“Well look at that, the Omega finally figured out his real place.”

“Nick! Don’t antagonize.” John admonished Nick. John then leaned over and quietly spoke to James. “James I’ve told you before, put him in his place and he will shut up.”

James huffed. “Fine!” James turned on his heels and with as much dominance as he could muster, he shouted back. “Probie! You feel up for one more drill run? I’m quite sure I can beat your ass.”

A few whistles could be heard and one of the other fire fighters said, “Get him James, shut him up.”

John leaned over to Tera “Nick is about to be taught a lesson. I’ve watched James since he was in the Academy and he’s worked hard to get here. This will be fun to watch.”

Tera looked at James with interest but kept quiet.

“Where are you going Omega?”

James eyes narrowed. “Well I can’t very well run it without my turn out gear. In fact, let’s give you a handicap. Get out of your gear. I’ll be right back.” In less than a minute James walked back out in full gear, oxygen tank strapped to his back and all. Nick had gotten out of his and was waiting. James got to the line. “You can back out if you want to.”

Nick, as arrogant as ever “Not on your life.”

“Alright, let’s up the stakes, shall we? You win and I never say another word and will forever be The Omega. I win and you shut the hell up, never call me that again and you can do dishes tonight. Don’t forget, we are having lasagna.”

“You’re on.”

The firefighter who had the stopwatch blew his whistle and they took off. John leaned over and spoke to Tera.

“It’s pretty straight forward what they have to do.” James and Nick both ran up and grabbed the hose but Nicked pulled it back while James grabbed it from the side, spun on his heel and kept going. John shook his head. “I’ll never figure out how he does that. First thing they have to do is grab the hose and run up 5 flights and drop it in the red box. They can skip going up, but they have to touch each step going down. It’s 64 steps.” James was flying up the steps skipping two and three at the time and Nick was just at the bottom. James reached the top and dropped the hose in the box and started making his way down. At about halfway Nick was just dropping the hose. At the bottom James charged at the Hose on the ground picked it up and pulled it over his shoulder and angled it down and away from him.

“Now they have to pull a fully charged hose 100 feet and drop it across the line.” James charged and ran at the red line dropping it past the line like he should. He looked back and saw Nick just now picking it up and making his way with it, but James had already moved on to the next station. “Now this may slow him down just a little. That dummy is about 150 pounds and he has to drag it backwards about 75 feet.” Which James does very deftly. He then spins and picks up the metal box. “That’s about 35 pounds and he has to go 150 feet with it and get in the box.” Which James did just as quickly. Nick had just dropped the dummy and was moving to do the box. 

“This last bit is called Forced Entry. What he must do is knock the I beam back 5 feet. It weighs about 150 pounds. This is always impressive to watch him do.” James picked up the mallet and brought it down on the I beam moving it about a foot and half. He scoots back and smacks it again shoving it back about another foot and a half. Scoots back and with all his might smacked it, shoving it back the final two feet and past the red line. The fireman with the stopwatch yelled out “TIME! Not bad Sanders, you might have even beaten you own time.” 

“Paul, what was his time?” John wanted to know.

Paul beamed. “4 minutes 26 seconds.”

John laughed. “He sure did.”

James stood behind the last station, pulled off his helmet and jacket and held his arms open. “Got anything else to say now, Probie?”

Nick laughed his ass off. “Naw James, not a word.”

“Good!” James made his way back over to Tera and nosed at Tera’s neck. Tera smiled down at him. 

“After all that you come back to me and do the most Omega thing in world you could ever do.”

“Yup and you like it.”

“Well, I can’t deny it.” Tera chuckled.

John laughed and patted James on the shoulder. “Well done.” John turned and left.

“He seems to be a nice guy.”

James sighed. “Yeah. They all are really. It’s like a second family.” He grabbed his jacket, helmet and oxygen tank. “Come on. Let me dump this off then we go inside.” Tera followed him over to the side room where James hung his stuff. Tera eyes wandered around the room. James noticed.

“The guy on the engines keep theirs by their doors at the truck. Makes it faster, but my partner and I don’t need ours really all that often. It’s rare for the medic unit to respond to a fire call.” About that time the station went off surprising Tera.

“What’s that?”

James looked at his watch. “Roll call. Twice a day dispatch checks each station to see who is in service and who isn’t. Let’s them know how to dispatch us.”

They walked out of the bay and into the hall right at the office when Dispatch called Station 3.

“Grab that will you James?”

“Yep.”

James ducked into the office and picked up the mic. “Medic 3, Engine 3, and Ladder 3 in service.”

The dispatcher thanked him and moved on to station 4. James held out his hand and Tera gave him the folder. 

James opened the folder and started looking through it. “When should I have this ready?”

“Monday would be best, make sure you don’t sign things because we will need to do that in person.” 

“Oh. Tera, would it upset you if I took your last name?” James bit his lower lip. “I was thinking that might be for the best?”

“Is that what you want?”

James looked up and chewed his bottom lip. “Yes, yes it is.”

“You sure?”

James looked into Tera’s eyes and with a confident voice said “Yes.”

Tera smiled at James. “You know you’re cute when your nervous. Come walk me out.”

James took Tera to the side door and Tera turned around “Would you be interested in lunch tomorrow, there’s also something we need to do tomorrow as well?”

“Yeah sure, what time do you want to go?”

“That will depend on you won’t it?” 

“Mmm, fair point.” James wiggled into Tera’s arms with a sigh. “How does one sound to you?”

“Sounds good to me.” James wiggled up against Tera a little bit and let his hands wander over Tera’s back. Tera looked down into James’ face with love in his eyes “As much as I’m enjoying that be careful.” Tera kissed James on top of his head and though it hurt so much he peeled himself away. Bade him good night and left. 

James flopped down at the table and opened the folder and started going through it. He sighed and leaned back, He put his hands on top of his head. John sat down across from him.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.” James said 

“But what. I heard a but there.”

James shook his head.

“Not having second thoughts, are you? You need to be sure. It’s not fair to him.”

“No, I’m not having second thoughts. He’s worth it and I want him, I want him badly. It’s just so much in so little time, everything is happening so fast and I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed.”

“Have you told him that?” A concerned look on John’s face.

“Yes. He knows.”

“Ok I’m sorry,” John said “I’m confused. If he knows how you feel, then why…?”

James whined. “Oh John, Tera and I have to be so careful. The day we met, we were at his parent’s house and after dinner and bit a grilling by our mothers we slipped out onto the patio. We were just talking and then he kissed me and…. John….it very nearly brought me into heat. I was so close, and his poor brother made the mistake of walking out there. His brother is young but an alpha none the less and Tera was fighting himself trying not to lose himself when he caught wind of his brother. John, Tera turned on him. Scared all of us half to death. Tera took it hard. So since then we try to keep our contact to a minimum. Tera is scared to death that he will hurt someone because he wasn’t cautious enough. Dad said he was doing the right thing and I know but it’s killing us both and now here I am, filling out paperwork to be his legal next of kin once we are married. It’s all happening so fast.”

John patted his hand. “Well, he doesn’t have a normal job, and quite frankly, neither do you. Look, he is your soul bond, right?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Then call him. I’m sure he’s just as overwhelmed as you are. I saw the look on his face when he let you go tonight. Like it was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. So call him. I’m sure just hearing your voice will do him a lot of good tonight.”

A few hours later, curled up on his bunk James got out his phone and called him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day right around one Tera swung by and to pick James up. George and Marion were happy to see him. Marion patted him on the arm, kissed Tera on his forehead and sent them on their way. “You boys have fun.” They smiled as they got in Tera’s car and drove off. 

Lunch was amazing. Tera let James decided and he wanted Greek, so they went to Zorba’s and had a good time talking and just generally enjoying each other’s company. James took a deep breath.

“Tomorrow will be my last shift for 4 weeks. I’m excited. Nervous, but excited.”

“You too? I thought I was the only one nervous.”

James laughed. “Oh my gosh, that makes me feel so much better. So you feel as overwhelmed as I do?”

“Yes James, I do.” Tera sighed. “It’s all so much and it’s all happening so fast. So much responsibility is about to be on my shoulders and it’s not that I don’t want it, I want you with all my heart, but I will be responsible for you and for a home. Eventually a family. I’m trusting you with my very life and yes, I know it’s a lot but I just…. I makes me feel just a bit vulnerable and that’s a feeling I’m not used to. You could hurt me if you wanted to.” He took James’ hands. “Not saying that you would but…”

James cut him off. “I know what you’re saying, and I understand.” James smiled to ease Tera’s discomfort. It worked thankfully and Tera relaxed. “We will be alright. I’m sure of it.” For a moment James’ eyes had a yearning look. “Know what I want? I want to give you a home full of love and happiness. I want to make you proud of me.” James dipped his head shyly. “I want to make you a father one day.” From there talk moved on to things they wanted to do and accomplish and family. Tera looked down at his watch. “Oh! We need to get going. We have one more thing to do today. Ready?”

James nodded and they left the restaurant and proceeded to a jewelry store and Tera set James to find them their wedding bands. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. James kept it simple though and found a lovely band that both of them liked. With that taken care of Tera took James home. 

Monday morning George Sanders stopped by and after a few minutes Mark called Tera down.

“Son, George and I decided that there was something we, as your parents, wanted to give you and James as a wedding gift. Come with us?” They went out the door and got in the car. “We want to show you first before we bring James.” Tera was a bit confused but got in and went with them. They didn’t drive for long when they pulled up to a beautiful two story house. They got out of the car and Tera just stared. 

“Son?” Tera didn’t even hear him. George chuckled. “I think we stunned him.” George said.

“Looks like it.” Mark nudged Tera and said “Son, you there?”

Tera looked at his father, completely stunned and totally speechless. George placed two sets of keys in Tera’s hand and said, “Let’s go inside.”

Tera nodded, opened the door and walked in. George spoke again “My parents had several pieces of furniture that they wanted James to have when he got married and so I’ve had them brought here.” 

Tera finally found his voice, “This place is huge and it’s beautiful. Thank you both, I’m sure James will love it.”

George called Tera into the dining room. “They wanted him to have this. Go look at it.”

Tera nodded and put his hand on the table. Ran his hand over it and looked at the chairs. “Who ever made this did an amazing job. Fine details in it.” He moved one chair and it was heavy. “Solid!”

“Yeah, my father made this set. It’s solid oak, every bit of it.”

“I can appreciate the time spent in making this. I can only wish I were this good.”

George smiled, “I’ve seen your work Tera. You do just fine. Come on.” George motioned. “Upstairs.”

Tera followed George up the stairs and to a room. “This is your master bedroom. It has a master bath and huge walk in closet over there. My father also made this bedroom set.”  
Tera’s eyes got wide. He walked over to the dresser and ran his hand over it. He crouched down and looked along the corners. “It always amazes me when I see work done by a master. I’m looking at this corner where I should obviously see the seam. I mean you can’t avoid it, but I fail to see one.” Tera shook his head. “It’s so smooth and well done you can’t even see it.”

They went back downstairs, and Tera looked at the big picture window and realized what was needed. 

“We are going to get James; we will be back shortly.”

Tera nodded and knew what he needed to do while they were gone. He got on the phone as soon as they left.

About an hour later they had James and the ladies, they walked through the door and James stood there transfixed. Tera poked his head out the dining room door, smiled and motioned for him to come to him. “Come here. Look.”

James went into the dining room and saw his grandparent’s furniture. “It’s here!!” James ran his hand over the table. Tera stood back and watched James’ excitement.

“James that’s not all.” James’ eyes got big. 

“Upstairs?” James asked. 

Tera nodded his head. “Come on, I’ll show you.” Tera took his hand, kissed it and led him up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

James stepped in the room and looked around. “I remember this furniture. Did Dad tell you that Grandpa made it?”

“He did. It’s beautiful.”

“Did you know about all this?”

“Nope. Dad sprung it on me this morning. Shocked the hell out of me.”

James took Tera’s hand and leaned on his arm. “Just needs a few more things and it will be good to go. Just think. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will come home here.”

“Mhm. That means we have a lot to do tonight.” Tera looked at James. “I have a bit of packing up to do. Which would probably be in my best interest to bring it here tonight. Oh geez we need to get moving.” James laughed at him. Halfway down the stairs they heard the doorbell ring. Mark opened the door and this guy was standing there, waiting to bring something huge in. Mark yelled up the stairs.

“Tera! You know about this?”

Tera smiled and told them to bring it in and to put it by the window. The guy turned back and in just a minute a black baby grand piano was moved in and put it where they were directed. James stood there with his mouth open. 

“Hey James.” Tera poked him. “You are going to catch flies like that.” James quickly closed his mouth and walked over to it then looked by at Tera.

“That is my gift to you.”

James covered his mouth and tears streamed down his face. “Oh Tera!” He ran his hand over it. Then a big smile came over his face. “Help me lift the lid.” So Tera took the back and he and James lifted the lid and James propped it up like it should be. Then he lifted the lid on the keys and sat down.

“James, play something for me.”

“What do you want to hear.”

“You choose.”

James played for him the first song that came to his mind. It was an original piece someone had written and he had gotten sheet music for and learned. 

Tera had a huge satisfied look on his face. “That was beautiful.”

James got up and attached himself to Tera. “Thank you, so much.”

“You have a gift and I want you to use it. Besides, I’m going to enjoy listening to you play.”

James dipped his head at the praise. “I’ll play for you for the rest of our lives.”

Tera looked pleased. “Good, I’ll hold you to it.”

The front door opened, and Mori walked back in with George and Mark helping her with a few boxes.

“Would you two come into the kitchen please?”

Tera and James followed into the kitchen.

“Help me open these would you?”

Tera and James opened up the boxes for her and watched as Mori took out a beautiful piece of china. Tera immediately recognized it and gasped. Mori was pleased and motioned James to come to her. She turned it over and showed him the mark on the back.

“Tera’s great grandmother brought this with her when the family moved here from Japan back in the early 1950s. It’s Noritake, and it’s been passed down to the spouse of the eldest child for generations. Tera is my eldest child and now I’m passing it on to you.”

James threw his arms around Mori’s neck and hugged her. “Thank you so much. I will treasure it until I can pass it down as you have.”

Mori pulled back and said “Alright we have a lot to do today. James, come with me and your mother. We have some shopping we need to do.” Mori patted Tera on the arm as she walked by. “Tera, go with your father and George. Make sure you are at the chapel at 4:30.” Mori shook her finger at Mark. “Don’t let him be late.”

Marion and Mori gathered James up and off they went. When Mark and George got back to the house. Tera jumped into his own car. George was confused.

“Tera where are you going?”

“I’ve got to get my stuff from the barracks. I only stay with my parents when I’m on leave. Won’t take me long.”

He was right. It didn’t take him long to pack up what little stuff he had there. He spoke to his roommate before he left, put his stuff in his car and stopped by his C.O.’s office. He stood in the doorway looking at the Lt. Colonel, arms folded in front of him.

“You were in on this weren’t you.”

His C.O. feigned innocence. “I have no idea what you mean. How dare you accuse me.” He said with a huge smile on his face. 

Tera chuckled and turned to go. “Don’t forget to be there this afternoon.”

“4:30 right?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll be there.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James, Mori and Marion went to a couple stores to get the things that would be needed in the house. He picked out a beautiful living room set some nice curtains for the living room and bedroom and some things for the kitchen and bedroom. They also got furniture to set up one of the spare bedrooms just in case it was needed. They went back to the new house and set everything up. Tera brought his clothes and stuff over and James directed him to take it all up to the bedroom. He would sort it out. Marion looked at her watch.

“Oh it’s almost time. We need to get going.” Marion looked around at everything. “James, what do you think?”

“I like it. Looks very nice.” He looped his arm around Tera’s waist and asked him “What do you think?”

Tera looked around and nodded his approval “I think you guys did an amazing job. I like it.”

James sighed. “Good, now all that is left is to pack up my clothes and stuff, bring it here and sort the bedroom.”

Tera chuckled and kissed him on top of the head. “We need to get going or else we will be late.”

They hopped into the cars and went.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They made it just in time at the chapel, everyone else was waiting just inside. Tera’s C.O. ribbed him just a little bit about being on time.

“Sorry Sir. So much to do and not a lot of time to do it in.”

“So that is your Omega?”

Tera smiled and called James over to him. “James, this is my Commanding Officer Lt. Colonel Ray Anderson.”

James shook his hand “Pleasure to meet you." 

“Pleasure is all mine. We were all very happy to learn that Lt. Evans found his mate, and a soul mate at that. My congratulations to you.”

James smiled from ear to ear. “Thank you, sir!”

The Priest called James and Tera away and went over everything with them. They had decided that Tera’s father and Jared would stand with him and James brother Alex and his partner Clint would stand with him James. So that left Tera’s C.O. to bring his mother down the aisle and James little brother Paul would bring his mother down the aisle. After some discussion James got George to walk down the aisle with him saying that his father had been his alpha and now, he wanted his father to give him to Tera, his new alpha and husband. This brought a tear to George’s eye. They went over the protocols for a military wedding, as Tera was a commissioned officer, they would exit the chapel under a saber arch, James was instructed on entering the reception tent with Tera and about cutting the cake with the sword. James eyes got huge.

“You want me to do what?”

George laughed “It’s an old military tradition son. You cut the wedding cake with a saber. Mark, you did it at your wedding didn’t you?”

Mori rolled her eyes. “Yes we did. It was funny because Mori was nervous holding it. Good thing my hand was over hers or she would have cut us all open.” Mark laughed at the memory.

“Well who’s sword will we use for that?” James wanted to know.

“Mine.” Tera said with a smile. “You will use mine.”

“Yours!” James said. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Tera nodded. “It will be brought out and handed to me then I’ll present it to you. You take it and I’ll help you. My right hand goes over yours and we cut it together.”  
James snorted. “Just don’t let me accidentally slice your hand off.”

Tera laughed. “You will be fine and so will I.”

After a second run through they were ready for some dinner. That gave Tera time to properly meet James’ partner, his two younger brothers and sister Emily. James finally got to meet Tera’s sister Rayne and her husband Edward. An hour or so later James insisted that he needed to go. He still had to finish gathering up his own stuff and get it over to the house. Tera offered his help to which James gladly accepted, Marion and Emily also offered help. When they got to the house James went to open his door. 

Tera growled at him. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

James looked confused for a minute, laughed and shut his door. “And so it begins.”

Tera got out, went around to his side and opened the door for him, much to Emily and Marion’s amusement. After unpacking the car and getting it all inside, Marion showed Emily around the house. Standing in the living room, Tera wrapped his arms around James.

“Does it feel real to you yet?”

James thought for a moment. “No, not yet.”

“Ha! Glad I’m not the only one.”

James smiled “You know, by this time tomorrow it will all be over, we will be back here and I, well, I’ll either be in throws of heat or about to be. You sure you are ready for that?”

“Are you?”

“I know what to expect. I’ve known for a long time but now that it’s here. Tera, I’m nervous.”

Tera laughed. “So am I!”

Marion had come down the stairs and heard them talking. She came up beside them.

“Well, Mori and I were actually talking about that. James, I know you know what to expect as I’ve talked to you about it and Tera, I know you and your father have talked. As your mothers we would like to offer this to you. One of us will come back with you tomorrow night, we can show you how to make honey tea and honey water and we can make you honey cakes. This will be his first true heat and I don’t know how stubborn he will be, but we can be on hand if you need help with him. After that Tera you will know what to expect and how to handle him.”

James turned to Tera. “It has to be up to you. I’m only going to have one drive and my own well fare won’t be taken into my consideration.”

Tera thought for a moment. “Well we should be ok for some things, but it would be helpful if you were around just in case. We are still feeling each other out and I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

Marion sighed with relief. “We can do that for you.”

With a sigh James looked up the stairs. “Let’s get the mess sorted so we don’t have to deal with it tomorrow.”


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Tera tie the knot...no pun intended....or do I.

Tera woke up the next morning bright and early. The sun was just starting to peek out. He got up, got dressed and went out for his 10 mile run. He sorely needed to get his head clear. He completed his run and when he came back inside his father was sitting at the breakfast bar with two cups of coffee. He pointed Tera to the stool opposite him and pushed him a cup.

“Good morning. Everything ok?”

“Just needed to get my head clear.” He took a sip of the coffee.

“You sure?” 

“As I’ll ever be. I’m not sure if I’m ready for this to be over with or what.”

Mark patted Tera’s hand reassuringly. “I felt the same way when I married your mother. We got through it and it was one of the best decisions I ever made.”

Tera smiled.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James woke up with a start. Looked at the clock and saw it was quarter past 9. The ceremony wasn’t until 3. He had a fair bit of time, so he got up and went into the kitchen and found his family sitting around the breakfast table.

“There you are sleepy head.” George ribbed him. “Come have some breakfast.”

James sat down and got some toast. 

“Don’t want anything else?” Marion asked.

“No I’m sorry. Not very hungry right now.”

“Well, just make sure you eat enough. You don’t want to pass out on your way down the aisle, do you?”

James laughed. “No. Although of all days that will be the best place for something to happen. All those firefighters and medics.”

Marion smiled. “That’s the spirit. Alright now, let’s get busy. We have plenty to do before the ceremony.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Things went along well the rest of the day. Both James and Tera got to the chapel in plenty of time. The ceremony was due to start in about 20 minutes. Mark looked at Tera as he finished putting on his uniform.

“Your mother was right. You do look handsome.” Mark straightened him up. “Son, I’m proud of you. I’m proud of all that you have done and accomplished. I’m so happy that you finally found your mate. He’s good for you and I know you treat him and take care of him the way an alpha should.” Mark patted him on the shoulder. “My boy.” Then gave him a hug. Mark then turned to Jared to make sure he was ready to go.

Down the hall James was getting himself ready as well. James hadn’t seen Tera since last night and was feeling a bit nervous. He got out his phone and sent Tera a text message.

“Hey, you ok?” James sent.

Within a minute he got a text back. “Yeah, I’m alright. You?”

James smiled. “I’ll be alright. Just ready to do this.”

“Yeah me too. You nervous?” Tera texted him

“A little, but I’m not sure if it’s actually nerves or if I’m just excited.”

Tera sent him back “LOL! Me too! It’s almost time. Meet you at the alter?”

James smiled from ear to ear. “I’ll meet you there with a smile on my face.”

Tera sent him back “😊”

Marion tapped James on the shoulder. “What are you up to?”

“I’m sorry Mom. I texted Tera.”

“Feel better?”

“Yes and I’m ready.” James told his mother and father with a smile.

George took James’ hand and let him on out the door and down the hall to the sanctuary. It was packed with their friends and family. Those that could from James’ station and their families were there as was the men from Tera’s unit and their families. It amused James a little bit. Fire Department on one side and the Army on the other. The doors get opened and James ducked off to the side and next to his Dad. Tera his father and Jared came out on one side and his partner Clint and Alex came out on the other. Tera did look handsome in his dress uniform. 

“Wow!” James said under his breath.

George leaned over. “What was that?”

James turned red and George grinned. “Yes he does look very nice doesn’t he.”

“Dad, I don’t understand something.” James had a perplexed look on his face.

“Ok, what’s the matter?” George asked him.

“Dad…. I’m not attracted to men, at all. However, when I look at Tera it's different. I don’t understand.”

George patted his arm. “It’s because despite your first gender Tera is your soul mate. The rest doesn't matter”

“But Dad…. doesn’t that make me gay?”

“No, it doesn’t. But does that even matter? You’re an Omega, son. That makes the difference.” George took a deep breath and let it out. “Alright James, you ready?”

“Yeah I am” James smiled at his Dad.

Before the seating of the mothers the Priest stepped forward. “James has a gift he wants to give to his Alpha.” The Priest turned to Tera and said, “He recorded this for you, for today.” The Priest turned to the man doing the sound and nodded. 

The most beautiful version of A Thousand Years was played and as the song started playing and a huge smile came over Tera’s face. Tera closed his eyes and took a deep breath and swayed a little bit with the music. Tera didn’t even see his mother or Marion come down the aisle he was so entranced by it. When Tera opened his eyes, he saw James standing by the doors with his father next to him. Tera was pretty good at keeping his emotions in check but when he saw James making his way down the aisle to him, he couldn’t hold it in. Tera smiled big as the tears spilled down his face. Mark patted his son on the shoulder as Tera’s heart swelled till he felt it would literally burst from his chest. Several emotions hit him at once. Love, Tera was overwhelmed with it. That James would even love him amazed him. Pride, that handsome paramedic was his, all his and how proud Tera was to be his mate. And thankfulness, oh how thankful he was that James didn’t run away from him when he told him about his life. He couldn’t imagine his life with out James in it now. 

The Priest began the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Tera and James in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted….”

Tera and James were too caught up in each other to really hear what was being said. They were brought back to attention when the Priest said, “Who is it that brings this Omega to this Alpha to be wed?”

George replied “His Mother and I.” George planted a kiss on James’ forehead and reached a hand up to Tera’s cheek and smiled to him. Then took James hand and placed it in Tera’s and sat down next to Marion, he had a few tears in his eyes as well. The kindly Priest waited a moment and then continued.

“Turn and face each other.” James and Tera faced each other, Tera looking into James’ eyes.

“Tera will you have this omega to be your partner; to live together in the bonds of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall live?”

Tera never took his eyes off James “I will.”

The Priest turned to James and said

“James will you have this alpha to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall live?”

James smiled and said, “I will.”

The Pries turned to Tera and said, “Repeat after me.”

Tera repeated the words.

“I Tera take you James to be my wedded partner. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live.”

The priest turned to James and said, “Repeat after me.” Then James also said

“I James take you Tera to be my wedded partner. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live.”

The Priest then asked for the rings. “May I have the rings please.” He took them from Tera’s father.

“From the earliest of times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of love that is never ending. As often as either of you look at this symbol, be reminded of the commitment to love each other.”

He took the first one and gave it to Tera and said, “Repeat after me.” 

“I give you this ring as a token of my love, as a sign that I have chosen you above all others. With this ring, I thee wed.” Tera said. 

He then took the second one and gave it to James and said, “Repeat after me.” 

“I give you this ring as a token of my love, as a sign that I have chosen you above all others. With this ring, I thee wed.” James said.

The Priest then looked to them both and said. “May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May your life together bless you with family and friends who love and support you. May you face troublesome times with a stout, but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that a sense of humor and saying “I’m sorry” are both magical and healing. May the spirit of love be ever a part of your lives. So that the union we here celebrate this day be worthy of continued celebration tomorrow, the next day and the next.”

The Priest then turned to the congregation and said “Before this gathering Tera and James have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore, by the power vested in my by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now kiss.”

Tera took James face in his hands and James tilted his head up and gave Tera a smile. Tera kissed him, softly, gently. Like James was the most precious thing in the world. And he was. Their parents stood and clapped; the rest of the congregation quickly followed. Tera walked James out and the Priest turned back to the congregation. “If you will all step outside the chapel for the conclusion of the ceremony.”

Everyone filed out and stood outside the steps. About two minutes later the men from his team marched out in two lines. The command was given to center face then to step back. The Priest came out and said, “Ladies and Gentlemen I am happy to present to you for the very first time First Lieutenant and Mr. Tera Evans.” They command was given to arch sabers and Tera and James walked out. The crowd cheered and applauded. Tera leaned over and whispered to James. “Ready?” James nodded and took Tera’s right arm and they proceeded through to the arch until they reached the middle one. The swords were lowered, and they stopped. It was Tera’s buddy David who said as loud as he could “On behalf of the Fayetteville Fire Department Station 3 demands a kiss to pass.”

Tera and James chuckled but Tera leaned down and gave him a kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped. They raised the sabers allowing them to move forward. When they reached the next and last set of sabers they were lowered, and this time is was Tera’s teammate Mike. 

“The United States Army demands a kiss to pass.”

Tera leaned down and gave him a kiss. Mike shook his head. “Give him one!”

Everyone laughed and then it turned to cheers and Tera took James and nearly leaned him back and gave him a big kiss. The sabers were raised, and they were allowed to pass under. Just as they passed Mike lowered his saber and swatted James on the rear and said, “Welcome to the Army James.”

James squeaked and everyone cheered. James poked Tera in the ribs, “You knew that was coming didn’t you.”

Tera laughed “I sure did. It’s an old military tradition that welcomes the spouse of the service member into the family. I didn’t say anything because I wanted your honest reaction. I have to tell you. It was adorable.”

“Alpha!” James exclaims in mock indignance and Tera laughed outright.

After the pictures were taken they made their way to the Evans’ house. The guests were in the backyard in the tent, so the wedding party snuck into the house for a few minutes before going outside. Tera and James got a few minutes alone. Tera scented James and kissed him. James whimpered just a little bit. Tera grinned evilly, “Easy love. Don’t want you going into heat too quickly. I want you to enjoy the night.” 

“Yeah but you are actively trying to bring it on!” James protested.

Tera grabbed James’ bottom and squeezed. James gasped. “Yeah, just a bit but I’ll leave you alone for now.”

James was struggling just a little bit. “Thank you for that!” Tera leaned down and kissed him and when he pulled away James was breathless. 

“Thought you were leaving me alone.”

“Oh I am.” Tera smiled and offered his arm. “We can’t keep them waiting any longer.”

Tera lead James out to the tent, the master of ceremonies introduced them, they came out and everyone applauded. It was a beautiful reception the toasts were emotional and humorous. Their fathers, Mike and Alex spoke and childhood tales and a few stories from basic training were told along with heartfelt moments that they would never forget. All in all it was a wonderful reception. Tera kept an eye on James. His little prompting and his vicinity to James was slowly but surely bring him into heat. James was getting clingier and his temperature was rising. Finally it came time to cut the cake. In keeping with military tradition out came the sword. The Lt. Colonel gave it to Tera and he, in turn, presented it to James. He laid it over his left wrist with the blade facing away from his body and James firmly took it. James glanced at Tera, Tera nodded his head slightly and James pulled it away. Tera placed his left hand on James waist and covered his right hand over James’. 

“Ready?” Tera asked.

“It’s heavy.” James replied to him. Tera’s grip tightened a bit and he whispered in his ear. “Let me take the weight, you just guide us.” So he did and the cake was cut to the cheers of everyone there. About 30 minutes later James really started getting restless. Tera got Marion’s attention. 

“He’s restless.”

Marion touched his forehead then his arms. “You should get him home. It won’t be much longer, and his heat will be raging.” Marion turned her attention to James. “Son you’re going into heat.”

James cried, “Too soon!”

Marion tried to console him. “No son it’s not. Tera will get you home and take care of you.” James reached for his mother. “Nervous.”

Marion rocked him “No need. Tera will take care you, trust in his instincts.” 

Several feet away Tera was speaking to his father. “I’ve got to get James home. His heat is nearly here.” 

Mark nodded and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Alright son. Take care of him.”

“Dad….”

“What’s wrong?”

“Dad I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Mark smiled, “You are not going to hurt him. It will be alright. Trust in your instincts.” Tera nodded. After the MC announced their departure they left to the cheers of the people and went to their new home.


	6. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has gone into heat..yay. So smut. Enjoy.

On the drive there James’ scent got stronger and stronger and it was intoxicating to Tera, but he got James home and helped him inside. Marion was right behind them. She felt his forehead and concluded that James was nearly there.

“He has maybe 30 minutes and it will be on him fully. Feel how hot he is.” Tera reached out a hand and touched James’ face. He was burning up. 

“That’s what you are looking for. Let him go and he should start nesting.” Tera let him go. James had a restless look in his eyes and went upstairs to their bedroom and sure enough, he started nesting.

“When he starts doing that stay in here with him. It won’t be long now. I’m going to make some honey water and tea for you. I’ll also make some food. Eat when you can try to make him drink often and he will refuse to eat.”

Tera nodded and Marion left them alone in the room. Tera sat down in the chair and watched James. James went between arranging the blankets on the bed to whining. Finally James laid down on the bed, panting. Tera came over to the bed and sat next to him and touched James' arm.

James pleaded and pawed at Tera. “Alpha. Need you.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. We need to get you undressed. Stand up.” Tera got him standing. 

James whined again “So hot." Then James looked at Tera his eyes pleading with him. “Please Alpha, need you. Want you.”

James’ pleadings were Tera’s undoing. “I know, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” He got James undressed amidst his begging and pleading to be taken. Tera kept whispering comforting words to him while he took a moment to kiss James. He was doing his best to be gentle with James this time as it was their first time together and he wanted it to be as gentle and loving as possible. Tera laid James back on the bed and removed his own uniform. Laying it over the chair to be put away later. He laid down next to James, running his hand down James’ body and He slid his hand between James’ legs to make sure that his slick was flowing like it should be. James, sensing he was now getting what he was seeking pushed into Tera. 

James cried again to him. “Tera please. Want you so much.”

Tera trailed kisses down James chest and James was quivering under him. “Turn over James.” Tera prompted him. James did and pulled himself up on all fours and spread his legs wide, his hole quivering and pulsating making him tremble with want and need. Tera draped himself over James to let his scent envelope James and calm him. Another gush of slick makes its way out and both Tera and James are impossibly hard. Tera reached around and gave James a couple good tugs and James moaned loudly. Tera had read somewhere that male omega rims were much more sensitive than the average, so he kissed his way down and open James arse cheeks. There James hole was glistening with the slick and smelled so sweet and inviting to Tera. He nosed at it and gave a couple good licks. Then used his tongue to dart in and out, making James shake from desire.

“Tera!! Alpha please….”

Tera kissed the small of his back. “I know what you need. It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

Tera lined himself up and gently pushed in. James cried out at the feeling of have Tera inside him for the first time. Tera was huge and it felt to James that he was being stretched impossibly open. Tera pulled himself almost all the way back out and then thrust right back in which triggered Tera’s rut. James felt Tera hit on that spot inside of him with each thrust and soon he felt Tera’s knot swell. James offered up his neck to Tera, and he licked and nuzzled James there. Tera then forced his knot into James and as he did Tera’s canines extend down, and he sunk his teeth into James neck, claiming him as his mate, making James shout his release. Tera didn’t let him go though and when he shifted his knot he made James come again. Tera sucked on the blood he’d drawn from James, marking him well. Tera kept pumping into him and made him come again. Tera shook James in his teeth making James cry out in submission and when he did Tera growled dominance into James’ neck Finally Tera’s knot broke and he released James neck, moaning his own pleasure. When Tera withdrew from James he dropped down onto the mattress and pulled James with him. 

“You’re mine now.” Tera said to him, kissing and licking where he had just marked him. 

James smiled all groggy like. “Mmmmm, finally.” 

Tera chuckled. “It only took us a week, but it was worth it. You were worth it. Holy gods you were worth it.”

James flipped around to face Tera and buried his nose into Tera’s neck, inhaling his alpha’s scent. “This is good. This is really good.” James sighed, contented.

Tera laughed. “You really like doing that.”

“Yes! It makes me feel safe and secure.” James snuggled into Tera to rest a bit. Tera kissed him on his forehead he noticed his temperature had gone down a bit. 

“Rest while you can.” Tera said to him and James nodded.

It wasn’t long before another wave of heat came on James and it caused him to push back onto Tera. Tera kissed him on his head and licked at the mating bite sending shivers down James spine. Tera pulled James up and entered him again. James whimpered and cried at being so full of his alpha and after a few minutes Tera’s knot started to swell, James pushed back as Tera pushed forward and it popped into James. James cried out from the intense pleasure the growing knot gave him. Being tied together Tera urged James to lie down next to him, spooning them. Tera licked at James bite and shifted causing James to come again and again. Tera, realizing the knot was soon to break, reached around and took a hold of James and stroked him at the same time as Tera pumped into him. When Tera’s knot broke he rode out the waves of intense pleasure causing James to come again. It wasn’t until Tera had poured everything he had into James that he was finally able to relax. Tera then picked James up and carried him into the bathroom and turned on the shower water to clean them both up. Upon hearing the water Marion slipped in and quickly changed the bed sheets to clean ones so they could rest. 

James’ body was extremely over sensitized, and he whimpered and moaned his way through the entire shower. They were almost done when James heat came back on him. He cried for Tera.

“Alpha please, need you so much.”

Tera gently pet him “It’s ok James I’m right here.”

“Please Tera, I need you, need your knot now.”

Tera chuckled. He lifted one of James’ legs and wrapped it around his waist and encouraged James to lift his other leg. James did and locked his feet behind Tera. Tera lifted him up and eased James down onto himself. James wrapped his arms around Tera’s neck and cried out as he was impaled. He thrust into James like this for several minutes until he felt his knot swelling. He pulled James further down onto him and felt his knot slip past James’ rim. James cried as he came between them. Tera whispered into his ear “James, can you hear me?”

“Alpha?”

“James I want you to mark me. I’m your soul bond and I want your mark.”

James looked at him wide eyed, but Tera tiled his head and in a submissive action bared his neck to James. 

“Are you sure?”

Tera nodded. Their bond would be strengthened by doing so and besides, James and their union was the most important thing to Tera now. James put his face to Tera’s neck and began to sniff and lick at it. Feeling Tera’s release start he opened his mouth and his canines extended down. James sunk his teeth all the way into Tera’s exposed neck. This made Tera jerk and cry out as he came deep inside James. James didn’t let Tera go but continued to work the mark until Tera had fully released everything he had. The effect was instant. The bond they had was one hundred times stronger than it was before. When Tera was finally able to withdraw James let him go. James unlocked his feet and stood on the floor. He licked the blood from the mark he made on Tera’s neck while Tera trembled against him.

“Alpha?” James whispered to him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just, that feels amazing. You feel amazing.”

James blushed at the praise, but Tera continued. “Come here and let’s finish cleaning up. You need to rest and frankly I’m tired too.” They stepped out and dried off. Then Tera whisked James into his arms and carried him to the bed. He laid James down and saw the glass of water and honey water next to the bed. Marion. Tera thought. She had left a note on the nightstand for Tera.

“Tera, I brought you two something to drink. Your mother and I will be back tomorrow morning to check on you and see if you need anything. Rest when you can and don’t forget to drink something. I love you both. Marion.”

“What’s that?” James asked noticing the note in Tera’s hands.

“Just a note from your mother. She said to make sure you drink and for us to rest when we can. She also said that she loves us and will see us in the morning. Will you drink for me?”

James nodded and Tera handed him the glass of honey water. James took a nice long drink. “Sweet!!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Tera said smiling. “It’s honey water meant for you to drink. Keep up your energy. I realize I will probably get told no here but I’m going to ask you anyway. Will you eat anything?”

James shook his head. “Not hungry.” James emptied the glass of water and set it on the nightstand. Tera got into the bed next to him, covered them up with the soft blankets and snuggled down. 

Tera stroked James hair and they both fell into a deep sleep. A few hours later they were wakened by the rise of James’ heat again. So Tera turn James over and lifted his arse up and filled him and knotted him. While they were tied Tera laid them both back down with James back to Tera’s chest and waited for his knot to break. They talked for a few minutes.

“Tera, have you ever been afraid?”

Tera nuzzled him “What do you mean?”

“Have you ever been afraid that you will never have something in your life and then when you get it you don’t know what to do with yourself?”

Tera chuckled and shifted his knot buried deep in James, making him come. “You mean that?” Tera knew full well that wasn't what James meant.

“Not just that!” James panted. “I’m serious. I’ve found love and someone to share my life with. I’m waiting to find out if this is all just a dream.”

Tera worried James’ mating mark, making James shiver. “I promise you; this is no dream.” Tera buried his face into James’ neck inhaling his scent as his knot broke, flooding James with his seed. The sensation caused James to come again and when they had ridden it out they both fell asleep with Tera still inside James’ body.

They were allowed several hours of sleep this time before James’ heat rose up again. After Tera had taken care of him he got up and went downstairs. He was hungry and wanted to eat something while James was sleeping and get him some more honey water. He went downstairs and his mother and Marion were sitting in the kitchen. 

Mori looked up and saw Tera come in. “Good Morning. A little late in the morning for you isn’t it?”

Tera smiled and chuckled. “Someone was keeping me up half the night.” 

“Welcome to having an omega in heat son. Did you get him to drink?”

“I did last night. I did ask if he wanted to eat anything. I figured he’d refuse and he did but he did drink the entire glass of honey water so that’s a start.” Tera sighed. “I need to take him another glass. He gets so hot. Is that really normal?” Tera asked as he made himself a sandwich.

“Yeah it is.” Marion nodded. “That’s why it’s so important to make sure he drinks. He will dehydrate easy. How is he though? I mean is he always just one track mind or does that ebb off at any point?”

Tera smiled. “When his heat rises that is all he thinks about but when it’s taken care of he seems to be a bit more himself, even chatty. Which is how I got him to drink the honey water last night.”

James poked his head around the door frame. “I heard voices. Mom? What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to check on you two and make sure you didn’t need anything.”

Tera regarded James. He seemed very groggy. “What are you doing up? You should be resting.”

“You weren’t there.” James said sleepily. “Why did you leave?”

“Well I was hungry and I’m pretty sure you are going to need something to drink. Come here.”

James walked over to him and looked up. “Hmmm?”

Tera placed his hand on James forehead. “You’re getting warmer”. Then touched James lips with his lips. They felt dry. “James you need to drink. Will you please eat something. Something small maybe?”

“Not hungry.”

Tera picked up a piece of toast. “Don’t care, open up.” James whined but opened up anyway. Tera gave him a small piece of toast. “I’ve got some honey water for you too. You need to drink if nothing else." James whined some more. Tera touched his face again. James pressed into Tera.

“Need you. Please Tera, want you so much.” James looked up at him with big eyes and completely undid Tera. 

“It’s alright love, I got you.” He turned to his mother and Marion. “His heat is rising again. I’m sorry.” Tera looked a little embarrassed.

Mori patted his arm. “It’s alright son. Go ahead. We will take care of things down here and have the water ready for him.”

“Thanks.” Then Tera picked James up and carried him back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Mori grabbed a couple cups, sat down with Marion and passed her a cup of coffee.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James’ heat lasted 5 days and by the time James and Tera woke up that Monday morning James was ravenously hungry. They got dressed and went downstairs. 

“Want breakfast?” Tera asked James when they reached the kitchen.

“Yes, I’m starving.” James sat down at the table while Tera poured him a glass of orange juice. 

“Eggs, bacon, and toast? Sound good?” Tera asked him. To which James enthusiastically said, “Yes please!!”

Tera had just finished making them breakfast when their mothers came in the door. 

“Ah! I see he is eating. So am I to assume your heat is over son?” Marion asked James.

James nodded with a mouth full of food. He swallowed. “Yes.”

Marion looked him over. “Are you alright?” She touched his forehead and his lips. He seemed to be fine, normal temperature and his lips weren’t dry. Marion smiled. “Tera took very good care you I see.” 

Tera smiled, “Never could get him to eat much but I was able to get him to drink the honey water. I constantly pushed water at him. Good thing too because he was a bit stubborn over it.”

“Aw I’m sorry Tera. I wasn’t trying to be difficult”

“Why are you sorry? If anything it made me realize something.”

“What’s that?” James said between mouthfuls of egg and bacon.

“Well, the dynamic between us. You, as nature dictates, crave. That’s it. You give me everything and I take care you. That’s why, even with you in heat my head was clear. It has to be for that very reason.”

James furrowed his brow “But still…”

Tera interrupted him, “No but stills. You only have one thing to concern yourself with when in heat and that is being bred. That’s it. Okay?”

James smiled. “Sexy!”

Tera rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah.” Tera leaned back on the counter and James got up from his breakfast and walked over to Tera and got right up against him. Tera looked down at him. “Yes? Can I help you?”

James sniffed at him and Tera obliged him and tilted his neck to the side. James took a quick lick to Tera’s mark, sniffed and then buried his nose. Mori took notice of their behavior and saw Tera’s mark. She walked over and investigated and what she saw brought a smile to her face.

“You had him bite you?” 

“Yes Mom, I did. James is the most important thing to me and I… well… I wanted it. I needed it.” 

Mori nodded “I made all the arrangements you wanted me to make for you, so everything is set and you are due to be there on Wednesday.”

“Awesome. Thank you Mom.” Tera looked down at James. “How would you like to go on a little trip. A honeymoon.”

James eyebrows went up. “Where are we going?”

“Well, how would you like to go to Disney World for a week and a half.”

James eyes got big “Disney? You mean it? We are going to go?”

Tera laughed “Yes, yes, and yes.”

James yelled “YES!!!” He fairly danced around the kitchen “Oh my gods I’ve never been!”

Tera smiled “I know.”

“I’m so excited!”

“I can see that.” Tera shook his head. “Let’s finish breakfast first and then get to packing. We leave tomorrow afternoon.”

James went back to his plate “Oh yeah, I forgot.” He wolfed down his breakfast and ran to the piano, sat down and began to play one of the most beautiful renditions of Once Upon A Dream and Tera chuckled but enjoyed the music anyway. When James was done Tera smiled at him and said, “We need to pack and get ready to go.”

The rest of the day was spent in packing, preparing and loading the car. By dinner time they were set and could relax for the rest of the night. Instead of having a huge mess to deal with they kept it simple and made sandwiches for dinner. James coaxed Tera into watching a movie with him. They surfed around on Netflix until they found something they liked. It was a little after ten when they finished the last movie and Tera was yawning. 

James eyed Tera as he tried to stifle another yawn. “Sleepy?”

“A bit. Are you?”

James yawned himself “Yeah it looks like it. Bed does sound good.” James got up from the couch and went to the stairs. Looking back at Tera who was still sitting on the couch, wiggled his arse at him and went up a step.

“Tease!!” 

James retorted “It’s not teasing if I make good on it.”

“Don’t tease an alpha like that!”

“Who said I was teasing!”

Tera jumped up from the couch, turned off the TV and lights and chased James up the stairs. “Oh you are so going to get it.” Tera told him.

James ran into their bedroom laughing with Tera hot on his heels. When they got into the bedroom James spun on his heels and gave Tera a long passion filled kiss, took him by the hands and pulled him into their bathroom. Once in the bathroom James circled Tera. Tera stood still watching James. Then James grabbed the hem of Tera’s shirt and lifted it and Tera helped him by raising his arms. Once off James circled Tera again, letting his hand trail behind him first across Tera’s stomach to his side and then across his lower back. James knew he was muscular even for a male omega but he didn’t have the bulk Tera did and Tera’s upper body was ripped and it made James melt. James ran his hands over Tera’s back and he noticed two small and very faded scars on Tera's lower back. Experience told James these were most likely bullet wounds and found it odd Tera never mentioned it. James moaned just a little bit.

Tera rumbled in his chest, “James?”

James circled back to stand in front of Tera, “I just… I just want to see you without the fog of heat. I want to touch you, feel you and I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside me and not because I’m in heat but because I want you there.” Tera smiled bent down to kiss James. Tera licked at his lips and James opened them for him. Tera’s rumble became a bit louder and he gently slipped his tongue past James lips, gently exploring James and let James explore him. James’ hands slipped down to Tera’s pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down, Tera helped him by stepping out of them. James kept his head down and took a step back, took a deep breath and raised his head. There Tera was, his alpha. So strong, so beautiful, so perfect, and so huge. James circled him again, careful not to touch him just yet. He slipped behind Tera again touching him and feeling him. Tera twitched and James felt Tera’s muscles flex and move under his hands. James licked his lips. He kissed Tera’s shoulders. They were strong as were his arms. He had already been lifted by those arms and the memory made him weak. 

“I’m starting to feel like prey.” Tera mused.

“You might be. I’m not sure yet.” James quipped. In a bold move he slipped down onto his knees in front of Tera, letting his lips brush up against Tera. Tera managed to keep himself under control but wound his fingers in James’ hair. James licked at Tera making him shudder and flex his fingers making him pull on James’ hair. That was all the encouragement James needed. He licked a stripe up and then messy little kitten licks and swirls from the tip all the way down. He gave another good lick up the vein on the underside and then turned to suckling on the head again. Tera almost couldn’t stand it. James felt so good, but then James took it up a bit and ran his hands everywhere he could reach. Grabbing and squeezing, licking and sucking. 

Tera gasped, “If you keep this up I won’t last.”

James whispered. “Then come for me.” 

Tera moaned. It didn’t take much more and he came down James throat. James swallowed and kept swallowing until he had wrung him dry. Tera couldn’t help himself any longer. He lifted James off the floor and pulled him close. Their shower was a steamy affair with much kissing and touching. Tera would tug at James, bringing him close but then easing off and repeat bringing James near to tears. 

“Tera please, I can’t stand it.” So Tera firmly took a hold of James and tugged, while nibbling at James mating bite, until he came all over the shower wall and Tera’s hand.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” James panted. “Fuck.” 

Tera chuckled and kissed him again licking at his lips and kissing his way down his neck and across his shoulder. They got out and dried off, then Tera scooped James up and carried him over to their bed and laid him down on his stomach.

“Don’t move.” Tera told him as he slipped between James legs and kissed James’ lower back, massaging the two beautiful globes that was James’ arse. Tera’s nose caught wind of James’ slick. Smelled so sweet and he was eager to taste it so Tera parted James’s arse and nosed at James’ quivering hole. He gave James a couple of good licks. James moaned.  
“James I want you to know something.” He said as he gave James another lick. “I told you I fell in love with you the moment I turned around and saw you that day but I want… I need….. to express to you how much and how deeply I care for you.” Tera gave him little wet and sloppy licks all around James’ pulsating hole. Tera was rewarded with another gush of slick. “I know you can feel it through the bond but I want you to truly feel it tonight.” Tera sent all the emotions of love, care, and desire to please his mate to him through the bond that he could. “I want to be the alpha that you are proud of.” He licked and swirled all over James rim. James tried to say something to him twice but he couldn’t put a sentence together. Tera flipped him and kissed his way up James body. 

Tera had tears in his eyes. “You are so beautiful and so perfect. Tonight I want to make love to you. I want to watch as you fall apart under me.” Tera said, looking James in the eye.

James reached up and brushed away his tears. “Oh I love you. I love you so much. Feel how much.” James sent his emotions of love back through the bond to Tera and it nearly overwhelmed him. Tera bent down and kissed him again. Then he lined himself up and, looking into James’ eyes, entered James’ body.


	7. The Honeymoon part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we fine out a little bit about Tera and his struggle.

It was a little bit after dawn when Tera woke up. The sun had just started to peek out. He looked over and saw a very asleep James curled up into his side. Tera got up, got his clothes on and went downstairs. He left a note on the kitchen counter incase James woke up before he came back and went for a run.

James stretched and look to his left and saw Tera missing from his side of the bed. He called to him but he didn’t answer. Must be downstairs he thought. He got up and got dressed for the day and went down and into the kitchen but Tera wasn’t there either. Then he saw the note on the counter.

“It’s 6:15 and I’ve gone for a run. Shouldn’t be more than an hour. Love you.”

James looked at the clock. It’s was 7 now. He should be back soon so James started some coffee and got breakfast going. He would try to have it ready when Tera got back.  
It wasn’t long and James heard the front door opening up. Tera came in to the smell of coffee brewing and bacon cooking. He walked into the kitchen and saw James cooking breakfast. Tera took a moment to appreciate the scene in front of him. 

“Do I have time for a quick shower?” Tera asked James after a long minute.

“Yes you do but be quick. It’s almost ready.” James turned and smiled at him. 

Tera nodded. “I won’t be but a minute.” Tera bound up the stairs and jumped into the shower. Downstairs James could hear the water come on so he got the table set and dished breakfast up. By the time he was done Tera came down all clean and dressed and ready to go. 

After breakfast they cleaned the kitchen up. James quickly gathered up the dirty clothes and washed and dried them. Tera changed the bed clothes and tossed the sheets into the wash as well. After they were done they took one more good look around and made sure they weren’t forgetting anything then they got into the car and went to lunch.

After lunch they were finally on their way. It was an 8 hour trip to Orlando and so they listened to music, talked and played road trip games while they traveled. It was an enjoyable trip as it gave them the opportunity to get to know each other better. James talked about growing up. Being the oldest brother of 4 and being an Omega made for an interesting combination. The fact that he had a beta brother and sister and an alpha baby brother made it difficult to assert his older brother status but managed it. Even when his baby brother Paul decided he was James’ protector. James laughed when he told about how he had to sit his little brother down and explain to him that even though Paul was an alpha and James was an omega he didn’t need to be coddled.

“That poor boy. He couldn’t seem to grasp that I could take care of myself. He was especially touchy when I joined the Fire Department. Too many alphas he said. Dad had to finally take him in hand and explain to him that I was very independent and would be ok.” James shook his head. “He nearly had a hissy fit when he found out I found my true mate. That next day he tried to grill me for hours about you. Who were you, what did you do for a living.”

“What did you tell him?”

James started laughing. “I told him you were some random guy who killed people for a living.”

Tera cringed but James just laughed on. “No you should have seen his face. The way he was acting he deserved it. Even Dad was stifling a laugh. After Paul spit and sputtered for a minute I told him that you were in the Army. That satisfied him.” 

“I was wondering why he was looking at me so weird. Now I know.” Tera shook his head.

“Yeah well he deserved it. So what about you? There’s a bit of an age difference between you and Jared isn’t there?”

Tera nodded. “About 13 years. By the time he was old enough to really remember me I had enlisted. He wasn't even 5 at the time. All he knew of his older brother is that I was never there.”

“I’m sure he understands.”

“I don’t know James. This is really the first time I’ve been home since I enlisted. I was 18 at the time.” Tera sighed. “And really I was gone about a year and a half before that. I uh… I was a junior in college at 17.”

"What? How is that possible. Did you graduate early?”

Tera gave a half smile. “Not really. I was 17 when I graduated high school. About a month into third grade my teacher called my parents in to talk to them. I wasn’t being challenged and I remember being very bored in class. It was too easy for me really. Nothing ever had to be explained to me twice and I barely studied. So Mom and Dad agreed to have me tested. I was told my IQ score was 190.”

James eyes got big “That makes you a genius. More than a genius!”

“Yeah well, I suppose but they said I could skip third grade. I could have skipped fourth grade if my parents wanted to but they didn’t want me to far out of my age group. As it was I was only one year behind. So they put me in fourth grade. The teacher was understanding and bless her she did her best to challenge my mind. It worked out ok until I got to seventh grade. At that point something different had to be done. So they had me start taking high school classes as a seventh grader. That was fine too until I made it to my freshman year in high school which by then I was at the junior level. They let me continue on as I was until I did get to my junior year there were still classes that were year regulated that I had to take as that year but my parents allowed me to start college. I graduated from high school and started college as a junior. I was 17. I pushed it out and had my 4 year degree in less then a year later. That’s when I dropped the bomb and told my parents I was enlisting. Both Dad and my recruiter had thought I would go in as an officer. I had my 4 year degree. I chose not to. I wanted to be an enlisted soldier. So I did. I came out of boot camp an E3 Private first class and was assigned to the First Infantry Division and I was stationed at Fort Riley in Kansas.” Tera sighed.

“I’m sure your parents loved that.”

“Well I’m pretty sure it’s not exactly what Dad wanted for me. It wasn’t that he didn’t want me in the military or even in the Army. I think he wanted me to do something else with my life besides risk it. He has accepted it though. A few months in I was promoted up to Corporal but then I got my first deployment shortly there after. I was allowed a week of leave to go home and see my family before I left. I got home and Jared, well, he asked Mom who I was.” Tera frowned.

“I’m sorry hun.”

“That first deployment I was gone for a year. We were sent to Iraq and the fighting was bad there at the time so they didn’t bring us home. When they did Mom, Dad and Jared came out to Fort Riley to meet me and Jared barely even recognized me. Jared wasn’t much more than 8 years old at the time. I was there for about 3 years and was deployed one more time in that time frame. I had made it up to Sergeant and I dropped another bomb on my parents. I decided to volunteer for the Rangers. Much to Dad’s dismay.” Tera smiled. “He gave me an ear full. But I did it anyway. I had to go to Airborne School first though.”

James eyes widened “Airborne School? What is that?”

“It’s where they teach you to jump out of a perfectly good airplane for no apparent reason.”

James laughed. “Alpha!”

“No really. They throw you out of planes for their sadistic fun. By the time you get to jump week you are really questioning your life choices.”

James laughed “That bad huh.”

“Some of the guys were having the time of their life. Some of us were sweating bullets. I was one of them. But as you can see, I survived it. Ranger school though. That was tough. The physical demands that they put on you a lot of guys can’t do. Many wash out but I made it through and joined the 75th Ranger Brigade out of Fort Benning in Georgia. I did alright for three years and was promoted to Staff Sergeant. But a year later I finally decided to go ahead and get my commission. Went into OCS and in a few months was second lieutenant. Spent another year there until I was seen by someone higher up with Delta Force. Was asked to apply to it. It would bring me back home if I made it. I had always intended to go into Special Forces. But it just seemed that going then had an appeal as opposed to going later. I’d still be a Ranger right now.”

Now James was curious. “What did you do in the Rangers if I can ask?”

“It’s funny you ask that because that is exactly what caught the attention of the Delta Force. I was a sniper. My aim was just a little bit too deadly. Evidently one of the snipers saw me shooting and from what I understand after a conversation with one of the commanding officers they had me shoot a sniper rifle. He gave me an explanation on the scope and angles and that was all it took. I told you I never needed anything explained to me twice. I out shot all of them.” Tera shook his head. “What I went through at Delta Force selection was nothing short of hell. It’s more demanding physically then Ranger school. James I was pushed to my limits and past it. Pushed in ways I never want to be pushed again both physically and mentally.” Tera gripped the steering wheel tight.

“Tera are you alright? I’m not making you uncomfortable am I?” James had a concerned look on his face. He touched Tera on the arm. Tera reached over and patted James on the knee.

“No James. You’re my mate. I want to share what I can with you. It’s actually a relief to be honest. There was a lot I didn’t tell my parents because I didn’t want them to worry or just for security reasons I didn’t say but we are encouraged to talk to our spouse or mate. Helps keep us sane. Just remember that what you and I talk about has to stay between us. I’m just not ready to talk about everything yet.” 

James nodded in understanding. “Now that you are back home has your relationship with Jared improved any. Considering everything you went through to get here.”

“I’ve been able to have a relationship with him yes but sadly big brother is still gone half the time and can’t tell him anything. Even worse is that it’s not even a matter of trust. He’s a kid still and kids don’t keep secrets as well as an adult. Why put the burden of my job on him.”

James nodded again in understanding. “Maybe when he’s older"

“Maybe.”

They turned to other conversation at that point. They got to Orlando at about 9 that night. Checked into their hotel. Tera was tired as he had done most of the driving. They got into bed and shared a long kiss. James snuggled up into Tera and was soon asleep. When Tera woke up early he lay there looking down at James who still curled up into his side. He looked down and pet James’ hair. James snuffled into his side. Tera thought it was cute watching him. He stared up at the ceiling. Being left alone with his own thoughts was never a good place for him to be as a general rule. He checked the clock and saw it was only 7am. They had time before they needed to be on their way. So Tera closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep.

It was a little bit after 8 when James woke up and found Tera still asleep so he got up and got himself ready to leave. While he was packing up what little they brought in with them Tera finally woke up.

“You slept late. Everything alright?”

Tera blew out a deep breath. “Yeah. I don’t usually go back to sleep like that. I guess I was tired.” 

They loaded up and left, stopping at a fast food place for a bite before getting onto Highway 4 that would take them straight into Walt Disney World. As they got closer James got more excited. Tera took great joy in watching him. James could hardly contain himself when they finally pulled into the Polynesian Resort to check in. Tera smiled and laughed.  


The resort was beautiful. White sandy beaches and right on the lagoon. The lobby was beautiful with its flowers, plants and fountain. After getting settled they decided to hit up the Magic Kingdom. They got on the monorail, James had never been on one before and so he was curious and excited. Tera didn’t say anything, he just smiled and let him have his fun. When they got there James could barely contain himself. James’ first glimpse of Main Street USA was funny to Tera. He stood at the end of the street and clasped his hands together in front of his chest. A whimsy look on his face. He stood there, not moving for a good minute. Tera was glad he had his camera and promptly took a picture of James.

“Alpha!!!” 

“Oh no! I want to remember that face. I’m sure our parents will get a kick out this.”

James just smiled. “Well, come on. Lots to see and I want to see it all.” James grabbed Tera’s hand and off they went down Main Street. They ducked into different shops along the way looking at different things. When they got to the castle nothing would do but James had to get a picture in front of it. So Tera took his picture and they went on into Adventure Land. They road Pirates of the Caribbean, then over to Frontierland for Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain, then in Liberty Square they did the Hall of Presidents and The Haunted Mansion. The day went by great. They had dinner at the park then road Space Mountain. As it got dark people started gathering in front of the Castle for the fireworks show. James wanted to see it and Tera agreed to it. They made their way there, Tera looked around for a speaker and steered James towards one.

“I’m sorry James. I want to do this with you but I uh…I have difficulty with fireworks.” Tera looked up. “I’ve got us under this speaker to drown out the sound.”

James furrowed his brow, turned his face up towards him and asked “Are you going to be ok with this? I don’t want to force you into something…”

“Stop James. When it starts just take my hands and hold on to me.”

The fireworks show started and it was spectacular. James took both of Tera’s hands and held on. Tera tensed up as it went on and got louder. As loud as the speaker was the pop of the fireworks was still heard. Tera’s breathing picked up and he struggled to keep himself calm. James tilted his neck and Tera buried his nose and breathed James in. It did have some calming effect but as the show came to a close the fireworks were popping all over the place. Tera struggled to the end to keep the panic down. As they were leaving Tera’s eyes would dart all through the crowd and he was on hyper alert. James got him on to the monorail and they sat down. Tera had a death grip on the arm rest, there were fireworks that went off again. It made him flinch and it caught the attention of an older man. James had his arm and was trying to get his attention but it wasn’t working. 

The older man got up and walked over to James.

“Hi, I’m Sam. Is he a veteran?”

“He’s still active duty. I didn’t know he’d react like this.” James said with a concerned look.

“Well, it’s ok. He just needs a little help. What branch and what’s his rank?”

“He’s an Army Lieutenant.”

Sam nodded and got down in front of Tera. He spoke to him softly “Lieutenant?”

Tera didn’t say anything so Sam tried again. “Lieutenant, can you hear me?”

A distant pop pop went off again. Tera tensed up so Sam raised his voice “Easy soldier, you aren’t at war. You’re home.”

Tera looked up and said “Home?”

Sam smiled “Yeah, you are.” 

Realization hit Tera and he frowned. “Oh man. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry son. How long have you been in?”

“Ten years.”

“How many times have they deployed you?”

“Five.”

Sam’s eyes got big “Five? Five times? Well no wonder. When were you out last son?”

“I was sent out 4 weeks ago.” 

James looked at him “Why didn’t you say anything about that.”

“I’m sorry James. I had been back only a couple days before I met you. Things were a bit busy. It was only a week.”

“You were only gone a week? Were you ever in the Rangers?” Sam asked him

“Yeah I was.”

Same raised an eye brow at that. “Was? You took that long walk didn’t you.”

Tera didn’t say anything and for Sam he didn’t need to. “You don’t need to say a word son. I spent 20 years in the Marines. Raiders they called us.”

Tera smiled “I’ve met a few of you guys. As tough as they come.”

Sam laughed “Oh I don’t know about that. You operators are pretty scary. So tell me, where were you tonight?”

“Iraq.” Tera sighed. He was relaxed now but he licked his lips. “There were so many times we would go out for patrol and wind up hit with IEDs, mortar shells exploding not 150 feet away, having to take cover from bullets whizzing over our heads and you pray they don’t pierce the vehicle you are hiding behind. Knowing you need to get into that gun and shoot back if you want to even have a hope of survival but it puts you in a very vulnerable position and you’re probably going to be cut down by bullets. I’m sorry, I just….” Tera sighed.

Sam smiled at him in understanding. “Don’t be sorry. Unless you have been there it’s almost impossible to understand. I did two tours in Vietnam.” Sam patted Tera’s knee. 

“Besides, you needed help.” Sam turned to James. “Is this the first time you have seen this happen to him?”

James nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know anything about this. Now that I know I need to find out what I need to do to help him.”

Sam took his hand. “What’s your name?”

“James.”

Sam looked at the two. “You’re his mate?”

James dipped his head. “Yes, I am.”

Sam nodded. “The best thing you can do for him is get him to talk to you. His stress right now doesn’t seem to be too bad so get him to talk. The more he talks to you the easier it will be for him. Those were symptoms of PTSD. He’s been through way more than any soldier should have to deal with and if he stays in it’s not going to get any better. Right now his symptoms aren’t severe so help him James. Don’t let it get any worse for him.”

“I will do whatever he needs.” James said holding on to Tera’s hand. Sam nodded and patted his hand. Sam’s wife was standing behind him. She looked down at Tera with sympathy and smiled. “This is our stop dear.” 

Sam nodded and stood up. “I wish you both the very best.” James and Tera both nodded their thanks as the older couple got off the monorail.


	8. The Honymoon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Tera must now find a way to cope.

Back in the hotel room both James and Tera sat down on the end of the bed. 

James spoke “First of all Tera, there is no need for you to be ashamed.”

Tera’s head jerked up. 

“I feel your emotions.” James told him. James took Tera’s hands into his. “I felt your panic rising and I felt you struggle to hold it down. I’m just sorry that I didn’t know how to help you.”

James turned to face him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tera looked a little shame faced. “Honestly, I didn’t think about it until it you wanted to…..”

“Tera…don’t put the blame…”

“James. Let me finish…. please.”

“I’m sorry.” James apologized. 

“You wanted to see it. You have never been here and I want you to have fun and to enjoy everything and to do everything you want to do here.” Tears were falling down Tera’s face. “And I… well… I want to do them with you. Do you know that look on your face when we first walked onto Main Street and your enjoyment of the day and your excitement was worth that panic to me?” Tera got down in front of James. “Please don’t do things differently now because you know. You want to help me? Then don’t change anything. Be you. I know that we need to find ways to help me cope with it and I need you but please I don’t want to us to do anything different. Where ever we go tomorrow, if we want to watch the light show at the end of the day then I want to watch it.”

James looked apprehensive “Tera I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Don’t coddle me James. I’m a soldier, let me fight back. If I give in to it now then those who gave me these feelings win. But I can’t do it alone. I need my healer, James. You said you want to help me and I’ll accept it just don’t treat me different.”

“Alright, alright Tera. We will do this but under one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“That I am with you at all times during things that trigger you. I need to know what your triggers are and what your responses are. When we get back home I need to research and we can talk about it but for now do we agree?”

“Yes. I’m fine with that.” Tera smiled. 

“Tera, I do have a question for you.”

“What’s that.”

“What makes this different? When you’re sent out or deployed how is it any different when you hear popping fireworks versus actual gun fire.”

Tera wrung his hands, “Because out there James, I have the means to shoot back. I’m not defenseless….”

Realization hit James like a ton of bricks “Whereas here, you feel like you are.” James brushed the tears from Tera’s eyes. “May I ask you a couple more questions?”

Tera nodded “Sure.”

“Does your Mom and Dad know?” 

Tera shook his head.

“Why?”

“Mom would worry, she worries enough about me without adding this and I can never tell Dad. Dad out ranks me and if I were to tell him he would be required to act on it. My career would be over. I wouldn’t be unqualified to serve but I’d lose my place in Delta Force. James I worked too hard for it.” He looked up at James, his eyes pleading for understanding.

James smiled softly “How long have you been suffering.”

“About a year now. I can’t go to someone for help or it becomes of record.” 

James realized that Tera literally had no one he could turn to that wouldn’t ruin all he had worked for. James was all he had.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got up the next morning they decided they wanted to go to Epcot. They got dressed, grabbed some breakfast and caught the bus over to the park. Before they set foot in Tera stopped him.

“James, remember, enjoy yourself. Okay?” Tera smiled to him and gave James a reassuring nod.

James smiled big and that was all the encouragement Tera needed. They walked on through and saw the huge white globe that is Spaceship Earth. 

“Wow!” James said. “That thing is huge!”

“Want to go inside it?” Tera smiled at him.

“You can?” James asked and when Tera nodded he exclaimed “Let’s do it!”

James grabbed Tera by the arm and in they went. They got into the Omnimover and enjoyed the ride and show. Afterwards they wandered around the other things to do inside. When they came out they walked around to the other things to see and do. James especially enjoyed the aquarium. About mid afternoon they decided to hit up the world showcase. They stood in the middle; it was huge.

“So which way you want to go?” Tera asked James. “Canada or Mexico?”

James was looking at the map. “Hey Tera, have you ever actually been to any of these countries?”

“Yeah, I’ve been to France, The UK, and Germany. Training stuff. So which way?”

“Um…Canada!” So off they went. By the time they got around to Italy they were hungry so they stopped there for dinner. It was really nice, a lot food but nice. It got dark and closer to time for the night time show. 

Tera smiled at James “Do you want to watch it? I’ve actually never watched the night time show here.”

“Alright let’s get settled first then. I want a drink too.” James took Tera over to where there were chairs and had him sit down. He got them something to drink and came back. He slipped up behind Tera and leaned his head against Tera’s and said, “You ready for this?”

Tera nodded. As the show got started James made sure to be right up on Tera’s back with his arms around Tera. James grasped both his hands and held on tight. Inevitably the popping started and Tera got tense. James started whispering in his ear calming words. Between his scent and James’ whispering it seem to be helping. Tera was tense but he wasn’t panicking, not yet anyway. Then James thought of something. He knew alphas do it to help calm their mates but it’s not unheard of for an omega to do it as well. Tera himself had calmed him by doing this and well, he decided it was worth a shot. James took a deep breath, reached down into his chest and let out a light and airy purring sound. It wasn’t much, he had never done it before so he stopped and tried again. This time with more success. It was still a lighter sound but it was stronger. Tera could hear it and oddly enough it made a difference. As the show went on James kept it up and Tera, though tense and his panic did rise up, managed to keep from having a flashback. 

“Tera, love, are you ok?”

“Don’t let go James.” After a few more ragged breathes he smiled weakly “You know, this show is actually pretty cool. I think if I weren’t on the verge of panic I’d really like it.”

James kissed Tera on the head. “You’re doing good. I’m so proud of you.”

When it was over they made their way out. Even though Tera was still on hyper alert he didn’t seem to be as lost to his panic. James kept up the purring despite any looks he got. They decided to take the monorail back via the transportation and ticket center as it was less crowded and James figured that would be best for Tera. When they got back in their room and showered James decided what Tera needed was a little love and care. 

“Don’t put your clothes on, come, lay on the bed face down.” James told him and then led Tera out and to the bed. Tera laid down and James got something out of his bag and brought it over. It was a glass bottle, James opened it and held it close to Tera to smell.

“Smell it?”

“Yeah, smells good. What is it?”

“It’s Lavender, Tera. It should relax you and calm you.” 

Tera took a deep breath and nodded. James took some of the oil into his hands and rubbed and massaged it into his shoulders and back. He took more lavender oil and worked Tera’s arms and his hands. Tera’s breathing had evened out and he was completely relaxed, completely pliant in James’ hands. James went back to Tera’s back and worked his way down working Tera’s legs and feet. When James finished he knelt down where Tera could see him and asked him “How do you feel?”

“I feel so good and relaxed. Even a bit sleepy.”

“Good. The lavender does that. Ok, how did you feel tonight? I felt your panic but it didn’t seem to be quite as bad as last night.”

“It didn’t seem to be. I still panicked though. Also you purred. It was cute.”

“Alpha! It was not cute. It was meant to be calming. I uh, I’ve actually never done that before. You have done it to help me and it works I thought I could try to do it for you. Evidently it did its job. Did you flashback to anything?”

Tera furred his brow. “No, I didn’t. I managed to stay in the present but I was on the edge of it James.”

“I know. I felt it. Tera, no matter what you feel don’t block the bond. It helps me know what’s going on and It can tell me when you are having a problem. It’s my first warning, Okay?”

“Sure and James, thank you.”

James nodded. “Let’s get some sleep.” James covered Tera up and slipped into bed next to him and off to sleep they went.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days were kept quiet for Tera. They went to Disney Springs to shop around. There tons of places and lots to see and do. They stayed all day and had dinner there. The next day was spent at Typhoon Lagoon. They had a very relaxing day there. James wasn’t a strong swimmer but Tera was. He got James to hold on to him and he took him out into the wave pool. Tera then switched James around and took ahold of him as the waves crashed over them and pushed them back to the shore. Tera knew what he was doing and held on to James, never losing his grip. 

“How do you do that?” James sputtered after another wave went over them.

“Water survival. What to do if you have a man unconscious with you in the water.” Tera gripped him again and held him close to his chest as another wave went over them. “We are just about to shore you know.” Tera swam them over to where the waves wouldn’t bother them and leaned back. “Lay back with me. Trust me.” 

James did. He laid back on Tera’s chest and they could both look up at the sky. A very contented rumble came from Tera’s chest.

“Contented are you?”

“Very.” Tera said after placing a kiss on top of James head. “This might actually be the third best day of my life so far.”

“Third?”

“Yes. First was the day I met you and I couldn’t convince you to run from me. Second best day was the day I married you.”

James blushed. “Alpha!. So sentimental.”

Tera laughed. “Yeah well, sometimes it’s like that. I’ve learned to take the moments as they come and be grateful for them.”

“Mmmm, I guess you have.” 

Tera looked at his watch. “It’s just after four. What time are we supposed to be back the resort for the luau?”

“We are need to be there at 8. Let’s start heading back.”

They got back to the hotel and got cleaned up but before Tera could get dressed James led him back over to the bed and had him lay down. He took the lavender and massaged Tera from his shoulders to his feet again and Tera just lay there like liquid on the bed.

“James….. I don’t wanna move! Why you do that.”

James just laughed and started poking him in places. 

“James!!” Tera laughed. “Don’t start what you can’t finish right now.” Tera drug himself up from the bed and got dressed. His mind and body was so relaxed he could have fallen asleep anywhere. James was pleased with himself. They got to the Luau and it was spectacular. The food was amazing and the show was truly something to see. When James got Tera back to the room Tera kissed him. Kissed him like he was starving for James. It didn’t take much and Tera had him in a slick and on the bed.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They woke up the next morning with James all curled up into Tera’s side. Tera kissed him on the forehead.

“Where to today?” Tera asked him

“What do you say we hit up Hollywood Studios?”

“Sounds like fun.”

They got to the park and through the gate when James stopped Tera. “Tera, this place is going to be a minefield for you. A lot of the things here use pyrotechnics so there will be a lot of pops and explosions. We need to be careful where we go.”

“James….”

“No.” James stood firm and held his ground. “Step one is for you to trust me and to accept it if I think something might be too much for you. I appreciate that you want to try. I’m glad you do. It’s makes things a lot easier really but you have to give me the control here.”

“I’m not an invalid James.”

“No, no you aren’t and I’m so thankful for that but I need you to let me choose where we try and where we don’t.” James took a good look at Tera. “Before it even comes out of your mouth no, you aren’t a burden.”

Tera smiled. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one taking care of you.”

“You do. Every day, but for this, let me take care of you.” James took another long look at him. His eyebrows went up. “You’re scared. You’re scared I’m not going to let you fight back.”

Tera didn’t say anything.

“Oh Alpha…. I’m sorry.” James rubbed Tera on the arm. “I just need to make sure I understand and know what I’m doing. I’m going to try to treat you. I’ve already tried lavender with you and it worked very well. But I need to make sure what your response is if I try it when you panic and how to handle a flashback. So be patient okay?”

Tera took James into his arms and held him tight. “Yes James.”

“Good because we have a lot to see.” 

Hollywood Boulevard was pretty cool to look at. They had all kinds of shops there. When they got down to Echo Lake they saw the Indiana Jones Stunt Show. Tera looked down at James.

“Go watch it. I’ll go check out those shops over there.”

“Tera I…”

“No, go ahead. It’s alright. It’s actually pretty cool if I remember right. They shoot guns and have a few explosions and I’m pretty sure we don’t want me in there for that.”

“Are you sure?” James looked concerned.

“Yes James. I may not like it but you are right. You can’t deal with me unprepared.”

James knew it bothered Tera but he didn’t push it. “Alright then. If you need me let me know.”

Tera smiled. “I’m always going to need you. I love you too much.”

James went on in to the show and Tera went to a shop a fair distance away. After the show was over James found him and they went on and did the other stuff. Tera managed to get James to ride the Tower of Terror with him. 

“Come on don’t be scared James. It’s not that high up.” Tera said when the elevator door opened up and they looked out at the park before it dropped them down.

“Not that high up!!! How high up have you ever been?”

“You’re kidding me right?” Tera looked at him with an incredulous look on his face.

“No I’m not. How high up have you ever been?”

“25,000 feet and I had to jump out of that air plane. Take a deep breath and slowly let it out on the way down.” 

The elevator dropped them down once and pulled them back up. James hollered the whole way.

Tera laughed. “Maybe I should take you sky diving.”

James squeaked. “Are you crazy?” 

Tera just laughed. After their dinner they watched the show. It was different from the other two they had seen so far. Barely any fireworks and so Tera made it with no incident. The rest of the trip was nice. They went to the Animal Kingdom the next day and enjoyed everything there. They revisited the rides they liked the most and did a few things they didn’t do the first time.

“So this is our last night here James.” After they had spent the day back at Disney Springs shopping around. “Any place in particular that you would like to go or be?”

“That’s a hard question. Let me think about that for a minute.” James thought about it for a minute. “What time is it?” He looked down at his watch. “It’s 6.” Then a thought hit him. “You hungry?”

“I wouldn’t mind dinner. What are you thinking?”

“Do you remember that seafood place in Epcot?”

Tera thought for a minute. “The Coral Reef place?”

“Yes that’s the one. We thought it looked interesting but we never came back to it. I want to do it. I’m dying for some seafood and it looked good.”

Tera smiled “Okay, we need to get going then.” They left Disney Springs where they had come back to do their last minute shopping and took the bus to the park. 

When they got back to the hotel and settled in for their last night Tera gathered James up next to him. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Yes, yes I did. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Tera kissed him. “Thank you for coming with me.” Not much else got said after that. After Tera pulled away James was breathless. James pushed his nose into Tera’s neck and breathed him in, turned away from him and pushed back.

“Something you want?” Tera asked him with a smile playing at his lips. James rubbed his arse against Tera and moaned “Mhm.”

“What is it you want?”

“Alpha!”

“Tell me, tell me what you want.”

“Mmm, I want you Tera.”

“Do you?” Tera asked poking him in the ribs.

James giggled “Just knot me you alpha tease.”

“As you wish.” Tera said with a smile on his face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was five in the evening when they pulled into their driveway. They had traveled all day was glad to be home. They sat in the car in the driveway for just a minute before getting out and unloading the car. James sorted out their clothes and took them to the laundry room to wash them and Tera got on the phone and let their family know they were home. James fixed dinner and they enjoyed a movie while they ate. Once it was all cleaned up they settled back down in the living room.

Tera cuddled James close to him. “Ready to be back in the real world?”

James sighed. “No more then you are. I’m glad to be home, yes but I’m so glad we went. I loved it.”

“Good. I am so not going to want to go back to work after all this. Let’s just be lazy for the rest of our lives.”

James laughed. “I’d love to, but we can’t get away with that. For one thing the Army wouldn’t let you and the neither will the Fire Department.”

“Oh by the way, your parents invited us over to dinner tomorrow night. I figured you would want to go so I told them yes. That okay?”

James nodded. “You ready for bed? I’m beat.”


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera has a confrontation with James little brother.

Early the next morning Tera got up and went for his run and James, who got up shortly after, fixed breakfast. They were supposed to be over at the Sander’s house at 3pm. They were going to cook out and had invited Tera’s parents and his little brother. When they got there everyone was already around the back. James’ youngest brother, Paul, was home on summer break from college. He had convinced his parents to let him go to college out in California. They let him go but were not happy about his choice of place. He had just completed his second year as was working on a degree in Sociology and had come back with some very different ideas. Some of them made James nervous and he told Tera so. 

“Tera I don’t like it. I don’t know what he’s being told out there and who is putting these notions in his head but it’s worrisome.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well first of all. I’m pretty sure he won’t be a friend to you. He feels we perpetuate war for profit and kills innocents along the way. He sees the military as murders. He’s also fallen in with this group that is supposed to be about Omega rights and freedoms but it smells fishy. I’m not sure what rights it is I don’t have but he claims I don’t. I thought we were doing pretty good.”

“You can do whatever you like, hold whatever job you want right?”

“Mhm. I can even be in the military now if I wanted.”

“Yeah. You would be treated better than me honestly.”

James frowned. He hated how alphas were treated in the military. They were the only ones forced into active duty. Deployed until their minds and bodies could take no more.  
“Don’t frown James. Each one of us knows what we are in for when we join. It’s no secret.”

James and Tera sat on a bench next to each other in the backyard with the rest of the family. Paul had Jared by the ear and was giving him an ear full. Tera was leaning forward, watching and James was rubbing Tera’s back. 

“Tera, please call Jared away. I don’t want Paul filling his head with his notions.”

Tera turned to James and nodded his head after a minute. “Scoot over then and let him sit between us.” 

James readily agreed and Tera called to Jared. “Jared! Come here please.”

Jared came over and sat down where James indicated. Paul gave James a scowl.

“What you need Brother?” Jared asked him.

Tera smiled at Jared. “Well I haven’t had much time to talk to you recently and I don’t want you to feel left out.”

“Oh it’s ok Brother. I’m glad you found James. I like him a lot.”

James smirked at Tera but Tera smiled even bigger. He was happy his brother and James got along so well. Jared started telling Tera everything that had gone on the past 2 weeks Tera had been gone. Jared was always so animated when he was excited and Tera loved that about him. He used to be that way before the Army. He knew he was more sullen now but combat will do that to you. It was one of the things he loved about James. That spirit that wasn’t bowed down like his own. He was jerked back to attention when he heard James yelling.

“Back off Paul! I’m not property and I’m sure as hell not yours!”

“No, you attached yourself to a murderer. That’s all they do. Kill innocent people in places they have no business being. He’s dangerous and will only put you in danger.” Paul grabbed James by the wrist and tried to pull him away but James was having none of it.

“Paul, I’m only going to tell you this one time. Let go.”

Tera’s eyes locked on to Paul but George stepped in to intervene. 

“Paul let him go. What is your problem?” George had snatched Paul back and away from James. Paul was angry.

“Why does James have to attach himself to someone like that.” Paul went off into a ten minute tirade about the military and how evil it was. How it was only there for profit off of innocent deaths. Tera had heard all he could stand. 

“What do you know about it Paul. Have you ever been there?”

Paul stammered “Well…I…”

“Come on Paul, you knew so much a minute ago what about now. What do you know about it? Have you even risked anything in your life before?”

Paul got quiet.

“I thought not. You see Paul I’ve put too much time, blood, sweat, tears and even pain into being where I am now. I’ve been put through things that would scare the daylights out of you.” 

Paul got indignant. “But what about all those crimes that were perpetrated against prisoners and the torture that went on.”

“I’m not defending their actions. They did what they felt they had to do and dam the consequences. That’s why there are a lot of things the public doesn’t need to know. Right or wrong there are things that should be dealt with within the military itself and those soldiers should have been dealt with that way. Things done as an act of war are different than not. If you even think that we would have been treated any different as an act of war then you are very naïve.”

“So what they were doing was fine. Things like waterboarding is torture!”

"You're talking like you know what you're talking about."

“Oh and like you do.”

Tera sighed. “You’re grasping at straws Paul.” Tera’s eyes looked distant. “We were all required to know what it’s like. In case it is ever done to us.”

Paul’s eyes got big “What?”

“You asked. I know what it feels like.”

Paul sputtered a little bit. “If we would just leave other countries alone. Places we have no business being in. They would be fine. We wouldn’t have the fighting we have now!”

“Those are pretty words Paul. But those words lose their charm when they are put against reality and the reality is that there will always be someone who wants to hurt others for their own gain. I don’t like playing police officer for the world but we help and protect our allies. Look, I’m not going to discuss the politics of the why we are there, it doesn’t matter. The problem right now is that in the Middle East you have people who have decided that their way is best and to hell with everyone else who thinks differently. It’s my job and the job of countless others to make sure those people don’t succeed.”

“But all those lives that are lost for no reason other than someone else’s vanity.”

Tera sighed. “There you go again. Talking about something you don’t know anything about. I refuse to believe that my friends have died for no reason. You have no idea what it feels like to watch them being cut down right next to you. You don’t know what it feels like to put yourself in a vulnerable position to try to save yourself and those that are left from death do you. I’ve been in that very situation and the only way was to put my own self in a position to be killed just to be able to fight back. I wish we could leave them alone and get out of there but the truth is we can’t. Have you seen what they do to their own people? I saw a husband and father pulled away from his own family and nearly killed because he didn’t want any fighting and the sad thing about that was those same people wouldn’t let those civilians evacuate. I can understand attacking me, shooting at me, I’m not innocent. I am an enemy combatant, but children? They are the most innocent among us and yet they were trying to kill them. I have two scars on my lower back because I protected a little girl from gun fire. I used my own body to shield her when they turned a machine gun on us.” Tera sighed and shook his head. “I just grabbed her to me and turned my back to them. She was lucky I was still able to get us both out of there. Does that make me a murderer?” 

Paul got quiet. After a minute he asked Tera “Then why do you do it?”

“Because if I take the fight to them, to the terrorist, to those who would harm innocent people then that keeps them from coming to my door step. Keeps them away from my family, my loved ones and my mate and yes Paul, that even includes you. I won’t give up and I won’t give in. I’ll pull that trigger and I’ll do it without a second thought.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening when they were back home they went upstairs to get ready for bed. In the shower James looked up and asked Tera “When were you going to tell me about the little girl?”

“I really don’t talk about that.” Tera frowned.

“Will you tell me now?”

“There’s not much to tell really. We were trying to evacuate those civilians and the little girl got separated. I went for her and as I was trying to get her to safety they started shooting. I put myself between her and the shooter. When he turned his gun on to us and sprayed us with gunfire I grabbed her to me and put my back to them. I took the spray. If it weren’t for my body armor it would have killed me. I was hit with about 10 bullets, 8 didn’t make it through but after all the hits the two that hit my lower back broke through. The wounds were shallow but the armor did its job. The shooter had to have been about 300 meters away if not more. If he had been any closer I would have died from that.”

James leaned his forehead on Tera’s back. Looking again at the two thin white scars so faded away now that you hardly knew they were there. “Did it hurt?”

“I was in agony. It felt like molten steel was poured into me and left to cool. I don’t know how I did it but I got myself up and grabbed her and ran to the pickup point and we were gotten out of there. I was bleeding a lot and my back was bruised from my shoulders to my hips and I hurt for days.” Tera hissed at the memory.

James slipped back around, leaned up and kissed Tera. “Mmmm.” Tera sighed “What did I do to deserve that?”

“You didn’t have to do anything. I just felt like kissing you.” 

They got out of the shower and kept on kissing and then one thing led to another and before they both knew it James’ arse was in a slick and Tera laid him down on the bed.


	10. 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Tera discuss a few things and go to the event. This is not a fluffy chapter but a stark reminder of Tera's struggle with PTSD and James' efforts to help him.

They had been back to work for about two and a half months. James was on his off day from the Fire Station and Tera was due back home shortly. James wanted to have dinner ready for him when he got home. He had something he wanted to talk to Tera about. He looked at the clock, it was almost five. He set the table and had everything ready. He wasn’t kept waiting long when Tera opened the door and in he came. James stood in the entryway between the kitchen and the living room.

“Welcome home soldier.”

Tera walked over to him and leaned down and kissed him. “Hey. Good to be home.”

“Wash your hands and let’s eat.”

Tera nodded, cleaned up and joined James at the table. Once they had started eating James broached the subject.

“Tera, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” Tera asked him.

“Well, it’s almost time for me to go into heat again. I figure I’ve got about a week before I do.”

Tera just looked at him.

“Uh, Tera… I go into heat once every three months you know.” James almost laughed if it hadn’t been the serious look on Tera’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I had actually forgotten about that.”

James frowned. “I had gone off the repressors Tera. I’m mated I didn’t see a reason to stay on them. Wait did you want me to stay on them?”

“No no! I just legit forgot. Wait, you were on repressors? Why? I didn’t think the Fire Department could make you do that.”

“They can’t and they didn’t. It was my choice because I was unmated and it was a major inconvenience. I did go to the doctor a couple weeks ago and was checked out to make sure I was fine. I used them for a long time.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“Oh, I’m fine. It may take a few heat cycles but I’m perfectly capable of getting pregnant.”

“James… that really wasn’t what I meant but that’s good to know. Listen, I would love to have a family but not until you are ready. So let’s not rush it ok?”

“Alright. Would you be ok with just letting it happen when it happens?” James asked him, biting his lower lip.

“That’s fine with me.” Tera nodded. 

“Also Tera please just remember. I’m not like a female omega. I can’t get pregnant just any time. I have to be in heat for that to happen.”

“Then we will just have to plan accordingly, okay?” Then Tera had a serious look on his face. “James, what are you going to do if you go into heat when I’m gone?” 

“Oh, well I do have a plan for that. I’m going to take a natural scent masker and something to ease off my heat symptoms. I only want to mask it. That way I can keep working and not miss my cycle.” James bit his lower lip again. “Is that ok with you?”

“It’s fine with me. Whatever you think is best on that. I just wanted to make sure you had a plan. That’s all.” Tera smiled at him. 

“Also Tera July fourth is coming up. My parents asked if we wanted to go to the park with them and your folks for the festivities. Do you want to go?” James asked him.

“I’d like to try, yes but it’s your call.” Tera’s face clouded over.

James smiled at him. “Tera don’t worry. I’ve done a lot of research these past two months on how to help you. I’ve talked to several people on a few natural remedies boards and I’ve got some ideas and things I can do for you. I can use lavender to calm your panic and I’ve got peppermint to try among other things to snap you out of a flashback. It will be alright. I promised I’d help you gain control of this and we will.”  


Tera nodded. “Thank you.”

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had an hour and half before the family expected them at the park so James asked Tera to follow him upstairs and into the bedroom.

“Before we go I want you completely relaxed so take your clothes off and lay down.”

Tera raised his eye brow but did as bidden.

James popped him on his arse. “You can stop with the looks.” James smiled.

Tera jumped but laughed. James passed the lavender bottle by him and Tera breathed it in. “Smells good. You smell a lot better though.”

“Alpha! Now let me do this.” Tera nodded and for the next thirty minutes let James massage his body until his mind was in a completely relaxed state. When he was done James poked him.

“You ok?”

“Feel so good. Could sleep.”

“Good!” James said. “Then get up, get dressed and let’s get going because we have to meet them shortly.”

Tera was sluggish but he got up and got dressed and ready to go. James drove them down to the park. They met up with the family and enjoyed the carnival. Mark noticed the sluggishness of his son and said something to James.

“Is he ok?” Mark asked James. “He seems extremely sluggish.”

“He should be ok. He was wound a bit tight when he came home so I…” James blushed a little bit. “I gave him a massage.” James blushed a little more.

Mark chuckled. “It’s ok James. You two are mated, I don’t expect you to be monks.”

Tera came up behind James and rested his head on top of James. “Tera?”

“Sleepy.”

“Hey, the show is about to start. Let’s go where we can sit down ok?”

Tera perked up and followed James to a group of picnic tables and sat down. James got right up behind him. When the show started Tera snapped awake. James grabbed his hands.

“Hey, it’s ok. Try to relax.”

Tera nodded and leaned back into James and James purred. Tera smiled. “You’re purring.”

“Hush.” James admonished and Tera smiled big. James check the emotions coming from Tera and so far he felt a bit of tension but no panic yet. It wasn’t to last though. Despite the effort Tera did panic. James got out some lavender and passed it close for Tera to smell it and it barely did anything. James shook his head; his mate had had enough. He got out some headphones he had gotten that block out sound and placed them on Tera’s head. With the sound now gone James could get him under control. James was paying close attention to the bond to read Tera’s emotions and gradually he settled back down. James didn’t take off the headphones until it was over though, he wasn’t willing to subject Tera to anymore of the sound. He was even more concerned that for as relaxed as he had Tera when they started he still ended up in this state. Tera had seemed willing to talk about different things that had happened to him from time to time and maybe that was the key. That old gentleman on the monorail had told him to get him to talk, open up. James would just have to keep trying. 

When it was over James got Tera out of there and took him home. Tera was quiet on the way home. 

“Tera? You’re very quiet. Do you want to talk about it?”

Tera shook his head. “Not yet.”

“I understand. When you’re ready, I’ll listen.”


	11. Deployed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera gets his promotion and finds out he's to be deployed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Tera retake his oath of office mainly for James' sake. The reality is when an officer is commissioned he takes his oath then and usually doesn't retake it. Sometimes they do simply to recommit to it but it's not necessary and yes family members/spouses can do the pinning just like James did. Also deployment notices are never this short.

Tera was sitting in his office doing paperwork when Lt. Colonel Anderson came in. 

“So tell me, how has your first year of mated life treated you?”

Tera smiled. “It’s been good actually. James is the best thing to ever happen to me. He’s great. We have our moments but we have adjusted to each other. Why do you ask?”  
Anderson sighed. “You know things have gotten hot again in the middle east. You and your team are about to go back into rotation and it looks like what is going to actually happen is a deployment.”

Tera nodded. “We knew it would happen eventually. Any idea when the orders will come through?”

“I’m guessing a month at best. Isn’t James close to his heat?” Anderson asked.

“Yeah, next week. On our wedding anniversary.”

“Ah yes, you won’t be here next week. In fact it’s a matter of days is it not?” Anderson smirked at Tera. 

“Next Tuesday actually.” Tera said with a smile on his face.

“Come with me, we have a meeting to go to.” Anderson shook his head.

Tera looked surprised but got up and followed him to the conference room. He was surprised when he opened the door and found not only The General there but his entire unit along with his family and his in-laws. 

The General was amused at Tera’s surprise. “You can’t stay a Lieutenant for the rest of your life Evans. Sorry to spring this on you but seeing as you won’t be here next week we need to go on and do this. So, shall we begin?”

Tera came to attention as did the rest of his unit. The General said a few things about being promoted to Captain and what it meant and the new responsibilities that it would entail. He praised Tera for his hard work and dedication to his job, his men and the Army. Then Lt. Colonel Anderson stood up and gave the orders.

Lt. Colonel Anderson said loud and clear. “The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Army, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of First Lieutenant Amaterasu Evans. In view of these special qualities, and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, First Lieutenant Amaterasu Evans is promoted to the grade of Captain, United States Army, effective the 14th day of May 2021, by order of the Secretary of the Army.”

Then James walked up to him with a smile on his face and pin in his hand. Tera averted his eyes over to James and smiled at him. James removed Tera Lieutenant insignia and, with a smile and a nod of encouragement from Tera, pinned him a Captain to the cheers and applause of his unit and family. The General stood in front of Tera and raised his right hand. Tera mirrored him and repeated the oath while James watched on with pride.

“I, Amaterasu Mark Evans, having been appointed a Captain, in the United States Army do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely; without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me God.”

After Tera thank everyone for their love, faith and support it was all over. Tera made his way over to James and took his hand. 

“You did good. Not even nervous."

“I actually practiced on your Dad a couple times before hand.” James said giggling.

Tera laughed “Well the practice paid off.” He brought James hand to his lips and kissed him.

“So, Captain, how does it feel?” James asked him.

Tera laughed. “The same to be honest. Don’t feel like anything has changed yet.”

“Well,” James said, “I’m very proud of you.”

A little while later Tera was back in his office finishing up his paperwork before he headed back out to the training field when Lt. Colonel Anderson poked his head back in to Tera’s office. 

“You almost finished?” Anderson asked him 

“Yeah just got this bit left to do then I’m done. What’s up?”

“Get it done and go home. Consider it a promotion gift.”

Tera chuckled “Thank you sir.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Tera got home James was a little surprised. “You’re home early.” 

Tera chuckled. “Yeah, my C.O. let me have an early day for once.” Tera sat down and turned on the news. It was full of news from the fighting going on in Iran. The President was on talking about sending more troops soon. James took Tera’s hand. “What are you thinking?”

“James, sit down for a minute.” They sat down on the couch. Tera took James’ hands into his own. “My team is about to go back into rotation but with all that is going on it looks like at least one of the Squadrons will be sent there if not 3. So I will probably be going.” James teared up. “James, we knew this was coming. I’m expecting the orders to come through in the next couple weeks. The Lt. Colonel figures I have about a month at best.” James sniffled. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. My hormones are a little out of whack being so close to heat.” James dried his eyes. “You’re right. I knew this was going to happen eventually. My eyes were wide open when I married and mated you but that doesn’t mean it’s any easier to let you go, even though I will.”

“Speaking of that when do you expect it to be on you?” Tera asked him.

“The rate I’m going this time if not Sunday night then Monday for sure.”

Tera looked a little concerned. “Why does it seem to come a little bit sooner each time and these last few times have been a bit rougher for you.”

“I don’t know for sure Tera. The best I can figure is that since my body has figured out that there is an alpha now it’s doing its best to get pregnant. I mean I can appreciate that, that means all the effects of the repressors are gone now it’s just now my heats are twice as intense. It made a needy mess out of me the last time.”

Tera smiled and laughed. “You did do a fair bit of begging me.” He was teasing James.

“Alpha!!! You know I can’t help it.”

“Oh I know that but it was still cute as hell.”

James just shook his head at Tera.

James was right. By Sunday night James was in full blown heat and it was just as bad as the previous two. Barely giving them 20 minutes between flare ups. James was beside himself. Between needing to be knotted and aggravated that they couldn’t get a moments peace it was exhausting. Marion and Mori showed up as much as they could and just started putting the honey water and water outside the bedroom door so all Tera had to do was reach out and grab it along with something to eat for Tera and a honey treat for James if Tera could get him to eat it, which was like doing the impossible. By Wednesday though it had ebbed off enough that it was allowing them a couple hours sleep each time and they took full advantage of that. Tera would make James dink the honey water or sometimes carrying him into the shower to clean them up. Tera always tried to be quick so they could get some sleep but try as he might it was never long enough. Sure enough James’ heat would rise and he would wake needing to be filled and knotted again. Thursday gave them some much needed relief and Friday was even better. James’ heat only rose up 3 times that day and by Saturday it was gone. Tera slept until a few minutes past noon. He got up, showered and went downstairs to find his mother and Marion sitting in the kitchen. Mori felt some measure of pity for him.

“You look tired.” She told her son.

“Mom his heats have been intense and I’m a little bit concerned. I always feel like he’s burning up from the inside out. At least it’s over now.”

“I take it he’s still asleep?” Marion asked.

“Yes, and I want him to stay there for as long as he will. You think I’m tired, he’s exhausted.” Tera grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and sat down with them at the table.

“Mom, we are going back into rotation again.”

Mori sighed. Marion tilted her head. “Back into rotation?”

“They pulled us out a year ago to give me and my team a break from missions and deployment but now that’s over. We are back in.”

Mori touched his hand. “I’ve seen the news are you going to be deployed?”

Tera sighed. “That’s the talk. I expected the orders to come through as early as next week. My C.O. thinks I’d have a month at best before I have to leave.”

“Have you said anything to James?” Marion asked.

“Yes I have. He tough Marion, don't underestimate him. He uh, he’s been there for me when I’ve needed him. Contact will be limited but I’ll be able to talk to him here and there so it’s not as though he has to sit for 6 months and not know if I’m ok or not.”

Marion sighed. “I guess it’s my own inexperience talking. We’ve never dealt with this type of thing before so this will be a new experience for us too. George and I have grown to love you like a son and we don’t want to see anything happen to you either.”

Tera gave Marion a hug, kissed her on her forehead and gave her one of his big smiles. “As soon as I know something I’ll let the family know.”

Monday morning Tera’s orders came. He and his entire Squadron were to be deployed to Iran for 6 months. He had two weeks before they shipped out. He spent most of the day in meetings, James was at the station. He would stop by on his way home to tell him because James deserved to know first. He sent James a text.

“Are you at the station?”

“We are on our way back now. Something wrong?” James texted back.

“No. I’ll meet you there.” 

Tera beat James and his partner Clint back and John let him in. 

“Tera! How are you? Heard you were promoted to Captain.”

“Yeah.” Tera smiled. The news was on and they were talking about the fighting in the middle east. It caught Tera’s attention.

“Doesn’t look good does it. I heard more of you guys were going soon. Is that true?”

Tera frowned. “Yeah. We are.” 

John’s eyebrow shot up but before he could say anything else James walked in. They looked at each other for a good minute without saying any real words. They didn’t need to anymore. The bond they shared was doing all the talking for them. Finally James asked the question he needed to.

“When do you leave?”

“I ship out in two weeks. I’m sorry. I was hoping maybe I’d have a little longer.” Tera apologized. 

James shook his head. “Tera stop. We will make do with the time we have. Have you told the family yet?”

Tera shook his head. “No, you first. I’ll tell them tonight.” 

Nothing else was said between them for several minutes. Then James walked over to Tera and kissed him. Tera held him close, “I’ll see you in the morning.” James nodded and Tera left.

The next two weeks went by fast. James and Tera did everything they could to make every minute they had together count. Tera made sure he had everything in order for James should anything happen to him and made sure James had the legal authority to act on his behalf if needs be. Tera even set up someone to come by once a week to take care of lawn maintenance while he was gone. James had already gotten to know several of the other spouses in Tera’s unit so he would have some support along with his own parents and he was glad of that. Tera spent some time with his parents and took Jared to the movies then back to the house and promptly beat Jared in Mario Kart. They even went to James’ parents’ house and spent some time with them. They had questions for Tera and he answered all he could. He explained that he had James as set up as best he could for while he was gone.

George cleared his throat. “Let me play the other side of the coin for just a moment. That’s a lot of trust to put in someone you have known for a year. No offense son because I would trust you as well but it just seems so much to put on one person.”

Tera looked George straight in the eye. “George, James and I trust each other completely. There are times when James puts himself in my hands completely and trusts me to take care of him and do what’s best for him and there are times when I put myself in his hands and I trust him to do what I need when I need it and just as he does, I do it without hesitation or reservation.”

George was moved by the conviction of the soldier in front of him. “That’s all I needed to hear son.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tera and James lay in the bed the morning he was due to ship out. James snuggled into Tera and let out a deep breath.

“You ok?” Tera asked him.

“Yeah, but I’m going to miss this.” James sighed.

“Six months will go by fast. Before you know it I’ll be back home.”

“We really should get up and get some breakfast. We need to leave soon.”

Tera nodded and they got up. They got dressed and Tera put his stuff in the car while James got breakfast together. James fixed Tera’s favorite, Pancakes with eggs and bacon. It was good though James didn’t eat as much as he should, he just wasn’t hungry. After it was done they got in the car and met the rest of the family at the base. The ceremony was a lot of pomp and circumstance. James was looking at the formation of soldiers trying to find his own soldier when he spied Tera, standing tall and proud with the rest of the officers. It was a sight to behold really. When the benediction was said the families were allowed a few moments with them to say their goodbyes and then they would march out the hanger doors and onto the plane that would take them away. 

Once the goodbyes were said the soldiers marched out the hanger and onto the plane. Mark and George were standing on either side of James who, for his part, did well to not shed a tear while Tera was still here.

“Mark.” James said. “My heart hurts. Will it get any easier?” The tears well up in James’ eyes and threatened to spill over. 

Mark thought for a moment. “No, James, it isn’t any easier for me. This is the sixth time I’ve watched him go. The same fears plague me every time. But what it comes down to is do you trust Tera and do you trust his men. Tera does his best to bring them home and they, in turn, watch his back. I have to put my faith in that. They haven’t let me down yet. I know that despite their best efforts things can go wrong, nothing is guaranteed but remain positive. He will call you as soon as he can. He always does.” Mark turned to George. “Come for dinner tonight. It’s always best after this to be together ok? James you too. Don’t stay by yourself.”

James nodded “Alright.”

They had dinner together that night. It was a lot quieter than usual. James was a little at a loss because for the first time in a year now he couldn’t feel Tera. He was too far away and it made him feel empty. When dinner was over James got up to leave. George stopped him.

“James? Do you want to stay the night with us so you don’t have to be alone?”

“No.”

George was surprised. “Why?”

“Because sooner or later I’ll have to face that empty house alone.” James reasoned. “I refuse to put it off. The sooner I face it the better.” James got ready to go home. “Thank you for the dinner. I’ll call you.” And James left. When he got home the house was dark and empty. He went up to the bedroom and laid on Tera’s side of the bed. His scent was still there, and James curled up into a ball and cried.


	12. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a little secret

About three days later, late in the evening James got a call. “Hello?”

A familiar voice was on the other end “James.”

“Tera! Oh my god. Finally. I was a little worried.”

“We made it here. I’m sorry I didn’t call you right away but we were on a communications black out.”

“It’s ok I’m just glad you’re safe. How is it looking?”

Tera sighed. “Don’t know much yet. From what I’m hearing from patrols coming back doesn’t sound too bad right now so relax.”

James laughed. “I’m trying, just bear with me through this one and I’ll know better what to expect.” James could hear Tera laughing and some of the men were getting loud in the background. “James we can video chat next time if you want to.”

“We can? I would love too.” 

“I’ll email you the night before. James, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, so much.” There was a longing in James voice.

“I don’t have long so tell the family I’m alright, I miss them and love them. Okay?” Tera sounded a bit choked up.

“I will, be careful and come home.”

“I will.”

“Tera.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” 

Tera hung up the phone. James was relived a bit to know he was safe but it just made his heart ache more.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple weeks later James was at the Fire station. He had been feeling queasy and wasn’t keeping down much. He was in the bathroom hugging the toilet when his partner grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright?” Clint asked him. James had been sick on and off for the past few shifts and he was concerned.

“I’m sorry Clint. I just can’t keep anything down.” James wailed.

“How long has this been going on?” Clint asked

“I don’t know, about a week now. Oh gods I’m sick.” James promptly threw up in the toilet again. 

Clint got up. “Just stay here. I’ll be right back.” Clint found John and said “Do me a favor would you? Take Medic 3 out of service for just a bit.”

“Something wrong? Is James ok?” John asked. Clearly worried.

Clint chuckled. “Well, unless I miss my guess. James is pregnant. We need to make sure though.”

John thought for a moment. “His last heat was about a month ago. Tera has only been gone for two weeks. Well, the timing adds up. We can always take him to the hospital and get him checked out.”

“That was my thoughts exactly. I’ll get him.” Clint said. John took them out of service and Clint went back into the bathroom. 

“James. Come on. We are going to take you to get looked at.” 

James tried to refuse but it fell on deaf ears. “I’ll be fine! Clint!! I’m not a baby.”

“You’re right. You aren’t but you may very well be expecting one so satisfy my curiosity will you? I’m taking you to the ER.”

James’ eyes got big and his hand dropped down to his belly. “Oh no.”

Clint was confused. “Oh no? I’m confused. Why oh no?”

James groaned. “Tera is in Iran. He’s got enough to worry about and I don’t want him to worry about me or the baby.”

“Don’t you think he would be overjoyed?”

James sighed. “Oh I know he would. He would be very happy but then he would worry and he doesn’t need that. He and his team are being used frequently for missions and I need him to keep his head in the mission.” 

Clint shook his head. “Well, he’s your mate. But we are still going to the hospital.” He grabbed James’ hand and checked. “Your dehydrated. This is enough, we are going. Now.”

Clint loaded James into his car and off they went to the ER. When they got there Clint got him checked in. They very quickly took him back and got him on a saline drip when Clint quietly took the nurse aside and asked for him to be checked for pregnancy. The nurse looked confused.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, it’s just that… I mean…”

“What? You mean what?” Clint wanted to know.

“I’m just a little confused is all.” She said.

“What’s to be confused about. My partner needs to be checked to see if he’s pregnant.” And then it dawned on him. Male omegas are extremely rare and most likely this nurse had never seen one before in her life, or at least, never realized she was looking at one. “You didn’t know he was an omega did you.”

The nurse shook her head. “Are you his mate?”

Clint smiled. “No, that honor goes to a soldier who is currently deployed in Iran. James went into heat a couple weeks before his mate left. It’s been a month now.”

The nurse nodded to Clint and went to draw the needed blood from James to do the tests. 

“What is this?” James asked.

“Just humor me James.” Clint said. He folded his arms in front of him. “Paramedics always make the worse patients.”

James retorted “I do not!” James sighed. “I’d know if I were pregnant!”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Oh come on James. You’re sick with no fever. You’re tired all the time. You’re moody as hell and heaven forbid someone walk past you smelling of eggs or you throw up all over them. You’re a paramedic James, do the math. You went into heat while Tera was still home. Not only is it possible but very probable.” 

James flailed his arms around in one last ditch effort. Clint laughed at him and said “Give it up James. You’re pregnant. You and I both know it. This is just going to confirm it.”

James allowed the nurse to take his blood. “Go ahead! Take it all you vampire!” The nurse and Clint laughed.

The nurse asked, “Is he always like this?”

“Worse! Right now he’s being a big baby.” Clint shook his head. “James do you want to call your family?”

“I don’t think I can call Iran Clint.” James said. Trying to get back at his partner.

“Your parents numb nut. Yours and Tera’s. Gods why do I put up with you!” Clint said in mock exasperation.

“Yeah, I guess I had better.” Clint took James’ phone and made the calls. It wasn’t long until Mori and Marion both showed up.

Marion grabbed Clint. “How is he?”

“He’s fine. Stubborn as ever but he’s fine. He threw up most of the morning and got himself a little dehydrated but he’s ok. They took blood and are doing tests so I’m sure he will know something soon.” Clint chuckled and shook his head. “You missed the show. He argued the whole way here.”

Marion laughed. “That sounds like my son.” 

“I heard that!”

Marion went in to the room and sat down next to Mori. “How are you feeling hun?”

James sighed. “To be honest. Tired. Clint is probably right. There is no other explanation for my symptoms. I just… I didn’t want this to happen with Tera gone. It just doesn’t seem fair.”

Mori patted his hand and sighed. “James you will find that there are a lot of things not fair to a military family. This is the first example of something Tera has missed out on. When I found out I was pregnant with Rayne Mark was deployed. He also nearly missed her birth. This may be the first but it won’t be the last of things Tera will have to miss. Somethings…. hurt a little more than others. A graduation, a birth, first steps, even a death.” Mori sighed. “You have to remember though, James, why he does what he does. Don’t be upset about it, it doesn’t help. Just remember how proud you are of him and how excited he will be when you tell him.”

James sighed. “You’re right. I am proud of him and I’m sorry he has to miss this but I understand him.” James looked at his mother in law. “I’m proud to be his mate. I think I’m going to surprise him when he gets home with this. Last time we talked he said he and his team were running a lot of missions and I’d rather he keep his head in the mission and not worry unless he has too. So let me surprise him.” James smiled big.

The Doctor came in about twenty minutes later and James recognized him. 

“Hey Ben!” James smiled.

“Hey James. So, you want to hear the results?” Ben smiled big.

“Yeah, go ahead. Tell me what I already know. 

“Well James, you are most definitely pregnant. We are going to get you an ultrasound here in just few minutes and take a look and see what we can see. Make sure everything is going like it should. If all goes well James you should be due around February 18 or 19.” Ben turned and looked around. “James, where is your mate?”

James frowned. “He’s in Iran right now.”

“Ah well, the next time he calls, you will have some wonderful news for him. I’ll be back shortly for the ultrasound.” Ben said as he left.

Clint cleared his throat. “Can I say it? Please?”

“Naw let me do it for you.” James cleared his throat and in his best Clint voice said, “One day James you are going to learn to listen to me.” James just shook his head. “You would think so wouldn’t you. Thank you, for dragging me out here.”

“Of course, Got to look out for my partner in crime.” Clint said with a smile.

Mori and Marion were ecstatic. “Finally!!” Mori exclaimed as she grasped James hand. “Congratulations son! I am so happy for you.”

James smiled; his mother pat his arm. Then Ben and one of the nurses came back in.

“Alright James let’s take a look.” Ben got James situated and put the wand to James’ abdomen and in a minute or two found what he was looking for. “There it is James. A very very tiny baby. Everything looks good. Ok, I know of someone that has experience with male omegas. I can refer you to her if you would like.”

“That would be helpful. Thank you Ben.” James said.

“No problem. I’ll get your discharge papers together and you are free to go.”

Mori and Marion agreed not to say anything until tomorrow night when James would tell the family. He needed some time to process this himself anyway. When the nurse came back and took out his IV and gave him his paperwork and ultrasound picture he was ready to go. When he got back to the station he sat down in the living room. John came in along with a couple others right behind.

John looked him. James looked a little far away but he had a smile on his face. John leaned over to Clint. “I take it things went well?”

Clint smiled. “Oh yeah.” He spoke to James. “Hey, so are you going to tell them or what?”

James laughed, “Well, seems Clint was right. I’m pregnant and if all goes well I’m due the middle of February.”

John nodded. “When will Tera be home?”

“First week of December.” James sighed. He put his hand down on his abdomen. “I have a little piece of him. Right here.”

“When will you tell him James?” John asked him.

“I’m going to wait for him to come home. He needs to keep himself focused on his missions and not be worrying about me. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t you think he would want to know?”

“John I don’t think, I know he would. Please, I need him to focus on what he’s doing.”

“But James…”

“No! I have to trust him. Both him and his team. They won’t let me down.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two months later, in the middle of August, James was waiting by his laptop for Tera to call. He was a little later this time but it started to ring. He answered it.

“Hey!” James exclaimed. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Hey James. I’m happy to see you too. You alright?” Tera asked him. Tera looked tired. The fighting was rough and it was clearly wearing on him. 

“I’m fine but I’m more concerned about you. You look exhausted.” About that time there was the artillery going off in the distance with a loud boom and James jumped. “Is everything ok?”

Tera laughed. “Yes James we’re alright here. War is loud James; it’s just how it is.” About then a helicopter buzzed close to where Tera was and about two seconds later there was machine gun fire going off. 

James got all concerned. “Tera! What’s going on!”

“Calm down James. The helicopter flew off the base. When they do they have to test their guns. That’s what you just heard.” Tera smiled. 

“Oh.” James sighed relief. “That nearly gave me a heart attack.” James shook his head.

“James, tell me about your day?” Tera asked him.

James started talking about the patients he had seen and the antics of his partner. All too soon though Tera had to go. “Tell everyone I love them and that I miss them.”

“I will. I love you Tera. Be careful.”

“I will and I love you to James. Be safe.”

Then the call closed. James went on to bed. He had a doctor’s appointment in the morning and so he needed to get some sleep. In the morning when he woke up, he got himself ready to go when his mother Marion came to go with him. Both she and his mother in law Mori had been going with him to his appointments for moral support. The Doctor was great and did everything she could to put James at ease. Today he was to go for an ultrasound and have tests done. When they walked into the doctor’s office the first thing they did was hand him a cup and told him to go pee in it. He took the cup and laughed. When he came back from the bathroom with the cup in hand they took him back to a room, took the cup and told him the doctor would be right with him. Doctor Hans wasn’t long in coming to see them.

“Well, good morning Mr. Evans. How are you feeling?”

“Tired, not nearly as nauseated as I was and I don’t want to kill anyone who walks past me with eggs. Of course now I just crave avocados.”

Dr. Hans laughed. “Well that’s all perfectly normal. Today, we are going to do another ultrasound and we need to do some blood work. Run all the checks for any problems with you or the baby.” She smiled “Hop up on the table and lift your shirt up.”

James hopped up on the table and pulled up his shirt. The doctor took the wand and ran it over his belly. 

“Mom! Make sure you record this.” James handed his mother his phone and Marion started recording. The Doctor moved the wand until she picked up the baby on the screen.  
“There we are. There’s your baby.” She turned up the volume and there it was. The baby’s heartbeat. A couple of tears slide down James face and his Mom turned the camera on to James.

“Mom! Tera doesn’t need to see me blubbering.”

Marion just laughed and continued to record it. Dr. Hans also laughed but continued with what she was doing. “At 4 months we will be able to tell you if you have a boy or a girl. Do you want us to tell you?”

James thought for a moment. “No, not until Tera is home. You can tell us then.”

“When do you expect him?”

“First week of December.” James sighed. “It’s only August.”

Dr. Hans smiled. “Oh, December will be here before you know it. In the mean time you just continue what you’re doing. Make sure you take your vitamins and get plenty of rest. Remember no heavy lifting and don’t overdo it. We do need to do blood work to run the rest of your tests and I will call you with the results in a couple days. Do you have any questions for me?”

James shook his head. “Thank you.” James hopped off the table and waited for the nurse to draw his blood.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple days later Dr. Hans called and let him know that everything was good. They saw no problems and to go ahead and set up his appointment for next month. James was relieved to say the least. He had gotten to know Cindy and Shelby, David and Mike’s wives pretty well in the past year and they wanted to take him and go shopping for stuff. So they picked him up and off they went. They went to different places to look for stuff and so James started to pick up things that he would need lots of. 

“Hey James, what about furniture?” Cindy asked him.

“I said the same thing but Mark said to hold off on that because Tera might want to make some of that himself and I can see him wanting to do that.”

Cindy was surprised. “I didn’t know he did that kind of work. He never says much about what he does.”

James nodded. “Yeah, he doesn’t. He’s very good at it. When he’s got the time he does beautiful work, so I’m going to wait for him to see what he wants to do. I honestly hope that he will.”

Shelby laughed. “Oh I’m sure he will.”

They enjoyed the afternoon, had lunch and talked. Both Cindy and Shelby were concerned about what was going on with their husbands. 

“I spoke to Mike last night. He seemed tired. He said the fighting was rough going and they were losing people to IEDs. So far no one on the team has been hurt but he’s afraid it will only be a matter of time. I think all he wanted was a moments peace and quiet.” Shelby shook her head. “I’ll be so glad when December gets here and they are back home.”  
Cindy and James nodded in agreement. Tera had emailed him last night saying he would call him tonight. He was looking forward to it because James almost lived from call to call.

Later on that evening he waited by the computer for the call to come. It finally rang but it wasn’t Tera that called him. It was David on the other end. James heart clinched.

“Hey James.”

“David!! Where’s Tera?” James was frantic.

“James calm down. Tera is alive. He was hit in the chest by a piece of concrete wall this afternoon when a mortar shell exploded near by us.”

James was in tears. “Is he ok?”

David smiled “He will be alright he’s just asleep right now and asked me to call you in his place. He knew you would be worried if he didn’t call. He’s bruised pretty badly on his chest but thankfully nothing is broken. Breathing is a little bit painful for him right now but they x-rayed him and his lungs and heart are not bruised so he wasn’t MEDEVACed out. In a couple weeks he will be alright.”

James didn’t say anything for several minutes.

“James? You alright?”

“Oh David.” James started crying. “I worry so much about you guys. I’m so scared one of you won’t come home.”

David grinned. “Tera was right about you.”

“What?”

David laughed. “You worry a lot. He also said to tell you that he loved you and he would call you when he could.”

“Thank you David, for calling and telling me. Tell him I love him and I can’t wait for him to come home. Please, David, be careful out there. Come home. All of you.”

“We will James, we will.”

David hung up and James took a few minutes to get himself back under control before calling Tera’s parents to let them know. Mori and Mark were upset but thankful he was alive and relatively ok.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next three months went by quickly. James had moved into dispatch over a month ago when he started to show and Dr. Hans was very happy with how he was progressing. Now that he was in the third trimester he would have appointments every week. He was looking forward to Tera coming home and finally being able to share his news with him. It was getting harder to hide his growing belly and he still had 3 weeks to go and they were counting it down until he was home. 

Thanksgiving Day came and James wanted to have everyone over at his house so everyone was there when Tera called that night. 

“Remember, Tera doesn’t know so let me stay as close to the table as possible so he can’t see my belly.” James said. The laptop rang and James answered it. There he was smiling at them.

“Happy Thanksgiving!”

Mark was looking him over “You look haggard son.”

“I know.” Tera grimaced “It’s never ending Dad. We push them back and it’s ok for a few days but then they come back twice as many and we have to do it all again. Then we have to go….” Tera stopped for a minute and turned his head to listen. Heavy artillery fire went off nearby.

“Close?” Mark asked him.

“Yeah, a little bit too close for my liking. Can’t we just have a Thanksgiving Day truce.”

“Do you need to go son?” George asked him.

“No, let them come get me if they need me.” He was buzzed again by a helicopter.

“Helicopter. It’s going to fire it’s guns. Hang on.” Tera told them. Sure enough the pop pop pop went off. “James?”

“I’m right here hun.” James waved to make himself visible. 

“11 days James. That’s all that’s left and I’ll be home.”

“Tera I can’t hardly wait. I want to hold you so much.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Tera said but then was interrupted by gun fire and it sounded like it was coming from the helicopter that had flown over.

“What was that?” Mark asked him.

“The Black Hawk. I would give anything for just a moments peace and quiet.” Tera sighed. 

“Captain!” It was David. “Insurgents are out there and they are taking shots at the bird.”

Tera turned towards David. “Where at?”

“Front entrance…”

Tera’s face fell. “Dam! When is the patrol due back?”

“We have twenty minutes Cap.”

“Anyone know what direction they came from?”

“Yeah, they came off the North side. The best we can tell there’s still about 6 in the rocks there. You and Mike could snipe them off but we will need to hit the entrance hard and fast or else the patrol will walk into a mess.”

They heard an explosion. “THEY ARE USING CAR BOMBS!” One of the men yelled.

Mike ran by and tossed Tera his sniper rifle. Tera turned to the screen just as calm as he could be. “I’m sorry to cut this short. James I love you and I’ll email you when this is over.” Tera started barking orders and cut the call off.

James looked stricken. George got down in front of his son. “James, it will be alright. Tera knows what he’s doing.”

James got up wringing his hands and went back into the kitchen.

Everyone went into the kitchen for Thanksgiving dinner. The seriousness of the situation that had just happened hung heavy in the air and no one said a word. In just a little while an email from Tera came through. Everyone sighed relief and dinner went on in a much better mood. George poked Mark. “It seems Jared was effected by what happened.”

“It would seem so. Ever since Tera came back to Ft. Bragg he was able to start a relationship with Jared. There is a 13 year age gap. Before Jared was really even able to remember much Tera had already enlisted in the Army and was gone. But that’s changed now and Jared idolizes him. Not that I have a problem with him looking up to his older brother like that. Thankfully, Tera has been very cautious and goes out of his way to not glamorize the Army. I appreciate his efforts but I think this has driven home the gravity of what big brother does for a living.”

“Do you think he will join?”

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know.”


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera's homecoming and James' surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie Skylar Grey's song Coming Home played through my mind when I wrote this chapter.

James woke up all nervous. Today was the day. The plane that had Tera on it would be here in 3 hours. He jumped up, got dressed and shoveled in some food. Then he got in the car and met the rest of the family at the base waiting for the soldiers to return. They had a plan. The whole family would shield James from Tera’s view until He had greeted them and then they would let Tera see him. Hopefully, it would work. The announcement was given and to the cheers of the families there the soldiers came in. James spied Tera standing with his unit. James smiled down at him. Even in his duty uniform Tera looked handsome. When everything was said they were dismissed and Tera, having seen his father, made his way over to them. He was caught by Mark and Mori who hugged and kissed him, then George and Marion caught him along with Emily, Alex, and his little brother Jared. They did a good job of occupying him but then Tera asked. “Where’s James?”

The family parted and Tera saw him as James stood up with a grin on his face. Tera just stood there for a minute. He didn’t know what to do. His hands lost their grip on his ruck and it dropped to the floor.

James smiled at Tera and rested his hand on his growing belly. “Welcome home soldier.” 

Tera put his hand over his mouth as the tears fell down his face. He looked at James and then dropped into a squat. “James?”

James started making his way over to his mate. “What’s wrong hun?”

“You’re…you’re pregnant?” Tera looked up; eyes wide and tears glistening.

“Mhm.” James nodded.

Tera’s tears were falling in earnest now as he looked at his mate. He didn’t know what to say or do. James just smiled at him and said “Tera, you’re going to be a father.” Tera stood up and gather James to him and hugged and kissed him. Finally Tera pulled back from James and said “I’m so happy to see you. I missed you so much.” Tera nosed at James’ neck and James tilted his head and Tera breathed in that familiar scent that was James. 

“And I missed you.” James felt the baby kicking and he quickly grabbed Tera’s hand and placed it on the spot and smiled up at Tera. Tera gasped and his face lite up. 

“There’s a baby in there.” 

“Yes, there is. I’m a little over 7 months now.” James reached for his phone and said, “Do you want to hear something?”

He had the video he took of the baby’s heartbeat and played it for Tera. Tera heard the Doctor tell James ‘There’s your baby’ and then he heard it. Tera just couldn’t help it anymore. He was so overcome with emotions and when he heard his unborn child’s heartbeat he broke down and wept. It was like all of the sudden everything he had just gone through, the pain, the fighting, the loss and separation was worth it for this moment in time. 

James could feel all of Tera’s rush of emotions though the bond and he was feeling a bit tipsy because of it but he was happy and Tera was home, alive. It was George who touched Tera on the shoulder. Tera looked up into the eyes of his father in law.

“Let’s go home.”

“Home?” Tera said.

“Yes son, let’s go home.” George smiled and James took Tera by the hand and led him out to the cars and then took him home. The older couple who lived next door saw them and stepped out to welcomed him home.

“Good to see you home.”

“Thank you Mr. Harrison. Good to be home.”

“Well, I know you must be tired so get some rest. We can talk to you later. Hey James!”

“Hi Mr. Harrison.” James waved and took Tera on inside. Mark had warned James how Tera might act and react when he first came home. As it was best to follow Tera’s lead, it would all depends on how Tera answered his next question.

“So how does it feel to be home?”

Tera sighed. “Feels good.”

James sighed relief. The transition would be easier then. Tera would struggle for a few days but it would settle down. Things would be different but they would settle into a form of normal. 

“Would you be ok with the family coming over tonight and having dinner?” James asked him.

Tera thought for a moment. “Yeah, just not too late or I’ll wind up asleep on everyone.”

James smiled. “That’s fine. We expected you to be tired. Would you like a shower?”

Tera closed his eyes. “That would be wonderful.” 

“Go ahead. I’ll take care of this.” James moved towards Tera’s bag but Tera swung it up over his shoulder and smiled. 

“No you’re not. I’ll take it to the laundry room.” James followed Tera out there and Tera dropped it by the washer. He looked at his mate and tilted his head.

“You can touch me if you want to James. I can feel you want to.”

James reached out his hand and touch Tera on the chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to push you too fast.”

“It’s alright James. Come on. I’d like to get that shower now.”

“You want me to come with you?”

“Yes, I do. I just want to look at you.” Tera smiled.

They got into the shower and Tera took a good look a James. His tummy was getting huge and he blushed under Tera’s eyes.

“I must look a sight.”

Tera shook his head. “You look amazing. In my eyes you couldn’t be more beautiful. In fact I find you even more attractive. All pregnant like that.”

“You have been gone for a long time soldier.”

Tera chuckled and put one arm around James chest and the other arm under James belly, supporting him, and leaned James back onto him, he then rested his head on top of James. The love he felt coming from Tera brought a tear to James’ eye. Tera kissed his neck, right over the bonding site. It sent a shiver down James spine, only Tera could affect him that way. After several minutes of Tera just holding him Tera let him go and they finished getting cleaned up. Tera felt a lot better and they got dressed. James went on out to the kitchen and left Tera in the bedroom. Tera could hear people downstairs and he wanted to join them, he really did he just hoped no one would plague him with questions today. Not today. 

He went downstairs and his sister Rayne was there. She was in the kitchen with James and Emily. Tera leaned against the wall and spoke to her.

“Hey Rayne.”

A huge smile came across Rayne’s face. She walked over to him and took him into her arms. “Hey Brother. Good to have you home.”

Tera leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m glad to be home.”

Rayne pushed back from Tera and looked him in the eye. She saw that same haunted look he had every time he came home. She pitied him really. “Brother go sit down. Relax, this is your homecoming.” She smiled one of her big smiles at him and set him on his way so Tera went into the living room where the family was and sat down. He tried to listen to the conversation that was going on but he couldn’t concentrate on it. He didn’t even hear is own father speak to him.

“Tera.” Mark tried. When he didn’t answer Mark tried again. “Tera? You with us?”

Tera couldn’t have told anyone where his mind was, it just wasn’t there. He felt almost confused. Finally Mark tried again.

“Captain Evans!” At that Tera snapped his head around and realized it was his father calling him. He slumped and sighed. 

“I’m sorry Dad. I don’t know where my mind is.”

Mark smiled; he had felt these same exact feelings when he would come home from deployments. “Take your time son.”

Tera looked at his Dad. “I feel like I’m so high strung right now. I’m listening for every little sound and for what reason.” Tera sighed, his hands were clenching and unclenching.

“Yeah and you are clenching your hands like you need your rifle.”

Tera nodded. He got up and went into the kitchen. Kissed James on the nose. “How long until dinner?”

“A couple hours or so why?” James asked.

“Something I need to do. Don’t worry, everything is ok and I’ll be alright. I’ve got too much nervous energy right now and I need to do something about it or else I feel like I’m about to explode and the last thing I want to do is lash out at you or anyone else here.” Tera told him. “I’ll be back in time ok? I love you James.”

Tera turned and walked out the front door, went to the street and went for a run. 

Emily peered out the kitchen window. “What’s he’s doing? He just took off jogging.”

Mori followed her gaze and saw Tera running. 

“Is he ok?” Emily asked.

Mori shook her head. “At the moment no. He’s not but when he comes back he will be.”

In the living room George asked Mark. “Why did he do that?”

“He’s hyper alert right now and he’s trying to wearing himself out to get rid of the nervous energy. He will probably be like this for a few days. Until his emotions settle back down.”

“That’s odd though. He always seems so laid back.” George said.

“At home he is but on deployment he can’t afford to be. He’s…a very different man.”

When Tera came back he had fully exhausted himself and he was panting hard. He went around to the back and came in that way which brought him into the kitchen.  
James only smiled. “Welcome back. You alright? You’re breathing hard.”

Tera nodded.

“Do you want some water?” James asked him.

He nodded again and said “Yeah.”

James reached into the fridge and got him a cold bottled water and Tera downed it. “Almost ready?” Tera asked him.

“Yes, you have maybe ten minutes if you want a shower.”

Tera smiled and quickly went to bathroom to shower and change. In about 8 minutes he came back down and James stepped out into the living room.

“Well I don’t know about you folks but me and my baby are starving and we are going to go eat so you guys can sit in here if you want to but there may not be anything left.” James quipped with a grin. Everyone, including Tera, laughed and so dinner turned into a light affair. They ate and had a good time but when it was over Jared got up and went out on the back porch. Mark moved to go after him but Tera stopped him.

“Dad, I’ll go. Let me talk to him.” and Tera followed Jared out to the porch. The night sky was clear tonight and you could see the stars. Tera stood next to Jared and waited a minute to see if Jared would say anything. When he didn’t Tera spoke.

“Jared, what are you thinking about?” Tera asked him.

“I’m about to graduate.”

“Yes, you are. Have you thought about what you want to do?” Tera asked.

Jared sighed. “I have. I’ve been thinking. I’d like to join the Navy.”

“Well, at least you didn’t say Army.” Tera took a deep breath and then blew it out. “Have you mentioned this to Dad?”

“No. He’d have a fit.”

“Yeah he would. What do you want to do in the Navy?” Tera asked him, a little bit apprehensive.

Jared laughed. “Don’t worry Brother. I have no interest in joining the SEALS.” Jared turned and faced Tera. “I think one special forces in the family is enough don’t you?”

Tera looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“Oh come on Brother. You leave for a week or two at the time and come back and for several nights you wake up screaming in your sleep. I’ve seen the look in your eyes when you come back. I’ve seen you when you think no one is looking. I’ve seen the scars on your body and the ones on the inside. I’m not an idiot Brother. You made it into Delta Force and what little information that I could dig up on you guys told me enough to know that it’s not something I want to do.”

Tera didn’t say anything for a long minute. “How long have you known?”

“A couple years now.”

“I’m sorry Jared. I just didn’t want to burden you with it.” Tera said to him.

“I know you didn’t and I don’t blame you.”

“So then what do you want to do in the Navy?”

“I want to be a fighter pilot.” Jared said.

Tera raised his eye brows. “Really? Have you spoken to a recruiter yet?”

“Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Jared, it’s not easy for an alpha in the military you know that right?” Tera asked him. Jared nodded. “They use us until we have nothing left in us to give. The Army is worst for that. I have another 12 to 14 years before I will see any form of relief. I’m suffering Jared and it gets worse with each deployment I’m forced to take and if it wasn’t for James…” Tera had to stop for a minute to get himself back under control. “If it weren’t for James I’d be in worse shape than this.” Tera shook his head. “I’m not trying to discourage you from joining the Navy. Jared I love the Army, really I do. I couldn’t imagine doing anything else but you need to understand the strain that it puts on the mind and body of an alpha. That’s why you won’t find hardly any alpha NCOs. We all got smart and got our commissions.” Tera took a deep breath and sighed. “I knew what I was doing when I enlisted. I purposely took a combat job to get to where I wanted to go and I am there, just…. don’t let them talk you into doing something you don’t want to do. I signed my life away to achieve my goal. Don’t do the same.”

Jared looked down. “Then what were you going to do? Just die on the battlefield?”

“Heh, you would think so but no, I’m not that self-destructive. I think getting my commission was one of the best choices I made career wise. That made me care more about what I was doing and the risks I took. I had a couple close calls this time and if I hadn’t moved or hadn’t stopped when I did I would have been killed and look I haven’t told that to James so please don’t mention it. He worries about me enough as it is. He doesn’t need the extra worry.”

Jared nodded, “I understand and I’ll keep your secrets just when I need your help with Dad will you back me up?” 

Tera looked at his little brother and saw his sincerity he smiled and said “Yes, I’ve got your back.”

Jared knew he meant it. “Jared, when it gets closer to time I’ll take you with me to work on your PT. Just make sure I know what your standards are and I’ll try to help you. Pretty sure you have to swim don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know how to swim thankfully but I’m not a very strong swimmer.”

“Well, lucky for you I am.” Tera said grinning evilly.

“Oh no, I’m screwed aren’t I.” Jared laughed. “Brother can I ask you one more question?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Did you always know Delta Force was where you wanted to end up?”

“Heh, the honest answer is yes.” Tera put his arm around Jared shoulders “Come on. Let’s go back in.”

When they walked back in the living room Tera yawned. “I’m sorry guys I’m going to head to bed. I’ve had a long flight and I’m feeling it.”

The family got up and bid him good night and everyone telling him it was late anyway and they needed to get home. When everyone had left James took Tera upstairs.

“James you don’t have to come to bed with me you know. It’s still a little bit early.” Tera said frowning.

“I know baby. I’m going to get you settled and then I’m going to do a couple things downstairs then come to bed. I don’t want to be up too late anyway. Also I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow at one. Would you like to come with me?” James asked him with a grin.

“You do? Is everything ok?” Tera asked just a little bit concerned. 

“Oh yeah but being in the third trimester I have appointments now every week. I’d like for you to come if you want and if you want we can find out if the baby is a boy or girl tomorrow.” James bit his lower lip. “I was holding out waiting for you.”

“You are so cute when you do that. I’m…sure things have changed a little bit around here with me being gone for so long but then there are things that have stayed the same. You will never stop being cute when you bite your lower lip like your nervous or something.” Tera said and then he chuckled. 

“Alpha!”

Tera opened his arms and said, “Come here.”

James immediately went to him and Tera took him into his arms. Tera nosed at James neck and James smiled and tilted his head and Tera just buried his nose and breathed his mate in.

“Now look who the needy one is.” James said smiling at him.

“I will always be needy where you are concerned.” Tera kissed him and then changed his clothes and laid down. James made sure he was settled and then went downstairs to do some quick clean up, made sure everything was locked up and went up to bed. When he laid down and as he scooched close Tera stirred.

“Did I wake you?”

“It’s alright, I’ll go right back to sleep.” He brought James close to him and sure enough in a couple minutes Tera was back asleep. James snuggled down and it wasn’t long he too was asleep.


	14. The Trip To The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera meets the Doctor and struggles with the aftermath of his experiences overseas.

It was after ten when Tera stirred the next day. James had already been up for a couple hours. When Tera came downstairs he found James watching TV. 

“Hey, you ready for some breakfast?” James asked him. 

“You let me sleep late.” 

“Yeah well you were tired and you completely wore yourself out so you deserved to sleep for as long as you would.” James smiled and got up to move towards the kitchen. “So Pancakes and eggs with bacon?”

“You know me so well.” Tera trailed after James into the kitchen and slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him for just a moment. “Of all the things I missed while I was gone just being in your presence was what I missed the most.” Tera kissed his hair and let him go. He went over to the table and sat down and watched James. James blushed but got breakfast made, made Tera a heaping plate full and brought some over for himself. 

“Orange Juice good for you?” James asked and Tera nodded. James poured them the juice and they sat down for their breakfast. They talked about what went on at home while they were separated. James had a few new stories to tell Tera and he enjoyed it. James let Tera know that if he wanted to talk about what happened to him James was more than willing to listen but that he would not press him for anything. Tera was thankful.

“Ok, if you are coming with me, and I’d like for you to, we have to leave in about an hour. My appointment is at one.” James grinned. “It’s really a routine checkup. She will probably weigh me and do a measurement and then do a quick ultrasound and ask me a bunch of questions.” James laughed. “But it’s all how it goes. So will you come?”

“Of course! I mean if you really do want me there.” Tera said.

“Of course I do. You have every right to be there Tera. This is your child too. So please go with me?” James straddled Tera and kissed him. They lost track of time and before they knew it, it was time to go for the appointment. “We need to go! Come on!” James said as he quickly picked up what he needed and went to the door with Tera right behind him.

Once they reached the office and James checked in he sat down next to Tera. Tera was looking around at the office. “Nice place.” He commented.

“Yeah, I think you will like Dr. Hans. She was recommended to me by a friend at the ER because she has experience with male omegas. He was right, she’s great.” James told him and Tera nodded. In just a few minutes the nurse poked her head out the door and called James.

“Hi James, come on back.” James got up and motioned Tera to follow. She took them to a room and let them know the Doctor would be right with them. She wasn’t long and came bustling into the room. 

“Well good afternoon James.” Dr. Hans said with a smile and then she noticed Tera. She smiled big and held out her hand to him, he took it and nodded. “So this is your mate James?” James nodded vigorously.

Dr. Hans turned to Tera and said, “Welcome home.” To which Tera replied with a thank you. The doctor turned her attention back to James.

“We have two and a half months left to go so today we need to weigh you, take a measurement and we will do an ultrasound for your mate and let him see the baby. Do you two want to know the sex or do you want to be surprised?”

Tera looked at James “Which ever you want to do. I’ll be happy either way.”

“Well,” James said, “We waited this long what’s a couple more months?”

Tera grinned and chuckled. “That’s fine with me.”

The Doctor laughed and went on with what she needed to do. She weighed and measured James and then sat him down for a few minutes to ask him questions.

“Are you having any new symptoms?”

James sighed, “Nothing new but a few old friends have come back. My indigestion is back and I have to pee every time I turn around. And just so you know, avocados are still the best thing ever.”

Dr. Hans just shook her head. “You’re gross. That poor child is going to come out looking like guacamole.”

“Not my fault you hate them.” James said with a smile and the doctor just shook her head. Tera watched with interest but didn’t say anything. 

“Alright James hop up on the table and lift up your shirt and let’s let give Tera a chance to see the baby shall we?”

James smiled big and hoped up on the table like the doctor asked and in just a minute, she had the baby up on the screen. “There it is.” Dr. Hans motioned Tera over. She also turned up the volume and the heart beat could be heard. At seven months the heart beat was much stronger and when Tera saw and heard it a few more tears slipped out. Dr. Hans passed him a tissue and said. “Go sit right next to James and get as close to his belly as you can.” Tera looked confused but did as she asked. 

“Now, purr.”

Tera was confused. “What?”

“Purr.”

Tera took a deep breath and let out a quiet but deep rumble in his chest and James went “Oh!”

Tera stopped in surprise but Dr. Hans said, “No don’t stop, look on the screen.”

Tera did it again and saw what was happening. The baby was scrambling around. Tera looked at Dr. Hans in confusion and asked, “What’s going on?”

She smiled and said “The baby is responding to you Tera. The baby knows their alpha father is there and so when you do this they respond in kind with this reaction and for some reason they won’t respond like this to any other alpha, only the father.”

James took both of Tera’s hands and placed them on his belly. Tera could feel the baby squirming all over the place and it lifted his heart up. “Oh James!”

Dr. Hans was moved by Tera’s reaction to this. So many times she’s seen fathers who just didn’t care or maybe down deep they did care but were just too scared. This one, though, was so moved by the miracle in front of him that it even brought a tear to her eye. She was brought out of her thoughts by Tera who was speaking to James.

“James I don’t think I could love you anymore then I do right now, you are giving me a precious gift and I am so thankful to you for it. I’m glad I came with you. This has done me a lot of good.” Tera dried his eyes.

Dr. Hans removed the wand and printed out the images for them. “Okay, we will see you next week. If you have any changes or new symptoms call me immediately. Keep taking your vitamins and try to pay attention to the baby’s movements. I want you to keep track of the up and down times and if there isn’t much in movement for more than 2 hours also give me a call so we can get you in here. You have only a couple of weeks left to go before you are at eight months so you need to make a plan. You are perfectly capable of having this baby naturally and I’d like for you to try to however, it’s a bit harder for a male omega versus a female. You do have the option of having a C-section and if your labor goes on for too long, you or the baby are distressed or if I simply don’t like how things are progressing I won’t hesitate to do an emergency c-section ok?”

James and Tera both nodded. “Is that a common problem among males?” Tera asked.

“Yes it is. Of the ones that I’ve taken care of only two have ever managed to give birth naturally. So just be prepared ok?” She then turned to Tera “No matter what happens you be in the room with him ok? So don’t worry.” Dr. Hans bid them both good day and left the room.

When they got home Tera asked James what room they were going to use for the baby. When James showed him he noted that there was nothing in there and asked him about it.

“Well, I didn’t know what you would want to do. Mark said to hold off in case you wanted to do any of it yourself.” That brought a huge smile to Tera’s face. 

“I would love to.” Tera told him.

James smiled and said “Well we kind of figured you would so follow me please. This is a welcome home gift for you. Our dads and I went shopping and well.” 

James took him out to the garage and showed him all the tools he would ever need to make whatever he wanted, including a wood turner. “And that’s not all.” James took him around to a shed in the back. It was loaded with all kinds of wood for Tera to have fun with.

“Well, it looks like I have some work to do.” James wrapped his arms around Tera gave him a kiss and went back inside.

Tera started pulling the wood he’d need to make a crib, a dresser, a rocking chair and a night stand. If he had the time he’d also see about wood turning a lamp. 

James went inside to start making dinner. He decided to make Tera’s favorite. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes. When he got it made he went back out to the garage and snuck in. Snuck up behind Tera and when it was safe grabbed Tera’s arse and nibbled at his mating mark. 

Tera jumped a little ‘Oh! James!” 

“What?” James ran his hands all over Tera. “You can’t tell me that you don’t like this because I know better.”

“Oh I do I do! But if you keep this up we will never make it to dinner.” He turned around and pulled James in. “Of course I can always just have you for dinner instead.” He kissed James and licked at James’ lips. James opened up and let Tera in. Tera lick at his tongue just a bit but James was eager to explore him with his own tongue and so Tera let him. 

“You keep this up and you are going to wind up in a slick and you know what that does to me.” Tera admonished him.

“That’s what I’m hoping for. But before that let’s eat hmm?” James turned and walked to the door turned his head back and wiggled his arse and continued on out. Tera quickly followed behind him. James looked back and saw Tera was right behind him. He giggled and tried to run to the house as fast as he could but being pregnant he wasn’t going very fast. Tera quickly caught up with him and scooped him up. 

“Hey!!” James laughed. “You are going to hurt yourself!”

Tera shook his head. “Not likely.” Tera kissed him again, smiling. Tera spun around in a circle with James in his arms making him shriek and laugh all the more. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison poked their heads out the door and saw the goings on and started laughing at them.

“Mr. Harrison!! Save me!!” James hollered.

“Ha! You’re on your own James.” Mr. Harrison laughed at them. Mrs. Harrison poked her husband. “Ron! Leave them be.” Mr. Harrison turned to his wife and bopped her on the butt. “Ronald!” 

“What! Can’t a man swat his own wife on the rear? I mean come on; of all the things I’ve done to that rear of yours you are going to fuss over a swat.”

“RONALD!!!” James and Tera just looked at each other. 

“Oh Lydia, you better run sweetheart because I’m coming for you.” Mrs. Harrison’s eyes got big and she took off for the inside of the house with Mr. Harrison right on her tail. 

James and Tera looked at each other and started laughing. Tera carried James into the kitchen and put him down. James shook his head. “Go wash your hands. Me and Baby are starving!” 

After dinner they sat down in the living room and flipped through Netflix and Disney+. 

“Anything you want to watch?” James asked him.

“I don’t know. You pick.” Tera said, fidgeting. James noticed Tera hands and frowned. James took Tera’s hands into his and didn’t say a word but could feel Tera’s hands trembling. James leaned back onto Tera and purred.

“You’re purring.” Tera said with a smile.

“Mhm.” James tilted his head to the side in an open invitation to Tera to put his nose there and it was no surprise when Tera very quickly buried his nose into his mates neck and just breathed. After a few minutes Tera’s hands stopped shaking but he wouldn’t let go or back away so James didn’t say anything just let Tera do what he needed to do. After a short while Tera seemed to settle back down. Tera kissed James a few times on his neck and nibbled at his mating bite that sent shivers down James’ back.

“Oooh Tera!” James turned on to his side and kissed Tera on his lips. They stayed like this for a while with Tera tenderly kissing and nibbling on James. Finally Tera got up and scooped James up and took him upstairs to their bedroom and gently lay him down on the bed and slipped up behind him. 

James pushed back into Tera and he smiled.

“You’re wanting something I see.”

“Yes! It’s been 6 months and I want my alpha!” James pouted.

Tera chuckled and grinned at him. “Then you can have me.” Tera plucked the clothes from off James and kissed him all over. Scenting him as he went. He spent extra time at James’ belly, kissing and whispering words of love to his unborn child. James could feel the love pouring off of Tera through their bond as Tera kissed and nosed at him. James reached for Tera’s shirt and pulled it off him then he reached down and undid Tera’s pants and pushed them off then James grabbed Tera by his dog tags and pulled him back up to him and kissed him hungrily.

“These are handy.” James quipped pulling on Tera’s dog tags again.

Tera laughed. “I see that.” Tera slipped behind James and ran his hand over James arse. James whined a little bit and cried “Alpha please.” The scent of James’ sweet slick made its way to Tera’s nose. When he smelled it Tera ran his fingers around James’ sensitive rim. James pushed back onto Tera’s hand. Tera chuckled again. “You want something, I can tell.”

James nodded vigorously.

“Tell me what you want baby.” 

“I want you in me. Knott me, please.” James begged him.

Tera kissed his neck. “You don’t have to beg me.” Tera lifted up James’ leg and gently pushed in to James’ quivering hole. Tera reached around and stroked James in time with his slow and gentle thrusts. James flailed his arms a little bit trying to grab on to Tera, finally finding purchase on the arm that was touching him. James moaned loudly, he arched back into Tera panting. 

“Tera!” James whimpered. He could feel Tera’s knot swelling and he pushed back as Tera pushed forward and it popped in with a filthy pop and James came hard. Tera lay still for just a moment. Savoring the singular pleasure that being tied to his mate gave him. He missed this. He missed everything about James. Tera shifted his knot and smiled big when James came again. It wasn’t long and Tera’s knot broke sending waves of pleasure though him and when he had completely emptied everything he had into James he slumped back breathing hard. He gave James’ mark a nibble and made James shiver again. 

“You with me?” Tera asked James

“Yeah.” James said between breathes. “That…. was incredible.” 

They laid there for several minutes not saying a word to each other. Letting their bond do the talking for them. Tera got up and scooped up his mate and took him to the shower to clean up.

A few hours later James was woken up. It was Tera. James got on his back and touched him. He was sweating and he had a pained look on his face and James realized he was having a nightmare.

“Tera? Wake up.” James tried to shake him but it didn’t work so James got up and went around to Tera’s side of the bed and waited for him to wake up. If the initial shaking didn’t wake him then Tera was too far into the dream, he’d have to wait. Having to sit and watch Tera suffer hurt but it only took a couple more minutes and Tera cried out and sat bolt upright with eyes open wide, he was panting hard. James sat down next to him and tried to soothe him.

“Shh. It’s alright. It was just a dream.” James purred and kissed Tera’s mating mark.

“Oh James. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Shhhhhh. None of that. It’s ok.” He kept petting Tera and reassuring him. “Want to talk about it?” He expected a no but this time Tera didn’t tell him no. Tera sat for a few minutes and wept, gathered himself and let out a deep breath.

“We… we were out on patrol and we had stopped for a few minutes because someone saw something that didn’t look right. They were right and in a few seconds they opened fire on us. We dove behind our vehicles but they lobbed a few IEDs over the trucks. One came over ours and it exploded a few feet behind us. I felt the heat on my back and it shoved me into the truck but the guy to my left…. he took most of the blast. I…. James…. I couldn’t save him.” Tera rocked back and forth. “David tried all he could but the guy was blown nearly in half.” Tera looked at James, pain in his eyes. “I couldn’t…. I… James I shouldn’t be alive!” Tera started crying again and James just rocked him and purred. He opened up his neck and encouraged Tera to put his nose there. It had a very soothing affect and after several minutes he calmed down. 

The next week was very hard for Tera. He had nightmares and a couple of flashbacks but by the next week his emotions settled back down and his nightmares eased off. Mori stopped by and brought James a few things for the baby.

“How has he been?” Mori asked James.

James sighed. “It’s been a struggle. He’s had problems with nightmares and flashbacks. I’ve caught him sitting in the living room with his hands shaking. Sometimes his mind will utterly wander off and I have no idea where he is.”

Mori nodded “Yeah, it’s rough for him the first week or so at home but he does settle down.”

“Yeah it’s gotten better this past couple days. At least his nightmares have eased off and it’s letting us both sleep. Luckily, he’s been open to talking, a lot of the time he will tell me where his mind went.” James sighed. “He’s in the garage right now. Do you want to see the baby’s room?”

“I would love to!” 

James took her upstairs and showed her the room. Tera had finished a crib and was working on the dresser. There was a beautiful mirror that was sitting on the floor where the dresser was going to go. “When Tera is done with the dresser and brings it in he’s going to mount the mirror on the wall.” 

Mori took a look at the crib. She ran her hand over the wood and admired her son’s work. “He’s so good at this.” Mori sighed and turned to James. “I am so proud of the two of you. Both of you bring honor to our families.” Mori hugged James.

“Hi Mom.” Tera said and dipped his head to her. 

“Hello my son. How are you?” The worry was written in her face.

“It’s like it always is Mom. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Tera kissed his mother on top of her head and went to pull in a few pieces of the dresser that he had so he could put it together in the room. James puzzled at his reaction to his mother’s question. According to the emotions he felt from Tera through the bond he had just brushed it all aside. James didn’t say anything to Tera about it until later. 

“Why did you say that to Mori. Tera I can feel you. Yes it’s better but I know you’re still struggling some.” James bit his lower lip. 

Tera shot a hard look at James but saw the worry in his eyes. He softened and said “Because James you have to understand. My mother’s side of the family values humility, honor and bravery above all else. To show a weakness is not an option. My Grandfather he uh, well. I’ve never told anyone else this and please don’t mention it to Dad. It would really upset him if he knew but Grandfather told me before I left on my first deployment to live if I could, to die if I had to but never, ever bring shame on the family or my country.” Tera slumped down. “What kind of Grandfather tells that to his grandson?” He scooted over to where James was and leaned back on the wall. “James, heaven forbid if our first born is a boy and he chooses the military, that I would say something like that to him. I’d be happy if none of our children did.”


	15. Renee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first child is born and Tera goes on a mission.

February finally came and James went to his first appointment for the month and Tera was able to come with him. Dr. Hans didn’t keep them waiting long. 

“Good morning! How are you feeling James?”

“Tired. The baby is very active and I can’t get comfortable at night. I’ve got more indigestion then I know what to do with, I swear I have to pee every 5 minutes, I want to nest and…I’m leaking!” James said pointing to his chest. Dr. Hans laughed. Tera didn’t say a word, he didn’t dare and he was trying hard not to laugh. James jabbed Tera “Stop laughing!”

“Well what did you expect James? I mean you have the ability to feed this child you know.” Dr. Hans shook her head and went on. “Ok we need to take your blood pressure and get your weight then I need to see where the baby is.” Dr. Hans weighed him, checked his vitals and did the measurement she told him to hop up on the table and pushed around a little bit on his abdomen.

“I think we are in good shape. Baby has turned and is dropping so it won’t be long now. I want you to start coming in every 2 or 3 days James so I can monitor your progress. Have you decided on what you want to do. Do you want to try to have this baby naturally or are you just going to go for the c-section?”

James looked at Tera. “It’s your choice James, I told you that. If you want to try it naturally then let’s do it.”

James bit his lower lip and said, “I’d like to give it a shot and try to have the baby naturally if I can.”

“Alright then.” Dr. Hans said with a smile. “Do you have any questions for me?”

James bit his lower lip again and said, “Yeah I do. You know I’m a paramedic and so I’ve assisted mothers before. This is not the same and being so rare what do you even do?”  
“The easiest way for you to do this is going to be up on all fours. You will have something to lean on and that will help. If all goes like it should you will dilate the same and the baby will come down the birth canal just like it does in females. It will probably feel very strange to you.”

“Strange?” James asked.

“Yes.” Dr. Hans answered. “You will probably feel like you have to go to the bathroom but you don’t. It’s the baby. From there you will crown the same way and then push the baby out the exact same way. But that’s where it gets iffy. If the baby won’t drop down into the birth canal because it simply can’t or you just aren’t dilating like you need to then we have to do the c-section and that is the issue for most male omegas. We will try with this first one but if it doesn’t work and we have to do the surgery then you simply can’t have them naturally and any subsequent children you have will have to be delivered the same way. Ok?”

James nodded but Tera had a question. “How quickly will you know if that’s the case and will it put his life in danger?”

“Having children is always a risk to the mother however in this case he will need to be monitored very closely so that it can be caught quickly. You will have a nurse in there with you almost constantly and I will be in and out frequently. James you have the knowledge if you feel something isn’t right or notice any symptoms don’t be a stubborn patient tell me immediately. Alright, do you have any other questions or concerns? Now is the time to ask.”

“I think I’m ok right now.” James said.

Dr. Hans nodded and got up. “Tera keep an eye on him. I don’t expect anything to happen for at least two more weeks but it pays to be safe.” Dr. Hans turned to James. “I want you back in here with in the next 3 days ok?”

“Ok.” James said as he nodded. 

Tera helped him out to the car and got him in, on their way home James was deep in thought and Tera could tell.

“What are you thinking hun?”

James sighed. “Just thinking about all this.” He rested his hand on his belly. “We are all ready. The room is ready and I know I’ve already said this but I’m going to say it again. Tera you did beautiful work in there.”

Tera had actually made all the furniture for the babies room. They had painted it a beautiful cream color and the furniture was a wonderful dark oak. He actually wound up making a crib, rocking chair and an ottoman with a night stand with a wood turned lamp. A second night stand by the crib with another wood turned lamp, a changing table with lots of storage under it, a cabinet and a dresser with a beautiful mirror hung on the wall over it. Tera had just finished making a bookcase to put in there and it was all complete. Shelby and Cindy had stopped by to help with hanging curtains and saw it all. They were amazed and told him so to which Tera blushed and dipped his head. 

“I’m just glad I got to do it.” Tera said.

For the next two weeks Tera was a nervous wreck at work. He kept his phone nearby at all times and while he was on the training field the assistant outside of his office kept a watch. His Mother and Marion were staying with James during the day to help keep a watch on him and help him to and from his appointments when Tera couldn’t go but a few days later, on February the sixteenth his water finally broke and he started having mild contractions a couple hours later. Tera called Dr. Hans and told her what was going on and she had them come on to the hospital and met them at the door.

“Tera get him checked in and we will get him prepped this is just the early stages so it’s going to be a while but for him this stage is critical and he must be watched. I’ll come out and get you when he’s ready.” Dr. Hans told him and Tera nodded and went about getting James checked in and he called their mothers to let them know they were at the hospital but not to rush as it would be a while. Finally Tera went in to where James was. He was on his side all hooked up to monitors.

“Hey, you alright?” Tera asked him.

“Yeah.” He said, he had a mild contraction. Tera smiled. 

“You want to take and crush my hand and call me names yet?”

James laughed. “Not yet, I might eventually though. Did you call them?”

“Oh yeah. Told them not to rush, we have time.” James nodded.

For the next six hours Dr. Hans was in and out and a nurse was in there with them constantly. James contractions were starting to get more intense and more frequent. Every hour Dr. Hans would check to see if he were dilating and he was.

“Well this is good. You are progressing like you should.” She check his belly to feel the baby’s position and smiled. “James if things continue you will have this baby naturally, you have a few more hours to go though so I’ll be back in a little while.”

Another contraction took hold and this one was firmer and lasted longer. James grabbed Tera’s hand. Tera encouraged him “Breathe, breathe through it.” James had a strong grip. “Ow James!” James just smiled and laughed a little. “At least I haven’t called you a bastard yet.”

“Well, all I ask is that you don’t do that in front of our parents. Pretty sure our Dads would laugh, our mothers…. not so much.” Tera and James both laughed knowing it was true.  


It was in the wee hours of the morning on the next day that James was finally in active labor. James’ contractions were steady getting worse and closer together but Dr. Hans was happy with how things were happening. He had dilated to 8 cm and the baby had dropped into the birth canal.  
“Dr. Hans, I feel like I need to push or something.” 

“Not yet James, just try to breathe through it.” Dr. Hans encouraged.

In about 2 more hours James was fully dilated and it seemed that the baby would be born shortly. 

“Tera help me get him up on all fours.” As they helped him she asked a nurse for the cushion block for him to lean over. Once they got him situated “It won’t be long now James. Are you ready?”

James nodded. 

“Doctor the baby is crowning.”

“Alright James here we go. On the next contraction I want you to push.”

On the next contraction James yelled and pushed for all he was worth. 

“That’s it James just a couple more. Push PUSH!!”

On the next contraction James pushed again. “The baby’s head is out. Clear the airway.” The nurses were bustling about doing what the doctor asked. “Ok James push again.”

At the next contraction James pushed and cried “I can’t. I hurts.”

Tera did his best to sooth him. “I know baby but yes you can and you are. Hang in there James.”

“Come on James you can do this.” Dr. Hans encouraged. “Now push!”

On the next contraction James pushed again and hollered. 

Dr. Hans sounded excited “The shoulders are clear James just one more. One more!”

Tera encouraged him. “You can do this James. You're so strong, I know you can!”

On the last contraction James pushed hard and the baby came out. Dr. Hans was smiling from ear to ear. “You have a fine healthy little girl.” 

Tera started crying. “Did you hear that? We have a little girl.” He kissed James lovingly on the lips. 

After they cleaned up James and got him situated they brought the baby to him and laid her on his chest.

“If she wants to nurse then go ahead and do it, otherwise just wait and keep her with you like that.” Dr. Hans smiled. “Congratulations.”

After about five minutes she started looking to nurse and so James held her up to him to nurse. “So Tera what are we going to name her?”

Tera thought for a moment. “Renee”

James smiled “I like that. What about Renee Yumiko? For your Grandmother.”

Tera smiled big. “That sounds perfect.”

James talked to little Renee all while he nursed her. When she was done she gave this tiny little burp. James and Tera both laughed. After a bit Dr. Hans came back in. 

“Did she nurse?”

“Yeah a little bit a go.” James told her.

“Ah! Good! Ok Tera your turn. Take your shirt off and lay back on the couch there.”

“What?” Tera asked confused.

Dr. Hans smiled. “James isn’t the only one that needs to bond with the baby. It’s your turn. Take your shirt off and lay down.”

Tera did as she asked and little Renee was laid on his chest. Then Tera did something totally on instinct alone, he started to purr softly and Renee made little grunting noises and squirmed around on her father’s chest. Tera smiled big, gave her a kiss and talked to her. After about an hour the nurse came in and stopped and watched for a minute.

“Gee I hate to break this up but we need to make sure she’s ok and get her settled.” Tera and James both nodded. Tera slipped over to James and whispered in his ear, “Thank you. She’s beautiful.”

The first few weeks at home were rough and Mori had some sage words of wisdom for James. “When baby sleeps you sleep.” 

She was right. James’ partner Clint stopped by as did several guys from the station. Clint picked the little girl up and smiled at her.

“Tera I think she is going to have your hair color and those light eyes but she has James’ nose.” He smiled and held her up. “You are going to be a looker little girl. Yes you are."

He laid her back down and sat down. 

“So how are you doing?”

James sighed. “I’m sore, tired, but she’s so good. She sleeps and doesn’t make much of a fuss.” 

“Yeah I’m sure you remember Wendy being so tired after we had ours.” Clint shook his head. “I felt awful that I couldn’t help her but so much but that’s the nature of my job. It has to be hard for the two of you I’m sure.”

Tera nodded. “I’m not sure what we are going to do when I have to go back out again. I want James to stay with the Fire Department if that’s his wish I just don’t know how we will handle it.”

Clint didn’t stay much longer and James found Tera leaning on the little basinet that was down stairs. James could feel his emotions and knew he was guilt ridden. James touched his arm. 

“Tera, why do you feel guilty. What’s wrong hun.” James asked him getting up under Tera’s arm and plastering himself to Tera’s side. James nosed at Tera’s neck and Tera obliged him. 

“Hmm, there is nothing better than the scent of my mate. Just let me live right here.” James kept his nose buried in Tera’s neck for a couple minutes. Tera smiled. “I’m sorry James, I just feel so guilty. I never thought this was fair. I gave in and fell in love with you and mated you and now I’ve saddled you with a child.” Tera looked down at little Renee asleep in the basinet. “She is so precious and my heart aches because she deserves a better father then me and you deserve a better mate.”

James was shocked and worried. “Tera what do you mean!”

“James you and I both know that I will hardly be here and it’s not fair! Maybe I should just put in for separation from the Army and be done with it. Then you can let the professionals deal with me and at least Renee would have some semblance of a father. I should have done better by you. I should have told you to walk away and leave me where you found me.”

“Tera you know better than that. It would have broken more than just your heart. Would have broken mine as well.” James said to him.

“I feel like I’m taking everything from you. You are doing all the sacrificing and it’s wrong.”

James sighed. “But you aren’t.” James was getting frustrated with Tera. “Look at what you have given me. I have a family, I have love, I have a mate and not just any mate but my soul mate. My bonded. And now,” James picked up Renee and placed her in the Tera’s arms “and now this little one you hold in your arms. Will there be things we need to work out? Yes, but our families have already expressed an interest in helping when we need it. Don’t just toss aside all that you have worked for.”

“It just isn’t fair.”

“Oh ok so instead of me sacrificing something you should do all the sacrificing is that it?”

Tera looked stricken. He had nothing to say to that.

“Captain Evans, why do you fight?” James demanded.

Tera looked confused. “What?”

James sighed impatiently “Captain Evans, tell me, why do you pick up your riffle and fight? Why do you go and leave your family behind? Tell me Captain. Why do you fight?”

“To protect what I love.”

“Is that all?” James glared at him. “Then why go over there?”

Tera sighed. “Because I would rather take the fight to them and keep them away from my home and my family.”

James softened his expression and his voice “Exactly. You seem to think that you don’t deserve to be happy but you do. You deserve to have good things and a family. I am so proud of you and that little girl in your arms will one day be proud of her Daddy too.”

The next several months fell into a routine. James was still on leave from the Fire Department and Tera had been back at work for a few months. Renee was doing well and she already had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger. Tera was at work, after having come in to do paperwork after morning PT. Lt. Colonel Anderson walked into his office and dropped a file on his desk in front of him. Tera opened it up and saw the contents. 

Tera sighed, “I’ll gather the team.” Anderson nodded and left Tera to do his job. He quickly called everyone in and sat them down in the meeting room. He gave them their file and everyone looked it over.

“This target shouldn’t be too hard. We already know where he is so this should be a simple get in, kill and get out. I’ve been told that there are women and children there so we need to be fast and precise. They can’t become collateral damage. Everyone understand what they are supposed to do?” Tera asked.

They all nodded.

“We have 4 hours before we leave. Go home, get what you need and be back here at 1730. Dismissed.” Tera left the room and quickly got his things to run home and see James and Renee before they left for their mission. 

James was surprised to see him home so early; he was still in the middle of nursing Renee. Tera had a very serious look on his face and James questioned him.

“Tera, everything ok?” 

“Yeah, my team has a mission. We leave in about 3 hours. Should be simple enough. Get in and get out. Let me grab a couple changes of clothes and I’ll be right back.” Tera ran up the stairs and grabbed what he needed. He wanted to be quick so he could eat and spend some time with James and Renee before he had to leave. When he was done he grabbed his pack and went down the stairs, James had just finished nursing.

“Oh good. I want to hold her.” Tera said with a smile and James quickly passed him Renee. 

Tera took her in his arms and immediately Renee began to squeal and giggle. Tera started making faces at her to get her to laugh and she squealed even more. 

“Did you want to eat before you leave?” James asked.

“Yeah that would be good.” Tera was interrupted by a little hand patting his face. “And what do you want little one?” He asked Renee. She just giggled and cooed. “I can see it now. You are going to have a lot to say when you can talk.” Tera sat down at the table with is daughter still in his arm and tried to eat but Renee just kept trying to grab his fork. James just laughed. 

“Careful, she will try to put it in her mouth.”

“Has she got any teeth yet?” Tera said and stuck his finger in her mouth and she immediately clamped down on it and chewed.

“OW!! Yes she does!!” 

James howled with laughter. Tera pouted just a bit and Renee just squealed in delight. “Young lady, Daddy has to go fight and here you send me off already wounded. Thanks so much.” James had literally slumped to the floor he was laughing so hard.

Tera looked at his mate. “I’m so glad you find this funny. Come take your daughter so I can eat.”

“Oh now she’s my daughter. Just yesterday she was your little princess.”

“Yeah well times change.” Tera smiled, “I do need a band aide though. She drew blood…”

James got serious and took a look. “Oh she did. Ok let me get the first aid kit and I’ll get you one.” Tera finished his dinner and James came back with the antibacterial save and a band aide and fixed up his finger. He took Renee and put her down in the play pin and sat down with Tera.

“How long do you think you will be gone?” James wanted to know.

“It’s a simple in and out so probably 3 maybe 4 days at the most. I’ll call you when we are on our way back home.” He got up and grabbed his bag and kissed James good bye and took one last look at his daughter before heading back out the door and to the base. 

The mission went well. They got to the safe house that night and the next evening approached their target. All was going well so far. Mike went up high to give sniper cover and David hung back and remained hidden and Terry stayed with him to coordinate. Tera, Blaine and Frank advanced on the house where the target was located. Terry looked to the left and to the right and saw a flash up in the walkway. 

“Captain stop moving. Mike did you see that?” Terry radioed.

Mike answered him back. “Yes I did. Give me two seconds.” Mike took aim and sniped the guy in the walkway. “Ok you’re free to advance.”

Tera acknowledged and they quickly ran for the house. Once inside they searched the house looking for the target. He wasn’t too hard to find. Tera came up behind the target and Tera put his gun to the guy’s head.

“I know why you are here.” He said to Tera.

Tera remained silent. 

“If you are going to kill me then do it.” The guy sneered at Tera. Still, Tera said nothing.

Frank came in, “Captain I see no one else around, you can terminate the target.”

“Before you kill me, Captain, know this. We will not stop. We will not stop until we have killed all you American scum………….. “ and before he could say another word Tera pulled his trigger and killed him. Tera closed his eyes and took a deep breath but still, he said nothing. They quickly got out of the house. 

Terry quickly radioed them “Captain! Two on your left!” 

Tera quickly looked left and opened fire with Blaine and Frank following suit. They took the two out and quickly ran back collected the rest of the team and got out. They made it back to the safe house and in the morning they were on their way back home. 

When the team was on the plane back home it was safe to call James and so he did. Let him know he was on the way home and would be there in about ten hours. 

“Well that didn’t take you long. I expected another day.”

“Yeah I did too but it was a bit too easy. Was making me nervous.” Tera admitted. “Everything alright with you? Renee behaving?”

“We are fine and Renee is a sweetheart. Just waiting for you to get here.” 

Tera chuckled. “I’ll be there soon; I’ll have a meeting to go to and a debriefing and then I’ll be home. I love you and kiss Renee for me.” Tera hung up and tried to lay back and get some sleep while he could.


	16. Code Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera gets to see James in action. Oh yeah smut warning at the end.

It was a Saturday morning and they were sitting at the breakfast table. Tera had just gotten back home from another mission in the early hours and James was up feeding Renee. She had taken well to solid food so James went ahead and weaned her off and got her solely on solid foods. James took a good look at Tera, he looked very tired.

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you go lay back down after we finish here.”

Tera nodded “I think I will.”

“I need to talk to you about something so do you want to talk now or would you rather wait till after you sleep some more. It’s nothing serious or urgent so the choice is yours.” James smiled, leaned over and gave him a kiss. 

“You can tell me now and if I just can’t keep up we can try again after I sleep a little more.” Tera smiled and kissed James back.

“Well,” James cleared his throat. “I would like to wait until Renee is at least 2 years old before we try for another so if it’s ok with you, my alpha, I’d like to mask my heat cycles for a while. I’m also about to go back to work myself so it might be easier if I do that for a bit until we get her into a routine that works for us.” James bit his lower lip. “What do you think?”

“James I think that’s a good idea actually. I don’t want you overwhelmed and I know how important being a paramedic is to you. When will you be going back?”

James sighed. “Well, I’ve got about 3 more months before I have to go back. She weaned off quicker than I thought she might would.” James stared at Renee who was steady making a mess out of her tray. “Girl…that goes in your mouth not the tray…. at least it’s not the floor.”

Tera smiled. “I can imagine you are looking forward to going back. You need a break.”

“Oh, it’s not that. She’s a good baby and we go out don’t we.” He kissed Renee’s head. 

“My mom and yours have offered to take her when I go back while you are at work or if you go so we have support, we just need to decide if that’s what we want to do.” James sighed but smiled.

“Well, then do it. Go back to the station and see how it goes.” Then Tera changed the subject. “A few of the guys want to go out tonight. Do you want to go? They just want to go over to The Grill and relax, and they are bringing their wives so you should go to.”

James smiled big. “Yeah sure. I’ll call Mom and see if she will watch Renee then.”

Marion agreed to watch Renee and so they went out with Tera’s team to The Grill. They were enjoying their dinner until they heard this huge bang and crash outside and James tapped Tera on the arm. “Call 911 quickly” and ran out the door. What he saw was a two vehicle accident, a head on collision. Looked like both airbags had deployed for both cars. David ran up next to James and whistled.

“Wow, that looks bad.”

“Yeah.” James said with a grim look. “You take the left car I’ll take the right. Meet you in the middle?” David nodded and they sprang into action. Those in the left car weren’t too bad off. Some minor injuries and a few broken bones but nothing major, the right car on the other hand, the passenger was trapped. The driver crawled out the smashed window and staggered towards the curb, his head bleeding profusely. 

James backtracked “Sir, sit down, you hit your head.” James grabbed Terry. “You have had some first aide training right?” Terry nodded. James pulled off his over shirt and ripped a strip off of it and handed it to him. “Make him hold this in place. I want you to hold his head and neck and don’t let him move an inch.” He looked at the guy. “Do NOT move. Understand?”

The guy muttered a yes and James jumped up and ran back to the car. James was relieved to see the medic unit and firetruck pull up. As luck would have it, it just so happened to be Medic 3 and it was A shift. Clint got out of the ambulance and his temporary partner who James knew, Claire, got out. 

Clint was all business. “James what have you got?”

“As you can see, two cars, head on collision.” He pointed to the left car. “David has them but he needs supplies. Injuries don’t seem to be too bad over there but he has several patients.” James pointed to the one Terry was with. “That one hit his head. He crawled out through the shattered window staggering around. Made him sit down and he’s got c-spine control. This one in here is giving me the most concern. She’s hit her head and she’s trapped. I felt down along her legs and I brought up blood. I can only guess. I hope it’s not the femoral artery. In any event I’m going to need to start a line, a c-collar and a short spine board. I’ll need a tarp and I’ll have to crawl in with her.”

“Ok, we need at least one more medic unit here to get people out of here.” Clint said looking between the two cars, he stepped back and radioed it in and two more units were dispatched. 

James spied John and called to him. “Hey John. Can one of you bust out this back glass for me please? I need to get in there with her.”

Claire took some supplies over to David and worked with him to get everyone bandaged up and bleeding under control. The two other units pulled up and relieved Terry from his patient, got him packaged up and gone. The other unit was gathering up the family that David and Claire were helping. Clint and James went to work on the trapped victim. John brought his axe to the back window and smashed it open.

“Thanks John. How long will it take you to get her out?” James asked.

“Ten minutes, maybe fifteen?”

James sighed. “Do the best you can.” James then slithered into the backseat and spoke to the lady. “Ma am. My name is James. Can you tell me yours?”

“It’s Sherry.” She said a little groggy.

“Can you tell me where you are?”

“Fourth and Main I think.” Sherry tried.

“You got it. So you know what today is?”

“Saturday.”

“Very good. In just a minute you are going to hear a lot of loud noise. We have to cut you out of this car ok. I’m going to take good care of you but I need to do some things for you first.” James stuck his head out the window. “Hey Clint, let me borrow your ears would you? I need to get a quick read on her vitals.” James told him. Clint quickly passed over what James needed.

He took the cuff and stethoscope and got started. “Clint, you ready?”

“Call it out James.” James took her vitals and called it out.

“B/P 110 over 68, pulse is 98 and respirations are 22. I don’t like this Clint.” James sighed.

“Here’s the oxygen mask already at 15 liters. Twelve gauge needle good for you?” Clint asked him.

“Yup.” James stuck his hand out and Clint put the needle in his hand along with the tourniquet. 

“James do you want saline or ringers?” Clint wanted to know. The firefighters started cutting into the car to get the patient out.

“Just give me saline. If this doesn’t up her blood pressure we’ve got a very real problem.” James quickly got a line started and ran the bag. “Clint, make sure it’s running wide open.” After a couple minutes he took her vitals again. 

“Clint! This isn’t working let’s get her on the monitor. John!! How much longer?” James asked. He was getting a bit anxious.

“James I just need 3 more minutes.”

“Please hurry, if this goes on much longer she’s going to code on me.” James then took off his belt and put it around her leg and tightened as hard as he could. “Clint just push the bag of saline in. I’ve put my belt around her left leg and it’s as tight as I can make it. When it’s done put on another bag.” James checked Sherries vitals again. Her blood pressure was still low and her pulse had gone up. “Dam it.” He quickly got the c-collar Clint had placed in the backseat around her neck and took the short spine board Clint tossed in and strapped her to it to keep that much immobile. 

“James!” Clint called out. “She’s getting tachy.” 

John hollered. “Almost off!” 

James stayed as calm as he could. “Sherry, talk to me.”

Sherry mumbled a little bit and then the roof of the car came off and the side door was removed. They slid her out and laid her onto the stretcher. When they got her out her eyes rolled back and her mouth did that O thing and they lost her. “Shit! James she flat lined.” Clint told him. Clint quickly passed James an E.T. tube and he got the paddles ready to shock. James got it down her throat and pumped in air. 

“Charging at 200. Clear!” And Clint shocked her. Nothing. He charged to 300 and shocked. Still nothing. Charged up to 360 and shocked. Again nothing. Clint tossed James the epinephrine and he pushed it. Clint charged up again and shocked. Nothing. So they started CPR. John stepped in to help and did the chest compressions. James got the lidocaine out and gave her one shot. They charged up and shocked her. 

“YES!!” James exclaimed. They had a rhythm. They quickly got her into the back of the ambulance and Clint hopped up with her and looked back at James. “You coming?”

“Naw, you got it.” James smiled and closed the back doors and the ambulance took off for the hospital.

James sighed and John pat him on the shoulder. “Well done James.” 

“Eh, all in a day’s work.” James smiled and walked back over to his mate. “I’m hungry. Aren’t you?” He walked back inside and back to his dinner.

Later that night James and Tera were sitting in the living room after having put Renee down to sleep, got cleaned up and James was in his PJs. James cuddled up into Tera.

“Well,” Tera said with a grin on his face. “You said you weren’t your typical omega and you were right. You have spunk and you aren’t weak willed. I’m glad.”

James laughed.

“No I mean it. You and Clint saved that woman’s life. I’m proud of you. You have a strength about you and I find that” he kissed James “very” kissed him again “very” more kissing “sexy.” Tera deepened the kiss and James squirmed his way into Tera’s lap and nibbled at Tera’s mating mark. 

“James!” Tera gasped.

“What?” James asked with an impish grin.

James ran his hands all over Tera’s chest and Tera reach behind James and squeezed his arse. 

“Mmm yes please. My arse needs your knot my alpha.”

It was always such a turn on when James said that to him and now that he had had Renee James seemed to want it even more. The sweet smell of James’ slick was intoxicating to Tera and he ran his hand down into James arse and touched his rim, teasing him. James whined and moaned and begged his alpha a little more.

“Alpha please. I want you.” James kissed his alpha’s lips and down his neck and nibbled more at his mating mark. Tera slipped his finger inside of James and stroked him gently. James started panting. “Oh gods Tera!”

Tera chuckled and continued to gently stroke him. James started quivering in his arms and Tera bit and licked at James mating mark. “Ah! Tera!”

Tera whispered him James ear “Come for me James.” Tera stroked him a bit more and James came between them. “That’s it. Keep coming” and James did. He came until he was sore. Tera eased his finger out, scooped up James and took him them upstairs to clean back up. While in the shower Tera lifted him up and James wrapped his legs around him and Tera filled him and knotted him. James came over and over while Tera stroked him off in time with his thrusts. When they got out they both were wore out and when they finally laid down they fell right asleep.


	17. Tera's Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera dreads meeting his grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanno yall can leave comments.

Tera was in a hurry as he left the base to get home to James and Renee. Jared’s graduation was tonight. He got home with enough time to jump in the car and get to the auditorium. The ceremony was very nice and Jared graduated with honors. They took him out to dinner and his Dad asked him that fateful question. 

“So Jared. Have you thought anymore about college?” Mark asked.

Jared shot a quick glance at Tera and he gave a quick nod. 

“Actually Dad. I have.” Jared took a deep breath. “I’ve already been accepted to the Naval Academy.”

“Oh! Well that’s just…… YOU WHAT??” Mark shot a hard look at Tera. “Did you know about this?”

“Yes I did.” Tera said simply.

Mark was furious. “And you didn’t try to stop him? Why would you just let him do this?”

“Because it’s his choice Dad. Just like the Army was mine. He knows what he’s doing. It’s not like he’s joined the Army it’s the Navy for heaven’s sake. He will be fine.” Tera argued back.

Mark glared at Jared. “So tell me, Jared. What do you plan to do in the Navy?” 

Oh boy, Tera thought. This should be good but Jared didn’t skip a beat or back down. 

“Well if you are worried I’m going to join the SEALS or something you can put that out of your mind. I think one special forces in the family is quit enough don't you think? What I want to do is be a fighter pilot.” Jared told him evenly.

“Like that’s so much better.” Mark huffed.

Tera sighed. “Dad, he has made his decision. He’s determined to do it and he can. I’ve been helping him get ready to go." Tera pleaded with his father. "He keeps up with me so He can do this. Dad don’t discourage him like you tried to do me.”

Mark was furious now and most of his anger was directed at his oldest son. “Amaterasu Mark Evans is that how you speak to your Father?”

Tera was taken aback. “What? Are you really going to go down that road?” Mark just glared. 

“What do you want from me, sir.” Tera’s demeanor completely changed. James hardly recognized him and Jared was worried. Tera wasn’t sure what his father was playing at and it made him a bit angry. 

“I want you to not encourage your brother to do foolish things. I wanted so much more for the two of you. Not this.” Mark slumped down in defeat. 

“Dad, Jared and I both made our choices and we choose to serve in the armed forces. I… can understand to a point what you’re saying.” He looked at Renee in James’ arms. “But Dad we are grown, grown men and you have to trust us.” 

A couple months later, after Jared turned 18 he went off to the Naval Academy. Mark had come around after some cajoling by Tera and Mori and sent his youngest off with his blessing.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tera came home and saw his mother sitting with Renee. James was on duty at the station and so Mori was there when Tera came home from work. 

“Hey Mom.” He kissed her on the forehead. “May I have fifteen minutes to grab a shower before you leave?”

“Sure son. Go ahead.” 

Tera ran up the stairs and quickly showered and put on comfortable clothes. When he came back down he picked up Renee and sat down with her. “Thanks Mom. You and Marion have been a life saver for us.” 

“We are happy to do it dear. You look tired.”

“I am. I was hoping to not to have had to work today but I had to report to the Lt. Colonel. That last mission was rough. It was almost botched because our Intel was off. We were almost caught and if Mike hadn’t seen the target, had his wits about him and pulled off that shot we probably would have failed it.” Tera sighed. “I don’t like failing missions but my teams safety is first and foremost, I just.. hate it.”

“Oh son, I know but better to live to fight and another day then to die needlessly. Don’t waste your life.” Mori told him.

“Well on bright side. We are about to be moved out of rotation again. Thank goodness. Almost three years of this. We need a break…. badly.” Tera sighed and stood up. “And this one!” He swung Renee around in the air and she squealed with delight. “Is two and she needs us at home.”

Renee squealed. “Daddy!! Again!!” Tera laughed and swung her around again. Tera sat Renee down on the floor to play with her coloring books and crayons.

“Tera, sit down for a minute.” Mori had a grave look on her face. “As you know your grandmother passed away a couple years ago but now your grandfather can’t live on his own, so your father and I are going to bring him here to live with us.” Tera stiffened. “I know he’s very traditional but please try. He is your grandfather and I’m afraid he won’t be with us much longer.”

Tera nodded. “When is he coming?”

“Your father and I are headed out there next week to get him.” Mori said with a sigh. “I have no idea what went on between the two of you but please, for me, try to be understanding.”

“I may be understanding but will he. Mom, I’m not going to let him hurt James. If he wants to dig into me fine, dig, but he has to leave James alone." Tera eyed his mother. "You haven’t told him either, have you.” Tera asked her.

“Truthfully, I have not.”

“Well this should be a fun surprise….” Tera groaned. Mori patted his hand. 

“Is there anything else I can do before I leave you?” She asked him.

“No, we are good. Thank you for your help. We appreciate it.” Tera said to her. Mori smiled and patted him on the head, leaned down and kissed Renee good bye and left. 

Tera smiled and got down on the floor with Renee and colored with her for a while. He took a picture and texted it to James. James texted him back a picture of himself waving and Renee smiled and said “Papa!!” 

“Mhm, that’s your Papa. He’s at work on the ambulance.”

“Papa on the ambulance.” Renee repeated.

“Mhm, Papa helps people.” Tera said. Renee was picking up words quickly so he and James had to watch what they said. Renee saw the silver chain around Tera’s neck and she scooted over to him and pulled on the chain.

“Don’t pull on those hunny.” Tera said to her but Renee was looking at them. 

“What are these?” She asked him turning them over in her hands.

“Those are Daddy’s dog tags. Daddy has to wear them when I work.” 

“Why?” Renee had played with them around his neck before but had never asked him what they were or why he wore them. 

“In case something bad happens to Daddy, they know who I am.” He told her and that was the truth as far as it needed to go. 

“Because Daddy’s in the Army.” Renee said with a smile.

Tera grinned “That’s right. Are you done coloring?”

“Yes. I want to play with my dolls now.” Renee got up, kissed Tera on the head and toddled to the playroom downstairs. Tera shook his head and picked up the books and crayons and took them into the playroom. “You forgot something young lady.” Tera deposited the things on the table where they normally where. “Next time make sure you pick your stuff up.” He chuckled, patted her on the head and left her in there to play. 

Tera settled himself on the couch and turned on the TV. He had just put Renee down to sleep for the night and he was ready to relax himself. He looked at the clock. It said Eight fifteen. He looked up at the top of the stairs. He wasn’t disappointed. Renee was standing there.

“Daddy I’m thirsty.”

“You just had some water hunny. Go back to bed.”

“But Daddy…”

“Renee. Go back to bed.” Tera said a bit more sternly.

Renee went back to bed and Tera knew good and well this was just the start. Another fifteen minutes or so went by and like always there she was again at the top of the stairs. 

“Daddy I need to pee.” She announced to him. This was something James and Tera didn’t question. They learned the hard way one time but she was starting to learn how to abuse that. Tera got up and took her to the bathroom. They had to set a rule for her now so she was allowed up twice to pee and that she had better mean it when she did. The threat seemed to work thankfully but they weren’t sure what they were going to do if it ever backfired on them. After Tera put her back in the bed he went back downstairs and back to the couch. She usually got up one more time before finally falling asleep. Sure enough here she came not ten minutes later. 

“Daddy can I sleep with you?”

“Why? You have a nice big bed all to yourself. Won’t you miss it?” Tera asked her.

“No. Please Daddy?” Tera just looked at her. He knew he should take her back up to her own bed but that look she gave him did him in. 

“Oh…alright. This one time.” 

“Yay!” She crawled up on his chest and laid down and Tera pulled the blanket over them. He cut off the TV and purred. Renee turned her head and put her ear to his chest and listened to the sound and was soon asleep.

That was how James found them the next morning when he came home. Tera and Renee both asleep on the couch. James quietly knelt down by the couch and picked Renee up and took her to her bed. Then he knelt back down next to his mate and gently kissed him. Tera opened his eyes and noticed the missing child and James next to him. 

“Where’s she at?” Tera asked almost in a panic.

James smiled “I put her in her bed. Welcome home.”

“Mmm, glad to be home.” Tera said with a smile and a stretch. “So how were things at the station?”

“Good. Quiet day yesterday. We only went out twice.” James told him. “How did it go for you?”

Tera talked to him a little bit about what happened and how Mike saved their collective behinds. In the past couple years Tera opened up to James about a lot of things. If he couldn’t tell James then he simply said classified, and that happened from time to time, but Tera was communicating more and it was helping him. James saw a noticeable difference in him. He still had some small issues here and there but things were improving. Still though, James never pushed him if Tera acted like he wasn’t ready to talk about it, and that still happened occasionally. James kissed him and then said “Come on, get up. I’m hungry.”

They sat down in the kitchen with their breakfast. James had something to talk to Tera about and figured now was the best time.

“Tera, I was thinking. Renee is two now and I was thinking that my next heat cycle I’d like to try for another baby.”

Tera looked at him and tilted his head to the side. “You sure you want to do that?”

“Yes I would. My next heat is in 3 weeks.”

“What about Renee?” Tera asked him.

“Well I already thought about that. Mom offered to take her for that week.” James told him. 

“Alright. If you are ready then let’s do it.” Tera frowned. “Mom and Dad are leaving next week to get my Grandfather and bring him here.”

James was a little bit concerned about this. Tera was making good progress and he didn’t want anything to interfere. “That Grandfather?”

Tera sighed. “Yeah that one.” Tera sat there for a few minutes and thought about this. He was worried and somehow he needed to protect James. He wasn’t sure why he had let those words even bother him. He’s a soldier and should be more thick skinned than that except that he was young at the time and it was his first deployment. He was already scared as it was and to hear that at that point in time did not have a positive effect. In fact it almost turned him into a coward but on that day when they were attacked while out on patrol he climbed up into that gun and shot back and he was forever changed. He wasn’t a kid any longer. He never knew if he had killed anyone that day but he knew he had saved his own life along with those around him and that was what mattered. He had even gotten a medal for his actions and soon after was promoted. Heroic they said, more like self-preservation but it had been a driving force ever since and that was almost 14 years ago.


	18. Searching For Acceptence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera only wants his Grandfather's acceptance.

The next few days were spent getting Rayne’s old room ready while Tera’s parents were collecting his grandfather. On the fourth day they were back. Tera and James would come and visit the next day. James was off from the fire station and they would go as soon as Tera got off from work. When Tera came home James and Renee were ready to go. James could feel his worry and said something to him.

“Tera are you ok?” 

Tera frowned. “I’m very nervous James. Grandfather is very traditional and I just don’t know what he’s going to say.”

James looked a bit concerned. “What do you mean?”

Tera took both of James hands into his own and said “James, I want you to know before we go that I love you. I love you very much. Mom and Dad also love you very much. Grandfather is very traditional and I don’t know what he will say. I don’t know if he will look at us and see alpha and omega or see two men.”

James stopped for a minute and thought about it. Tera had a point. Up until about 3 and half years ago he had no attraction to males what so ever and neither had Tera. In fact when they recognized each other as soul bonds they hadn’t even looked at each other yet and in that moment when they recognized the bond any attraction they had to anyone or anything else was gone and nature dictated to them to love and be attracted to each other and they did. “Well, no point in worrying about it. I’m not sorry and I wouldn’t change anything.” James said

“Neither would I. I’ve never been so happy.”

When they got there they went inside. “Where’s he at?” Tera asked his mom. 

“He’s sitting in the den. He’s been waiting to see you.” Mori told him.

Tera turned to James. “Let me go first. Wait here with Renee. I’ll get you in a minute or two.”

James nodded and Tera went down the hall and into the den. There sat his grandfather, Kyoshi Tanaka. “Grandfather?”

“Ah. Tera. It has been a long time. How are you?” His grandfather asked.

“I’m alright. It’s good to see you again.”

“I hear you have found a mate. Is this true?”

Tera swallowed. “Yes. It’s true.”

“Then bring her in. I’d like to meet her.”

Tera squat down in front of him. “Grandfather. I need you to listen to me. This… wasn’t something I planned. What I found was my soul bond.” 

His grandfather smiled. “Bring her in!”

“Grandfather please, listen to me. My mate, my true mate, as it turned out, isn’t a female.” His grandfather’s face fell and then he got angry. 

“What you say!” His grandfather said with anger in his voice.

“My mate is a male omega grandfather. It just happened. Neither one of us intended for this to happen it just did. He’s a good mate, he treats me well and loves me and we have a little girl and we are going to try for more. Please grandfather be open minded.”

Mr. Tanaka raised his voice at Tera “I told you long ago, never bring dishonor on the family. You dishonor me.”

Tera struggled for a minute and tried to remain calm. He was sure James was picking up on his emotions he just hoped James would stay out of the room. “Grandfather, nature didn’t care. We couldn’t help it. My back was turned to him as was his to me. I scented him and knew my soul bond was there before I even turned around and saw him. James knew too and I very nearly brought him into heat that very night by accident by my proximity alone.” Tera blinked his eyes and clenched his hands. “You can’t tell me that this is wrong. How could I have fallen in love with someone so wholly and completely in a matter of seconds if that were not the case. Tell me please because I fail to understand what he or I could have done wrong or different?”

“You mate with a male…”

“He is an omega Grandfather.” Tera stood up to his full height. “You wish to mistreat me that’s fine. I’ll accept it but do not mistreat James or my daughter. Neither of them deserve that.” Tera spun on his heels and walked out of the room and into his old bedroom and sat down on the bed. James found him in there.

“I see it didn’t go well.” James gathered Tera close and held him there. 

“I’m sorry James, I couldn’t make him understand.” Tera said.

Mori heard her son and went to speak to her father. When she went in she saw him and how angry he was.

“Father, why are you angry?” She asked him.

He glared at Mori. “He brings dishonor on this family. He mates a male and then pretends he is in love and has a family. No honor or good comes from it.”

Mori sighed. “Father, James and Tera are very much in love. James has given him a beautiful little girl. She’s two years old now. James is a very strong and patient person. He’s a paramedic for the city. His family is wonderful and very loving. We all get along so very well and we want you to be with us. Would you like to meet your great grandchild?”

Mr. Tanaka sighed and nodded. Mori got up and went to Tera’s old bedroom.

“Where is Renee? I’m going to bring her to him and start there.”

Tera looked at his mother “Oh Mom I don’t think…”

“Tera, son, trust me on this. He will not be ugly to her. I promise you.”

Tera and James looked at each other and then Tera nodded. Mori scooped up Renee and took her into the den.

“Father, your great granddaughter. Isn’t she beautiful.”

He looked at her and tilted his head. He could clearly see Tera in the child and someone else he assumed was the mate. “What her name?”

Mori smiled. “Her name is Renee Yumiko. They named her after Mother.” She turned to Renee and spoke to her. “Renee, this is your great grandfather, but that too big of a word for you yet so you can call him Granddaddy. Ok?”

Renee nodded. She walked over and crawled up in his lap and tilted her head. “You look like Grandma.” Renee snuggled up to him and his heart just melted. While Renee was working on him Mori quickly went to retrieve James. “James sweetheart, come with me.” James looked at Tera, smiled and went with her. Before they went in Mori stopped James. “He has softened towards Renee. So I’m going to bring you in now and let him meet you.” Mori brought James in and said “Father, this is James, Tera’s mate. James, this is my father, Kyoshi Tanaka.”

Mr. Tanaka eyed James for a moment. “You really are an omega?”

“Yes Mr. Tanaka. I am.” James was a little annoyed but maybe because males were so rare he just needed time to come to terms with it. So he indulged him. 

“And you had this little girl?” He asked him.

“Yes. She was conceived while I was in heat, I carried her and gave birth to her.” James said with no malice or anger in his voice. 

“Is it true what my grandson told me? That you are soul mated?”

“Yes. It’s true. I carry his mark and he carries mine and our bond is strong. I feel his emotions and he is hurt and I hurt with him. I don’t know why you feel he has dishonored you when he has done nothing but bring honor to me and to Renee. He is a good husband, a good father, a good soldier and officer and he has the respect and loyalty of those under him and who serve with him. I am proud of Tera and it is I who am honored to be his mate. Your words hurt him and he only strives to make you proud. He will never tell you that but I will. Please, do not hurt him further. I love him so much and he suffers enough as it is. Please, do not add to it.”

Mr. Tanaka turned to Mori. “Bring him here.” Mori nodded and went to get Tera. “Tera, your grandfather wants to speak to you. Will you come and see him one more time?”  
“Yes.” Tera said as he got up and went back towards the den. When he got there Renee was still in his lap and she was talking to him in earnest about her dolls. When she saw Tera her eyes lit up. “Daddy!” She jumped down and ran to Tera who picked her up and swung her up in the air making her laugh and giggle. “Hello pumpkin.” She gave him a kiss on the check and Tera passed her over to James who she immediately snuggled in to. 

“Yes Grandfather, you wished to speak to me?” Tera asked him.

Mr. Tanaka cleared his throat. “I will accept this omega as your mate. He stand up for you and he fight for you but you do not dishonor me again.”

Tera clinched his fists and bowed his head “Yes Grandfather” and walked away. He went into the kitchen where his father was and sat down. Mark touched his hand. “Son, are you alright?”

Tera shook his head. “I don’t understand Dad. What is it I’m supposed to do?”

Mark sighed. “I used to ask myself the same question. I came to the conclusion that he was never going to accept me either. Your mother and I do not share the same soul bond you and James do but we do love each other so very much. I would die for your mother without a moment’s hesitation. But that never seemed to matter to him. I’m not Japanese. He is hard on you because you are our first born and his eldest grandchild and I’m sure that a good portion of it is his anger at me. Son, he is an old man. Stop seeking his approval. You won’t get it. All the approval you need you have. Despite my initial upset at your choice of jobs I am proud of you. You long since surpassed all of my expectations and I couldn’t ask for a better son.” Mark smiled at him. “All I want from you now are grandkids and you have already given me one.”

Tera laughed. “On James’ next heat we are going to start trying for another baby.”

Mark smiled. “That’s wonderful son.”


	19. "Tera, you're going to be a father again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has twins and Tera wrestles with a question he has no idea how he's going to answer.

James’ next heat came and it was as intense as the others but this time more controllable and didn’t make such a needy mess out of James. Marion, true to her word took Renee for those five days and between herself and Mori they stopped by whenever they could to make sure they didn’t need anything. 

Three months later James made an appointment with Dr. Hans.

“James!” Dr. Hans greeted him. “How have you been and how is that little girl of yours?”

James smiled “She’s doing great. She will soon be three and she couldn’t be a better baby.”

“So what brings you back here?” She asked him.

“Well, I suspect I’m pregnant but I would like to make sure.”

“Ok well we can definitely do the blood test for you. When was your last heat?” She asked

“Back in September. I’ve been nauseated, tired, bloated and like I have to pee every time I turn around. I don’t crave avocados this time though.” James chuckled.

Dr. Hans laughed. “Well good. Let’s get your blood drawn and find out.” She called the nurse to draw the blood and they would know in about 15 minutes. “Where is Tera? Don’t tell me he’s deployed again.” 

“No, not yet.” James grinned. “He’s at work and no he doesn’t know I suspect. I wanted to be sure before I told him.”

“Alright well we will know in about 15 minutes so wait here.” Dr. Hans got up and left the room. Fifteen minutes later she came back with the results.

“Well, you ready?”

James nodded

“Well, you were right. You are pregnant. If all goes as it should you will be due around June 20. Hop up on the table and let me grab a quick ultra sound to confirm it.” 

James hopped up on the table and she pressed the familiar wand to his abdomen. She looked around for a few seconds and found it. 

“There we are. Oh! Well look at that. James, you’re having twins this time.” Dr. Hans said with excitement. 

“What?” James asked in disbelief. “Did you say twins?”

“Yes, look. There’s one and there’s the other. There’s no mistake James, you are having twins.” Dr. Hans printed out the pictures and gave them to James to look at. “Alright make your appointment for next month and let’s get you back on your vitamins. Looks like you will have some news to tell Tera.”

On the way home he thought about how to tell him. Then he had an idea. He turned into the Hallmark store and got a small gift bag and a card. He fixed up the gift bag with his test results and ultrasound pictures and put the card in it and went to the base. He found Tera out on the training field and got one of the assistance to take the bag to him while he hid off behind some of the equipment. He watched Tera’s puzzled expression as he took it and thanked her. Mike and David came over and after some ribbing he opened it and pulled out the envelope. He opened it and there was his test results and the ultrasound picture. James stepped out and walked over while Tera stood there with his mouth wide open, a couple tears slipped out. 

James touched him on his elbow. “Tera?”

Tera spun around. “James! Are you serious?”

James nodded. 

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes, did you take a good look at the ultrasound?” James asked him.

Tera looked again and his eyes got big. “Twins?”

“Mhm. I’m due June 20.” 

Tera scooped James up and spun him in a circle and kissed him in front of his entire team. “Oh James, I love you so much. That’s wonderful baby.”

James laughed. “Put me down and go back to work. I’ll see you when you get home.” James walked away shaking his head.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The family was very happy to hear the news and at the next doctor visit Tera went with James. Dr. Hans didn’t keep them waiting long. James had already had all the initial tests done and everything was fine today would be the day they could hear the babies heart beats and find out the sex if they wanted to know.

“Hi James.” Dr. Hans looked over at Tera. “Good to see you home for this one.” 

“Yeah I should be here for the whole thing. I won’t see deployment for at least a year.”

“That’s good to hear.” Dr. Hans got herself situated. “Alright, so how are you feeling?”

“Well,” James told her excitedly “My nausea is gone and honestly I feel pretty good. A little moody I think but uuuh…. I need to ask you something. Is it normal… for a male omega anyway… Dr. Hans I can’t keep my hands off Tera. I want to jump him every time he walks by me.” Tera turned beat red and Dr. Hans laughed…hard. “I mean I can’t help it. He walks by me and it’s like well hello!”

“Yes. That does happen.” She said between gasps for air. “Tera….” Dr. Hans gasped “is he running you ragged?”

Tera started snickering. “Yeah. He’s not kidding. It’s like a slow burn heat.”

Dr. Hans finally stopped laughing. “That is actually a good way to describe it. That does happen to a lot of omegas James. I don’t know what else to tell you on that except enjoy it. Ok let’s get that ultra sound done, lift your shirt.”

Dr. Hans put the wand to his abdomen and motioned Tera over. “There they are. Now let’s take a listen.” She turned up the volume and there it was. Two heart beats and just like with Renee, Tera cried. Dr. Hans patted him on the back. “Do you want to know the sex this time?”

Tera and James looked at each other and Tera said. “Up to you.”

James nodded. “I want to know.”

Dr. Hans maneuvered the wand around a bit. “Ah ha!! There we go. Now they are cooperating. Well it seems you will be having two boys this time.” She smiled “Alright we need to talk.” She put the wand up and gave James something to clean the gel up.

“James it’s twins this time. This increases the danger to you. You did well last time and had her naturally.” Dr. Hans sighed. “I don’t think that’s wise this time. One will drop but the other may not. The likelihood that it will is very low. I would have to do an emergency c-section anyway. So let’s not even take the chance and plan to do the c-section this time. Your due date is June 20 so let’s plan then but start watching you from the sixteenth on. Do you have any questions for me at this time?”

James and Tera both shook their heads and thanked her.

On their way home they discussed the room that would be used for the boys. Tera was anxious to start to work on it. Tera would have double the work but he was looking forward to it and had plenty of time to do it in. The next four months went by smoothly. The twins were progressing well and Dr. Hans was happy with what she was seeing. They were all prepared for the c-section and a date was set at the hospital. If all went well He would go in on 6/19 unless his water broke sooner. Tera’s grandfather was coming around. Thanks, in large part, to Renee. She won the old man over and seeing a very pregnant James drove the point home. Mr. Tanaka was a stubborn man though and never did apologize to Tera for what he said to him. Tera decided to just let it go. He was never going to please his Grandfather no matter he did or said it seemed and there was no point in holding on to the bitterness.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tera finally came in and joined a very pregnant James lying on the bed. Tera leaned over and kissed James pregnant belly and told his boys he loved them then turned his attentions to James. He kissed him and smiled. 

“Did I tell you today how much I love you?”

James grinned. “No you haven’t but why don’t you show me how much you love me.”

Tera shook his head. “You are insatiable.” He helped James onto his side and kissed his back and rubbed on James’ arse. 

“Alpha,” James said rubbing back against him. “Knot me, knot me good.” 

“As you wish.” Tera told him  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day James water broke. He called Tera who was at work. He saw the number and picked up quickly.

“James!! You alright?” Tera asked with worry in his voice.

“Tera…my water broke…” James told him.

Tera jumped up. “Ok James stay there. I’ll be home to get you in a few minutes. Call Dr. Hans ok?”

“Ok… Tera, hurry please. Contractions!!” James said as he almost dropped the phone. 

“I’m on my way James just hang on.” He hung up and ran to his C.O.

“Sir, I’m sorry.” He gave a fast salute. “James is in labor. I’ve got to get him.”

Lt. Colonel Anderson eyes got big. “Go go and good luck!! Tell James we will stop by later to check on you guys.”

Tera was already on the run, remembered his breach of protocol, ran back, saluted and ran off again. The Lt. Colonel just laughed and yelled at him to get out of there.

Tera sprinted to the car, jumped in and all but flew to the house. He scooped up James and put him in the car and grabbed his stuff.

“Were you able to call Dr. Hans?” Tera asked

“Yes I did. She will meet us there.” James said with a cry. “Tera, another contraction.” Tera hurried to the hospital and Dr. Hans met them at the door. She quickly assessed the situation and went ahead and got him taken back to be prepped for the surgery. Tera quickly got him checked in and called his mother and told her what was going on. She promised to spread the word and said they would be by later on as well. Tera went back to where James was and they fixed him up to go in with James. Dr. Hans came out to speak to him.

“Ok first of all, are you alright Tera? You look a little pale.” Dr. Hans asked him.

“Yeah sorry, just a blur and a rush of everything. I’ll be alright.” 

“Ok because James will need you and you won’t be any good to him on the floor. When was the last time you ate today?”

Tera grimaced. “Around 5 this morning.”

“That’s probably your problem. It’s going to be about 15 more minutes before you can go in so grab something from the vending machine to hold you over for a couple hours. Ok? Drink some soda, you need the sugar at the moment.”

She was right. He grabbed some nabs and a mountain dew from out of the machine and he felt a lot better after he ate it. Dr. Hans came and got him and took him into the room. 

“You stay up by his head and in just a little bit your babies will be here.” Dr. Hans started the surgery and in a few minutes they had the first one out. Tera stood up so he could see and there he was their first son. Tears slipped down Tera’s face and he smiled at James. In just a minute they heard him crying and taking his first breathes. “Alright that’s one James let’s get the other one.” Sure enough in about 5 minutes the second one was born. They cleaned them both up and brought them up to James and Tera and placed them on James chest. After they closed James up and got him situated they set the babies to nurse for the first time. They were small at about 6 pounds each.

“They are so tiny.” James said. 

“That’s to be expected, go ahead and try to nurse them if they want to. You might do well to do one at the time.” Dr. Hans told him and so he lifted one up and nursed him. Tera kissed James, his eyes glistening, and said to him “They are beautiful James. Well done.”

James beamed and when the first baby was done he lifted the other one up to nurse. Dr. Hans checked on them to make sure all was going well. She saw James nursing the second baby and she walked over. He was making little grunting noises while he nursed.

“Ah, this brings back memories.” She smiled down at the little one. “They are so precious like this, then they grow up and you wonder where the time went. Ok Tera, take your shirt off and on the couch you go.” Tera did as he was told and laid back on the couch. Dr. Hans brought the first one over and laid him on Tera’s chest and covered them. Tera smiled and again his own instincts took over and he started purring and the baby squirmed and gurgled.

“Tera the one you have is the first born. So do you have names picked out yet?” Dr. Hans asked.

James nodded. “Little grunty here is Adam George and the one Tera has is Aden Mark.”

“Oh how lovely. Wonderful names for such handsome boys.” When Adam had finished nursing Dr. Hans took him over to his father and placed him on Tera’s chest and covered them up to keep the babies warm. When they were finally alone Tera looked over to James.

“Well babe, you did it again.”

James smiled. “Did what?”

“Prove how absolutely amazing you are.” Tera sighed a very contented sigh and cuddled his sons to him.

James was in the hospital for 4 days before he could go home, Tera went ahead and took some leave time to help James at home. The boys were quickly gaining weight. Aden though seemed to be overly fussy and acted like his tummy was upset all the time. James and Tera took the boys to the doctor to see if they could find out what was the matter. 

Dr. Gordon, their pediatrician, spoke to James at length about the symptoms.

“There’s a good chance he’s just colicky. Are you nursing them?” Dr. Gordon asked.

“Yes I am. I’m not sure what I could be eating that would upset him.”

“He could just simply be lactose intolerant right now. Try switching him to soy milk for a bit and see if that helps him.” The Doctor suggested.

“Will he grow out of it?” Tera asked.

“Oh yeah. His little system just isn’t making enough of the needed enzymes yet but he will. After you feed him try walking him around and Tera try purring for him. See if the sounds will soothe him. Adam seems to be fine so go ahead and continue with what you are doing with him. Give Aden a few weeks and try to nurse him again. If the problem persists switch back to the soy and then give him a few more weeks. Other than that they look great. I’ll want to see them again in a month ok?”

James nodded and gathered his boys up. They switched Aden over to soy milk and that with walking him and Tera’s purring soothed him. James and Tera worked out a system for feeding time. James nursed Adam and Tera would bottle feed Aden and walk him and it worked very well for them. Renee didn’t know what to make of the boys at first. When Tera brought her to see her brothers for the first time she was intrigued but now that they were home they just made a lot of noise. Tera and James made sure to take time with her while the boys slept, Tera especially and she was definitely Daddy’s little girl. 

The next several months went by and they fell into a routine. Tera went back to work and James decided to go ahead and take an extended leave of absence from the Fire Department. It was one thing when it was just Renee but now with two babies James decided that he needed to take some time to raise his family. When they were old enough to be in school he would return. Tera agreed to it as long as James was happy with his decision. Truthfully, James couldn’t be happier, in fact, he thrived with it. Well, whatever made James happy.

September came back around and it was time for Tera’s team to go back into rotation. 

“James, you got a minute?”

James had just finished feeding the twins and Renee was in the play room coloring. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I was just told my team was placed back in rotation.”

“They aren’t going to deploy you are they? Not like they did the last time?”

“No, there’s been no talk of that. Not yet anyway.” Tera smiled. “But we are due to go back out on one. The fighting has died down so we may be ok for a while yet.” Renee had walked back into the room. She looked up at Tera and asked, “Do you have to leave again?”

That broke Tera’s heart. “No princess, Daddy doesn’t have to go right now but I may have to soon.”

“Why?”

Tera picked her up and took into the couch and sat down with her. 

“You understand that I’m in the Army right?”

“Mhm.” 

“Well sometimes the Army sends me to fight the bad guys.”

“Bad guys?” She asked him.

Tera smiled down at her “Yes sweetheart. There are bad people in this world who want to hurt good people and it’s my job to make sure that they don’t do that. Do you understand?”

“Mhm.” 

“Alright now go play.” Tera told her and Renee bounced off the couch and went into the play room. In a few minutes she could be heard playing with her dolls. James sat down next to Tera. He could feel Tera’s discomfort and asked him about it.

“What wrong?”

Tera sighed and his brow creased with concern. “James, one day she’s going to ask me the one question I don’t want to answer.”

“What’s that.”

“Have I killed anyone.” Tera leaned forward and James rubbed his back.

“That’s going to be tough. Any idea what you might say to her.” James asked.

“I can’t lie to her James but how do you tell your child that sometimes it’s your job to kill. It’s already difficult enough doing it but to explain to your little girl what you do and James, I can’t even claim self-defense. At least I still feel guilty every time, thank the gods I’m not that far gone.”

James continued to rub his back “Well, just remember why you do it and hopefully she won’t ask until she truly old enough to understand.”

The next week Tera and his team were sent out on their first mission after being placed back in rotation. This time he was gone for 2 weeks and if felt to James as though Tera was never coming back. He was relieved when felt Tera quietly slipped up next to him in the bed. James turned to face him. 

“Welcome home!”

Tera smiled. “Hey.” He whispered. Tera pulled him close and they drifted off to sleep.


	20. Of Graduations, Wings, and Deployments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared graduates from the Naval Academy and gets his wings. Tera is to be deployed to Afghanistan again.

They loaded up the car and got ready to head up Maryland to watch his brother graduate from the Naval Academy. Tera hadn’t seen Jared in six months and he was looking forward to seeing his little brother. James got the Renee settled in the car while Marion and George had offered to keep the twins instead of taking them there. They agreed to meet Mark and Mori at the hotel nearby to spend the night. Attend the ceremony the next day then Tera had to get back home for work. 

Tera looked around real quick. “Do we have everything?”

“I think so.” James held up a garment bag. “Your dress uniform is right here. Renee is in the car so I think we are good.” James grinned.

“Oh hush you. Let’s get out of here.” Tera quipped with a grin.

They played car games and let Renee watch the tablet while on the trip to keep her occupied. When she finally fell asleep they could talk. James could feel Tera’s excitement.

“Excited to see Jared?” James asked him

“I am. He’s a Navy Officer now. I’m proud of him James.  
”  
James nodded. “You should be. I hear just getting in was no simple thing never mind all the hard work you have to put in to graduate.” James thought for a moment. “I wonder how your Dad feels about all this.”

“He’s proud of him and it’s not that he was against us serving it’s just that he didn’t want to have to worry about us like this.” Tera sighed. “I worry him the most and I think that was what caused his big upset over Jared and I can understand. Being a parent you worry for your children.” Tera looked in the rear view mirror at Renee sleeping in her car seat. “I would do anything to protect her, the boys and you.”

Tera’s parents said that he had changed when he and Tera married and mated. More settled, his father said but James noticed a change when Renee came along. Tera took his role as husband very seriously but he had taken the role of father even more serious. They say being in the military will make you grow up, make you into a man and perhaps it does but the responsibility of a family will force the point home. Tera was no longer a child and no longer a single man. He had a family he loved and wanted to protect and his family above all else was the most important thing in Tera’s life.

James patted Tera on the knee. “I love you too.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the morning they got dressed and ready to go. James brought a nice pair of navy blue slacks and a nice white collared shirt and Mori wore a navy blue dress. Mark and Tera wore their dress uniforms as required. The ceremony was a spectacle to see and Mark and Tera beamed with pride when they were sworn in as Ensigns in the Navy. When it was all said and done the graduates tossed their hats in the air and the ceremony was over. The families were allowed onto the field to congratulate them and Tera quickly made his way down to the field and spied Jared.

“Jared!” Tera called to him. Jared spun around and saw him.

“Brother!” Jared ran over to Tera and they embraced. “Brother you made it.”

“Of course. I wasn’t going to miss this for anything.” Tera hugged him hard. “I’m so proud of you man.” Tera pushed Jared back for a second and looked him over. “It suits you.”

“Thank you Brother. Where’s Mom and Dad?” 

Tera laughed. “I kind of left them behind.” They heard a familiar squeal and an “Uncle Jared!” and Renee ran right up to Jared and he swung her up. “Hey little girl! How’s my favorite niece?”

Renee giggled. “Good.”

Jared smiled. “How about a kiss.” He puckered up and Renee pecked him and Jared smiled. “A kiss from an angle.” By now the rest caught up and Jared hugged his parents, then James. James held him close for a minute and when he pushed back he looked at his brother in law and said, “I’m so proud of you Jared.” The family visited for a few minutes and then Jared got himself ready to go. He had 4 weeks leave to go home with his family and he was due to be in Florida for flight school in August.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The year went by quickly and before they knew it Jared was getting his wings. The day before they were due to leave Tera came home with some news. He kissed James and asked him to sit down.

“James, I have something to tell you. Orders came through and we are being deployed.”

James nodded his head. “Ok, where are you going? To Afghanistan like you thought?”

Tera nodded. “Yeah.” Tera knelt down in front of him and took James’ hands into his. “James I don’t know what is going to happen this time. We will be some of the first back in and I can’t imagine much good coming from it.”

James nodded. “When do you leave?” James had a concerned look on his face.

Tera took a deep breath and sighed. “One month. I have one month before we go.”

Renee came in and saw them. She walked up to Tera and leaned against him.

“Daddy, are you ok?” She asked. Tera gathered her into his arms and sat down next to James. 

“Yes sweetheart. I’m just a little bit concerned.”

“Are you going to have to leave again?” Renee asked him, looking him right in the eyes.

Tera swallowed. “Soon. I’ll be leaving again soon.” 

Renee started to cry. “I don’t want you to go.” She grabbed on to Tera and clung tightly to him. 

“I don’t want to either hunny but I have to. The Army needs me. Can you be brave like Papa and your brothers?”

Renee nodded. “Alright then go play in your room.” He sent her off and she went up the stairs to play.

They flew down to Florida and watched Jared get his wings. It was a proud moment and Jared was officially a Navy fighter pilot. He was to be stationed on board the U.S.S. Gerald R. Ford in Norfolk Virginia. He was excited and ready to go. When they got back home Tera told the family of his deployment, Mark looked very concerned and George questioned him on it.

“He’s been there before right?”

“Yeah, but we had withdrawn from Afghanistan and now we are sending troops back. He will be among the first in.”

“Oh god.” George covered his mouth with his hand. “He will be in a lot of danger won’t he.”

Mark could only nod.


	21. The Fight For Their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry?

Deployment day came and they saw Renee off to preschool that morning. It was better this way. Tera and Renee said their good byes and he put her on the bus just like any other time he had to leave for a mission, only this time he would be gone for six months. Then they went to the base and they saw Tera off. As they watched the plane with him on it take off and fly away Mark put his hand on James’ shoulder.

“I trust him Mark. Him and his team both but my heart still hurts and I’m worried. He felt very uneasy about this and that’s not normal for him.”

Mark patted him on the shoulder. “I know son. I’m worried too.”

Tera and James did the same thing they did the last time. He would send an email and they would video chat the next night and this time Renee and the twins would be there as well. They missed Daddy and couldn’t wait for him to come home. 

Four months into deployment Tera was sitting in his tent working on the teams when he was approached by Lt. Colonel Anderson.

“Captain I need your team to go and give reinforcements to a British unit that has called for aide. I need you to push the Taliban back so that more British troops can get in.”

“Yes sir. I’ll go get my team together now.” Tera saluted and went to get his team but the Lt. Colonel stopped him.

“Tera be very careful out there. Please.”

Tera nodded. “We will Ray. We will.”

Tera gathered his team and gave them their orders. They loaded up on a helicopter and went. When they got there the situation was even grimmer then what they thought. The Brits were happy to see the Americans but what Tera saw wasn’t good. He met with the Lieutenant in charge.

Tera shook his hand “Captain Evans. What’s going on here?”

“Lieutenant Greene. They keep coming. We push them back and they come back with more and try to push us. So far no deaths but we have several wounded.”

Tera motioned to David. “Can you help the wounded please.”

“Yes sir.” David trotted off to help the British medic tend to the wounded. Tera gave his men their orders and set up a perimeter and a watch. He found Terry moving along the perimeter watching everything.

“What do you think?” Tera asked him.

“I don’t like it. We are in a death trap Tera. They are out there. I’ve seen movement. We can take a small wave if they come at day break but anything much more then 30 or 40 and we won’t stand a chance. We will be over run and most of us will be killed.” Terry sighed.

“I’m sorry man. I don’t know what else we can do at the moment. Let’s see what the morning brings.” Tera nodded and left Terry to his job.

Terry was right, as usual, in the morning they were attacked, even though they managed to repel them they sustained damage. Fifteen wounded, thankfully no one was killed. Terry approached Tera again. 

“If they come again we won’t survive it.”

“I know….”

“What are we going to do?” Terry asked him.

“I don’t know yet. We have so many wounded….” Lt. Greene came up. 

“Captain, I’m sorry we got you involved in this.” He apologized.

“It’s alright. We are happy to help our allies. It’s not over yet just… let me think for a few minutes.” Then it hit him. He called David, Mike, Terry and Lt. Greene over. 

“Terry you’re right. The next wave we won’t survive it, I can only try to minimize the damage. I’m going to be honest with you. I’m going to try to make them try to make me surrender. Lt. Greene I need you to get rid of that shirt and put on one that doesn’t mark you as an officer.”

“Lad I can’t do that and leave you to twist in the wind alone.” Lt. Greene protested.

“Yes you can and yes you will. If it’s only me then they will focus on me. Terry make sure you look like a medic, Frank too.”

Terry looked confused; David was livid. “Tera what are you up to?” 

“David think about it. Terry and Frank are the best trackers I’ve ever seen. You know that. If it goes my way and they take us I’m going to try to bargain you and the wounded out of it.”

Realization hit David. “Ok…. But minus those two plus me and the other medic that leaves Eight of you.”

“I know that.” Tera told him

Terry was a bit upset. “Ok I get that you are preparing for the worse case but if you fall into their hands you know what they will do to you.”

“I know.” Tera looked at him evenly.

“So you’re just going to give it up.” Terry asked him.

“When have I ever just given up? I’m going to fight but when we are over run, and we will be, that is my plan provided they don't just shoot us on the spot. If you have a better idea Sergeant I’m all ears but that’s the only way I can think of that will save the most lives. I don’t know about you but I have a mate and children I’d like to survive to see again. Now prepare to fight but if it comes down to it don’t fight me and Lt. Greene, change that shirt.” Tera barked and strode off.

Mike, who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up. “He’s right you know.”

Terry growled. “I know, I just don’t like it.”

David sighed. “He’s always done his best to make sure we made it home. We have always trusted him just as he trusts us. Let’s trust him now just like we always do. Mike, he’s in your hands, keep him going. He’s going to need you.”

Mike nodded.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James had a family get together at his house that night. He always liked it, when Tera was gone, to have the family over often. Helped him feel less lonely and it also helped to occupy the children as well. They had just sat down to dinner when there was a knock at the door. Mark waved James aside and went to answer it. When he opened the door there was an Army Chaplin standing there.

Mark backed up. “No….”

“Sir, I’m looking for James Evans. I was told this was his residence. Is he here?”

James came out of the kitchen and saw him, his eyes got big.

“Are you James?” The Chaplin asked.

James quickly composed himself and in a clear voice he said “Yes, I am.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m Lt. Gene Carson Army Chaplin and I have news regarding your mate. Please sit down.”

James did and the Lieutenant continued on. “Do you have any other family that you want here with you now?”

James looked over at Mark. “Jared is in Virginia.”

Mark shook his head. “I’ll call him and tell him.”

James nodded. “This is all of us that can be here now. What’s happened…?” James lifted his head, ready to accept the worst.....

“Is he dead?”


	22. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he live?

Tera was right. The next morning another wave hit and they were quickly over run. There simply wasn’t enough of them to mount up much of an attack and four were quickly on Tera and threw him to the ground with their rifles pointed directly in his face. They didn’t shoot so he put his plan into motion. The big burly guy who he guessed was their leader approached him. They picked Tera up and drove him down onto his knees. 

“Surrender! Or we kill them all!” He yelled at Tera, poking him with his riffle. Tera had one thought, survival. He wanted to survive to make it home to James and his children but his men had to take priority. 

Tera mustered all his courage and looked him in the eye. “Leave the wounded and the medics and I’ll surrender.”

He thought about this for a moment then shouted something to them in Dari and released the 4 that had the red crosses on their helmets. Tera managed to catch David’s eye but said nothing, his plan was working. They bound and loaded the others, put them in the back of the truck and took them away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Chaplin shook his head. “No, he’s not. Last week they were sent to help British troops but the situation was a lot worse then what they were told. They managed to repel the first attack but they suffered too much damage and were unable to repel off a second wave. They were quickly over run. Captain Evans managed to bargain out the medics and the wounded and they were left unharmed. Three of those left behind were Staff Sargent King, Sargent Williams and Sargent Chen."

James eyes got wide and his hand flew to his mouth. He knew instantly what Tera had done.

“I take it those names mean something to you.”

“Yes! David is a medic but the other two, Terry and Frank. They aren’t medics! They are trackers!”

The Chaplin smiled. “Well spotted. Your mate knew what he was doing. He saved over 30 American and British lives by doing what he did and they have a location that they need to make sure is right. Your mate is a clever man.”

James looked at him “How soon will you know?”

“Well, Captain Evans is buying us some time but it’s not infinite. I’m…. sure you realize that they have been questioning him, looking for information. I don’t know how long they will spend on him before….” The Chaplin sighed and said “before they execute him and move on. We have been told so far he has given up nothing.”

James furrowed his brow. “How do you know?”

The Chaplin smiled and simply said “Classified.”

James gasped and then gave a half smile. The Chaplin realized James already had the situation figured out. He stood up and got ready to leave.

“I’ll be in touch as soon I have any information for you ok?”

After the Chaplin left James got up and sighed but went back in to the kitchen. George was a little bit perplexed and asked him about it.

“Why did you smile son? Tera has been taken and is probably being tortured for what he knows.”

That sobered James up very quickly. “I know Dad. You realize Tera planned that out and, evidently, where they are holding them, there is an Army plant." James shook his head. "Someone passing information along to the Army. I am worried, in fact I’m scared. I don’t doubt they are hurting him and that hurts me I’m just…waiting for it to sink in.” 

It didn’t take him long. 

“Oh gods Dad, they are hurting him.” The whole situation finally hit James and he nearly hit the floor. Mark grabbed him before he fell.

“James, he will be alright." Mark said to him. "You know his job is high risk and because of that he’s had to undergo training for this very thing. He can and will survive it and James, I promise you, he will not waste his life. He may give it but he won’t waste it. Have faith in him.”

George took James into his arms. “It’s alright son.”

James cried for his mate.


	23. Captive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok trigger warnings. If you think you might be bothered by this type of thing then don't read. I tried not to be but so graphic and I think I did a good job of that. Adaya, I told you I might have been a bit rough. Was I?

That first week they were held was pretty routine. Each morning they would drag Tera out of the cell and ask him questions. Tera ignored them for the most part and that angered them. So he was beaten, sometimes with just their fists, sometimes with hard objects. Either way each time he was brought back to the cell he had fresh bruises on his body. At first Mike was able to help him eat something and drink water but now Tera was having a hard time holding down anything solid, water was the only thing he seemed to be able to hold down. 

They were brought food every night by an old guard who always looked at Tera with sympathy and had quietly tried to encourage him. Tonight the old man brought some broth to Mike and told him to try to get Tera to drink it, it should help and it did. The next day after bringing him back from being interrogated and beaten the leader of the group address the prisoners as a whole.

“You think about it. You tell us what we want to know or it get worse for him. We only beat him now. Tomorrow we do more.”

After he was gone Tera coughed and tried to get himself into an upright position. Mike slipped over to help him.

“Tera, just give them what they want. You don’t have to hold out any longer. It’s been enough time.” Mike told him.

Tera grimaced. “I can’t.”

Mike shook his head. “Yes you can. Give them what they want and they are done.”

“No they aren’t. I give them what they want then you are next.” Tera looked at him dead in the eyes. Mike’s eyes widened. “I’m going to go for as long as I can… for… as long as they will put up with me.”

“You heard them. Tomorrow it gets worse.” Mike pleaded with him.

“Yeah, and what do you think they are going to do to you Mike. Just rough you up a bit? No, I think I’ve proven that’s not going to work. I’m giving you a direct order Mike. Keep your mouth shut no matter what they do to me. You understand?”

Mike sighed in defeat. “Yes sir.”

That next morning they yanked Tera up and drug him out of the cell and threw him on the ground in front of it. They asked him a couple questions again and Tera told him to piss off and again they kicked and punched him. This time a sickening snap was heard. Tera’s hand went to his side. They had broken some of his ribs. The leader jerked him back up. 

“You tell us what we want to know we spare him.”

No one said a word.

They jerked him up and took him to the cell next to the others. Tied his hands behind his back and hooked them to a pully and pulled up. Putting Tera off balance and nearly causing him to fall forward. He just barely stopped himself but he was bent over from the position and it was hard to keep himself from falling down. They tied the rope off and left him that way. Already weakened he was struggling to keep himself from falling on his shoulders. 

Mike approached the side.

“Tera don’t fight it. Minimize the damage by slowly lowering yourself down onto your shoulders. They will still come out of joint but the damage will be less then you just falling on them. I know it hurts but just gently let yourself down. It will be better in the long run.”

Tera lifted his head and nodded. He slowly lowered himself down onto his shoulders. It hurt. It really hurt to bear his weight but his shoulders were holding. After a few hours, his left shoulder started to give and soon thereafter they heard a sickening pop followed by a quiet whimper. It wasn’t long after that his right shoulder gave and the real pain began. Mike talked to him trying to keep his mind on something other than the pain and it helped. Tera talked back and initiated conversation with some of the others as well to keep moral up. After what seemed like hours of being strung up the guards came in and asked him another question. When Tera didn’t answer they took a strap and from his shoulders down his back and to his knees they beat him. Then they cut him down. He fell to the ground with a hard thud and they drug him back to the cell, opened the door, and tossed him in. Mike helped him up into a seated position and took each shoulder and popped them back into place. It still hurt like hell but it also made him feel better once his shoulders were back in their proper place. 

The next day he was bent over backwards in a chair and left there for several hours. Any movement to try to relieve the stress on his back was met with more pain so he learned very quickly not to move. When he was finally let out he couldn’t move. They drug him back to the cell and left him there. Mike tried all he could to try to relieve the pain in Tera’s back but it he didn’t have much success. 

The next day they drug him back out in front of the cell and questioned him again. When Tera wouldn’t answer they beat him. After several minutes of it they stopped and one pulled out a two pronged wand. They stripped Tera and doused him with water and put the wand to the small of his back and shocked him. Every muscle in his body contracted and it made him lose control of some of his bodily functions. Tera tried to pant his way through the pain but even that did only so much. When it stopped his body just dropped like he was exhausted. They waited several minutes for Tera to relax completely before they doused him and shocked him again. Tera had done so well at keeping it to himself but now he could no longer stop. His quiet cries went on for what seemed like hours and it shook his men to their very core. When it finally stopped they drug him back into the cell and left him there.

No one bothered Tera for a several minutes until Mike slipped over and touched him on the shoulder. Tera flinched.

“It’s just me.” Mike told him and Tera relaxed. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and dressed.” Two other guys came over and helped Mike get him clean, back into his clothes and got him comfortable. Mike stayed with him and gently rubbed his arm. “Tera?” Tera looked up at Mike, tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Tera.” Mike felt so bad for his Captain but there was nothing he could do for him. 

“Mike.”

“Yes?”

“I’ve never been so humiliated in my life.” Tera said. His tears nearly spilled over.

“I know. It’s ok.” Mike stayed with him for the rest of the night.

That Friday they took him again and drug him off into a room, stretched out his arms and tied him up and they ripped his shirt away, revealing just how bruised he was. They had someone hack into the White House and had gotten the President on a live feed. The President could see Tera. Tera looked around and saw what was going on and saw the President through the feed. The burly guy who was the leader yelled at the President.

“We want you to leave. Remove your troops and give us back your prisoners. In exchange you can have him and your men back. To show you we mean business we whip him and you watch.”

Before Tera knew what was happening He felt an agonizing sting across his back. The first one surprised him and he grunted but quickly shut his mouth. It must have cut into him too because he felt something warm run down his back. It took all his concentration to keep quiet through the remaining nine.

The President didn’t say anything for several minutes and that angered the man.

“Your silence only brings him more pain.” He signaled for Tera to be given 10 more. This time Tera was expecting it and braced himself. He heard the rod and felt it’s sharp sting and deep burn across his back then that trickle of blood. He kept one eye on the screen to watch what the President did when he saw the Vice President run into the room; a look of horror was on his face. This wasn’t good. By the look on the Presidents face he knew if he made one sound it would be over and it would all be for nothing. The leader spoke again and 10 more rained down on him. Then to Tera’s horror he saw the President move towards the phone. Tera did the only thing he could do, he shouted at the President to stop him.

“SIR NO!!! DON’T YOU DARE!!! I’ve gone through too much for you to do this to me. Don’t make this worthless!”

To that end he was given another 20 lashes and the feed was cut and Tera was drug back to the cell bleeding and barely conscious. The old guard stopped by that night and brought some clean water and supplies to bind Tera’s back. He then spoke to Mike.

“Get him ready, your people will be here in the morning. I must go now. Take care of him and get him out or he will be executed tomorrow.”

Mike was carefully cleaning Tera up when he stirred.

“Hey, try to keep still.” Mike told him.

“What are you doing?” Tera asked him.

“I’m cleaning you up and I need to get you bandaged.” Lt. Greene slipped over. “Let me help you mate.” Mike nodded and together they got him into a sitting position and bandaged up. 

“Tera, in the morning we are going to have to move. You’re plan worked and they will be here in the morning to get us out of here.” Mike smiled at him and Tera sighed in relief.

“That’s good because I don’t know how much more of that I could have taken.” 

Several hours later though the guards came back to the cell and took Tera and brought him out. The leader said a few things to the guards in Dari and then pulled Tera onto his knees. Tera grunted from pain at the sudden movements. Then two of the guards put their guns to Tera’s head. This is it Tera thought. The men in the cell looked on in horror as there was nothing they could do to help him or stop them.

“Mike.”

“Yes?”

“Will you do me a favor?” Tera asked him.

“Anything.” Mike told him.

“Will you tell my family and my children that I love them and tell James that my last thoughts were of him.” 

“Yes, Tera. I will. They will be cared for and won't want for anything” Mike said, tears falling down his face.

A couple of minutes later the burly guy that was the leader came in. The order was given but before the two men could pull the trigger they fell to the ground. Then the leader fell to the ground. They were shot, shot in the head. Tera frantically looked around and then he saw him.

“David!!” Tera exclaimed. “Man am I glad to see you.”

David helped him up and then looked Tera over and saw all the bruising on his body then over to Mike. “What happened to him?”

Mike closed his eyes. “Too much. Let’s get him out of here first.” David only nodded, they got Tera to the helicopter and they got out. Tera was right, Delta Force never left its own behind and together with the SAS they got the men and got them out of there.


	24. The Road To Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera's recovery from being held. This is more fluffy then anything else. That and a little bit of coming to terms with what happened for Mike.

Early that Saturday morning there was a ring at James' door. He jumped up and ran downstairs and saw the Army Chaplin there. He opened the door, scared of what he might hear.

The Chaplin was smiling. “Mr. Evans you will be happy to know that your mate and his men were found in the early hours of this morning. They are currently in Germany as we speak at the hospital there. They were mostly uninjured…. Except for your mate. What I have to tell you, you may want to sit down for.”

James sat down, “Ok.”

“Captain Evans, as you know, surrendered. From what the wounded said he was given no choice. His actions and his choices saved their lives. He will not be negatively impacted by this career wise so don’t worry about that. As I’m sure you have guessed he was tortured for any information he might could give. To his credit he gave them nothing, but he paid for it. He has extensive bruising and broken ribs from multiple beatings, his shoulders are sore from being reverse hung, he was shocked multiple times, and his back….. he was whipped, 50 lashes and those lashes cut his back open.”

James leaned forward, put his head in his hands and started to cry. After a few minutes he asked the Chaplin. “When will he be home. I want to see him.”

“Tomorrow, they will fly him back tonight. Tell your family and we will come and get you in the morning and take you to the base hospital where he will be taken. 

The whole family was waiting there at James’ house for the Chaplin that morning. Jared got emergency leave and came home to see his brother. They beat the plane to the hospital and so they waited. When the plane got there they had to wait until they brought him in and got him settled. When they did they allowed James back to see him and when James got to him he cried at what he saw. Tera was black and blue and he was lying on a soft pillow to cushion his back. He sat down next to Tera and picked up his hand and held it, hands that were always so strong were now weak. James refused to move and stayed with him until Tera woke up. 

When Tera finally opened his eyes he saw James, James’ tears spilled over. Tera lifted his hand and brushed James’ tears away. “Don’t cry baby.”

“I was so scared I was going to lose you.” James looked him over. “They hurt you.” 

“I’m alright now. I’ll be alright James, I promise.” He gave James a weak smile. 

After a while, the nurse came in to check on him and found him awake. 

“Captain Evans! Good to see you awake sir. How are you feeling?” The nurse asked.

Tera sighed. “I hurt and I’m tired. I feel real stiff.”

“I’m sure you are. Can you tell me where most of your pain is?” She asked him.

“My side and my stomach mostly. Oddly enough neither my back nor my shoulders hurt all that much. I expected that to be worse.” Tera told her.

“Do you feel nauseated?”

“Yeah.” 

The nurse patted his arm. “That’s to be expected. The doctor prescribed you something for pain and nausea so I’m going to bring it to you. I also need to change the dressing on your back.” The nurse then took Tera’s hands and rubbed them. “Do you feel me doing that?”

“Yeah.”

“Good now squeeze my hands as hard as you can.” She told him and Tera tried to squeeze but he was weak. The nurse just smiled, “Good enough. The Doctor wants to keep a close eye on that for nerve damage. Ok, let me get you your medicine and then we will take a look at your back.”

James looked down. “Tera, do you want me to leave?”

Tera quickly looked up at him. “No, please stay. You will have to see it sometime.”

The nurse brought him the medicine and helped him sit up on the edge of the bed. She took off the wrap revealing more of Tera’s bruised body. Tera fidgeted for a moment while James collected himself.

“Tera, your fidgeting. What are you worried about?” James asked him.

“I look awful.” 

James thought for a moment. “Well, would it help you to know that I’ve seen worse?”

Tera chuckled and smiled. “I guess you have.”

James took his face in his hands. “Listen to me Captain. You are home. You are alive. And you are in one piece. That is all I care about. All this,” James gestured to Tera’s body “will heal in time. I love you just as you are.”

The nurse smiled and went about carefully removing the dressing from Tera’s back. It definitely wasn’t a pretty site, but to James it didn’t matter. James did have to stop for a minute and compose himself after seeing the lash marks on Tera’s back, but the medic in James quickly kicked in and he said, “It doesn’t look as bad as it could be.” His eyes quickly assessed what he saw. “The wounds are pretty shallow but you will scar I’m afraid.”

Tera groaned and James asked him, “What? Were you hoping you wouldn’t scar?”

“A little.” Tera said.

“Just like with all scars Tera it will fade with time. Look, it happened, don’t worry about what you can’t change. If it’s me your concerned about then I don’t know why.” James said to him.

“But James..”

“But what. Didn’t you tell me that this could happen one day? I didn’t walk into this blind Tera. You made sure of it and I still agreed to marry and mate you. Also Tera, we agreed. Stop blocking the bond. I know you are doing it.”

Tera slumped in defeat and let his emotions go. James felt all of Tera’s feelings of guilt and shame. They looked at each other for a minute. “Tera why? You have nothing to be ashamed of and I don’t understand why you feel guilty.”

“I don’t know James. I’m ashamed of how it all looks. I’m a mess and I just feel guilty because of the choice I made.”

“You saved their lives Tera. Once again you brought them home. You did your job Captain. Stop beating yourself up.” James said to him.

Tera smiled. “You amaze me. Did I ever thank you for not running away from me that day?”

“Yes, but you can do it again.” James quipped with a smile. They both laughed.

The nurse smiled and asked, “How long have you two been together?”

“Seven years.” Tera answered. “Seven amazing years.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day the doctor pulled James aside to talk to him. 

The doctor had a very concerned look on his face as he said, “I’m going to order an MRI and a CT Scan for him. I’m concerned about the amount of bruising on the abdominal area. I also want to check his kidney function because of the shocks he took to his lower back. We need to make sure there is nothing internal going on. As far as his problems with eating it’s just going to take him time to be able to hold down anything solid, so we aren’t going to try to get him too. Instead we are going to place a temporary feeding tube to make sure he gets what he needs. His back looks good. I see no evidence of infection so that’s a plus. His shoulders are going to be sore for a while. He bore his weight on dislocated shoulders for several hours and that has produced some muscle tearing but he doesn’t appear to have any nerve damage thankfully. From what I was told he eased himself down into it instead of falling. That saved him. Still though we will need to keep a check on that. All in all, I see no reason why he won’t make a full recovery. His back will be scarred but that’s all. You should also encourage him to talk to the counselor. It does help.”

James nodded. “I will.”

As it turned out the doctor was right. The scans showed that Tera did have some internal injuries. His liver, spleen and kidneys were bruised and his diaphragm had a tear as a result from his beatings. The doctor told them what he found.

“The bruising doesn’t seem to be severe. You do have a tear in your diaphragm and that is a cause for worry, but we will repair that with surgery. Your kidney function, however, seems to be ok despite the amount of shocks you took there, we will keep a close eye on that for any blood in your urine. You also need a feeding tube and we will be putting that in through your nose in just a few minutes.” The doctor sighed. “It’s a good thing you are in such good shape Captain. Your muscles protected you much more then you realize.”

They sat Tera up to insert the tube down his nose. It was a bit uncomfortable and made his eyes tear up but James held his hand for the entire procedure. When it was done the nurse patted his hand and said, “You did real well. Your stomach PH is right on target so it’s in the right place. I’m going to let you be for a while to let you get used to it before we do anything else, ok?”

Tera nodded and the nurse left them alone in the room. 

Later that day the President came to see Tera. When he entered the room the President hung his head, shame faced. Tera tilted his head in confusion.

“Sir?”

“I’m sorry Captain. I almost gave in. Thank you for stopping me.” The President told him.

“It’s alright sir. You were only doing what you thought was right.”

The President sighed. “But you shouldn’t have had to yell at me to stop. I just wanted your pain to end and instead I nearly made it all worth nothing. I was weak.”  


Tera took pity on him. “Sir, it’s not being weak. It’s called being human. You’re very tender hearted, anyone can see that, and who’s to say if the roles were reversed that I wouldn’t have tried to do the same thing.”

They visited for a little while longer then the President took his leave. When he had left, James asked Tera, “What was that all about.”

Tera sighed and pointed to his back. “He uh, he was forced to watch that happen. They weren’t getting anything from me so they wanted a concession from him. They almost got it. I got him to stop and I paid for it. I hope he will be alright. I’m trained to handle this type of thing but he isn’t.” Tera shook his head.

Later that evening his Dad and Jared came to see him. Mark looked his son over and sighed.

“Oh my boy. They really worked you over. Are you in any pain son?”

“No Dad, I’m alright. Uncomfortable but I’m alright.”

“Where is James?”

“He’s gone home for the kids. They should be back any minute.” Tera said. Their conversation turned to other things when James and the children walked in. 

“Daddy!” Renee cried when she saw Tera. She ran up to his bed side but stopped abruptly. “Daddy? You’re hurt!”

“Yes Pumpkin. Come here.” He held out his hands to her and she gently crawled up into the bed with Tera and plastered herself up next to him. Renee gently rubbed his stomach. Tera sighed. James made a move to stop her but Tera interrupted him.

“She’s not hurting me James. Let her be, please.” Tera pleaded and James nodded his head.

When the nurse came in she found them like this and smiled. She had the stuff in her hand to feed Tera with and she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the table over.

She smiled at Renee. “Are you making your Daddy feel better?”

Renee nodded.

“Ok, well you keep doing that, and I’ll give him this, ok?” Renee smiled big and the nurse turned her attention to Tera and smiled. “While my little helper does her job I’m going to go ahead and give this to you. First is the water. It’s cool water, not cold. You will probably feel it and it might feel strange and a bit uncomfortable so don’t be alarmed.”

The water did feel strange and not at all like drinking water himself. Then she filled the syringe with the brown looking stuff.

“Ok, I’m going to give you this. This is going to take a while. When your stomach feels full say so. It probably won’t take much to make you feel that way. Then we will pause for a few minutes. Ok?”

Tera nodded and the nurse pushed it in slowly. Tera grunted a little bit and the nurse asked him if he was ok. He said he was and she continued. Renee kept him soothed by rubbing his tummy. 

A few days later Mike came to his room to see him. Tera was asleep and Mike took a good look at him. He was mending, that he could see, but it upset him to see Tera on all the tubes and monitors. He had just had the surgery yesterday to repair his diaphragm and they were monitoring him. Tera stirred, opened his eyes and saw Mike.

“Hey! Come sit down?”

Mike sat down next to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Tera sighed, “Like I’ve been hit with a mac truck. I’m alright though. How about you?”

Mike sighed. “Physically I’m fine. Mentally…… I’m not so sure.”

Tera cast his eyes down. “I’m sorry Mike, I’m so sorry.”

“Why? It’s me that should be sorry. I couldn’t do anything to help you.”

“Oh but you did. You were there. I didn’t have to go through all that alone. You gave me a reason to keep going, to keep struggling.”

Mike shook his head and smiled. The nurse walked in and pronounced it time to feed him and Mike moved to get up but Tera stopped him.

“You don’t have to go. Please stay.” Tera said to him and Mike nodded his head.

“Where is your daughter? She was such a good tummy rubber for this.” The nurse quipped.

Tera chuckled. “She’s with her Papa right now but I’m sure she’d be ok with Mike filling in for her.” Tera said with a twinkle in his eye.

“What?”

The nurse caught on quickly and said, “Oh yes, it was his daughter’s job to rub his tummy while we feed him, I guess you will just have to do.”

“What?!?!” Mike exclaimed.

The nurse and Tera both laughed. “Renee likes to rub on my stomach when they come to do this and it makes her feel like she’s helping me so we let her do it. I admit it is soothing and it makes it a bit more bearable.”

Mike watched as the nurse fed Tera. In a few minutes James and the children were back and Renee, though happy to see ‘Uncle Mike’, was not happy with him for not helping to take care of her Daddy, and just as serious as she could be she crawled up next to Tera and started rubbing his tummy. Tera smiled down at her and Mike just shook his head.

Two weeks into his hospital stay Jared came to see him. He had to go back to his ship soon so he stopped by to visit Tera before he had to leave. He walked into the room and Renee was plastered into his side like always but she had fallen asleep with one hand on Tera’s stomach. Tera had his eyes closed but when he heard Jared enter the room he opened them and saw Jared.

“Hey!”

“How you feeling?” Jared asked him.

“Some better. Still tired but they say to expect that.” He smiled. 

“I see Renee hasn’t left your side, literally.” Jared said chuckling.

Tera smiled down, “She’s been so much company. She will never know how much easier she’s made this.” Tera brushed her hair out of her face, she didn’t stir. Tera had a pinched look on his face, Jared noticed.

“Brother, what’s wrong? Want to talk about it?” 

“Jared, I’ve been scared before but I’ve never known real fear until this happened. All I could think about was never seeing James again. I was in a lot of pain Jared but nothing, nothing, hurt worse than that. All I wanted to do was to survive to get home to him.” Tera said swallowing hard. “I worry for you, and I’m so thankful that you chose the Navy. I understand now why Dad feels the way he does.”

They sat together in companionable silence for a few minutes when James and the boys came in. Renee stirred, saw Jared and smiled big.

“Uncle Jared!” She slipped over and gave him a big hug. 

“Hi sweetheart! You keeping Daddy company?” Jared asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well good because he needs you.”

She got all serious, “I try to make him feel better.”

Tera smiled, “And you do baby. You sure do.”

A couple hours later the nurse came in to check on him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better but tired.” Tera answered her.

She nodded, “Give me your hands.” Tera held out his hands to her and she took them. “Squeeze. As hard as you can.”

Tera squeezed.

“That’s better!” She ran her fingers up and down his arms and hands. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes.” He nodded to her.

“Good. I’m sure it’s safe to say you do not have any nerve damage in your arms, but we will keep check on it. I also see no blood in your urine so that’s also good.” She turned her attention to what she brought in with her. “I want you to try something. I made you some chicken with rice and we ground it up. I want you to try it. It should go down easy and hopefully will sit well on your stomach.” She took a little bit in a spoon and held it up to him. He took a bite and swallowed it. “Well?”

He nodded his head. “That’s good. I’m alright.”

“Ok, another bite. Small and be easy.” She held up more to him and he took a tiny bite of it and swallowed it down. “Still ok?” 

“Yes. It seems to be sitting pretty well.”

“Alright. I’m going to hand this to you. Very small bites please, go slow and don’t overdo it.”

Tera nodded and started taking small bites. James had a question for her.

“Do you think his stomach will start allowing him to eat normally yet?” 

“I don’t know but don’t be discouraged if he can’t do much, this is progress.”

After about 7 bites his stomach had had enough. “I’m sorry. My stomach is starting to turn.”

“Ok, stop there then.” She took the cup and got some water. “Ok, I’m going to push the water. Ready?”

Tera frowned but nodded. That odd sensation of getting water he didn’t drink was not something he was ever going to get used to. Nor was he ever going to get used to the stuff that she was about to give him. She filled the syringe. “You ready?”

Tera nodded and the nurse gave him what he needed.


	25. The Warrior's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera makes his choice.

After four weeks they let him go home. He was healing, albeit slowly, and finally he was able to eat. He had to be careful and eat slowly and less at a time. So that meant he had to eat more often during the day. He was having no complications from the surgery to repair his diaphragm so he was told to take it very easy for the next three months. After determining that he had no nerve damage in his arms, they decided to repaired his torn shoulder muscles with surgery. It went well and the doctor was pleased with his progress. He was told to keep his back clean, dry and covered for the next few weeks, and James would have to help him with that. While he was there he did talk to the counselor a few times and it did seem to help but he still had problems. James woke him up more than once from a nightmare he was having so the counselor prescribed him something to help him sleep at night and it helped Tera immensely. Still though, there was something Tera wasn’t telling James. James remembered a long time ago Tera telling him that were some things it was best that he didn’t know. Maybe now was one of those times. 

After a couple of days at home the guys stopped by to see Tera. He was sitting in the sun room when James brought them out there. He saw they wanted to talk privately, so he let them alone and closed the door. James never knew what they talked about but when the guys left it was evident that tears had been shed. James went into the sun room and saw that Tera had shed a few tears himself.

“Tera, are you alright?” James asked him.

“Yeah, it’s ok. They needed to talk and frankly so did I.” Tera said.

“Well, as long as those tears you guys shed were tears of healing, then it’s alright.” James told him.

“They were.” Tera said with a lopsided smile.

A couple months later Tera was sitting on the couch with Renee beside him. She was attempting to read the book she had in her hands. She had been learning to read in preschool and was doing rather well at it and Tera was proud of her. When she got done he got up and went into the kitchen were James was. Tera kissed him on his neck and nipped at his mating bite. 

“Tera!!” James exclaimed. “You know what that does to me.”

“Yes I do.” Tera said as he very discretely squeezed James’s arse.

“Tera…you are going to bring me into heat early if you keep that up!”

“That’s right. You are close to that aren’t you.” Tera grinned mischievously. “I think I’m going to call Mom and tell her to come and get the kids for the week.” Tera went back to nipping at James’ neck and mark. James turned around and kissed Tera. Tera laughed, “Now look who’s all aggressive.” 

“It’s your fault.”

Tera smiled, “Guilty as charged.”

The next week James went into heat and Mori picked up the kids and took them with her. James was a little bit concerned about Tera being able to handle it but Tera held up ok. It wore him out but he managed as his strength was slowly building.

Two weeks later he was able to return to work. He still had to take it very easy, but the team was glad to see him when he walked out to morning formation that Monday morning, to the applause of everyone there. He tried to do a few things during PT and found that anything that involved him lying on the ground on his back was a no go, and his shoulders still couldn’t pull him up yet. David patted him on the arm.

“Tera take your time and build yourself up slowly. The team was pulled out for medical reasons so don’t worry about that. You’re doing a lot better than I thought you might be.”

Tera nodded his head. His bruises had all but faded, his back was still healing and the tears in his shoulders were coming along. It was only a matter of time the doctors told him and admonished him to take things slowly. The last thing Tera wanted to do was to aggravate his injuries. 

A couple of days later He was called into Lt. Colonel Anderson’s office. 

“Sit down.” He told him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m alright sir. My shoulders and back are healing. It’s just going to take some time.” 

The Lt. Colonel nodded. “I called you in here to tell you that you are being promoted up to Major.”

Tera’s eyes got wide. 

“Surprised are you?”

Tera nodded. “Just a bit. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Ray chuckled, “Well you have been on the short list to move up for over a year now. Just needed the open spot so we could move you." Ray grinned but then got very serious. "Tera, I want to ask you something. In light of what happened, do you want to be moved to a desk job? There would be no more missions and no more deployments. No one would blame you if you did. Your team would be given another Captain, or you can choose to stay with them and continue on as you were but in the grade of Major. What do you want to do?”

Tera thought for just a moment but really the choice was easy. “I want to stay with my team sir. We have been through too much together and we trust each other without question.” But then Tera frowned. “Have you said anything to James?”

“No I haven’t. Do you think he would have a problem with it?” Ray asked him.

“No I doubt that but I should speak to him first.” Tera said.

When Tera got home from work James was waiting for him in the living room. 

“Welcome home soldier!” James walked over and kissed him. That was followed by shouts of Daddy.

Renee ran up to him and Tera dropped down and hugged her. He knew she wanted him to swing her up but he couldn’t do it yet. His shoulders weren’t quite there. 

“Hey Princess. I missed you today.” Tera told her and Renee hugged him hard. 

“I missed you too Daddy. Did you have a good day?” She asked.

“I did. How was school?” 

“It was good. I can read the whole book now!” Renee said, so proud of herself.

“That’s great!!” 

The boys were clamoring to get to Tera so he said, “Let them come to me.” So James released them and they ran to him nearly knocking him over. Tera laughed and hugged them both then sent his children off to play. Tera eased himself up but he had a huge smile on his face. 

Tera broached the subject of his promotion and offer with James. “James, do we have a few minutes to talk?”

“Yeah sure. Everything ok?”

“Oh yeah, I just want to know how you feel about a few things.”

“Ok.” James said, 

Tera swallowed and then said, “I spoke to Lt. Colonel Anderson this afternoon. I’m being promoted to Major.”

James smiled. “Tera that’s wonderful. You deserve it.”

Tera furrowed his brow. “Well thank you for that but he also made me an offer. In light of what happened to me I’ve been offered a desk job. I’d leave Delta Force. No more missions and no more deployments. I’d be home permanently. But, I do not have to take it. I can stay in Delta Force and with my team. When I’ve healed and everyone that was taken with me is cleared medically we will go back into rotation and deployments will happen like normal. I know that it’s always been a risk. I know that every time I go there is always a chance I could die. We both know that." Tera looked James right in the eyes and said, "If I stay I will go back to a war zone but I need to know. How do you feel about this. What are your thoughts?”

James took a minute to carefully think about it. Then he said, “Tera, I knew the risks when I married and mated you. That being said, while they had you I was scared. I was so scared the Chaplin was going to come back and tell me they executed you. I would worry about you if they sent you back into a war zone, however,” James took Tera’s face in his hands and made Tera look him directly in the eyes. “I married a soldier, not a desk jockey. I can’t ask you to give it up any more then you could keep me out of the Fire Department. Whatever you choose to do I will support you one hundred percent, but if you choose to stay with your team then I will gladly and proudly send you out and with my full blessing. Besides, I know you would miss it.”

Tera looked at James in surprise. “What?”

James patted his hand. “You aren’t ready to just be a part of society yet. Oh, I know it’s not the fighting that you would miss. I know better then that. It’s the belonging and the brotherhood that you would miss.” James smiled at him. “You aren’t ready. Like I said, whatever you choose to do I will support you but if you choose to stay with your men, then you have my blessing.”

Tera smiled, “Alright then.”


	26. The Power Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an Alpha just wants to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is straight up fluff and smut. I can't help it if they have a healthy sex life, but boy it sure was fun to write.

Two weeks later on May seventh Tera’s promotion ceremony took place. Once again James was the one to pin him and he was officially a Major. After it was over James whispered in Tera’s ear and his eyes got big. James walked away and just left Tera staring after him.

Tera spent the rest of the day totally distracted and James kept sending him little text messages and making his distraction even worse. His team noticed and ribbed him a bit but Tera ignored them and four o’clock couldn’t get there fast enough.

He finally was able to go home and when he did he was met at the door. “Welcome home sweetheart.” James kissed him passionately and deeply and Tera responded in kind.  
Tera was the one left breathless this time when James pulled away. 

“Dinner is almost ready, if you want to grab a shower, however there are a few rules for this entire weekend.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Tera asked a little bit apprehensively. 

“One, you aren’t allowed to wear any clothes. So go shower and come back down naked. Tonight and for the next 48 hours I’m in charge of you and your body. Two, you do as I say, when I say it. Three, I will touch you where I want, when I want, and how I want, and four, you are not allowed to touch yourself at all nor me without permission.”

“Okay but I have one question before all this starts. Mom has the kids until when?” Tera asked.

“Sunday night. We have all weekend to ourselves and I’m going to fuck your brains out. You understand?” James said.

“Yes.” Tera said smiling. 

“Then get going. You don’t have long.” James told him.

Tera flew up the stairs and jumped into the shower. It felt good, and when he was done and got out he remembered James said he couldn’t wear any clothes. Now, he was just self-conscious but he slipped out of the bedroom and came down the stairs and poked his head around the door.

James immediately called him out. “Why are you hiding yourself?” When Tera didn’t say anything James spoke again, “Hun, we have 3 children, I have seen you naked.” Tera laughed and finally came out and tried to cover himself a little bit. James sighed. “None of that, hands down by your side.” James circled around him trailing his fingers across his stomach and around to his back, Tera stiffened and feelings of shame rolled off of Tera.

“Is this your problem?” James asked him. When Tera didn’t say anything James sighed. Why Tera felt ashamed of what happened to him he wasn’t sure. 

“Tera I’m only going to say this once to you. What I’m looking at doesn’t change how I feel about you. You saved your men’s lives. Yes, there was a price to pay and it was you who paid it, but if I know you, and I’m pretty sure I do, you wouldn’t have had it any other way. You are very selfless and willing to shield those you care about, even with your own body if needed, as evidenced by the scars on your back. Don’t be ashamed.” James ran a finger down one of the stripes. “Accept them as a part of you, and as a testament of what you are willing to do to protect those you care about.” James patted Tera on the arse. “Now, let’s have our dinner before it gets cold. Then I’m going to take you upstairs and do all the things I’ve been dying to do to you all day long.”

They had their dinner and then James took him upstairs and stood him next to the bed post. “You stand right here. Hold on to the post if you must, but remember, you cannot touch yourself, and you do not have permission to touch me yet.” James reached down and rubbed on Tera making him hard as a rock. “And you may not come until I say you can.” Tera’s eyes got wide. James dropped down and took him into his mouth and licked and sucked making Tera squirm and moan. James grinned and asked him, “Does that feel good?” Tera nodded. “Use your words Tera.”

Tera panted, “Yes.”

“Good. Now be still.” Tera watched James go and take something out of the dresser. What he brought back made Tera’s eyes get wide. James came back with a ring that would go around him. A ring made especially for an Alpha. “This is so you don’t have an accident.” James slid it on him and adjusted it so that it fit properly. Once on James gave Tera a few good tugs and Tera moaned loudly. James dropped back down to his knees and continued to lick and suck on Tera until Tera was there. He felt his orgasm build and build. Then he shuddered but there was no relief, but that didn’t stop James from his careful ministrations. Tera reached out and grabbed the bedpost with a death grip as another one built up in him which he knew he would get no relief for. Finally, mercifully, James stopped and ran his hands up Tera’s sides and he stood up. “Oh my poor alpha. You need to submit to me Tera. I promise it will be good.” James led Tera over to his own side of the bed, where James scent was the strongest.

“Lay down on your stomach. Do not move.”

Tera did as James told him and James took a moment to remove his own clothing and got up next to Tera.

“I’m going to show you how good this feels so relax, don’t tense up.”

Tera had an idea where James was headed and he did tense up. James smacked him on his arse. “What did I say. Relax.” Tera tried to relax but it was difficult. He could feel James rubbing his fingers at his entrance and it took a conscious effort for him to relax himself.

“That’s it.” James reached back and lubricated his fingers with his own slick and rubbed Tera again. Tera swallowed and braced himself as James fingers slid into him with ease.

“I want you to know how good this feels every time you do it to me.” James stroked Tera on that spot inside of him and it felt amazing. Tera quietly whined and cried. James smiled and said to him, “if you can come do it.”

Tera was surprised but James kept stroking him and it sent pleasure all through his body. He had never felt this before and he wished now that James had done this to him sooner. Evidently Tera was being to wiggly and he felt a sharp smack on his arse followed by the words “Be still!” Tera tried so hard to remain still but it just wasn’t working. 

“Do I have to physically restrain you?” James asked him. Tera shook his head followed by another sharp smack on his arse. “Use your words Tera.”

“No. I’ll hold still.” Tera said meekly. 

“You have got to submit to me Tera, if you do I promise you this will be good.” Several more minutes went by of James stroking him and Tera could feel it build. James recognized the queues from Tera’s body and said, “Come if you can.”

Tera was confused, if he was restrained and unable to come normally then how was this going to work. James must have read his mind because he was speaking again.

“Let your body come, not your cock. Come on baby you can do it. Just a little bit more.” James stroked him a little bit more then in a commanding voice he spoke to him, “Tera. Come!”

That did it, and his whole body contracted. “That’s it Tera, keep coming.” James continued to stroke him through it until Tera dropped in exhaustion. Slowly and carefully James eased his fingers out. 

“How did that feel sweetheart?”

“I… I have no words to describe it. Amazing doesn’t do it justice.” Tera was panting. Then Tera looked back at James longing to kiss him. James knew what he wanted and slipped up to him and kissed him. “Am I allowed to touch you yet?” Tera asked him. 

James smiled, “I’ll allow you one touch.” 

Tera smiled and reached his hand up and caressed James cheek and James leaned into Tera’s hand. “I love you so much.” Tera said and James beamed, kissed Tera’s hand and backed away. “Take a few minutes to rest and then I will continue. I’ll be right back.” James came back in a few minutes with a couple of bottles of water and offered one to Tera which he took and drank greedily. While Tera was drinking James reached out and grabbed him and tugged on him nearly making him spit his water. 

“Drink your water. In the meantime I feel like stroking you.” He made Tera stand there and drink his water while James stroked him. Tera almost choked….. Twice.

Once James had Tera achingly hard again. He pulled him back over to the bed which James got up on all fours and presented his arse to Tera. “Fuck me. You may hold on to my hips to steady yourself but you may not touch me anywhere else. Understand?”

“Yes.” Tera nodded. He got up behind James and pushed himself in. James immediately threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck me Tera, fuck me hard.” That was all the encouragement Tera needed. He held on to James’ hips and fucked into him as hard as he could. Tera whined as another orgasm slammed into him that he couldn’t release and it nearly had Tera in tears. 

“A little bit more. I’m almost there.” James told him and Tera kept fucking into him until James came. He clinched around Tera hard while shuddering his orgasm and pushed Tera to another climax he couldn’t be relieved of. He got himself off of Tera, pulled Tera off the bed and got down in front of him. “My poor alpha.” He rubbed him and sucked him just a little bit more. Tera whimpered and cried. He was aching for relief but it wasn’t his to have unless James gave it to him. 

James grinned and looked up at Tera. “I want you to ask me for it. Tell me what it is you need.”

“Please James. Let me come, please!” Tera begged him.

“Alright, you can come now. You have earned it.” James took the ring off him and licked and sucked him and in just a minute or two Tera exploded in a mind numbing orgasm, in fact he came so hard that it nearly hurt. James smiled, “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and you may touch me now.”

They got cleaned up and laid down for the night. Tera pulled James close and he fell asleep. The entire weekend was amazing and it allowed them to reconnect with each other in ways they hadn’t been able to in a long time and it strengthen their bond even more. It also reaffirmed to Tera the trust he had in James and it felt good, it felt real good. Late Sunday afternoon they were sitting on the couch fully clothed and waiting for Mori to bring the kids home. 

James looked at the clock, it said 5:30 pm. “They shouldn’t be much longer. You ready to be a parent and a soldier again?”

Tera nuzzled James’ neck. “Do I have to?”

James laughed. “Yeah, you do. Our children nor the United States Army will let you do otherwise.” James grabbed ahold of him and held firm for a minute. Tera gasped and moaned. “They will be here in a minute and I don’t want a raging hard on when they do.”

James smiled. “Just reminding you who owns that.”

“Yes James. You own it. It’s all yours.”

James smiled, “That’s right.” James patted him.

The doorbell rang and James got up to let them in.


	27. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally finds out how close Tera came to dying.

A couple months later James was due to go into heat again and James had declared he wanted another baby, Tera had no objections. Nine months later James was taken to the hospital by his mother to meet Dr. Hans and Tera was on his way from the base. He flew up to the ward and quickly found James. 

“Hey love, is it going like it should?” Tera asked him.

“Yeah it’s progressing fine but you know how Dr. Hans is. She doesn’t want me out of her site.” James chuckled.

“I don’t blame her.” Tera took his hand as another contraction hit. Tera counted and watched the screen and helped him breathe through it. 

Dr. Hans came in and saw Tera there. “Hey, was wondering when you would get here. How have you been?”

“Pretty good. How about you?” Tera asked her.

“Never better.” Dr. Hans checked James and was pleased. “You are right on schedule James. I told you this one would be faster. You have a few more hours to go so hang in there. You’re doing great.”

In the next few hours family came in and out and even a few from the team and Clint stopped by. They were happy to see them all but as time got closer they were just ready to have the baby. Several hours later Dr. Hans pronounced him fully dilated and had him get up on all fours and prepare to push. 

“Come on James, push!” Dr. Hans told him.

James pushed and in a couple minutes the baby came out.

“It’s a boy! You have a big healthy baby boy!” Dr. Hans told them. Tera kissed James gently on the lips. They quickly got James cleaned up and brought the baby to him. James cooed at the baby and he wiggled and squirmed. In a couple minutes he wanted to nurse so James lifted him up and nursed him. He was so cute laying in James arms nursing and making little grunting noises. 

“So do you have a name for him?” Dr. Hans asked.

Tera nodded. “Michael Wayne.”

“Nice!” Dr. Hans smiled. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Tera laid his head next to James and watched their newborn son nurse. He was such a precious sight. It wasn’t too long and Michael had his fill and James cuddled him close cooing softly and talking to him. Dr. Hans came back in a little bit later and smiled.

“Tera, it’s your turn. You know the drill.”

Tera balked and Dr. Hans was surprised. She tilted her head. “Uh, Tera?”

Tera look at his little son lying in James arms, a tear ran down his face. Tera took a deep breath, mustered up his courage and took his shirt off and moved to the couch. Dr. Hans gasped and Tera flinched.

“I’m sorry…. It’s… it’s not pretty to look at I know. I’m so sorry… I… I…”

But Dr. Hans interrupted him. “Whatever happened to you doesn’t matter here. All I see is a loving father with a newborn son to hold and bond with. Lay back.” Dr. Hans brought Michael over to Tera and laid him on Tera’s chest and put the blanket over them. She patted Tera on the arm and left him to bond with his child. Tera looked down at the baby who was looking at him, and just like for all his other children Tera started to purr, and little Michael squirmed all over his chest, just like all the rest. Then Tera decided to get up. He held Michael to his chest and got up and walked around. He looked down at his son with those big blue eyes staring up at him and he said, “My son. I love you so much. You don’t know it yet but you’re a miracle. Your Daddy shouldn’t be here right now. I had resigned myself to the probability that I would never see your Papa again.” Dr. Hans and a couple nurses had stopped right outside the door. They had intended to go in and check on things but had stopped when they heard Tera talking. “I thought for sure they were going to kill me when I was thrown down to the desert floor but they didn’t. I should have died in that prison cell, and if your Daddy’s men hadn’t found us, I would have. Daddy’s captors had decided to execute me because they couldn’t get what they wanted from me.” James’ hand flew to his mouth but managed to remain quiet and Tera didn’t notice. “So you see how much you mean to me. How much of a miracle you are. You remind me that life isn’t through with me yet. You remind me why I chose to do what I do and you strengthen your Daddy’s resolve to continue to fight. To keep the evil away from someone as precious as you are.” Little Michael never did take his eyes off his Daddy, he made soft little grunty baby noises up at Tera. Tera smiled, “One of the things I love most about being a father is holding my newborn in my arms. Eventually, you will grow too big for me to hold like this, and that will be a sad day, but I’ll never stop holding you like this in my heart.”

An older nurse quietly slipped in and when Tera had stopped talking she touched him on his shoulder. “Let me take him for now so we can make sure he’s ok. Then we will bring him back.” She smiled up at him. Tera handed Michael to her and she went on to do what they needed to do. Tera reached for his shirt and put it back on. He leaned over to James and gave him another kiss. “I’m going to run home and grab a few things and shower then I’ll be right back. Is there anything else you need or want?”

James shook his head, “No, I think I remembered everything.” Tera leaned down for one more kiss and then left. 

Dr. Hans came in and with an apologetic look on her face said, “James, I’m sorry.”

James looked confused. “Why?”

“Well, because I didn’t know and I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

“We know you didn’t know, and it’s ok. He’s not upset, and to tell you the truth that took a lot of courage for him to do that in front of you. I’m actually encouraged by it. Maybe he’s finally started to accept it as a part of him now.”

Dr. Hans shook her head. “I would hate to even think about how that happened to him. He’s always such a kind and loving and gentle man.”

James smiled. “When he’s at home, yes he is. But when he’s on deployment he’s a very different man.”

A couple of hours later Tera came back. Mark and George were also in the room talking to James and generally excited about their new grandson. Tera walked in and James didn’t even hardly give him a chance. “Tera, when were you going to tell me about that. I knew something was wrong but you wouldn’t say anything and I didn’t want to pry. Why did you keep it to yourself?”

Tera turned away. He wrapped his arms around himself, and it all finally came crashing down on him. He started breathing heavy, his vision turned to tunnel vision, and his ears started ringing. Tera staggered, and just as he was about to hit the floor Mark ran over to him and caught him. Mark helped him over to a chair and dropped down in front of him.

“Son?” Mark called to him. When Tera looked up Mark continued. “What happened?”

“Dad, they were going to kill me.” Tera looked at his Father. “I remember the old guard telling Mike to get me out of there because they were done with me and were going to execute me. I was in and out of consciousness but I heard him.” Tera’s anxiety was building and it was reaching a high pitch. “I was on my knees, and the gun was to my head. The order was given for me to be shot but David and Terry rounded the corner just in time.” Tera looked at his father in desperation. “Dad my heart was hurting so bad, and all I wanted was to see or at least feel James one more time, and I couldn’t, and I thought I was going to die without ever feeling or seeing him again.” Tera was in a high pitch now and James could feel it. Tera’s anxiety had set in on him; he was panicking. James immediately got up and slipped in front of Tera. 

“Tera can you hear me?”

No answer. James sighed, “I guess the memory is still a bit too much for him. Let me deal with him.” James pulled off his shirt and pulled off Tera’s. He took a blanket and straddled Tera’s lap. James then pressed right up against him, skin to skin, and wrapped himself and Tera in the blanket. Then James started to purr and put his neck where Tera could catch his scent. Tera did and immediately he buried his nose right into James’ neck. “That’s it baby, breathe in my scent. Breathe.” It helped a little but not enough to trigger the change in Tera’s brain. “Well, it’s helping but this isn’t going to be enough to get the right chemical to release in his brain to stop this.” James sighed. “There is one more thing I can do and I’m going to do it.”

“What are you going to do?” Mark wanted to know.

James smiled. “Bite him. I’m going to bite him right over the mating mark and hit his mating glands. This should work.” James kissed Tera’s mark, opened his mouth and let his canines down and sunk his teeth right over top of the mark on Tera’s shoulder. James jerked his head to the side pulling hard at the site. James worked Tera in his teeth for a good minute and Tera’s trembling stopped. Then after another minute of James’ careful working of Tera’s mark. Tera spoke, “James?” James let him go and licked the blood he’d drawn and the site began to heal up. 

“Dad will you bring us Michael please?” George picked up the baby and brought him over to his parents. James took the baby. He was hungry so James positioned him to nurse. Tera looked down at his son. He was still cocooned with James in the blanket and Tera took his arms and wrapped them around James and Tera rested his forehead against him. Tera’s pupils were going from dilated to pinpoints and that concerned him.

“Hey Mark.” James called.

“Yes?” 

“Can you test something for me and approach us. But do it cautiously.” James told him. Mark was puzzled by his request but did it anyway, and just as James thought, Tera started to growl.

“I’m sorry, back off.” It was as James suspected. “He’s running on instincts at the moment. Keep everyone out and give him just a few more minutes. He’ll come around.”  


“What did you do James?” Mark asked him.

“I interrupted his panic attack with the only other means I had. I bit him as if I were mating him and made him release those hormones in his brain. His panic is over but I had to reduce him down to his base instincts, in other words, for the moment I had to make Tera feral. That’s part of the reason I asked Dad to bring Michael over, I needed to bring what he feels is his territory down to a small circle. Mark you know what your son is capable of so keep people clear for a few minutes. It won’t take him long.”  


In about five minutes they heard a deep sigh and Tera said, “You had to bite me didn’t you.” 

James grinned, “Yeah I did. Everything is ok and so are you.”

“Did I snap or snarl at anyone?” Tera wanted to know.

“Well you growled at your father but that was just a test. It’s fine Tera, nothing happened and no one got hurt.” James assured him.

Tera slumped a little bit. “I’m sorry Dad.”

Mark approached him carefully. Tera chuckled. “Dad… no need for that. I’m fine now.” Michael’s cooing caught Tera’s attention and he looked down between himself and James to the nursing baby and smiled big. Mark patted Tera on his shoulder and Tera took his father’s hand and looked up. Mark lifted his hand to his son’s cheek and Tera leaned into his touch.

Mark sighed, “Tera, sometimes it’s hard for me to remember that you are a grown man with a mate and a family. I worry about you so much and I beg the gods for your safety each time you go. I can’t help it. I look at you and sometimes I still see that precious little boy that would crawl into my lap and slot his head under my chin and tell me all about his day. You will understand one day when your own sons are grown, and you have to let them go into the world and make their way. I have been singularly blessed with 3 wonderful children.” He then placed his hand on James head and James looked up. “Thank you for helping my son. You are the answer to my prayers James, and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better. Mori and I love you so much.”

Tera unwrapped himself from the cocoon and turned to his father and hugged him.


	28. The Alpha and Omega Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has a little mishap at school.

The front door was open when Renee came home from school. She came in and dropped her backpack. James came out with Michael in his arms and saw her standing there. She looked like she had been crying.

“Renee? What’s wrong sweetheart?” James put the baby down in the downstairs crib and scooped her up. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“The teacher said you and Daddy aren’t really my Papa and Daddy. I must have been adopted and that you and Daddy are gay and that babies aren’t born to two men.” Renee said and she started crying again.

When James finally got her to stop crying he sat her down, it was time to explain a few things to her. “Renee, normally that would be true. Two men can’t have children naturally but Renee, your Daddy and I aren’t just two men. Your Daddy is an alpha and I am an omega. Do you understand what that is?”

Renee shook her head and James smiled. 

“An alpha is someone like your Daddy. He’s bigger, he’s very strong and sometimes dominant and can be very intimidating. Your Daddy can also become very aggressive when he feels one of us is in danger, it’s one of the things about your Daddy that makes him a very good soldier and officer, he’s very good at what he does. But on the other hand your Daddy is very kind, loving and extremely intelligent. He takes very good care of us just like an alpha should. Do you understand?”

Renee nodded her head.

“I, on the other hand, am an extremely rare male omega. Your teacher has probably never met one before in her life. But Renee all omegas, male or female, are capable of having children.”

“Omegas are like you?” Renee asked him.

“Well, sort of. Most omegas are females like you, and are more submissive to their alphas. We have a tendency to nurture and care for our children. We love being parents and taking care of people. That’s why I make such a good paramedic. But a lot of omegas are very dependent and clingy to their alpha. I admit I’m not that way. I’m very independent and I have no problem with taking control and doing what needs to be done, and your Daddy prefers it that way.”

Renee smiled “Because Daddy is in the Army.”

“That’s right. Daddy needs me to be this way so he can do his job without worrying about us here at home. Your Daddy and I are a good team.”

The front door opened and Tera came in and James caught his scent.

“Welcome home soldier!! We are in the playroom.” James called to him.

Tera walked in and saw Renee, she squealed and jumped into her Daddy’s arms. “Hi pumpkin.” Tera noticed she had been crying. “What’s wrong sweetheart? Someone at school upset you?”

Renee nodded “Teacher said you aren’t my real Papa and Daddy.” Renee nosed at Tera’s neck and Tera opened his neck to her and let her put her nose there to breathe her Daddy’s scent. She rarely did that.

“What?” Tera said and he looked over to James. “If she’s after my scent she must really be upset.”

James sighed. “To her this is normal and outside of family or the rest of the unit she doesn’t have much else to go on and until now neither one of us has explained anything about our dynamic at all. Tomorrow though we should go down to the school and talk to them.”

Tera nodded. “What time? I’ll make sure to take my lunch hour then.”

“Meet you there at say 11? Will that be ok?” James asked

“Yeah, that will be fine.” Tera kissed James. “So other than that, how was your day?”

James got up and motioned Tera to follow. “It was pretty good. Michael is a good baby and has barely fussed unnecessarily all day. Of course Aden and Adam have been outside playing in the dirt all day.” James just shook his head. “I’m pretty sure they ate some of it too.”

Tera laughed. “Well, boys are boys. Didn’t you do that stuff? I can’t imagine you playing with dolls.”

“No I played with my toy cars. I had a decent size collection of them and a race track to run them on. That and I loved to build with Legos.” James said and then he stuck out his tongue at Tera.

Tera laughed at him “I bet you did!” And Tera chased James out to the kitchen laughing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 11 am Tera met James at Renee’s school. James had called ahead and so the principle was waiting for them. They went in and sat down. The principal, Mr. White, spoke first.  


“Thank you for coming in today. You were telling me about an issue your daughter had with her teacher Ms. Roland, is that correct?” Mr. White asked them.

“Yes,” James said. “It seems Ms. Roland has taken it upon herself to tell our daughter she is not our real child.”

“Is she adopted?” Mr. White asked.

James sighed. “I realize that is a natural first question but the answer is no. She is not adopted. I gave birth to her.”

Mr. White’s eye brows shot up and his eyes got big.

“You did what?” He said. “You’re a male.”

James again sighed, a bit impatiently. Tera’s head snapped up and his eyes locked onto the principle. It unnerved Mr. White.

“Yes I’m well aware of that Mr. White, but it doesn’t change the fact that I carried her for 9 months and then had her. I take it you are a beta because and alpha would have scented it immediately and as hard as this may be for you to understand you need to. I am, in fact, a male omega.” James said. He was getting angry.

“A what?” Mr. White asked in disbelief. "You are an omega and he is an alpha?"

"Yes we are." James told him.

"But that's...that's not possible. You can't be an omega." Mr. White sputtered. "Omegas are female."

That’s when Tera stepped in. He had heard enough. “My mate told you. He’s a male omega. As rare as they are they do exist. Obviously you have never met one, I hadn’t either until I met James but that isn’t your problem is it. What really has you bothered?”

“Well,” Mr. White sputtered. “It’s just this is so highly unusual. You’re both men so I assumed you were both betas.”

“So that’s the issue. Our first genders and your false assumptions. Never mind that I’m an alpha and he’s an omega. Well, I hate to tell you but nature didn’t care. Nature paired us when he walked past me that day in that store. I never even saw him but I scented him and nature told us both we were soul bonds and everything else just fell away. There was no denying it, we couldn’t.”

Mr. White’s eyes got huge. “You’re soul bonds!” He eyed Tera and James. “I’ve heard about that. Even among alphas and omegas that’s rare.”

James sighed. “We know that. We are a very rare circumstance but it doesn’t change the facts. Tera and I, we share a bond. I can tell you what he’s thinking and doing if I pay close enough attention to our bond at any time during the day. I know when he’s doing PT, I know when he’s on the shooting range and I know when he’s sitting in his office doing work and he can do the same. Now we have a little girl who came home from school yesterday in tears because she was told we couldn’t be her real parents. Granted part of that is on us for not explaining our dynamic to her, but until now it was never needed. Outside of family, his team and my station shift she thought what we were was normal.”

Mr. White pressed his intercom button and told his secretary to bring in Ms. Roland and Renee. When Renee came in she squealed in delight. “Daddy!” 

“Hello princess.” Tera said and Renee stole a kiss from him. Then he noticed the teacher. Tera scented the air and noticed Ms. Roland was an omega. Tera decided to prove the point once and for all. Tera stood up and let his scent dominate the air. Ms. Roland immediately cowed back and she tilted her head and exposed her neck to the alpha, James on the other hand did the same thing he did the day they met. He sat in the chair trembling. Mr. White was shocked. Tera first walked over to Ms. Roland.

“You should be very careful Ms. Roland. Any dominant alpha can force you to submit just like I’ve done. I could make you submit to me right here and your instincts would force you to do it, but lucky for you I’m a bound alpha.”

Mr. White jumped up, “What did you do to her?”

“You know she’s an omega right?” Tera eyed him

“Yes, yes she is. She’s a very good teacher, what did you do?”

Tera sighed. “I told you. I’m an alpha. I just made her submit to me and cow back. If I chose to I could force her to mate. It’s our biology. It’s how nature designed us but as I said, I’m a bound alpha.”

Tera stood James up and James was still very visibly trembling and he started to whine.

“Is he ok?” Mr. White asked.

“This is a natural reaction that an omega has to their true mate.” James nosed at Tera’s neck and Tera gave it to him.

“What is he doing?” Mr. White asked him.

“He is seeking my scent. When an omega is nervous, upset, or is under the influence of a dominant alpha they seek the scent of their own alpha for comfort.” Tera checked James and saw that he was calming down. “Give him just a minute and he will be fine.”

After James calmed down Tera looked at him a bit shame faced.

“What’s wrong?” James asked him.

“I’m sorry James. I hated doing that but it got my point across.” Tera turned his attention back to Mr. White. “As you can see, James is clearly an omega.”

Mr. White looked from Tera to James and back again. “And he carried Renee and gave birth to her.”

“Yeah, she was my welcome home gift.” Tera smiled. He saw Mr. White’s puzzled expression and so he explained. “I was on deployment when James found out he was pregnant, and somehow for four months he and our family managed to keep it a secret until I got home and saw him standing there, and he was definitely showing.”

“What did you do?” Mr. White asked out of curiosity now.

“Cried as I recall. It had me so dumbfounded that I couldn’t say or do much else. So I did the only thing I seemed to be able to do at the time because my emotions had overwhelmed me.”

Mr. White then cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for all the confusion this has brought. We will make sure her family situation is understood and it will not upset her again. This has, however, brought to my attention a lack of understanding and education about the dynamic of the alpha and omega. This is something that needs to be rectified.” Mr. White stood up and extended his hand to Tera and James.

“Thank you for your time to come and see me today. I promise we will take care of this.”


	29. Renee's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children sure can get some funny ideas sometimes.

In the month that followed, somehow or another Renee got it in her head that betas were not able to have children and had to adopt, and that omegas were secretly having babies for betas to adopt. She sat there with this constant worried look on her face and she was forever eyeing James and her little brothers. 

One day Renee walked up to James while he was holding Michael and asked him, “Are you going to give him away for adoption?”

“What? Why would I do that?” James looked at Renee with a confused look on his face. He couldn’t believe what she was asking him. 

“Betas can’t have babies.” Renee said like it was fact.

“Who told you that?” James wanted to know. He was really getting concerned now.

“One of the boys at school. He said that alphas and omegas have secret babies to put up for adoption. I told him he was wrong and that you didn’t do that and he told me that Daddy has to be protecting you from doing your duty because he’s in the Army.” Renee told him. James just sighed, some of the things kids tell each other were just cruel, cruel and ridiculous.

“Renee, what in this world are you talking about. That is absolutely untrue. Whoever told you that is just trying to upset you. Don’t listen to it. Beta women have always been able to have babies.” James told her.

“But Aunt Emily doesn’t have any!” Renee protested.

“Your Aunt Emily also isn’t married and she doesn’t want any children until she is. That is perfectly understandable. I didn’t want any until I was married and we didn’t have you until we were ready to.” James sighed. “You remember when Auntie Cindy had her last baby right?”

Renee nodded.

“Ok, well Auntie Cindy and Uncle David are both betas. They are not like me and your Daddy.” James told her.

“They aren’t?” Renee asked.

“No, they aren’t.” James said to her but Renee still didn’t look convinced. She eyed Michael. “You aren’t going to give him away are you Papa?”

James looked at her in disbelief. “No! I could never give him away. Your Daddy and I love him and he’s our child. Just like you, Aden and Adam.”

“No one is coming to take him?” She asked.

“No. Your Daddy would fight to the death before he let anyone just take Michael or any of you and quit frankly so would I. No one is taking my children from me Renee, no one.” James told her.

That night when James and Tera and laid down he told Tera what Renee said.

“She what?” Tera asked him.

“Yup. She asked me if he was going to be adopted.” James shook his head. “Kids can get some of the weirdest notions and how she even thinks it’s true I’ll never know.”

Tera actually laughed. “So she thinks I’m protecting you from being a broodmare and scared we are going to give Michael away. Did I get that much right?”

James wrinkled his nose. “Well, I can’t say I’m fond of the term broodmare but that’s about the size of it.” James sighed. “I asked her if she remember when Cindy and David had their last child and she did, and I explained to her that they were betas but she didn’t look totally convinced.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be insulting but that was the only term I could think of that she was equating this with.” Tera said. Tera didn’t know what to think of all this or how they would even handle it.

“Oh I know that and I didn’t take it that way but you have the right of it. That’s exactly what she’s thinking.” James reassured him. “I’ll think about it and see if she says anything else.” 

Tera wrapped his arms around James ready to drift off to sleep. James patted his hands and snuggled back and soon they were both asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple days later Tera and his team were out at the shooting range, qualifying with their weapons, when Lt. Colonel Anderson came up and interrupted them.

“Major Evans, can I speak to you for a minute.”

Tera nodded, finished his shot and came over. The Lt. Colonel had a smile on his face. 

“Impressive shooting Major.”

“Thank you sir.” Tera said with a grin. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, I have some news for you. The Army has decided to award you the Medal of Honor.”

Tera’s eyes got huge. “The what? Why?”

Ray chuckled. “You heard me. The President nominated you for it and evidently the Army agrees.”

Tera groaned. “Oh no…he feels guilty.”

Ray shook his head. “All he did was nominate you, give his testimony and the recorded feed. He did nothing else. That was all the Army. I hope you don’t mind but I also was allowed to watch the feed of what happened.” Ray’s eyes clouded. “I agree with them. That’s not all. Britain was so thankful for what you did that the Queen, with the Presidents permission, wants to award you as well. So in addition to the Medal of Honor you will also be given the Victoria Cross. Prince Charles himself will be giving it to you.”

Tera put his hand to his forehead. “I don’t want the attention Ray. I’m happier just sitting in the shadows, why can’t you let me stay there. If he does this then won’t it come out that I’m Delta Force?”

“Well, technically no. Remember, at the time you were deployed with the 82nd Airborne so you are covered.” Ray told him. “Tera stop stressing. If you won’t accept it for yourself then accept it for your men that you fought to protect, and every other officer out there who strives to protect their men. Now that’s a worthy reason.” 

Tera sighed in defeat. “When is all this supposed to take place.”

“Two weeks! We will give you two weeks of leave for the ceremony and travel and some time to visit DC. So why don’t you take an early day, go home, tell James the news and celebrate.” Ray left them on the shooting range.

Tera came in through the door at home and found James nursing Michael on the couch. 

“You’re home early.” James said 

“Yeah, you won’t believe this. I still don’t believe this.” Tera said as he flopped down next to James.

“What, what won’t I believe.” James asked him

“James, I’m being awarded the Medal of Honor.” Tera said looking him right in the eye.

“You’re what?” James said almost dropping Michael. James scrambled to get his grip back on the baby and lifted him back up to continue nursing. Michael fussed. “I’m sorry, shhh shhh, here you go. Come on.” He got Michael to latch back on and continued. “Did I hear you right?”

Tera laughed. “Yeah you did but that’s not all. Prince Charles is attending to give me the Victoria Cross. James…. I don’t deserve this. I did nothing to deserve it.”

“Well evidently the Army and Queen Elizabeth disagree. When does this happen?”

“Two weeks, I’ve got to be there on October 15 for the ceremony then we can have some time to visit DC if we want to.” Tera told him.

“Oh really? I’ve never been. Have you?” James asked him

“It’s been a long time but yes.” Tera said. “Are you sure you want to do that? I mean taking Renee would be fine but the boys just turned 5 and Michael is still an infant.”

“We can work it out. Now we need to tell the family. I’m sure our parents will want to be there and someone needs to get in contact with Jared.”

Tera shook his head in disbelief. “Make the arrangements. I’ll do whatever you want.”


	30. The Announcement and Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have everyone over for dinner to announce the honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the cookie story is a true story. The names are changed to protect the innocent and guilty alike. Also comments are always welcomed.

James got on the phone and invited everyone over for dinner that night. Marion and Mori came on over and helped James get dinner going. It was a lot of people. Besides their parents Rayne and Ed, Emily and Alex were coming as was Tera’s Grandfather. Plus Rayne and Edward had started having children themselves and currently had two.

Tera was very subdued during dinner and George and Mark noticed. After everything was cleared away James spoke up.

“Since Tera doesn’t seem to be in a talking mood I guess I have to share the news.”

Marion eyed James. “You aren’t pregnant again are you?”

James laughed. “No Mom. I just had a baby.”

Mark cleared his throat. “Son, it’s about that isn’t it.”

Tera eyed his father. “You knew? You knew and you didn’t tell me. You could have at least warned me Dad instead of Ray springing it on me.”

“Are you being deployed again Tera?” George asked him.

“No, but I wish it were that simple.” Tera huffed.

Mark was a little more than irritated. “I think being awarded the Medal of Honor is nothing to be upset over. It’s a high honor Tera. You know it takes almost two years for recipients to be approved but you went through in half the time. Did you know that when they had come to you and heard the President’s testimony and played the feed they called for an immediate vote. It was unanimous. There was no discussion, nothing.”

Tera sighed. “Did you see it?”

Mark nodded his head.

“I don’t deserve it Dad. I did nothing more then what I was supposed to do as an officer, no more then what a hundred other officers do every day on the battlefield. Make decisions to protect their men. I did my job, that’s all.” Tera said.

Mark shook his head and sighed. His son sure was stubborn sometimes. “I know that son. It’s what you did in the face of the enemy. Your silence under torture bought time and protected your men. Your courage while…..“ Mark choked up at this point. He had seen the video and had seen his son’s brutal whipping. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Mark took a deep breath and continued. “Your courage and your presence of mind while being whipped to stop the President from giving anything up, even to stop your own pain, sealed it for them. Did you know after that was played you could have heard a pin drop in that room. No one made a sound.” Mark sighed again. “I understand you feel like you were only doing your job. What any officer would do and that’s fine. Then accept it for your team who have worked so hard under you to support you, and for every other officer out there who would, without a moment’s hesitation, do what you did.”

George placed a hand on his son in laws shoulder. “Marion and I are so proud of you son, but your father is right. If you won’t accept it for yourself then accept it for them. It’s a worthy reason then don’t you agree?”

Michael began to fuss from the living room and James made to get up but Tera stopped him. “I’ll get him. You stay.” Tera got up and picked up his infant son. He wasn’t hungry and didn’t appear to be in need of changing yet. So he walked into the kitchen with the boy in his arms and sat back down. 

James peered over at Michael and asked Tera “Does he need anything?”

“No, James, he’s fine. He just wanted us.” Tera held Michael up to his shoulder and Michael cooed. Tera purred and Michael squirmed even more. In a few minutes though Michael did become fussy again and Tera put his finger close to Michaels mouth and he attempted to latch on. “Yup, he’s hungry now.” Tera passed Michael over to James

“I’ll be back in a little while.” James said as he went into the downstairs playroom to nurse. Everyone was still sitting around the table talking until a commotion was heard from the children’s table.

“DADDY!!! ADEN WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!” Then a crash like breaking glass was heard and Aden started screaming. Tera got up and went to where they were. His daughter was sitting there, angry in her chair with the remains of a broken glass in her hands and Aden was on the floor yelling, broken glass all around him. Adam on the other hand was sitting there, laughing. 

Tera just shook his head, “Do I even want to know what happened here?”

Renee immediately told Tera what happened. “He tried to take my cookies. So I hit him over the head with my glass.”

Tera wasn’t sure if he should be mad or just laugh. What he did know was that he needed to get Aden out of the middle of the glass.

“Aden be still.” Tera reached down and picked the boy up and took him into the kitchen. 

“Aden, why did you bother your sister? You had no reason to take her cookies. Why did you do it?”

Aden bit his lower lip. A habit passed on to him from James it seemed. “I don’t know.”

Tera sighed. “Aden, you can’t pick on her. Leave her alone, do you understand?”

Aden nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Good, your night is over. Tell everyone good night and go up to your room.” Tera told him.

His little bottom lip quivered but he said good night. When he got to the door he looked back at his father who gave him a stern look. He went on upstairs and to his room. Next Tera had to deal with his stubborn daughter.

“Renee!” Tera called. “Come here.”

Renee came out into the kitchen and Tera knelt down. “I know what Aden did was wrong but that’s no excuse to hit him over the head with a glass. You could have hurt him.”

“But Daddy he took my cookies!” Renee protested.

“I completely understand that but that’s no excuse. You are the oldest and you have to set an example. You have got to learn you can’t just take measures into your own hands. If he misbehaves you come to me or to your Papa. Do you understand me?”

She didn’t answer.

Tera raised his voice, “Renee, I asked you a question and I expect an answer.”

“Yes Daddy.” Renee started crying. Tera reached up and got a napkin and gave it to her. “Your night is over as well. Tell everyone good night and go to your room.”

Renee told everyone good night and came back to her father, tears still falling and nosed at Tera’s neck. Tera opened it up and let her put her nose there. After a couple of minutes Tera sent her on to her room. 

“Does she do that often?” Mori asked Tera.

“Only when she’s very upset will she do that. It makes me wonder if she’s going to present as an omega.” Tera grinned. “She does that to me most of the time. Occasionally will she go to James to do that if I’m not around but when I am and she’s upset that’s what she does.” Tera shook his head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when she gets older.”

George smiled. “I understand how you feel. Take a word of advice and go ahead and install your mote and draw bridge now, and you will need some snapping alligators too.”

Tera laughed and James came back in the room with a now very contented Michael in his arms. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, the usual. Aden picked on Renee, Renee put him in his place, and I had to clean it up.” Tera chuckled.

“What did they do?” Now James was curious.

“Well, Aden wanted her cookies. Renee didn’t want him to have any of hers so she took matters into her own hands and broke a glass over his head.” Tera tried to hide it but he was on the verge of laughter.

“She did what?”

“You heard me. She broke a glass over his head.” 

James burst out laughing. “It’s not funny but it is funny. We need to do something about this because Aden is going to really make her mad one day and it won’t be a glass she hits him with.” James sobered up. 

After everyone left and the kids were settled down for the night James and Tera sat down on the living room couch. Michael was hungry again and so James was nursing him.

“What are we going to do about those two? Aden has got to stop antagonizing her, on the other hand she needs to learn to ignore him. You know I’m wondering if Renee is going to present omega and the boys alphas. They act just like it.” Tera said to James.

“I don’t know yet. I can try talking to Renee if you want.” 

Tera nodded. “I guess I’m going to have to take a heavier hand with Aden. Adam doesn’t test me like Aden does.”

“Maybe he watches Aden to find out if it’s worth it or not.” James said.

It wasn’t but a few days later when Tera came home from work he found James with a crying Renee in the living room. 

“Do I want to know?” Tera asked James.

James sighed. “Unfortunately, you do. For whatever his reason was, Aden decided to break all of her crayons while she was trying to color with them. The best I can gather from her is that he wanted to use them but she was and said no, he could use them when she finished. Personally, I thought that was reasonable but I guess he didn’t. I heard the commotion and found him trying to take them from her. When I stopped him he backed up but when I turned my back he stomped on them and broke them. So he’s up in his room waiting for you. I’m dealing with her.” James looked dejected. “I’m sorry Tera. I know this isn’t what you wanted when you came home. 

Tera sighed. “It’s alright James. All part of being a parent.” Tera kissed James and then went upstairs to discipline his son. He tried to remember back if his own father had to ever do anything like this with him. He couldn’t recall ever being mean to Rayne and there was too much of an age gap between himself and Jared to but heads. When he got to the boys room He saw a very angry Aden sitting on his bed and Adam was sitting on his own bed playing with a toy. Tera sent Adam out and sat down on the bed next to Aden. 

“Aden, why did you break your sister’s things?”

“Because I wanted to play with them and she wouldn’t let me.” Aden pouted.

“Boy, she said you could play with them when she was finished. That should have been enough for you.” Tera said.

But Aden was defiant. “I wanted them then.”

Tera had enough. “Neither I nor your Papa are going to allow you to bully your sister and when your Papa tells you to do something you will not disobey him. Do you understand me?”

Aden nodded his head.

“Speak Aden.” Tera pushed out his scent and affirmed himself the dominant in the room. Aden cowed back and said, “Yes Daddy.”

“I had hoped that this wouldn’t have to be necessary but maybe this once you will learn and I’ll never have to do this again. Come here.” 

Aden obeyed his father and Tera pulled him over his knee and disciplined his son.

A couple of minutes later Tera emerged from the boy's room with a very contrite Aden laying on his bed, sniffling. Tera went out into the sunroom and sat down and cried. James gave him a few minutes then walked out there.

“Tera? You alright hun?” James asked.

“Yeah I guess. I hope I never have to do that again but I have a feeling he’s going to be a handful.” Tera dried his eyes. “It’s true what they say. That hurt me way more then it hurt him.”

James took ahold of Tera’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “Well, they are getting older Tera, don’t be surprised if that isn’t the last time.”


	31. Medal of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera is honored for his actions.

James was just about finished packing up the kids the night before they were due to go to DC and Renee was sitting there watching.

“Papa why are we going to DC?” She wanted to know.

“Because wither your Daddy wants to admit it or not he’s a hero and the President wants to honor him.” James said to her. 

“Daddy doesn’t think he’s a hero?” Renee asked.

“No he doesn’t. He just thinks he was doing his job and protecting his men.” James told her.

“Well he’s my hero.” Renee said. James looked at her with interest. 

“Maybe you should tell him that.”

Renee smiled.

Later that night after the kids were in bed and James was in the bedroom; Tera was still in the bathroom. James stuck his head in and found Tera with the mirror looking at his back.

“Are you alright?” James asked. Worry creasing his forehead.

“Do you remember when you first helped me look at my back?” 

“Yeah, why?” James asked him.

“It seems like it was a life time ago and yet I can still remember how each stroke felt, like it happened yesterday.” Tera closed his eyes.

“Want to tell me?” James asked him. 

Tera looked at him and hung his head. He realized it wasn’t that James wanted the details but that he wanted to give Tera the chance to express how he felt about it. Tera shook his head. 

“All I’ll say about it is that I have no words to describe the pain. But that was the point. To inflict so much pain on me that the President would give them what they wanted. I knew from the look on his face that if I made a sound it was over. Somehow I managed to keep quiet.”

James frowned, “I don’t understand.”

“You pinch me and I stay quiet you think maybe it didn’t hurt that much. You still stay strong. But if I say ow when you pinch me you stop. It must have hurt and you give in.” Tera said. “If I had so much as whimpered he would have given in. He almost did anyway. If he had, it would have cost us everything. I couldn’t afford to have that happen. I couldn’t allow them to exploit me like that.”

James sighed and bit his bottom lip. “Your Dad said that your job is high risk and that you have had to go through training for that. Is that what they teach you?”

Tera pulled James to him and James snuggled right in. “Well, yes and no. They teach you what it means to abide by the code of conduct.” Tera sighed. “Article 5, when questioned, should I become a prisoner of war, I am required to give name, rank, service number, and date of birth. I will evade answering further questions to the utmost of my ability. I will make no oral or written statements disloyal to my country and its allies or harmful to their cause.” Tera repeated. “It’s drilled into our heads. That training Dad mentioned is 3 weeks long and that last week, you get to practice the code of conduct and James, they are not nice about it. They have no qualms about beating you, humiliating you, working you, and trying to exploit you. So, you try to resist to the utmost of your ability. That can take on many different meanings. Still though they don’t want you to just waste your life. Don’t resist to the point that they kill you. The point is to make it home and to make it home with honor.” Tera frowned. “But my situation turned out different. I had the treat of the others over me. What else could I do? I was under the threat of worse torture unless I gave them something and then what… the next move was to take the next man. I couldn’t do that. So, I gave them nothing and kept them focused on me. Crappy solution, but the only one I had. At least I was able to buy time.” Tera chuckled. “Mike was mad at me, but what kind of officer would I have been if I had given in and let them move on to the next man. I couldn’t do it James. I couldn’t let them.” Tera pleaded with James for understanding. 

“I understand the reasoning. I can’t say what I would have done myself if I had been in your position. I’d like to think I would have done the same as you.” James smiled and sighed. “I’m proud of you, my Alpha. And just so you know, you deserve this honor.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that but I will say this. One thing I did learn in all of that is that the pomp and ceremony, the pageantry and adulation that surrounds wearing an Army Officer’s uniform is meaningless without the courage and commitment that underpins it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day they made the trip up to DC for the ceremony. The whole family wanted to be there and even Jared was able to get a couple days to come and see his brother get the medal. They drove separately because Tera and James decided to stay a few days to take the kids to the museums. That night at the hotel Tera was sitting there on the bed quietly. His mind going over everything he was supposed to do tomorrow when James crawled up next to him and cuddled him. 

Tera smiled. “You tired?”

“Yeah, let’s get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” James said while trying to stifle a yawn.

The next morning Jared found Tera, sitting outside watching the city wake up. 

“You alright Brother?” Jared asked him.

“No Jared I’m just nervous, that’s all.” Tera told him. “I’m not used to this. I’m used to being in the shadows, unseen.”

“Yeah, you have been in Special Forces for too long Brother.” Jared sighed. “Can I tell you something?”

Tera nodded.

“I look up to you, you know. It’s not that I want to be you, I’m me, I just want to be a man like you. The way you act, the way you treat James and your children, our parents, and the way you serve. That’s what I want to be like. I idolized you when I was a kid and in some ways I guess I still do. You have set a good example Brother and I thank you.” Jared said to him.

“I’m not perfect you know.” Tera quipped.

“Of course not! But I was paying attention, and not only did you learn from your mistakes but I did as well. You did your job. Just like always.”

Tera and Jared went back upstairs to get ready for the ceremony. James dressed in his dark suit to compliment Tera’s dress uniform and Tera always thought James looked so handsome in it. Always made his blue eyes stand out. Tera was brought back to reality when security came for them and escorted the family to the White House. The President and First Lady greeted them. The children were in awe as they looked around. There was plenty of time so the First Lady got one of the Secret Service agents to give the children a quick tour and James went with them. Renee and the boys thoroughly enjoyed themselves looking at all the old paintings and rooms. The kids even got to see the Oval Office. When they came back Renee ran to her father and Tera swung her up and she laughed in delight. 

“Daddy! Guess what!” Renee said.

“What?” Tera asked her.

“I got to see the White House.” Renee said all serious. “It’s a very special place did you know?”

Tera chuckled. “Why no princess, why don’t you tell me all about it.” Renee launched into her tale of what she saw and even the boys clamored to tell their Father all about it. The First Lady smiled at the scene. 

“I remember when ours were that young. So excitable and everything was an adventure to them.” She smiled.

“Renee is very curious about everything and the world. She’s so funny when she gets all serious like that. The boys on the other hand can be a bit of a handful. They have a tendency to get a bit wild when they get excited like that and I’m afraid they get some of that from me.” James said with a grin then looked up at Tera with the children around him. “He’s such a good father, it’s just a shame that his job takes him away so much.”

The First Lady smiled and said, “Yes, I know it must be hard but my husband and I thank you so much for the sacrifices you and your family make for him to serve.”

“We are very proud of him, and we are glad to do it.” James said.

It was just about time for the ceremony to start and Tera was nervous. James walked over to him and Tera whined a little bit and nosed at James. James smiled and gave him his neck and Tera buried his nose and breathed in his mate. After a moment Tera settled down and the family was seated. Tera followed The President and Prince Charles out and stood at attention at the front. The opening prayer was said and the President gave his speech. He spoke of Tera and his bravery and courage in the face of the enemy, and at Tera’s request, acknowledged those that were with him and that trusted him, including the British soldiers that were there in attendance. Then Prince Charles stepped up and said a few words of thanks for his sacrifice and for his willingness to help and protect his allies no matter the cost. It was for that reason that the Queen saw fit, with the Presidents permission, to award Tera with the Victoria Cross. Then the President gave him the Medal of Honor. Tera looked on the verge of tears but held his composure as he turned his gaze to James who sent him love and encouragement through their bond. Then Renee broke away and ran up to Tera. He looked down at her smiling up at him. Tera just shrugged and picked her up. 

Then for all the world to hear Renee said, “Papa said you’re a hero.”

Tera shook his head, “No hunny, your Papa is a bit biased. I only serve my country the best way I know how.” The people in attendance chuckled but then Renee looked her father dead in the face and said, just as serious as she could be, “Daddy, you’re my hero.”

Tera lost it. He held her close and told her how much he loved her. 

The President just smiled, “Being a father of girls myself I can tell you. There’s nothing better to a father then being a hero to his little girl.” 

Tera turned around and was face to face with his old Grandfather. Tera put Renee down and straightened himself up. 

His Grandfather looked at him and said, “You and your mate bring much honor to this family and you bring honor to your country. You have done well, honorable Grandson.” Tera smiled and bowed to his Grandfather, “Thank you, Grandfather.” 

Finally, acceptance.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later when they were back at the hotel changing into regular clothes Tera sat down on the bed and sighed as he looked at the medal in his hand. He was no hero; he was just lucky. 

“James get the kids ready. I have somewhere I want to take you.” 

James nodded and got the kids and they got on the subway to Arlington Cemetery. It took several minutes by the trolly to get to the right section in the Cemetery and Renee asked, “Daddy where are we?”

“We are at Arlington National Cemetery sweetheart.”

“Cemetery? What’s that?” Renee wanted to know.

“A Cemetery is a place where people are buried. This is the national cemetery so only certain people are buried here.”

“What people?”

Tera smiled, “Presidents, Vice Presidents, members of Congress and Military are buried here.”

“Will you be buried here?” She asked.

“I could be if I wanted to but I don’t want to. I don’t want to be separated from your Papa, not even in death.” Tera took Renee by the hand and they walked into a section full of graves of service members, mostly Army and Marines, from World War II. “You called me a hero and that’s all fine and well but Renee, these men here, they are the real heroes. They gave everything fighting for what they believed in.” He walked a little further and knelt down in front of an old grave. James took a good look at it.

“Capt. Thomas M. Evans. 2nd Ranger Battalion Company C United States Army. Born 11-22-1912 Died 06-06-1944.” James read aloud.

“Do you recognize the date James?” Tera asked him.

James thought for a moment then he realized what that was. “That’s D-day! Your… Great Grandfather? An Uncle?”

“My Great Grandfather. He died on Omaha Beach trying to scale the cliff of Pointe de la Percée. He was one of the few officers that were brought back to the states for burial. Nearly all were buried in France at Normandy. Of course I never knew him. Only knew of him.” Tera took a deep breath “There has been an Evans serving in the armed forces each generation since World War I.” 

Tera looked at his own children. He wondered how he would feel if one of them told him they wanted to enlist. He wasn’t concerned about Renee. She had taken to helping James take care of Michael so he had a suspicion that she was an omega. The boys on the other hand, Aden maybe not, but Adam. Adam watched him like a hawk and he was only five. The kids were tugging on James and wanting him to go with them so Tera took the baby so that James was free to look with the older children. He watched them go as they looked around at the graves. His family. Love swelled up in his heart and it caused James to look back and smile. 

They spent the next few days taking the kids to the museums and let them see the capital building. At the Capital building a few of the Congress members who were at the ceremony stopped and shook Tera’s hand and spoke to him. He tried to take it all in stride and just deal with the fact that he would be treated slightly different now but all Tera wanted was to go back to his team and back into the shadows where he was most comfortable. When they got back home he still had a week left before he was expected back to work. That night he and James lay in their bed, cuddled up together. Tera was nibbling at James mating mark. 

“Tera! You’re going to have me in a slick!”

Tera ran his hand down James and circled his hole and in just a minute he felt the slick.

“There it is.” Tera said happily

“You sound so proud of yourself.” James teased him

“Well I am. I like the fact that I can turn you on like that.” Tera eased off James sleeping pants and continued to tease James’ hole and squeezed his arse.

“Gods! Alpha! Just knot me please!” James panted.

“As you wish!” Tera said with a smile.


	32. The Paramedic's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles of raising children, and the boys get to see what Dad does during the day.

Things went back to a routine. Tera and his team were running missions again and James was taking care of the family. Days turned to weeks and then to months. Tera was now responsible for the entirety of his squadron, but he still went with his team and took on missions. A bit unusual but Tera preferred it that way. Tera had Assault B structured so that he could take care of things and still have the freedom to do what he loved. The boys finally started first grade while Renee was in third grade. Michael was only 2. 

One afternoon the front door opened, and Tera came in. He had been away on a mission and had been gone for a little over a week. He quietly made his way to the kitchen doorway and saw James sitting at the table with Michael playing on the floor. He was pouring over a textbook. Tera slipped up behind him and kissed his neck. 

“Welcome home soldier!” James said. Michael looked up and squealed “Daddy!!” and toddled over to his father. 

“Hey big boy.” Tera said and kissed him on his forehead. He looked over James shoulder and saw what he was looking at. “What are you up to?” 

“Well I’ve got recerts coming up. I’m going to have to pull some clinical time because I’ve been on leave from the department but that won’t be much. I can do that at the hospital ER or take a Saturday and run at the station.” James explained. He had just recertified his CPR and now needed to recertify for his Advanced Life Support. 

“Whichever you want to do is fine with me just let me know.” Tera told him. Tera had been very understanding with James’ passion for being a paramedic. Had approved of his doing it and, if truth be told, Tera was downright proud of him. They had even argued when James wanted to take leave to raise his family but James had prevailed saying it was his choice and that he wasn’t giving it up he just felt it was more important right then for him to raise their children. Tera grumbled a little but let James have his way. 

“Oh, your Dad said for you to call him when you got home. Said he had something he wanted to tell you.” James said with a smile. 

Tera raised his eyebrows but got on the phone and called. 

“Dad, you wanted to talk to me?” Tera said. 

“Yes son, I wanted you to be one of the first in the family to know. I’m retiring. I’ve served long enough and I’m ready to let you young guys take over.” Mark told his son. Several years ago, Mark had been promoted up to Brigadier General with almost 40 years of service in the military but now with 46 years of service he had had enough and was ready to retire. 

Tera laughed. “I’m not so young anymore Dad. Age is finally catching up with me.” 

“Bah! Don’t sell yourself short. You’re still in better shape than 99% of the entire Army. You’re still passing the PT test with room to spare so I don’t even want to hear it.” Mark laughed. 

“I’m proud of you Dad.” Tera said. 

“And I’m proud of you son.” Mike told him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tera hadn’t been home but a week from his last 6 months deployment to Iraq when he came home from the base. He found a very angry James pacing the living room floor. 

“James?” Tera said when he came in. 

James turned and looked. “Oh! Welcome home Tera. I’m sorry.” 

“What’s wrong?” Tera asked him. 

“Aden! I don’t know what I’m going to do with that boy.” James exclaimed. 

Of all their children Aden was a handful. He wasn’t a bad child he was just very willful and wanted to do things his way. 

“What happened this time.” Tera said in a dejected voice. 

“I have to struggle with him to do his homework, I tell him to do something and sometimes he acts like he doesn’t even hear me. I have to repeat myself more than twice. Then he will pick on Renee and make her miserable. I’ve grounded him, taken nearly everything away. I’m at my wits end Tera.” James said, frustrated. 

“I’ll deal with him then.” Tera said and he trudged up to his son’s room. 

Aden was sitting on his bed waiting and Tera sat down next to him. 

“Aden, what’s going on with you?” Tera asked him. 

“I don’t know.” Aden said 

“Yes, you do. Your Papa has to fight with you to get your homework done. You ignore him and then you pick on your sister. I told you before you were not going to bully her. Why have you started that up again?” 

“She’s a girl!” 

“She’s your sister and on top of that she’s your older sister. You will respect her.” Tera sighed. “I’ve tried to teach all four of you respect, to be humble and kind, to do what you are supposed to do and as you are told to do.” 

“You don’t have to.” Aden accused him. 

“Oh yes I do. I have a commanding officer that I answer to and he has someone he answers to all the way up the chain of command to the President of the United States and even he answers to the American people. You have an issue with authority and maybe that’s because I’m not around as much as I need to be. I’m sorry for that but the Army is my job, you understand that?” 

“Yes Dad.” Aden said a tear in his eye. 

“Aden, I have loved you since the moment I found out your Papa was pregnant. The moment I saw you on the screen and heard your heartbeat for the first time.” Tera smiled. “I cried.” 

“You did?” Aden asked him, wide eyed. 

“There have been a few times in my life when I’ve shed a few tears. I cried when your Papa walked down the aisle to marry me. I cried each time I found out your Papa was pregnant, when I heard each heartbeat and when I held each of you for the first time.” Tera sighed. “Listen to me. If I hear again that you have been bullying or picking on your sister or that you are being willfully disobedient, then I will have to discipline you. This is the only warning you will get from me. Do you understand?” 

Aden looked down. “Yes sir. I’m sorry Dad.” 

“Don’t apologize to me. Go apologize to your sister and to your Papa.” Tera told him. 

Aden got up and apologized to Renee and to James. Tera on the other hand went into the bedroom took off his boots and laid down on the bed and curled into a ball. James came in and found him like that. 

“Well that’s a bit undignified for a Major in the Army.” James quipped. 

“Oh, hush you.” Tera told him. “If I can’t be undignified in front of my mate then who can I be undignified in front of.” 

“Fair point. You ok?” James asked him. 

“No, James I’m not. How can I teach him to obey authority when I’m not here to enforce it? He actually accused me of not having to answer to anyone.” Tera sat up on the side of the bed. “I don’t know what to do James. Help me. I suffer every time I have to get after him and It’s my own failure at not being here.” 

James looked at his alpha. He was too tender hearted for his own good. “Isn’t there a day coming up soon where you can take your children to work with you? Maybe you should see if you can take Aden and Adam.” James suggested. 

A couple weeks later Tera sat Aden and Adam down. “How would you two like to come with me to the base tomorrow. You can see what I do all day.” 

Adam’s eyes lit up and Aden said, “Can we?” 

“Yes, you can. I’ve got permission to bring you if you want to.” Tera told them. 

Both boys nodded. 

“Ok then. Go to bed early because we will have to get up early in the morning. Alright?” 

The boys were all excited as Tera left the room and sat down next to James in the living room where he was looking at one of his textbooks. 

“So, are they excited?” James asked him. 

“Yeah, Adam’s eyes lit right up and even Aden seemed excited about it. If anyone of them decides to join it will be Adam.” Tera sighed. “We will see what he thinks of it tomorrow.” 

James nodded. “Well I guess I had better make lunch for the 3 of you then!” 

Tera nodded. “Thank you, babe.” Then he whistled as James walked away from him. 

James rolled his eyes, “Alpha!!” 

Tera hopped up and chased James into the kitchen, caught him and kissed him. 

“EEEW!!! Kissing!!” 

James and Tera turned towards the door and saw all 4 of their children standing there. James laughed and Tera turned to them. 

“Yes, I’m kissing your Papa. I love him is that ok with you?” Tera said to his children. Tera kissed James again right in front of them. The boys gagged and Renee giggled. Tera chuckled.

“Don’t act like that. When you find the right one you will feel the same way I do and maybe if you are lucky enough, they will be your true mate as well.” 

James reached into Tera’s shirt and pulled out the chain with his tags, wound his finger in them and pulled Tera back down to him and James kissed him again. More gagging from the kids. 

“Then don’t watch!” James said. The kids took off for their rooms and James got lunches together. Later, after they settled the kids they were relaxing in their bedroom. Tera had just come out of the shower and had his back turned towards the door when the boys opened it. Tera froze, James saw the boys at the door, he could feel Tera’s anxiety building. 

James turned to the door and said, “Boys what do you need?” 

Adam said “We wanted to talk to Dad for a minute. Dad what’s wrong with your back?” 

James made a move to usher the boys out of the room when Tera stopped him. Tera sat down on the edge of the bed and said, “I may as well answer them James.” James nodded. 

“Come here.” He said to them. 

“Are you ok Dad?” Adam asked him, very concerned. Aden crawled up to Tera’s back but was afraid to move. 

Tera sighed. “It’s alright, you can touch me Aden.” 

Aden touched Tera’s back. “Dad how did you get this?” 

“First of all, I’m fine. You know that part of my job in the Army is that they require me to fight the bad guys, right?” 

The boys nodded. 

“Well, one of those times we were sent into a very bad situation. We were able to fight off one wave of attackers but the second wave we couldn’t fight off. I was given a choice; die or surrender and save our lives. I chose to surrender but that came at a price. The bad men wanted information from me that I wasn’t going to give them and because I wouldn’t tell them, they hurt me.” Tera sighed. “Listen, because I’m your father it’s ok to ask me these questions. I’ll answer anything I can but it’s not ok to just ask someone else. Not even Grandpa or Uncle Jared ok? If they invite you to ask, then that’s ok but don’t just walk up to them and ask them.” He looked at his sons and got the impression that Adam really wanted to ask him questions, but he didn’t. “When you are older, we can talk about it again but for now that’s all you need to know.” Tera smiled. 

“Does it hurt?” Aden asked him. 

“No, not at all. I told you, I’m fine. Now you two need to get back to bed. We have to be up really early.” 

“Yes Dad.” The boys kissed them good night and went back to their rooms. 

James kissed Tera on his shoulder. “You handled that well. I’m proud of you.” 

“They are 10 now. I’m expecting them to start asking me more questions. Especially Adam. He wanted to but didn’t.” Tera said. “Speaking of; what do you intend to do. You said you wanted to go back to the Fire Department when they were all school age. Well, Michael is in first grade. What do you intend to do?” 

“I’ve been thinking about that. Clint called me yesterday and told me they are changing the shifts. We are going from 24 on 24 off to 12 on 12 off. 3 days one week 4 days the next week. I think that would work ok, the kids could do daycare until you or I get off. Renee is not quite old enough yet to be responsible for watching them.” James said. “But I don’t know yet. I’ve also been thinking about taking a job in the ER while the kids are at school. Then I can pick them up after and it works out.” 

Tera sighed. 

“What?” James asked him 

“I think you should go back to the station.” Tera said. 

“Oh Tera, I don’t know. The kids…” James started but Tera interrupted. 

“Are in school. We can work something out. Just…please say you will consider it.” He looked James in the eye. “Don’t make me beg you.” 

James patted him on the shoulder. “I promise I will consider it and see if I can arrange it.” James tilted his head and asked, "Why do you want me to go back so badly?"

Tera sighed and said, "Because I know how much you love the Fire Department and I know you really enjoyed it before we started a family. I want you to do what you love and you are so good at it. It just seems like such a shame for you to sit here and not use the talent that you have for helping people."

James smiled at Tera and gave him a kiss. "You always encourage me to follow my dreams and what I love and I thank you for it. But let me do this Tera. I feel it's important right now that we invest the time into our children. I know your job is what it is and I went into this with my eyes wide open, knowing that I may have to let the Fire Department go for a while. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to properly raise these kids and to support you. You sacrifice so much of your time to be able to properly take care of us and so it's only right that I do the same. I'd like for Renee to be just a bit older before I go back, it would be helpful if she could assist in watching the boys after school."

Tera sighed in defeat. "Fine, but promise me that when you are satisfied you will at least consider going back."

James grinned. "Of course! I'm looking forward to it."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Tera got the boys up and they got ready to go. James got up with them, made them breakfast and sent them on. The boys were excited and chattered in the backseat at Tera the whole way there. When they got there Tera took them to his office to leave their stuff and put their lunch in his mini fridge he kept there. He looked at his boys. 

“You two ready for this?” Tera asked them. 

They both nodded. Tera smiled and said “The correct answer is yes sir. Today you two are privates in the Army.” 

Adam and Aden grinned. “Yes sir!” 

“Alright let’s go.” 

Tera took them out to the PT field for morning formation and put them in the line with his unit and team. The other soldiers looked on and smiled. The first sergeant stepped out and brought the company to attention and did accountability and reports. Tera had a couple of policy changes to make them aware of and then they were dismissed for morning PT. Tera’s team met on the field and the boys did very well in keeping up. They did the pushups and sit ups. Couldn’t do the pull ups but no one expected them to be able to. After that they went to the shooting range for an hour of shooting. The boys got up right behind Tera and watched him shoot. Adam asked him a few questions and Tera answered him as best he could. Adam even asked if he could try to shoot the gun. Tera motioned Adam to come stand in front of him and he put the rifle to Adams shoulder. 

“Adam look down the scope. See the target?” 

“Yes sir.” Adam said. 

“Get the crosshairs over it. Do you see it?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Ok. Take a deep breath.” 

Adam took a deep breath. 

“Now exhale and squeeze the trigger.” Tera told him. 

Adam did and he hit the target. Tera peered through the scope and saw it. “Good shot son!” 

Adam beamed and Aden took his turn and did just as well. 

“When you two are a little bit older I’ll take you to the firing range and teach you both how to shoot.” Tera told them and they smiled their pleasure. 

When it was time for lunch, he took them back to his office and they had their lunch. Tera let them relax a little bit while he did what little bit of paperwork he had left to do. The boys were a little bored with that but then things picked up when Tera had to go take care of a couple of issues. He went to down to the armory to check on an issue with some of the weapons equipment not being cleaned properly. He just looked at the Corporal in charge of it and shook his head. He grabbed the NCO and said something to him and left it in his hands. 

“Why didn’t you say anything to that guy?” Aden asked him. 

“Because I didn’t need to. I have people under me to take care of that.” Tera went on to explain. “It’s called a chain of command son. The one I just spoke to is next in that chain. There is no need for me to get involved.” 

Tera then went looking for the newest 2nd Lieutenant and was having a hard time finding him when he suspected "foul play". He went back into the motorpool and accosted the First Sergeant.

"Ok, what did you do with Lt. Rogers?"

"Sorry sir but we were in need of grid squares so we sent him to get it." 

Tera leaned onto the side of the Humvee trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Aden didn't understand, of course, what was going on and so he asked Tera. "Dad, what are grid squares?" 

That was more than what Tera could stand and he burst out laughing. When he finally calmed down and stopped heaving he said, "Something that doesn't exist. The First Sergeant here has sent that poor Lieutenant out on a wild goose chase for something he will never find. It will probably be hours before someone finally takes pity on him and tells him the truth." Tera shook his head then address the First Sergeant. "Go find that wayward Lieutenant and tell him I need him in my office."

"But Sir, that butter bar so annoying! " The First Sergeant complained.

"I know that, but we all still have a job to do and he can't do his if he's chasing his tail and I'd like to go home at some point today. He's never going to learn anything if you don't take the time to teach him." Tera said, he was starting to get a little bit annoyed at the constant tormenting of new Lieutenant.

The First Sergeant then straitened up, saluted and said, "I'm sorry sir, I'll find him and you're right. He does need to learn and this isn't helping at all. This won't happen again."

Tera returned the salute and said, "Thank you, and see that it doesn't." 

When they were out of earshot of the other soldiers Adam asked Tera, "Dad, what is a Butter Bar?"

Tera snickered and said, "A very rude term for an officer that has never spent any time as an enlisted soldier."

"What are you?" Adam asked him.

"I'm someone who has spent time as an enlisted soldier. I was a Staff Sergeant before I took my commission." Tera said, smiling. After the wayward Lieutenant was found and Tera dealt with that issue he needed to report to his own Commanding Officer. After Tera reported he took the boys back to his office. By then it was almost 4. 

“So, did you enjoy the day?” Tera asked him. 

Adam spoke up, “Yes, I liked it.” Aden nodded his head, “It was all very interesting Dad. You do a lot.” 

Tera grinned, “Alright boys get your stuff together and let’s head on out.” 

When they got home, they accosted James and told him all about their day. Their excited chatter went all through dinner and even while James and Tera were getting them ready for bed. Finally, when the kids were bedded down, they had a chance to relax. 

“You let them shoot your rifle?” James asked him. 

“Mhm. James my hands never left the gun. We have a couple in the house and it’s past time they learn about gun safety.” Tera told him 

“Did they hit the target?” James wanted to know. 

Tera laughed. “Adam hit it dead center mass and Aden was just slightly to the right of it.” 

“Wow!” James exclaimed. Tera nodded. 

“When they are older, I’ll teach them how to shoot.” 

James nodded. “Just be careful.” 

“C’mere.” Tera pulled James into his lap and kissed him.


	33. Jared and Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is ready to get married.

Three months later Tera just got home from work. He pulled into the driveway and saw a familiar car there. He got out and quickly went inside. There sitting on the couch was his brother Jared and next to him was a very beautiful young lady. Tera sniffed and the scent hit him. She’s an omega.

“Jared!” Tera exclaimed.

“Brother! We were waiting for you to get home.” Jared said as he gave Tera a big hug. 

“How long have you been here?” Tera asked him.

“Just got here a couple of hours ago and was waiting on you.” Jared said. “I wanted to introduce you to someone.” Jared smiled, “This is Karen. Karen Stevens. We met about 8 months ago.”

She got up and stood next to Jared. She was a pretty girl. Pretty long chocolate colored hair with light green eyes. She just came up to Jared’s shoulder. Jared was no small alpha. Like his brother he was larger and very well built. Tera extended his hand to her and she took it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Karen and welcome to our home.”

Karen smiled sweetly. 

“Have you been by to see Mom and Dad yet?” Tera asked him

“No not yet.”

“Oh, Mom is going to kill you.” Tera said with a laugh.

James spoke up. “I invited them over for dinner so they could surprise them. So, don’t say a word.” 

Tera laughed. “I’m going to get cleaned up and get out of my uniform. I’ll be back down in a few minutes.” He kissed James and went upstairs.

Karen smiled and poked Jared. “Well, your big brother is every bit as you described him to be.”

James cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“Oh yes, Jared talks about him a lot. But there’s something I don’t understand. You call him brother and he calls you by name.” Karen said

“You know I’ve always wondered that, but I never asked Tera either. Why do you call him that?” James wanted to know.

“Mom is Japanese. We were raised with a lot of Japanese values and traditions. Things like we don’t say ‘you’re welcome’. It’s considered conceited and rude. You won’t see us pointing with a finger, it’s considered rude. We use an open hand or not at all. I think I’ve seen Tera do it though and it’s probably the Army talking but if Mom were to see him doing it, she’d get on him." Jared shuddered. "We don’t walk and eat or blow our nose in public, again it’s rude. Just stuff like that. Rayne and I call Tera brother out of respect. He is the eldest. We were taught humility, respect and honor over everything, and all 3 of us speak Japanese fluently.” Jared explained to them.

“Hey Papa, did I hear Daddy?” Renee asked from the top of the stairs. Renee was the only one who still called Tera daddy. 

“Yes, you did. He’s getting cleaned up and he will be out in a few minutes. Are you done with your homework?” James said.

“Yes!” 

“Then you may come down and wait for him.” James said to her smiling. 

Adam hollered from his room. “Did I hear Dad?”

“Is your homework done?” James hollered back.

“Almost.” Both Aden and Adam said.

“Well, hurry up, he will be done in a few minutes.”

“Papa!! I need help!” That was Michael their youngest.

“Bring it here Michael.” James called to him.

Michael came down the stairs and showed James his math homework. James looked at it and then showed him what to do. Michael tried the problem again and got it right.  


Michael then tried the next couple problems with James so that James could make sure he understood what to do. Once James was satisfied Michael ran back up the stairs to quickly finish. The boys managed to finish their homework just in time and all 3 of them came out just as Tera finished and came out the bedroom door. Tera looked to his left and saw his sons and raised his eyebrows. He backed up a couple steps and the boys advanced on him. Tera then ran down the stairs and spun on his heel and planted a foot behind him just as the boys caught up and tried to tackle him down. 

“You are not getting me down on the floor this time!” Tera told them and James just shook his head.

The boys fussed about it not being fair. 

“I never said I was fighting fair.” He stuck his tongue out at them and greeted Renee. She gave him a big hug. “How was your day Daddy?”

“It was good. Did you have a good day at school?”

“Yes sir. Gave my speech today and I did good! The teacher really liked it.”

“Well done sweetheart.” Tera gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. 

Tera turned his attention back to Karen. “Sorry, we are a little bit rowdy sometimes.”

Karen laughed. “No this is great. My Dad never really did take up much time with us. It was usually Mom.”

“I try to take up as much time as I can with them when I’m home. It’s not easy being mated to me. I don’t know how James does it.” He grinned at James.

“A lot of patience and love.” James said. “It’s not an easy life being the spouse of a service member but it has its own rewards. You are a part of something much bigger.” James turned his attention to Karen. “It wasn’t easy watching Tera go out the hanger doors and onto the plane the first time he was deployed after we married. I remember coming home that first night and laying down on his side of the bed, curled up into a little ball and cried myself to sleep. It’s never easy each time he has to leave to do what he does, but Karen, they are worth it. Oh it’s had its ups and downs. Nothing is perfect but I wouldn’t change what nature decided for anything in the world. He is my soul bond.”

Karen sat there in awe and Jared squeezed her hand and smiled. 

“Karen would you like to give me a hand in the kitchen? I’m going to get dinner going before the parents get here.” James said and Karen jumped up with enthusiasm. 

“Oh yes please. I love to cook.” They went off into the kitchen chatting.

Tera sat down next to Jared, “So what do you intend to do?”

“Brother I love her. I want to marry her.” Jared told Tera.

“Have you two talked about it?” 

“Yes we have, we have talked about a lot of things. My job, family life, how we were raised, just a whole lot of things. She understands the kind of life that this is. I feel comfortable putting my life in her hands.” Jared said.

Tera smiled and patted Jared on the knee, “Then I guess the only thing left is to tell Mom and Dad.”

In a couple of hours their parents came, and Jared introduced Karen to them. They immediately liked her and did their best to make her feel welcomed and wanted. They were going to spend a couple weeks there with them so Karen could get to know everyone, and Mark and Mori wouldn’t hear of them staying in a hotel. So, they agreed Karen would stay with his parents and Jared stayed with James and Tera. 

The next day everyone had met over at James and Tera’s a little bit early that day when Tera came home a little sooner than usual. James felt it from the other room he was in and came out. They stood there for a minute looking at each other and not saying a word. Then James asked the question.

“How long will you be gone?” 

Tera sighed. “Should only be a few days. It’s a simple one. Get in, eliminate and get out.” In other words, he had a kill mission.

James nodded, completely understanding what he meant. “How long do you have?”

“I don’t have any time. I’ve got to grab my gear and get back. They want us there this afternoon. Let me grab my stuff and I’ll be right back down.” Tera bound up the stairs quickly and James turned to face the rest of the family. James saw the confused look on Karen’s face, and he sighed. “Jared, you two are going to get married right?”

“Yes, we are. Why do you ask?” 

“Because we now have some explaining to do to your fiancé and we need to be sure.” James said matter-of-factly.

James called the children to come down quickly while they waited for Tera to get his stuff. When Tera came back down, he quickly said his goodbyes to his parents and to Jared and Karen. He hugged and kissed each one of his children and told them he loved them. Renee cried a little and clung to him. Tera took a few minutes to soothe her and then he moved to James.

“I’m sorry.” Tera said to him.

“Why? This is your job, now go make us proud.” James said to him with a smile.

“I love you James.”

“And I love you. Now go.”

Tera smiled and picked up his stuff and went to the door. “I’ll call you when I can.”

James nodded. Then Tera went out the door, got in his car and left.

James sighed and sat down. A few tears slipped out but after a minute he got himself back under control. He looked at his children and said, “Go get your homework finished, then you can come down and join us.” James turned to Karen and motioned her to sit down next to him.

“What I’m about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone, understand?” James said to her.

Karen looked to Jared and he nodded to her. “Ok.” She said to James.

“Tera, is in the Army Special Forces.”

“Green Berets?”

“No, he’s deeper than that.” James sighed and peered upstairs and sighed. He hated the fact that he had to add another person into the circle of those who knew about Tera but there was no help for it. “Tera...... is Delta Force. He leads an assault team and that’s what he’s gone to do. The type of mission he’s been given won’t take them long. I expect they will be back on Friday if all goes well and it usually does.” It was Wednesday. 

“Delta Force?” Karen asked.

“Yes.” Jared said. “It’s the Army equivalent to the Navy SEALS. More specifically to SEAL Team 6. I know you have heard them.”

Karen’s eyes got wide. “Oh my.” She exclaimed. 

“Karen, we don’t talk about what he does. It must remain secret, ok?” Jared told her

“Of course! What do you take me for Jared? It’s not just his safety but the family as well. Why would I jeopardize our family!” Karen said as she poked Jared hard in the side. 

Just as James predicted Tera returned home on Friday. When he got there, cars were in the driveway and in front of the house. He sighed as he hefted his bag and made it through the front door. James heard him. “Welcome home soldier!” 

Tera stood still and let James come to him, but James stopped. Tera looked slightly disheveled and the look on Tera’s face told him that something had gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry, that was a set up chapter and yeah, cliff hanger but I was having trouble finding a spot to break it off.


	34. The New Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera is injured again and Renee presents.

“Tera? What’s wrong?” James asked him his voice was a little frantic. “Tera! What happened?”

Tera closed his eyes for a minute, “We were compromised.”

“What?” James said. “Oh no! Did everyone make it home?”

Tera nodded. “Yes, but it came at a price.” Tera wanted to sit down on the couch so bad. He turned and took a step and limped over to the couch and sat down.

“Tera! You’re hurt. What happened?” That got the attention of everyone else.

“We were compromised. We eliminated our target but, on our way out, they were waiting for us. Terry was able to warn us before we walked out into it, but we had to dig in and fight our way out. We must have exchanged fire for a good twenty minutes. Eventually we had to make a run for it, and we did but Blaine and Frank were hit, and a bullet grazed my hip. David was running towards us when an explosion went off not 10 feet to my left and sent concrete and shrapnel into me. David got the shrapnel out when we got back to the safe house, but I was bleeding pretty badly, they were big pieces thankfully. Blaine and Frank are ok. The wounds weren’t bad and no one’s life is in danger. It just really hurts. James what are you doing?” James had lifted Tera’s shirt and pulled on his pants to see Tera’s hip. 

“Be still!” James told him. Tera huffed but stopped squirming. “Ok, come on, upstairs and to the shower.” James extended his hand to Tera and helped him up. James smiled at him, “Come on soldier. Let’s get you feeling better.” He helped Tera up the stairs and into the bedroom. He helped him get out of his clothes and into the shower. James got in with him to take a good look at his wounds.

“Wow, that’s nasty. This needs to be cleaned again. Do you need to sit down?” 

“Please.” Tera said and James helped him over to the seat and helped him to sit. “I’m sorry about this, David did the best he could with what little we had.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. David took good care of you. Alright, wait here and let me get the disinfectant.” He got what he needed and came back. He handed Tera a green stick. “This is going to hurt so bite down on that.” Tera nodded his head and put the stick in his mouth.

“You ready?”

Tera nodded. James went to work washing the wounds with antibacterial soap and rinsing them out well with water. Tera groaned a few times. Then James took the disinfectant and got ready. “Ok baby, I’m going to use this now. Bite down if you need to.” Tera nodded again. He needed to. He was ready to scream and did. 

“Tera bite down. Focus on the stick.” Once he was done, he took the stick out of Tera’s mouth and kissed him. “I’m so sorry baby. You need stitches though.”

“That’s what David told me.”

“He’s right. He always is.” James helped him stand up. “Let’s get you out and dressed. Then we will go downstairs, and I’ll get you something for pain and in a little bit we will go and get the stitches. Ok?”

“Alright.” Tera nodded.

Once done, James helped him down the stairs and too the couch. Got him some pain medication. “Here, take this. It will help. I’ve doubled the dose for you.” 

Tera sighed. 

“Tera you know I have to do that.” James looked over at Karen and said to her, “You are going to have the same problem with Jared that I do with him. Normal doses don’t work on them.”

“Why is that?” Karen wanted to know.

“Because Jared is just like his brother. They are both larger alphas.” Jared looked like he was about to protest. “Don’t argue with me Jared, it’s the truth. Both of you are taller, broader and you both are just bigger. It’s how nature made you.” James smiled at Tera. “When the pain settles down, we will get those stitches.” James stroked Tera’s cheek and he leaned into James hand. 

James went into the kitchen and picked up his phone. There was a text message on there from David. 

“Hey James, keep an eye on him will you?” David texted him.

“Sure, should I be looking for something?” James sent him back.

“James….the explosion I’m sure he’s told you about, knocked him unconscious. He’s got a concussion. Please watch him. He was far too close to it” David sent.

James sighed. “I will. Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course. He needs stitches. I would tell you to take him to a civilian hospital but I think it would be in his best interest to go to the base. They may do a CT Scan, they may not. If nothing else he should get it on record he was knocked unconscious. As long as he remains oriented and ok they may just tell him to take it easy for a few days. For his sake, I hope that’s all they do. Good Night.” David Sent him.

“Good night.”

Later that night Jared helped James get Tera up to his bed. They just got back from visiting the emergency room and Tera had gotten over 100 total stitches in his left leg from the shrapnel wounds. The wound on his hip was ok and didn’t need any stitching. Tera admitted to being knocked out when the blast went off and so it became of record. They did an initial check and decided that he was ok and didn’t need a CT-Scan. James and Tera both sighed relief. Tera’s C.O. had visited him in the ER while he was getting stitched up and said he would come by the next day to talk to him instead of making him come down to the base like that. After he was settled James allowed the kids in to see him. They got up on the bed in front of him. Renee in particular. She was visibly upset and nosed at Tera, which he let her in.

“You alright sweetheart?” Tera asked her.

“You got hurt.” She whined. 

Tera gathered her in, “Yeah but I’ll be alright.” Renee wouldn’t budge an inch though and stayed right up under Tera. The boys chatted at him telling him about their day and every little thing they did. Then Tera caught the whiff of something that smelled sweet. 

“James?” Tera called.

James came into the room quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“James do you smell that?” Tera scented the air again. “It’s not you.” He looked down at the little girl plastered to him. “It’s her! James she’s presenting.”

James got on the bed next to them and sniffed, “Oh god you’re right. Boys go to your rooms for a bit please. It seems your sister is presenting. Go on.” 

“Aw, but we want to be with Dad.” Aden protested.

“I’m sorry boys but do as your Papa says. I’ll spend time with you tomorrow.” Tera promised them and that seemed to satisfy them.

James touched Renee’s forehead and felt the slight raise in temperature. “Her temperature has gone up a little bit, but she won’t have a real heat for years yet. She’s an omega though. No doubt about that.” Renee pushed into Tera even more. James went over to Tera’s dresser and got out a shirt and brought it to Tera.

“Scent this if you would, and then scent her. Just let her stay up there with you for just a bit and she will settle down.” James said smiling. “I did the same thing when I presented.”

“James is she actually in heat?” Tera wanted to know. “Because she’s not behaving like it at all.”

“No, she’s having a false heat. She won’t mature until around 16 or so.” James told him.

“I’m sorry James. I really wasn’t around too much when Rayne presented as an Omega, so I’ll need you to tell me what to do for her.” Tera apologized. 

James nodded. “No problem. False heats only last 24 to 48 hours so be prepared for her to cling right to you. She is seeking the scent of an alpha and so as the alpha parent she seeks yours. Let her do it. Let her form the parental bond with you.”

“Ah, now that I’m familiar with. I did that with Mom when I presented.” Tera said.

“Do you remember much about your false rut?” James asked him.

Tera tried to think back. “I just remember staying close to Mom and her scenting me. Dad stayed nearby though, he said that he didn’t know if I would turn aggressive and if he would have to dominate me and force me into submission.” Tera shook his head. “He was concerned because of my sheer size and evidently I was strong for my age. I’ve always known I was bigger, and Dad was always warning me that I didn’t know my own strength which worries me. Adam and Aden behave like alphas and they are growing to be just like me.”

James nodded. He had taken notice of all 3 of the boys, it was no doubt they were going to be bigger men. The concern, in Tera’s mind, was Aden and if he would become aggressive. 

“Did your father have to do that to you?” James asked him.

Tera grinned. “Yeah, Evidently I snarled at Dad. I didn’t know, and Dad knew that, but it had to be done, and so he did. I don’t really remember too much about it but I know I wasn’t in my right mind at the time. No alpha is and it can happen even to a child like me.” Tera shook his head. “I was a very mild-mannered child. I didn’t defy authority; Dad was Army, and he didn’t tolerate that from us. That first false rut though. Dad threw me onto the ground on my stomach like a rag doll and hovered over me. Inches away from my neck. He was growling and when I didn’t submit like he thought I should he bit into my neck and shook the shit out of me. Hard. Then he snarled into my neck and he didn’t let me go until I dropped my head and cried out.” Tera shook his head. “I don’t know why I did that then. I had never done anything like that before in my life or since.”

“Well hun, I’ve only seen you turn aggressive one time.” James reminded him.

Tera hung his head in shame. “I felt awful about that. I had always tried so hard to be careful about instinctual responses. Honestly, I have no idea how I would respond even now, if another alpha were to approach you with you either close to or in heat. Now there’s Renee.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better it was a protective aggression.” James reminded him.

“Well, protective or not, Jared didn’t deserve that, and you were not threatened, but I couldn’t see that. That is my whole problem right there. The fact that I couldn’t see it.” Tera reminded him then he sighed. “Dad should have thrown me down again and made me submit. I would have with no problem, but he didn’t and to this day I don’t know why.” 

Tera shook his head.

“You still haven’t forgiven yourself for that have you?” James asked him.

“No and I don’t suppose I ever will.” Tera gathered Renee up in his arms as much as he could. “You ok pumpkin?”

Renee nodded.

“Ok, time for bed.” James said. “Tera, she’s going to sleep here tonight. Let her be against you.” James went into Renee’s bedroom and got her pajamas and brought them to her. “Go into the bathroom and change your clothes. Put your dirty ones in with mine and your Daddy’s.” While she was changing her clothes, James smiled at Tera. “How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?” 

“I’m a little bit uncomfortable and I’ve got a little bit of a headache.” Tera told him.

"A headache too?" James sighed. “Alright, I’ll get your pain medication.”

Afterwards Tera soon fell asleep and Renee was asking James questions about being an omega. James was answering her as best he could when Tera started twitching and he had a pained look on his face. Renee scooted over towards James, clearly worried. “Papa, what’s wrong with Daddy?”

“It’s ok hunny.” James assured her. “He’s just having a nightmare. Come on let’s try to wake him.” Renee followed James to the other side of the bed. James tried to shake him.

“Tera, Tera wake up.” James tried. “Tera! Wake up!” Nothing. Tera was locked in the dream. 

“Papa he won’t wake up. What do we do?” Renee asked him. 

James sighed. “There isn’t anything we can do; we will have to wait.”

“Will he be alright?” 

“Yes, but when he wakes let me handle him.” James told her and Renee nodded.

Tera still lay in the throes of his nightmare for several more minutes until finally he yelled for David and sat up. James had a pretty good idea what Tera had been dreaming.

“Tera,” James tried, “Tera can you hear me?” Tera turned to James.

“I’m so sorry.” Tera then saw Renee. “Oh, Renee, I’m so sorry baby. Did I scare you?”

“No Daddy, are you alright?” Renee asked him.

“I’ll be alright.” Tera then looked to James who came over and sat in front of him. James carded his hand through Tera’s hair. “You’re sweating. Want to tell me where you were?” 

James expected a no here because of Renee but that didn’t happen. Tera took a deep shaky breath.

“All I could see was David running towards me while the bomb was going off next to me and filling me full of shrapnel. David, getting blown away and not being able to stop it and Blaine and Frank going down and not being able to help them.” He looked at James and took another deep breath. James sighed.

“I’m sorry hun. I should have remembered. I usually give you your sleeping medication when you first come home and with all that happened, I forgot. That’s my fault and I’m sorry. Are you in any pain?” James looked him over. “Let me see your leg.” He sent Renee out of the room for a few minutes and helped Tera out of his sleeping pants and took a look. 

“Ok, you’re alright. You didn’t pull anything.” James helped him back into pajama bottoms and got him settled. “Renee and I will come back with your meds. Just relax.”  
When James came out the door Renee was waiting still clutching Tera’s shirt too herself. “Is Daddy ok?”

“Yes, he will be.” James told her.

They went into the kitchen and got the medication for him. 

“What is that you’re giving him?” Renee asked.

“This is for pain.” James showed her, “But this, this is to help him sleep. We only use this when he first comes home. It lets him sleep and not have any nightmares.” James  
sighed. They took the medication upstairs, but the boys were standing at the bedroom door.

“We heard Dad yell. Is he ok?” Adam asked. The boys looked worried.

“He was having a nightmare. Come on, I think your Dad needs some love right now from his family so what do you say we give it to him?” James asked them and they all nodded enthusiastically. James smiled. There was no better medicine then the love of your own children. James let them in the room and Tera grinned.

“Alright, you all pile around him, Renee get up next to him.” The kids did and James handed him his medication. He took it and smiled at them all. 

James decided right then, “Ok, slumber party in here tonight. I think that is just what you need.” It was a good thing they had a king size bed because with 4 kids piling in they needed the room. Adam was crawling over Tera to get to his back. 

“Adam be careful, watch for his leg.” James admonished him.

“I see it Papa. I won’t hit it.” Adam said, and he didn’t. He snuggled right up to Tera’s back while Aden and Michael got between James and Renee. They were squirming around trying to get comfortable.

“Ok, ok, settle down and let’s get some sleep.” James told them but Tera was smiling while they got settled. Adam was scooting up Tera’s back and was at his neck.

“Adam, you drool on my neck and I’ll fart in your face.” Tera told him.

“Eeeew Dad!!!” Adam said back. Then he licked Tera on the back of his neck.

“BOY!!” Tera reached back and pinched him. 

“OW! DAD!!” Adam hollered.

“Shhh. You’re going to wake up your Uncle Jared.” Tera teased him. Adam giggled into Tera’s neck and James just shook his head. 

“When you two are done can we get some sleep?” James asked them. Tera smiled and helped James pull up the blanket. Tera draped his arm over his other children and took James hand, and in a few minutes went back to sleep.


	35. Questions Asked, Questions Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera and James got busted!! Side note....I suck at chapter names....

When Tera woke up in the morning, he found James, Aden and Michael gone from the bed. Tera stirred so Renee turned so she could look at him.

“Good morning Daddy. Did you sleep good?” She asked him.

“Good morning princess. Yes, I did.”

“Good, Papa said to get him when you woke up. I’ll be right back.” Renee got up and went to fetch James. Adam was still snoring behind Tera. James came in the room, passed him something for pain and scooped Adam up from behind Tera and placed him on his side of the bed. 

“Need some help getting up?” James asked him.

“Please.”

James helped him get up and get dressed, Adam was still snoring away. Finally, James sat down on the bed next to him and woke him up.

“Come on Adam, time to start the day.” James said to him. Adam snuffled then sat up. Tera just laughed and made his way to the door. Going down the stairs was a challenge and Jared had to help him.

“Don’t let me fall Jared!!” Tera fussed. 

Jared chuckled “I’m not going to!”

They were about halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Tera send Adam to the door.

“That might be Ray. Go let him in.”

Adam ran to the door and opened it and sure enough it was Colonel Anderson standing there. Adam let him in. Ray saw Tera still making his way down the steps with Jared.

“Hey, do you need some help?”

“I just about have him down.” Jared told him. “But if you would come and stand at the bottom so that he has a hand to grab when he turns that would be great.”

Ray stood at the bottom and took Tera’s hand when he turned to help him keep his balance. Then Renee handed him his crutches and Tera was able to make his way over to the couch just fine. 

“Thanks.” He told them both. 

“I’m going to go get Karen. I’ll be back in just a little bit.” Jared said and he left.

Ray gave a half smile. “Karen?”

Tera grinned. “My brother’s fiancé. She’s very nice.”

“Well good for him.” Ray then asked Tera questions about what happened during the mission. Tera did his best to answer everything he could, but the burning question still remained. How were they compromised. Ray didn’t have any answers yet but promised he would try to find out. After a few minutes though Renee came into the room and made a beeline straight for Tera. She crawled into his lap and started nosing at his neck. Tera looked down at her.

“Renee?” Tera felt her forehead. It was warm.

“Is she sick?” Ray asked Tera.

“No, she presented last night, and this is her false heat.” Tera smiled down at her and she whined and pressed into him. “It’s alright sweetheart.” Tera tilted his head and Renee buried her nose right into his neck.

“Ah, she’s bonding. Man, they grow up so fast. I didn’t even realize she was old enough for that.” Ray said shaking his head.

“I know. She’s 13. I don’t know if I’m ready for this, I’d like to keep her as my innocent little girl, but I can’t.”

Ray nodded. “She’s a beautiful girl, you are going to have a heck of a time when she starts dating.”

“Ha! I’ve already got plans for a mote and a drawbridge. Just need to look into what alligators would cost.” Tera said with a laugh.

Ray laughed and agreed with him. “Well, you rest and get better. I pulled your team on out of rotation. You were due anyway so take your time and heal up. I don’t want to see you back until you are.”

The next 3 weeks went about the same until Tera could get the stitches removed from his leg. James took him to the doctor to be looked at and for removal. The doctor was happy with his progress and went ahead and took the stitches out. He was to take it easy but there was no reason why he couldn’t be more active. Tera still had a bit of a limp, but he was told that would go away after a while. That night in the shower James looked Tera over.

“Your leg looks good really, just need to make sure it stays clean.” James sighed as he continued to look his mate over. 

“What’s the matter?” Tera asked him. Tera saw him looking at him and recognized that look in his eyes.

“Nothing really. I was just thinking.” James replied to him.

“About?”

“That despite all this.” James waved his hand around. “You are still just as appealing to me as the day I first laid eyes on you.” James reached out and ran his hands down Tera’s back. It made him flinch and his muscles flexed under James’ hands. “Oh gods. You doing that makes me so weak in the knees.” He ran his hands over Tera’s shoulders and arms like he was discovering Tera for the first time. Tera stood still and let him do it. Then a sweet smell hit Tera’s nose. 

“In a slick, are you?” Tera asked him

“I can’t help it! I told you, you make me weak. I love every inch of you. I love the fact that you can manhandle me and I’m not exactly light,” and James wasn’t. He was muscular himself even though he was an omega. He didn’t have Tera’s bulk and he never would, but he still had some build on him. “I love everything I see in front of me.” James told him and ran his finger down one of the scars on Tera’s back. James pressed into him and Tera ran his hands down the smooth body of his mate until he reached James’ perfectly round arse. Tera gave him a firm squeeze and James gasped. Tera slipped a finger down into his arse and teased James’ leaking hole.

“Oh, please Alpha!” James cried to him panting.

Tera smiled and in one swift movement lifted James up off the ground. James immediately locked his legs around Tera’s waste and Tera lowered James right on to him. James threw his head back and moaned. In a show of strength Tera lifted and lowered James onto himself for several minutes, hitting that spot inside of James relentlessly. When Tera’s knot swelled up he popped it right into James in one move. James buried his face into Tera’s neck and moaned Tera’s name over and over. Tera then bounced James making his knot shift and move all over that place inside James and it left James crying out and coming over and over. Finally, when Tera felt his knot starting to break, he braced himself as pleasure shot all through him. Once he had emptied himself into James, he stood there with James still wrapped around him. Tera looked into his mate's eyes and smiled. 

“Ok?” Tera asked him.

“Mhm”, James said all lazy like. 

James put his feet down and they got out and got dressed but Tera stopped him before they opened the door and motioned for him to be quiet. James tilted his head in confusion but didn’t say anything. Tera put one hand on the doorknob and with the speed of special forces he unlocked and opened the door causing all 4 of their children to fall face first into the bathroom. James looked mortified.

“Well,” Tera said to them. “Care to tell me how long you were standing there? And don’t bother lying about it. I already know.”

At least all four of them had the decency to look ashamed. “About 10 minutes.” Adam said.

“All four of you go sit on the bed. We will be there in just a minute.” Tera told them. He turned to James. “You alright hun?”

“Embarrassed! They heard all that?” 

“Seems so but don’t be embarrassed, and don’t act uncomfortable. The only thing they did wrong was eavesdropping and I’m not even really going to get after them about that this time.” Tera said. “You ready to face them?”

James nodded.

They went out into the bedroom, got up on their bed and invited their children to gather around them.

Tera cleared his throat. “Is there any good reason why you sat at the bathroom door listening?”

Adam looked at his brothers and sister and said, “Well, we wanted to see if we could get a snack and you weren’t in the bedroom….”

“And so you went to the bathroom door and found it locked. Is there any good reason why you didn’t knock?” Tera asked them.

“Well, we heard noises…. weird…noises…” Adam was tripping over his words now.

Tera smiled and James just turned bright red and bit his lower lip. 

“Ok, then you understand what we were doing.” Tera said to them and the three older ones nodded. Michael shook his head; he had no clue what was going on. Tera smiled at his youngest.

“Michael, I guess it’s time you and I had a little talk. To you older 3, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your Papa and I love each other very much, and it’s a very healthy thing for us to do. It’s a way for us to express our love to each other in a physical way.” Tera sighed. “We want you to have access to us. We are your parents, but when the door is locked you knock. We aren’t mad at you for coming to look for us. I’m not even mad that you eavesdropped, however, don’t do that again. If you need us for any reason and the door is locked, you knock. Do I make myself clear?”

They nodded and Adam said, “Yes Dad, we are sorry.”

“If you have any questions, we want you to feel comfortable in asking us anything. Ok?” James said. Once again Adam looked like he had questions he wanted to ask but wasn’t asking them. Tera decided to call him out on it.

“Adam, son, every time we say that you look like you have a million questions you want to ask but you never ask them. Ask me now, please son.” Tera said to him.

Adam looked at Aden, who looked away. 

“Adam?” James said.

“Dad, this kid at school said that anyone who kills someone for any reason was a bad person.” Adam had tears in his eyes. “Another kid asked about Police Officers and Military people, and I know you are in the Army and… and…” Adam started to cry.

“Don’t cry son. Ask me what you want to know.” Tera said to him. Tera steeled himself for the inevitable. 

Adam looked Tera straight in the eyes and said, “Dad, have you ever killed anyone?”

There it was. The question he knew one day they would ask him, and the one question he dreaded the most. Tera took a moment and gathered his thoughts before he answered. He looked over at James who had Michael curled up with him, Michael was fast asleep.

“Adam, my job in the Army is not an easy one, and I have to do my job to the best of my abilities. There are times when I’m required to do things that I wouldn’t normally do. That does not make me, or anyone else who has to do these things, a bad person. I will not lie to you and tell you that I have not when I have. There have been times when I have had to kill someone deliberately, and there have been times when I don’t know if I killed anyone or not, or if I was even the one that did it.” Tera stopped for a moment. “But what you need to understand, is that there are those out there who have attacked us as a country and our allies for what we stand for and believe in. It’s not an easy thing, and it’s something that I do not take lightly, and is something I am sorry for every time, but I will defend our country, my home, my family, and the soldier that stands to my left and to my right. No soldier ever wants to kill anyone, but we do what we have to do to make sure that at the end of the day, we all get to go home. Do you understand?”

“Yes Dad, I do.” Adam told him. “Then why did you join the Army?”

Tera thought again for a moment before he answered. “I had a several reasons for joining, actually. For one, was I felt it was my duty, something I thought that I should do. It also paid well. Heh, I fully intended to be a career soldier. I also thought that I wanted to be a part of something bigger, to do something worthwhile with my life, something honorable.”

Renee, who was pressed up against Tera, asked, “Daddy, how long have you been in the Army?”

“Oh, about 26 years now.” Tera said smiling down at her. They talked for several more minutes. The children asked both of them questions about the things they did and saw as a soldier and a paramedic. Both James and Tera answered their questions as best they could. Aden, who had snuggled up behind James had fallen asleep so it was decided that they would have another slumber party with their parents, much to Tera’s delight. He enjoyed having his children together with them and the occasional slumber party was fine with him


	36. Pregnant Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home for Christmas and other fluff. An old argument is about to resurface.

It was the first part of December and Tera had just brought in the Christmas Tree he had gotten. James loved to have real trees. He loved the smell, he loved to decorate them, and Tera had to admit that James decorated a beautiful tree. Tera had sat down on the couch and looked around at the rest of the living room. James and the kids had already decorated the banister and the mantel over the fireplace. The front door already had its wreath with lights in it and James had put out the Christmas candy on the table next to the couch. Tomorrow Tera and the boys would go outside and put up the lights. Maybe part of the reason Tera loved Christmas so much was because of the smells, and it smelled just like James to him. Like pine on a winter day and it was so comforting and soothing to Tera. After a couple of hours, the tree was decorated, and James turned the lights on, and the tree sparkled from the inside out. James sat down next to Tera and took Tera’s hand into his. 

“So, what do you think?” James asked him. 

“It’s beautiful, just like always.” James smiled and the kids beamed at their Dad. 

James sent them on to decorate their own rooms however they wanted to, and he snuggled up close to Tera, just looking at the tree. “So, what do you want for Christmas this year?” James asked him. 

“Well, I’m already getting it.” Tera said. 

James looked up in a panic. “What?” 

Tera laughed. “I’m home James. I’ll be home this year.” The last couple of years had seem him gone during Christmas. Not deployments, but missions that had taken him away. Last year was particularly heart breaking as he got the mission 2 days before and had to tell his family that he had to go. 

“Is that all you want?” James asked him. 

“Yeah, to be home with my family. That’s all I want.” Tera told him with a smile. 

“Well, I have a request for you.” James said to him. 

“Oh? What’s that?” 

“Tera, I love you and I want you to think about this long and hard. Don’t give me an answer right away.” James said to him 

Tera nodded and James went on to continue, “I want to have another baby. One more.” He looked up at Tera and bit his lower lip. 

Tera’s eyes got wide. “You want another? Are you sure?” 

James nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now to make sure it wasn’t just a passing thing, but no, I really do want another child.” 

Tera thought about it for just a few minutes. Was he ready for the pregnancy, the risks, the dirty diapers and 3 am feeding times and walking the floor? He looked at James and saw the sincerity on his face. They were both getting a little bit older now and James was 41. If they were going to have anymore, then now was the time to do it. 

“And you are absolutely sure about this?” Tera asked him. 

“Yes.” James said. 

Tera smiled. “Then I already know my decision. The answer is yes.” 

James face lit up. He kissed Tera and said, “Thank you.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Three weeks later, on Christmas Eve, Tera and James were sitting on the living room couch. The clock read 1 am. They weren’t hearing anymore sounds from upstairs, so James turned to Tera and said, “So, I suppose it’s time for Santa to visit?” 

“Yeah,” Tera chuckled. “Before they wake up and catch us.” 

James smiled, “Yeah, I’m not ready to burst Michael’s bubble about there being no such thing as Santa.” 

They quickly set out the toys from Santa for Michael and a few things for each of the older kids from Santa, to keep the ruse up, and filled the stockings over the fireplace. Once they had everything done, James left one cookie that he took a bite out of on the plate for the cookies and drank some of the milk and then he and Tera quickly went up to bed. 

The next morning the kids came into their room excited. Michael was jumping up and down. 

“Santa came!” Michael said, “Papa, Dad, get up!” He pulled on their covers, finally getting them to get up. James sat up and looked at his brood. “Ok, ok. Get dressed and we’ll go down and open presents.” 

The kids shouted yay and quickly went to change. Tera and James got up and got dressed and went downstairs. James started coffee in the kitchen for himself and Tera while they waited for the kids to come down. Once everyone was downstairs and the gifts were sorted, they let the kids tare into theirs. The twins got building sets and games for their Nintendo Switches. Michael got toys and a remote-controlled car to zoom around. Renee got a new iPad Air and she loved it along with a beautiful pair of earrings that were her birthstone. James handed Tera his Christmas present. 

Tera opened it up and laughed. It was a new deployment watch. “Thank you, babe.” His last one he had killed on his last mission when he smashed his arm back on a wall. He really needed to be more careful.

“Keep looking.” James told him so Tera dug a little bit deeper. After a few seconds of digging he pulled out an iPad Mini. Tera’s eye got huge. “Thank you, babe! This will be great.” 

“That’s not all, go to the music.” James told him. 

Tera did and he saw what was there. “Oh James!” He selected Two Steps From Hell: Victory. Tera sniffled. Tera always loved James’ playing and now he would get to take it with him when he was deployed overseas or on a mission. 

After a few minutes of enjoying the music he smiled at James. “Thank you so much. Now I’ve got something for you. Come with me.” Tera got up and took James to the back door and pointed to the patio. James gasped. “Oh Tera!” He ran out the patio door and over to the beautiful new glider sitting there. “You made this!” James exclaimed. “It’s so beautiful.” James sat down on it and pushed, and he started to glide back and forth. “Oh, Tera this is great. Thank you so much. It’s beautiful. You did a wonderful job.” James had been wanting one for the patio for a while now but never found one he really liked. 

Tera blushed a bit and dipped his head. “Come sit with me?” James asked him. Tera sat down next to him on the glider and that’s where the children found them a few minutes later. 

Later that night James and Tera were all snuggled up together in the bed. Tera was petting James’ hair when he asked him, “Have a good Christmas this year?” 

James smiled, “Yes, yes I did. Did you?” 

“Yes, it was a good Christmas. I was home.” Tera snuggled up into James and went fast asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

January came around and James was due to go into heat. They had already made arrangements with their mothers to take the kids. The day came, Mori got the kids and James became more and more restless. Finally, he went upstairs to the bedroom and started nesting. Tera followed him and in a little bit James laid down on the bed, panting. Tera got up next to him and touched him. James turned towards him and whined. 

“Alpha. Need you Alpha, please.” James cried to him. 

“I know baby, come on. Let’s get you undressed.” Tera got him up and got James out of his clothes and laid him back down on the bed. Tera took off his and got up next to James. James begged him a little more. 

“Please Alpha. I need your knot. Knot me, please.” 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to beg me.” He reached down between James’ legs to check his slick flow. The sweet smell reached Tera’s nose and that was all it took. 

“James, turn over. I need you to turn over.” Tera said to him. 

James turned over and scrambled up on to all fours and presented himself to Tera, who quickly lined himself up, and entered James. After a few minutes Tera’s knot swelled and he pushed it in, giving James exactly what he needed. After a few minutes, the knot broke and they lay there next to each other. 

“James?” Tera called to him. 

James turned over and smiled at him all dopey, “Hmm?” 

“Ok, just checking. It’s been so long since we shared a heat that I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed this.” Tera said to him. 

James chuckled. “I think you just like my begging for your knot.” 

Tera laughed outright. “Well, it is cute I give you that. What I really enjoy though, is the closeness and the intimacy of it.” Tera smiled down at his mate. “Get some rest while you can.” 

James snuggled down and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long though and the next rise in James’ heat came. Tera helped James up and filled him and knotted him again. James’s heat went on for the normal five days and when it was done the children were brought back home and family life was resumed. About two and a half months later James made an appointment with Dr. Hans and this time he took Tera with him. 

Dr. Hans came into the room. “James, Tera, good to see you both. So, you are here to be tested for pregnancy?” 

“Yes.” James said. 

“When was your last heat?” Dr. Hans asked. 

“About 2 and a half months ago.” 

“What are your symptoms James?” 

“Indigestion, nausea, vomiting, tired, like I feel utterly zapped. I’ve got no energy. I’m moody. The list goes on.” James said. 

“Well, you could be right. Let’s get the blood work done and then we can go from there.” Dr. Hans told them. The nurse came in and drew the blood and told them she would have it in 15 minutes. 

It wasn’t long and Dr. Hans came back. “Well, it’s as you suspected. You are pregnant. Congratulations!” She smiled at them. “Now James, I’m sure you realize. Your symptoms are a little worse than the previous times. That’s because you’re older. You will need to be closely monitored. You have done well with your previous pregnancies so that’s encouraging but still, I’ll have you come in for appointments more frequently. Start doing everything you did previously and make sure you get plenty of rest. We will run the tests to make sure everything is ok.” James looked a little worried and Dr. Hans reassured him. “I don’t see any cause for worry James. We will keep a close watch as a precaution, but I see no reason why you won’t have a normal pregnancy. Do you have any questions for me at this time?” 

James looked at Tera and he shook his head. “Not at the moment.” 

“Alright,” Dr. Hans smiled at them. “I want to see you in 2 weeks James.” With that Dr. Hans got up and left them alone. 

“Well,” Tera smiled to him. “You ready to do this one more time?” 

“A little late to think about that now!” James laughed. “But to answer your question, yes. I’m ready. We can do this.” 

“Now that’s my James. Alright, let’s get out of here. We have an announcement to make.” Tera grinned. 

When they got home, James got on the phone and called his and Tera’s parents. They came right over and when the kids got home from school James sat them down in the living room. 

James smiled. “Well, we have something we would like to tell you. We saw Dr. Hans today, and as Tera and I suspected, I’m pregnant.” 

The boys whooped and hollered. “Settle down.” Tera admonished them, then addressed their parents. “We need to be very watchful. His pregnancies have all been a higher risk, but this one is a little bit riskier and that’s due to his age.” James poked Tera hard in the ribs. “Dr. Hans is taking precautions, but she doesn’t see any reason why things won’t go normally at this time.” 

Marion and Mori broke out in smiles and got up to hug James. Mark just shook his head at his son with a grin. “Just take good care of him Tera. Do you remember when your mother had Jared? She was sick and very tired. More so than she was with you and Rayne. Just keep a very close eye on him like the doctor said to do.” 

“I will Dad. I don’t want anything to happen to him. I don’t think I could live without him.” Tera looked at his children. “I would have to go on, for their sake, but I don’t think I’d live for very long.” 

George frowned. “I’ve heard that’s a hazard of finding your soul bond. When something happens to one the other has a difficult time moving on. They survive for a while but eventually they die from their broken heart.” 

Mark sighed. “I’ve heard of some only living for days. Others surviving for years, but all never survive their broken hearts.” 

George looked at his oldest. “I’ve heard him say the exact same thing.” George looked at Tera who had gone white and looked stricken as though he had never considered that before. Tera wrung his hands. “Oh son, we didn’t tell you that for you to react this way. James just feels the same as you do and that’s a good thing. It means your bond is strong.” George sighed and patted at his son in law on his shoulder. “James takes a lot of pride in you and your accomplishments. Don’t back off son, keep making him proud.” 

The next few months went well. James was very careful to take it easy and to rest as often as he could. James’ appointments with Dr. Hans were more frequent because she wanted to make sure he was doing ok. Everything was going normally, and she assured James and Tera both that everything was fine. At about 5 months James started to show. Tera would smile and rub the baby bump like it was the first time. One day though Marion stopped by to see James. Tera was at work and the kids were off at school. 

“James, I need to talk to you.” She said to him. “Your brother Paul is coming, and he’d like to see you.” 

“Oh Mom. Why? Why is he bothering?” James complained. 

“Because he’s your brother that’s why. James please, talk to him.” Marion pleaded with James. 

“I don’t want him upsetting Tera. Tera has enough problems as it is, and I really don’t want Paul upsetting anything. I also don’t want him anywhere near Renee and if he gets too close to her I can assure you that Tera will do something.” James said to her. “He won’t hurt Paul, but he would definitely protect her, and I can’t blame him.” 

Marion sighed. “I know son, I can’t blame him for protecting you and Renee but please, for me, talk to your brother.” 

James sighed. “Not without speaking to Tera first. I won’t do this without his support.” 

Marion nodded. “I understand.”


	37. The Broken Oath

That evening when Tera got home from work James had his favorite dinner ready. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Not that Tera didn’t mind that, but something seemed off. He approached James to find out what the problem was.

“So, my favorite dinner, you have the long face, and your emotions are off. What’s wrong?” Tera asked him.

James sighed. He raised his head and looked at Tera and said, “Mom came by today.”

Tera tilted his head in confusion. “I’m sorry? Why is that a cause for concern?”

“Paul wants to see me.”

Tera’s eyes got wide. “Why does he want to do that?”

“I don’t know and neither did Mom, but she wants me to see him. I get where she’s coming from. All parents want their children to get along. I get it, but I just don’t know how I feel about him coming here. I don’t want him trying to push his ideology on the boys or Renee. I’m sorry to say this but I really just don’t want him anywhere near Renee. On top of that I’m pregnant and I’m older. Oh, he will just love that.”

“Wait, I don’t understand.” Tera said. “Why would you being pregnant be any of his concern.”

“Because you are keeping me ‘barefoot and pregnant’. He already calls you a murderer, why would he see this as anything else.” James said

“But it isn’t! We chose to have another child. Every child we have was an agreed upon decision, well Renee was a bit of a surprise, but we had agreed to let it happen when it happened. James, I love you too much to do that to you.” Tera was a little bit upset now. 

“I know that but he most likely won’t care. He’s joined up with this Omega Liberation Movement and I know that he’s been very active in recruiting omegas into the cause.” James said. Tera’s head jerked up.

“What group did you say?” Tera asked him with a very concerned looked on his face.

“Omega Liberation Movement.” James suddenly got very scared. “Tera why do you look like that?”

“It’s ok James. It’s nothing that you should worry about.” Tera told him as he quickly schooled his face to a more blank expression, but he was just a little bit too late.

“No Tera, that look on your face said otherwise. What is he involved in?” James demanded.

“James. It’s ok. Don’t worry.” Tera said again but with more force.

“I will not! This is my brother! Despite how much of an ass he is, I do still love him. Please Tera! I need to know if he’s involved in something that he shouldn’t be.” James begged him. “If this were Jared wouldn’t you feel the same way?”

Tera looked at James with compassion. He was right. He would feel the same way, but this was serious and even dangerous. “James even if I were to tell you, you can’t say or do anything about it. Nothing. Not only for his sake and safety but for yours.” Tera looked at James in the eye. “You’re right that I would feel the same way if it were Jared but this… I don’t know how else to impress up on you the seriousness of this situation. If I were to tell you…. I’d have to order your silence. That’s how serious this is.”

James had never seen him more serious than he was right at this moment. In fact, it unnerved James with the look that Tera was giving him. Then Tera spoke again. His voice wavered a little bit. “James, I’ve never used my Alpha’s Voice on you before. You know that and I don’t intend to do it now. I refuse to dominate you like that, but I need you to understand the seriousness of this. If you are afraid you will slip up and say something then I can either not say anything, or I can use my voice and order your silence. That’s how serious this is. It’s not even a matter of trust James. I trust you with my life and have done so on several occasions. This is my putting the burden of something on you that you shouldn’t have to bear and offering you a way of not having to bear it.” Tera said to him. 

James took another look at Tera. It clearly upset him at the prospect of having to use his voice on James. James sighed. “I don’t want you to do something that you would later regret.”

Tera chuckled. “I live with a lot of regrets James. That’s one of the things they don’t tell you when you become a special forces operator. Regret becomes your best friend.” 

James rubbed Tera’s arm. 

“Then let me bear the burden with you, I won’t let you down.” James told him. Tera looked him in the eyes and saw the resolve there, but he wasn’t sure if James truly understood. 

“James just so we are clear. If I tell you this and you, even by accident, say something to him that you shouldn’t, and he goes back and starts asking questions, that could jeopardize his safety. If they get curious and want to know where he got the information and make him talk it could be traced back to you. That puts you and our children at risk which would cause me to fight to the death to protect you. If they really wanted to know where the information originated from, they would find me. Getting information on me would be very difficult. Everything about me is classified. They would have to break into the Army data base and get past the encryption before they would even find out that I’m involved in counter terrorism much less Delta Force. That being said, when the Army finds out that it was leaked to them then they would come down on me. Best case scenario would leave me being court marshaled, be given a dismissal and a prison sentence of 10 to 15 years, minimum. Worst case…. I’d be charged with treason, and if found guilty, I’d be put to death.” Tera told him. His eyes never left James’ face as he spoke to him. 

James gasped and covered his mouth, “Oh shit.” He started pacing back and forth. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” James shook his head. “I want to know but this is too big of a risk. I don’t want you to think I’m not trustworthy. I just…. this is too big of a risk and I don’t want to slip up… even on accident. I don’t know how you even do this.” James paced for another good minute. “I still want to know but the only way out is you using your Alpha’s Voice.” James kept pacing. Tera watched him. Was James seriously considering this? James continued to pace, then stopped abruptly.

“Ok, I’ve made up my mind. I want to know, but you must use your Alpha’s Voice when we are done talking. This isn’t a matter of trust. It’s a matter of safety. Yours, mine, and our children’s. And Tera, don’t bother regretting it because I won’t. Anyway, I’m asking you to do this.” James told him. 

“You are sure?” Tera wanted to confirm, a wary look in his eyes.

“Yes. As sure as I have ever been about anything.”

“Ok then. The Omega Liberation Movement. They are funded by terrorist organizations and different drug cartels. And are used as a front to traffic omegas. He probably doesn’t even have a clue about any of this.” Tera sighed. 

“Paul is a terrorist?” James cried.

“I doubt that. Like I said. He probably has no clue about what really goes on.” Tera sighed again. “Look, if you want to see him that’s fine. He’s your brother, but not without my being there and I don’t want him around the boys or Renee.”

James nodded. “That’s reasonable and I’m sure Mom and Dad, especially Dad, will agree.”

Tera nodded then took James by the hand and said, “Come with me.” 

Tera led James up to their bedroom and locked the door behind him. Tera kissed James deeply and passionately and then worried and nipped at James’ mating mark. It sent a shiver down James’ spine. “James,” Tera said. “I love you more than I can ever express to you. Even though this hurts me I’ll do as you ask.” Tera tilted James’ face up to him and then using his voice he commanded James, “Do not repeat what we said regarding The Omega Liberation Movement with Paul or with anyone else. Not our parents, not our brothers and sisters, and not our children. You will say nothing about it to anyone.” James eyes slid in and out of focus and he said, “Yes Alpha.” 

The look on James’ face was one of total and complete compliance and submission. That was a look Tera had never wanted to see. Not on his omega. Never. But there it was. He had finally done the one thing he swore to himself he would never do. It didn’t even matter that it was what James wanted. Tera kissed James again, unlocked the bedroom door and went down to the sun room to sit and be angry with himself. 

In a few minutes James recovered himself and noticed he was in the bedroom alone. He reached out to Tera through their bond and felt the familiar push back of deep love and then a push that said Tera needed to be left alone for a little bit. Feeling the love first meant that Tera was not angry with him, Tera was angry with himself, so James let him be. James felt different feelings and emotions roll off Tera at different times. Guilt, sorrow, regret, remorse for what he had done and even shame were big ones. James reached back out to him but Tera, ever so gently, pushed him back. First with emotions of deep love and care, then the request for distance. James knew Tera was beating himself up for what he had to do and he supposed that in his position he would feel the same way, but he hoped that what he was about to do for Tera, Tera would do for him. James walked to the door of the sun room and knocked. When there was no answer, he opened the door. Tera looked up.

“James. I need to be alone right now. Please, leave me be.”

“No, Tera. I won’t. You’re punishing yourself for something that you shouldn’t. I think we made the right decision, and as hard as this is for you to accept, you of all people should know, that sometimes you just have to do things you wouldn’t normally do. For whatever the reason is.”

Tera chuckled. “You trying to use my own words against me?”

“Is it working?” James asked him with a smile.

Tera just shook his head. “I appreciate your effort. But that was a hard line that I did not want to cross and to have crossed it…… I do not want to be comfortable with this James. In fact, I want to be very uncomfortable with it.”

James still didn’t understand. “Tera I’m sorry but I guess I’m just missing it.”

“Ok, come here and sit down.” Tera beckoned James over to sit beside him. “Let me explain it to you like this. I know this is comparing apples to oranges, but the principle is still the same. When I became a soldier, I didn’t do it to go and kill someone. I did it because I wanted to protect what I cared about. I didn’t want to kill anyone, but then, I went to war. You know what happened. We were attacked, I had no choice but to get up in the gun on the truck. I laid down enough suppressing fire to allow the other guys to get to safety and cover. I have no idea if I killed anyone in that exchange. No clue, and it’s probably best I don’t know.” Tera sighed. “While I was in the infantry that was fine but then I volunteered for the Rangers and became a sniper. That was the first time I ever intentionally and directly took someone’s life. That hard line that you don’t cross was crossed. I felt a lot of guilt and remorse for that. A lot, but it made it easier to do it a second time and then a third and a fourth. Now, I’m given kill missions and it’s not that I don’t feel any guilt. I feel bad about it but I have no problem killing my target as I am ordered to do. I assuage my guilty conscious with the knowledge that I stopped someone who’s intent was to do to harm to innocent people. So I put my rifle to their head, take a deep breath and squeeze the trigger. I feel bad about it, but not like I should.” Tera shook his head. 

“Do you understand me now?”

James nodded. “I’m sorry Tera. I shouldn’t have asked you to do it.”

“No! None of this is your fault. The blame is solely on me. I swore an oath to myself to never do that you and I broke it. It’s ok James, I’ll sort myself out. Don’t worry.” Tera told James. “Let’s get to bed. I’m tired.”


	38. The True Meaning of Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera makes his stand.

The next day Tera got up early for work. He picked up his lunch and quickly slipped out to get to morning formation. He was still very upset with himself for what happened last night and thus he was not in a very good mood. Everyone noticed but no one attempted to bother him. Tera threw himself into training and happy that today of all days they were going to be doing combative training. Something he could really throw himself into. He was called out onto the mat and he took his stance. They found out years ago that he never really needed to learn any close quarters fighting. He already knew how thanks to his mother. That turned a lot of heads when they asked him who taught him. 

David poked Mike. “Do you know what his problem is today?” 

“Not a clue, but I’m going to find out, and I’m not letting him up off that mat until I do.” Mike told him. 

David just laughed. “Well good luck man. You know how he is when he gets like this.” 

Mike stepped up on the mat opposite Tera and Tera frowned. 

Mike just shook his head. “Alright Major, I’ve had enough of your shit today. What the fuck is your problem?” 

Tera seethed. “I never said I had a problem.” 

“Oh, now you’re lying about it. Don’t try to bullshit me. We have spent too much time, and have shed too much blood, sweat and tears together for the past 26 years for me to believe that and you always were a shitty liar.” Mike sneered at him. 

Tera got pissed. “It’s none of your business Sergeant.” Tera threw the first punch, albeit wildly, at Mike which he dodged with ease, Mike caught Tera’s arm and hooked his other arm around his waist and threw Tera right on down to the mat. Shaking his head, he got up. They went at it again but all that happened was Tera winding up back on his ass. 

“You keep this up Major and you’re going to wind up with a sore back.” Mike shook his head. “Focus!” 

Tera growled. 

_“You lack focus son. What is your problem today?” Mori told him while she had him out back training._

_“I am focused!” Tera told his mother._

_“You may be but not on me. I am your opponent son. Not whatever it is that has you distracted.” Mori told him. “Now focus!”_

_“But I am focused!” Tera said again._

_Mori gave him a stony look and promptly put her son on his ass again. “Your focus needs more focus.”_

Tera got up and focused. Mike came at him again and Tera blocked, and counter punched and managed to push Mike back. “So, Major, are you finally going to tell me what your problem is?” Tera frowned at Mike. “Because we both know there’s something going on in that head of yours and you never act this way unless you feel like you screwed up. We haven’t been out in 6 months so it’s not this. So what happened between you and James?” 

Tera got angry again and lost his focus and start punching wildly again. 

“DAM IT MAJOR!!” Mike yelled at him. Mike hooked Tera up again and this time he slammed him down on his ass again, hard. “I swear I’m going to break you in half!” Mike stepped back and extended his hand down to Tera. Tera took it and got to his feet. 

“Look, I don’t know what it is your beating yourself up over but whatever it is, it can’t be the end of the world.” Mike sighed. 

Tera sighed and dropped down into a squat on the mat. Mike looked at him and just shook his head. “Tera if a mirror gets a scratch in it, it doesn’t mean the mirror is no longer usable. You acknowledge the fact that you aren’t perfect, yet you put the burden of perfection on yourself, then you get angry when you don’t live up to it. So, forgive yourself and move on.” 

Tera rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

_Tera was practicing through all his kicks and he just finished with a hook kick and lost his balance and fell over. His mother shook her head._

_“Come with me.” Mori took him over to the pond and said, “Take off your shoes and socks and leave them here. Go out to the log and stand on it.”_

_Tera did and went out to the log. “Ok, now what?”_

_“Show me your hook kick.” Mori said._

_Tera did the hook kick and promptly fell into the water. Mori frowned. “Get out and get back on the log.”_

_Once Tera had gotten back up on the log Mori said, “It’s time you learned balance. Do your hook kick until you can do it without getting all wet.”_

_Tera tried several times but after repeatedly falling in the pond he complained to his mother._

_“Mom, I keep falling, what’s the point….”_

_Mori stopped him, “The point is son, you need to learn balance. If your balance is good, then your Karate will be good. But if it’s not, then get off the log, grab your shoes and socks and get inside. Quit.”_

_After a few hours of practice Tera could finally do the hook kick without falling into the water. Mori smiled at him, “Come here son.” Tera came and sat down in front of her. “Tera, balance is not just for Karate, but for your entire life. Find the balance in your life and everything will be fine. Understand?”_

_Tera smiled and nodded. “Yes ma’am!”_

Tera got up and left the mat. He went to his office to finish his paperwork and did other things he needed to do. When 4 came around he grabbed his stuff and went home. When he came through the door he was greeted by James. He gave James a kiss and a smile and went out to the back yard and got up on the rocks that he had placed in front of the pond he had built several years ago and sat down. James saw him do something he hadn’t seen Tera do in years. 

_“Empty your mind Tera!” Mori told him for the millionth time. She was starting to lose patience with him._

_“I’m sorry Mom.” Tera said. He always had trouble doing that because his mind was always active._

_“Ok, try this. Put your hands in the first Kata position like this.” Mori showed him what she wanted him to do. “Then pull your arms in to you like this and when you do, breath in. Then breath out and push yours arms out like so.” Mori showed him what she wanted him to do. “Focus on your breathing. Only your breathing.”_

_After several minutes of focusing Tera had managed to empty his mind, then his mother had him stand up and continue to focus on his breathing. She picked up the two long bamboo sticks and had him take them and said, “Flow with me.” And they went through the drill like a dance._

James watched out the patio door and smiled. When Tera felt focused, he stood up on the rocks and practiced his kata. Something he hadn’t done in a very long time. The children came down after having finished their homework and saw James by the door. 

Adam asked James, “Papa, what are you looking at?” 

James smiled and said, “Your Dad.” 

They came to the patio door and saw their father on the rocks, practicing. Adam’s mouth gaped open. “I didn’t know he knew how to do that!” 

James smiled down. “There’s a lot you don’t know about your Dad.” 

“I guess he learned that in the Army.” Adam said. 

James smiled, “No, your Nana taught him when he was your age.” James looked at his sons. “Go tell your father dinner is ready.” 

The boys walked outside and over to the pond where their father was. Tera spied them and finished the move he was doing and turned to them. Smiling he said, “What’s up?” 

Aden grinned, “Papa said dinner was ready. What were you doing?” 

“It’s called kata. It helps me focus and get my mind right.” Tera hopped down off the rocks and picked up his jacket. “Let’s go inside.” 

Adam kicked at the rock. 

“Adam? What’s the matter son?” Tera asked him. 

Adam shuffled his feet, a habit he had picked up, Tera noticed, when he was nervous. “Papa said Nana taught you.” 

Tera smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, she did. Just as her father taught her.” 

Adam looked Tera in the eye. “I want to learn. Will you teach me?” 

“You want to learn?” Tera asked. 

Adam nodded and Aden chimed in, “Will you teach us? I want to learn too.” 

Tera smiled at his boys. “I’ll teach you.” Then he looked over at Michael. “Do you want to join your brothers? You’re young yet but you can learn.” 

Michael jumped up and down, “Can I can I?” 

Tera laughed. “Yes, you can.” 

They went inside and Tera kissed James on forehead. “Sorry, I just needed to forgive myself. Thank you for being so patient with me.” 

James smiled at him, “It’s fine Tera. Let’s eat.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Three days later Paul came to visit. Marion and George came with him over to James and Tera’s house. The children had just gotten home and were upstairs doing their homework. James saw him get out of the car with his parents. James shook his head and opened the door. 

“Hey Mom, hi Dad.” Then James took a good look at his brother. He could see Paul looking him over. He wished Tera would hurry home. 

“So, James, how many does that make now?” Paul asked him. 

“How many what?” James asked him. 

“How many kids is it now James, or does he just keep you pregnant.” 

James had to will himself to remain calm. “This is our fifth child. I asked for this one and Tera agreed to it. He doesn’t ‘keep me pregnant’ as you put it.” James said with a scowl. All the sudden James stopped for a minute and stood still. Then sighed, “Dam it, well shit, Tera knows.” 

George frowned. “Knows what son?” 

“That I’m irritated.” James just shook his head. 

“Papa!” It was Michael. “I need help again!” 

James chuckled. “Bring it here.” 

Michael flew out of his bedroom and saw his Grandparents. He hollered and ran to them for hugs which George and Marion gladly gave. The others heard Michael and came running out their doors and down the stairs for their hugs as well. Renee on the other hand watched the proceedings and quietly made her way down the stairs and waited while the boys clamored for attention. Paul took notice of her but wisely kept his mouth shut. Once the boys were satisfied, she got her own hug from her grandparents. 

“Renee are you done with your homework?” James asked her. 

“Yes Papa. All done.” Renee said with a smile. 

“Good,” James said, “then you are more than welcome to stay down here with us.” James turned back to the Twins. “Hurry up. Your Dad will be home before long.” Then he turned to Michael. “Ok, let’s see what you got?” He took Michaels homework and sat down with him. 

“Oh, Michael you made a mistake here. Add this again and see what you get.” 

Michael corrected his mistake. “OH!! I’m sorry Papa. Thank you.” 

James smiled and sent him back upstairs to finish. About 15 minutes later Adam and Aden emerged from their room having finished their homework an in a couple minutes Michael followed. From there began an intense discussion on how best to ambush their father. James chuckled while Renee just shook her head and said, “boys.” George wasn’t too sure what was going on having never seen this little ritual of theirs. 

“What are they doing?” George asked. 

“It’s a game Tera plays with the boys. He comes home and they try to somehow get him. It’s very entertaining. Sometimes they win, most of the time they don’t. Still funny to watch.” James said. He looked up at the clock and saw the time. Fifteen minutes past four. “He will be home in just a few minutes so just sit back and enjoy the show.” 

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later Tera pulled up in the driveway and got out. He saw George’s car and figured Paul must be here. However, first things first. His boys. Tera opened the door and was greeted by James as usual. 

“Welcome home soldier!” James said to him 

Tera grinned at his mate and gave him a kiss. “Are you alright? I sensed your emotions earlier.” 

“Yeah, a little tired but I’m alright.” James went to take his stuff to take to the laundry room and kitchen, but Tera stopped him. 

Tera nodded. “Well sit down, I got this.” 

James made another attempt, but Tera stopped him. “James, please. Dr. Hans doesn’t want you over doing anything and I’m sure you have only been half listening. Please, sit down. I got this.” 

“Tera! I’m not an invalid.” James protested. 

“No, you aren’t and I’m grateful, but you need to rest more than what you are doing. I wish you would listen.” Tera said to him. 

James sighed. “I’m sorry, I just hate sitting around doing nothing.” 

“I know. That’s why I just grin and bear it.” Tera said to him. “But I do have this so go sit down and let me take this out.” James reluctantly gave in and sat down. “By the way James, I take it the ambushers are upstairs?” 

“Now if I told you that, then it ruins my fun.” James laughed. 

Tera shook his head, took his stuff out and then approached the stairs. He looked at the top to see if he saw any shadows but didn’t see anything. He looked at James with a wary look and then climbed the stairs. He got to the top and looked around the corner and still didn’t see anyone. The bedroom doors were closed. He looked down at James and shook his head. James just snickered. George watched on in intense curiosity. Making no sound Tera moved to the bedroom doors and put his ear to the door. Nothing. Now Tera was confused. Where were the boys? So, he stepped into the room. They weren’t there so he went over to the bathroom door and did the same. Nothing. Ok. So, he went ahead and got his shower and changed his clothes. When he came out the room they were just standing there. Waiting for him. 

“You little sneaks.” Tera said to them. He eyed the stairs and then his sons. He took two steps towards it and the boys charged at him. He ran down the stairs with Adam hot on his heels. Adam almost caught him, but Tera managed to turn in time and plant a foot before they got to him. 

“HA! NO, YOU DON’T!!” Tera said to them, but the twins were getting bigger and thus heavier and they managed to get Tera down to a knee. When they let their father up, he was smiling. And they told him all about their day. Tera listened, smiled and asked the occasional question. Once the boys had gotten out of the way Renee came over for her hug. 

“Hi Princess.” Tera smiled at her. 

“Welcome home Daddy. How was your day?” 

“It was good. Busy, but good. How was school?” 

“Was very good. We got a new project in History to do.” Renee said. 

“Oh? What did you get?” Tera asked her. 

“We are learning about World War II and my group was assigned D-Day.” Renee told him. 

Tera raised an eyebrow. 

Renee asked him. “Do you know anything about it?” 

“Well, I spent a few years in the Rangers so I can tell you what little bit I know about it. When you want to know just ask me.” Tera smiled at her. Renee grinned, nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran on upstairs. 

George laughed. “Well, that was definitely entertaining. You do this every day?” 

Tera smiled big. “Every day that I work. That is what I come home to usually. It’s a lot of fun really and I enjoy taking the time with them. It makes up for the time that I can’t take.” 

Paul just shook his head. Tera grit his teeth. “What’s the matter Paul?” 

“Why do you insist on using my brother as a baby breeding machine.” Paul turned to James, “You don’t have to do this you know. You can always get an abortion and get out of here.” 

James eyes got huge and he drew up into Tera. Tera was ready to snarl at Paul but kept himself under control. 

“Why would I want to do that! I wanted this baby. I asked Tera for this child.” James put his hands over his bump protectively. “This is a wanted child, why, WHY would I do such a thing?!?!” James was nearly hysterical. Tera diverted his attention to James. He pulled him close and offered James his neck. “Shh, shh, calm down love.” A deep rumbling could be heard coming from Tera and James buried his nose right into Tera’s neck. “Paul, please, if you care one bit about your brother don’t upset him. It’s important that he remains calm and I have done everything in my power to see that he does. So please, don’t upset him.” 

Paul scoffed. “This coming from a murderous monster. Out there committing your war crimes. Killing innocent people and for what?” 

Tera sighed. “Are we really going to have this conversation again?” Tera just shook his head. “You do realize it’s your politicians that send us there?” 

“But that doesn’t excuse you from committing your crimes of murder.” Paul countered. 

Tera just looked at Paul in disbelief. “What would you have us do Paul. Let the enemy kill us? You know that’s something I’ll never understand. The accusations that we were somehow in the wrong, brutal killers, bullying other countries; that those of us who put our lives on the line for our nation, at the behest of our government, should somehow be charged with murder for shooting our enemy. It’s nothing short of crazy. The criticisms of us from politicians, from the biased media, and people like you who know nothing of combat, nothing of our training, and nothing of the mortal dangers we face out there on the front line.” Tera was finally getting angry.

“But you go out there and commit these atrocities for what purpose? Oil? Money? You need to be exposed to the public for what you do. Your inhumane treatment of people and prisoners should be out there for all to see. They maybe they will stop hailing murderers like yourself as heroes.” Paul all but spit in Tera’s direction. 

“See, these are the problems of the current U.S. combat soldier, we are constantly worried about overstepping the mark and the media just absolutely loves trying to knock us down. Which we have done nothing to deserve. Except, perhaps, love our country and everything it stands for.” Tera sighed. 

Paul huffed and glared at Tera. “The Government needs to put a tighter leash on you. Then maybe you won’t commit your crimes of murder and human rights violations. The public has a right to know!” 

“I don’t get why it’s so difficult for you to understand that it’s the politicians that send us out to fight in the first place. We do what's necessary and, in my opinion, once those politicians have chosen to send us out to do what 99 percent of the country would be terrified to undertake, they should get the hell out of our way and stay there, instead of tying our hands and not allowing us to do our jobs effectively. This entire business of modern war crimes, as identified by the likes of you and the extremist who would see us dead, began in Iraq and has been running downhill ever since. Everyone's got to have his little hands in it, going on about the public's right to know. Well, in the view of most Soldiers, the public does not have that right to know, not if it means placing our lives in unnecessary danger because someone in Washington is driving himself mad worrying about the human rights of some cold-hearted terrorist fanatic who would kill us as soon as look at us, as well as any other American at whom he could point that decrepit old AK of his.” 

“So, the answer, according to you, is to kill him.” Paul said 

“Again, I ask. What would you have us do? Allow him to kill us or you?” Tera said. 

Paul didn’t answer that question. Instead, he chose a different attack. “So, you invade countries like you did in Iraq and now Afghanistan. There were reports of US firing over the border into Pakistan and chasing a Taliban army that doesn’t exist. You violate the Geneva Convention. You kill innocent people and hit targets you shouldn’t….” 

But Tera cut him off. “Your naivety about war and real combat never ceases to amaze me Paul. There’s something you need to understand, you see, our loyalty is to the Government of the United States, no one else. If you want the change, then change the ones who order us into battle.” Tera shook his head and shrugged. 

Paul went to speak again but Tera stopped him. 

“But the thing is, Places like Afghanistan involve fighting behind enemy lines. I guess it doesn’t matter that we were invited into a democratic country by its own government. or that there never was any shooting across the border in Pakistan, or the illegality of the Taliban army, or that the Geneva Convention was not violated, so forth and so on. When we patrol those mountains, we are trying everything we know to stop the Taliban regrouping, striving to find and arrest the top commanders and explosive experts. But we are always surrounded by a well-armed, hostile enemy who's only thought and sworn duty is to kill us all. That’s behind enemy lines. Trust me when I say that soldiers like me will go there all day, every day. We will follow our orders to the letter, or we will die in the attempt on your behalf, so don’t tell us who we can attack. That ought to be up to us, the military.” 

“But you have killed the wrong people! Many innocents have died in your war. Why are you not more careful in who you kill!” Paul exclaimed. “There are rules….” But Tera interrupted him again. 

“If you and the political community cannot accept that sometimes the wrong people get killed in war, then I can only suggest you first grow up and then serve a short stint up in the Hindu Kush, or maybe in Kabul where they are killing their own civilians, or perhaps maybe the Helmand Providence. People like you would not survive. The truth is any government that thinks war is somehow fair and subject to rules like a sporting event probably should not get into one.” Tera shook his head and sighed. “Nothing’s fair in war, and occasionally the wrong people do get killed. It’s been happening for thousands of years. When we are faced with the murderous cutthroats of the Taliban, we are not fighting under the rules of Geneva IV Article 4. We are fighting under the rules of Article 5.56mm, that’s the caliber and bullet gauge of my M16 rifle. If those numbers don’t look good, try Article .762mm, that’s what the stolen Russian Kalashnikovs fire at us, usually in deadly, heavy volleys. In the global war on terror, we have rules, and our opponents use them against us. We try to be reasonable; they will stop at nothing. They will stoop to any form of base warfare: torture, beheading, mutilation, attacks on innocent civilians, women and children, car bombs, suicide bombers, anything the hell they can think of.” 

Paul narrowed his eyes at Tera. “I find that nearly impossible to believe. Where is your proof that they would stoop to that level?” He stood there with his arms crossed waiting for Tera to say something. Tera stood up and reached for the hem of his shirt. George jumped up and grabbed his hand. 

“Son, you don’t have to do this. You don’t owe him anything.” 

“I know, but I’m not doing this for me or for him. I’m doing this for the soldiers who have stood to my right and to my left on the battlefield, and for those who I called friends that fell.” Tera reached for the hem of his shirt, mustard up his courage and pulled it over his head. Then he took a deep breath and turned around. Paul gasped loudly. 

“Go ahead Paul. Take a good look. This was given to me courtesy of the Taliban Army that, as you say, doesn't exist.” Tera said to him. Paul stepped closer and looked. Even after eight years the stripes on his back were still very visible. Paul looked down Tera’s back and saw what looked like streaks. “Are those burn marks on your lower back?” 

Tera swallowed, “Yes, they are.” 

Up the stairs Adam and Aden had slipped out of their room and had been quietly listening in on the conversation. They hadn’t meant to hear this, but they had wanted to get a drink and had been stopped short because of their father’s voice. Now they stood quietly listening to what was being said. 

Paul didn’t know what to say. “But…. I thought….” 

Tera sighed. “You thought what? That they respected human rights? Well, then I ask you. Where were my rights when I was beaten?” Tera’s arms instinctively went to protect his stomach. “Where were my rights when they beat me so badly that I couldn’t hold anything solid on my stomach for weeks. Where were my rights, Paul, when….” Tera faltered, but he gathered his courage again and continued. “When I was stripped naked, then doused with water, and had 16,000 volts of electricity rip through my body. Or when because of that, I lost control over my bodily functions. I’ll never forget what it felt like to be so humiliated in front of my captors because of it.” James reached up and took Tera’s hand and Tera sighed again and continued, “Where were my rights, Paul, when they stretched out my arms, secured me to a cross beam, ripped my shirt away and laid those stripes on my back? Where? Not a one of them cared about my rights as a human being when I could feel my own blood running down my back. They wanted two things from me Paul. Information and my tears. They never got any information out of me.” Tera paused for a moment to collect his thoughts again. “Mike, he was with me through that entire ordeal. He told me later that when I was being shocked, I would cry out. He said my cries really shook them. He also told me that it was a soft quiet cry that sounded like I was in such deep pain that it had to find a voice.” Tera picked up his shirt, put it back on and sat down next to James. “I’m not angry and I don’t have any grudges against them. What was done to me was done as an act of war. But this is what they do. We follow the rules Paul but for us, there is no mercy and no protection. Open your eyes. Stop allowing yourself to be fed false information or a slant that just isn’t true. If you want to know the truth, there are thousands of other soldiers you can talk to. Guys who are out on the front lines, just like me.” 

Paul just started at Tera. Everything he had been told, everything he believed had just come crashing down around him. Paul looked up and for the first time called Tera by his name, “Tera, I… they… they lied to me. Everything they said to me.” Paul turned to James. “James… You have a good life? He treats you well?” 

James’ expression softened towards Paul and he said, “Yes Paul. I have an amazing life. My mate is an wonderful man. He’s strong, he takes very good care of us, he provides for us and has given me everything I could ever ask or want… and that includes 5 wonderful children. He is kind, loving and very generous where I am concerned, and our children are well cared for. He encourages me to keep up with my dreams.” James chuckled. “I couldn’t ask for better. 

“And this child. You truly wanted this child?” Paul asked again. 

“Yes Paul. I asked Tera for this child and he gave me what I wanted.” James said to him. 

“I’m sorry.... Tera...I... “Paul stammered for another minute then slumped down to the floor. 

Tera got down there with him and patted him on the knee. “It’s ok. Everything you thought you knew just came crashing down. I’m sure none of this is easy to digest.” 

“I want to ask you one more question if I may.” Paul looked at Tera. 

Tera nodded his head and said, “Sure.” 

“I’ve been told that guys join the military because they had no other choice or were unintelligent. One thing I’ve always noticed about you. You are very well spoken so I know you’re not stupid. Why, why did you choose this?” 

Tera took a deep breath. There was no simple answer to this. “There were several reason Paul. But the biggest reason I can give you is that I felt it was my duty. None of us are stupid. Some of the smartest people on this earth choose to serve in the military. Of the 6-man team that I am apart of 3 of us have our bachelors degree, 1 has his masters and another just finished his thesis for his doctorate.” Tera laughed. “The last one is our medic. He’s had the same training as James and maybe a bit more depending on how you look at it.” 

James grinned. “Oh, I’d say David has more. Out in the field he has to do more than what we do.” 

Tera smiled. James and David always did get along so well. They had a lot in common. “All of us can speak at least 2 languages. I can speak 3, two of them I can also read and write.” 

Paul’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh? I’m curious. May I ask which ones?” 

Tera nodded. “English obviously but I can speak, read and write Japanese fluently and I can speak Dari.” Tera smiled. “You asked me why I chose this and yes I felt it was my duty, but we all have had other options in our lives, other paths, easier paths we could have taken. But that’s not what I chose, I chose a very difficult path. One that could very well require me to lay down my life for the people of this country and I will gladly do it because people like me, we want to serve this country so badly that really, nothing else matters. I know that's not popular in this celebrity-obsessed modern world of ours. But guys like me, we don't care about that either. We answered that call to serve. I've sworn an oath to defend this country and to fight it's battles and Paul, I take that oath very seriously."


	39. "I can't loose him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born.

Four months later Tera and James were at Dr. Hans office. Dr Hans smiled at James and took his weight and felt around for the position of the baby. She sighed and then said, “Well, I’m certain you will not make it to full term this time. The baby is going to try to deliver before that. However, there’s something that you should know. The baby is not dropping properly, at least not yet. I’m going to keep an eye on it and see how it goes. I’m very concerned James that you may have to have a C-Section this time. However, don’t panic yet just. We have 4 weeks left. With some luck we will get close to full term and the baby will drop properly. Tera, keep an eye on him. I’m going to put him on full bed rest until then, I think that’s best.” 

James screwed up his face about to protest when Dr. Hans stopped him. “James, I know you don’t like to sit still but for your sake and the sake of the baby, do it.” Dr. Hans grinned. “I’ll make Tera order you if I have to, that’s how serious I am.” 

Tera chuckled but seriously hoped it would never come to that. James understood the risks and knew he needed to obey the doctor’s orders. So, Dr. Hans sent them on their way the words of caution and an appointment for the next week. The baby did finally start dropping into the right position as the next 3 weeks went by. Marion and Mori had been coming and going, helping James while Tera was at work but on the second week in October James started having contractions. They called Dr. Hans and told her what was going on but since the contractions were sporadic at best, she said to wait it out and try to make it to the fortieth week. They were at week thirty-eight. As it turned out though, his luck wasn’t holding. That Friday on October tenth James’ water broke, and he went into labor. Mori happened to be there when it happened and immediately called Dr. Hans.

“Get him to the hospital as fast as you can. I’ll meet you there.” She told them. So, Mori called Tera and told him what was going on and said to meet them at the hospital. He met them there and, after getting James checked in, made his way to the room where James was.

“Hey babe. You ok?” Tera asked him, his face creased with worry. 

“As ok as I can be in this situation.” James’ gave a lopsided grin. “I don’t think I’m going to make it to the due date though. Seems this baby wants to be born today.”

Tera smiled and sent James his emotions of love through their bond. “Well, I’m ok with that.”

Dr. Hans came into the room and saw Tera. “Hey there, good to see you here.” Dr. Hans checked James. She took his vital signs and checked the position of the baby. “Well, the baby has dropped but your labor is progressing pretty fast and I can’t say I’m very happy with how things are going. As it stands right now neither you or the baby appear to be in any stress so for now, I’m going to let the labor progress and see where we are in a few hours.” Dr. Hans checked James to see if he was dilating like he should be. “Well, you seem to be dilating properly so let’s give it a bit longer and see. Let me know if there are any changes.” Dr. Hans then turned to the nurse and gave her orders. 

James looked up at Tera, worried. “I’m scared.” About then another contraction hit James. 

“Come on James, breathe. Breathe through it.” Tera encouraged him. A few hours later Dr. Hans came back in to check on James progress. She checked the fetal monitor and sighed.

“The baby’s heart rate is dropping and I’m getting concerned.” Dr. Hans checked James again and saw he was dilated like he should, but the baby was not dropping. “Ok, I’m done waiting. I’m going to take him now for an emergency C-Section.” She spoke to the nurses and told them to get him ready she then took Tera out of the room.

“Tera, I’m concerned. I’m going to take him and get the baby delivered. We don’t….” but she was interrupted by the nurse who came running out. 

“Doctor! He’s having sharp pains between contractions.”

“We need to move now!” Dr. Hans told the nurse. She quickly turned to Tera and took him to the waiting room. “He’s being prepped, and I need to go now but I will tell you this. I suspect that his uterus has ruptured. That would explain his pain between contractions. I’m going to do my best to get the baby out as quickly as possible.”

Tera looked stricken. “Will they be alright?”

“I will do my best Tera. This usually isn’t fatal to either if we move quickly but I must take precautions now. There is always risks involved and unfortunately his age is not on his side. Tera, as difficult as this may be, you may need to choose who to save.” Dr. Hans told him.

Tera shook his head. “No. No, this can’t happen. He’s strong. He can do this.”

Dr. Hans took pity on Tera but pressed him further. “You’re right. James is strong, but as you well know, things don’t always go the way we want them too.”

Tera looked to his parents and George and Marion then back to Dr. Hans. “Save them both but if you can’t then save James. I can’t be without him.”

Tera’s legs gave out under him and he sat down in the chair. Mark placed his hand on Tera’s shoulder. Dr. Hans nodded and ran down the hall. In a few minutes they had taken James. It was all Tera could do to not run into the operating room to be with him. He could feel James’ fear and he sent all the love and comfort he could to James through the bond. Mark could see it in Tera’s face.

“Son? What’s wrong?” Mark asked him.

“He’s scared Dad. I’m trying to comfort him the best I can.” Tera said. Fifteen minutes went by without any word from the doctor. Tera had been pacing trying to occupy his mind when Dr. Hans came out with a smile on her face and the baby in her arms. She walked over to Tera and placed the little bundle in his arms and said, “You have a healthy, beautiful baby girl.” 

Tera smiled down as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. Just then the nurse ran out of the OR and said, “Doctor! He’s hemorrhaging, badly!” Dr. Hans ran back inside, and Tera passed off the baby to Marion who was the closest to him at that time. He searched his bond looking for James. It was faint but still there. After ten minutes went by Dr. Hans came out. 

“He’s back in the room now. He hemorrhaged and lost a lot of blood. We did the best we could but he’s in a coma.”

“No…” Tera clutched at his chest as if in pain.

“Tera, you need to prepare yourself for the worst.” Dr. Hans told him.

Tera dropped to the floor in pain. 

“Tera! What’s wrong?” George tried to help him back up.

“My heart! The bond!!! Oh god! It’s breaking!” Tera doubled over from the pain of the bond breaking but he got up. “No…I won’t accept this.” Tera stumbled over to the wall and groped his way down the hall to the room where James was. He opened the door and found James lying on the bed, in a coma and dying. He looked around at the nurses.

“Get out!” He growled at them. One tried to approach him, but Tera snarled, and she backed up. “Don’t make me say it again.” Tera’s pupils had completely turned into pinpoints, so the nurse backed up and quickly left the room. Tera turned his attention to James. Tera’s mind started to break down and slip into a feral state and Tera did the only thing that made sense to him. Tera took his shirt off and slipped into the bed with James, he put his arms around him and pulled him close, locked his leg around James and put his face to James’ neck, holding him securely. No one dared enter the room. Everyone who did was made out to be a threat and Tera snarled and snapped. Dr. Hans looked on from the window in the door.

“I don’t understand. What is he doing?” She asked.

Mark smiled. “Tera and James’ souls are connected as in they are a soul bonded. That’s how Tera knew what was happening. He could feel the bond breaking. What he’s trying to do now is use the bond in an attempt to bring James around. It will take some time so there’s no point in waiting here but no one should go in. Tera is now feral, and he doesn’t need an incident because someone came too close that shouldn’t have.”

Dr. Hans creased her forehead. “But James….”

Mark interrupted her, “Is in the hands of his Alpha, and the only one who can help him now is Tera. Let them be for a while and see what happens.” Mark smiled at her and patted her shoulder reassuringly. “It will be alright doctor. Some things are just beyond the explanation of science, and this is one of those things.” 

For the next three hours no one dared to go into the room. Any time the door was cracked open Tera would snarl and snap, so no one entered. He stayed right up on James and slowly but surely James started to come around. When James finally whimpered Tera stopped growling and you could hear a deep rumbling coming from Tera. Dr. Hans finally ventured into the room and Tera must not have felt threatened because he did not snap at her. She very quickly took his vital signs and saw marked improvement, so she quickly backed out of the room and left Tera to do what came naturally to him. 

Dr. Hans sat down with the family in the waiting room to talk to them about what was happening. “I’ve never seen anything like it. James is improving, slowly, but improving and I’m not sure I understand what’s going on.”

The family was relived, and George gave a half smile. “Alphas and Omegas share a special bond but then there are those who’s bond is even deeper. Some pairs are connected at the soul level. James and Tera are one such pair. It’s impossible to explain except that Tera’s soul was rejecting the break and was unwilling to let him go. As a result, he did the only thing that made sense to him in the state of mind that he is in. Because it is so rare there are a lot of unknowns still among true mated pairs. Things I don’t think we will ever fully understand. As you well know, James is already a phenomenon of nature as it is.”

Dr. Hans nodded. “I’ll check back on them in a couple of hours. I hope for their sake that what Tera is doing works.”

Over the next few hours George and Mark would walk down to the room to check on what was happening. There wasn’t much change, but Tera was still purring and nosing at James’ neck. James whining and whimpering had increased some and they hoped that it was a good sign. After Mark had come back again from checking on them, he sat down, dejected. Mori leaned on him and put her head on his shoulder.

“Mark, Alpha, talk to me.” Mori said.

Mark sighed but patted her hand. “Nothing has changed. Tera hasn’t reverted back to growling and that’s a good thing but there’s no improvement.”

About ten minutes later though a nurse ran down to the room. That scared the family near to death, but the nurse ran back to the waiting room with a huge smile on her face. “Come! Come quick! We noticed a change in his vital signs, and you won’t believe what is happening!”

They quickly ran down to the room and when they opened the door, they were not prepared for the scene that greeted them. There James was, his eyes open and Tera had his face buried in his neck, crying.

James consoled his mate. “Sorry about that. Tera, what happened.”

“Oh James, I thought I was going to lose you. You had the baby but…. You nearly died. I could feel it! The bond was breaking and my heart, it felt like it was being crushed. You were in a coma and so I… my instincts took over. I’m pretty sure I ran everyone out and... well…….” Tera said. He was unsure how to continue at this point. He had been in a base state and his memory of it all wasn’t very good. “I don’t remember too much of what went on before I started purring, but I do remember more of that. By then, though, you were coming around. I’m so glad, so very glad.” Tera tearfully told him 

“Tera, where’s the baby?” James asked him.

Tera looked a little shame faced. “I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

James brow crinkled but the nurse saved him. “Don’t worry, she’s in the nursery. We have been keeping her in a scentless room so she could bond with you later. We will bring her to you now. I’m sure she will be ready to nurse soon anyway.”

In a few minutes she was brought in and placed on James’ chest. She gurgled and James cooed at the baby. In few minutes she started looking to nurse so James placed here where she could latch on and he nursed her.

“So, what name have you chosen?” Marion asked them.

Tera and James smiled and said “Elizabeth Grace.”

Tera looked down at James and the baby while she nursed. Just like with each one of his children he smiled and said, “She’s beautiful James.” Tera planted a kiss on top of his head. “My amazing mate.” After a while it was Tera’s turn and James placed the baby on his chest and Tera purred contentedly. Tera grinned while the baby wiggled and squirmed all over his chest. 

After four days James and Elizabeth were allowed to go home. It was different having a baby in the house again, and she kept James and Tera up all hours of the night. James was up one particular night sitting in the chair about to go spare over the crying baby. Tera got up and knelt in front of him. 

“I think we need to take her to the doctor. She’s acting like Aden did when he had feeding problems.” Tera said to him.

James thought for a moment. “Well, we can always try giving her soy milk and see if that helps any. Her poor little tummy. It’s so upset.”

“Let me have her.” Tera said and he held out his arms and James passed her to him. Tera started pacing around and purring and she seemed to quiet down just a bit. Elizabeth started to get droopy and so he laid her down and she went to sleep, finally. “James, call the doctor tomorrow and let’s get her there.”

James nodded and they both laid back down for whatever amount of sleep they could get. In the morning James called Dr. Gordon and he got them right in.

“Well,” he said to them. “It’s as you suspected. Her little tummy is really upset. Try giving her the soy milk and see how it goes. She looks good, though she needs to gain some weight, but I’m sure once we get this sorted, she will do exactly that.” He picked her up and held her. “Papa’s milk just isn’t doing it for you huh?” She gurgled at him. “She is a cutie.” Dr. Gordon chuckled and passed her back to James. “Do like you did with Aden. Give her soy for a few weeks and then try to nurse her. See if she can tolerate it, if not switch her back.”

The soy milk did the trick and with some walking and purring from Tera she settled right down and started gaining weight like she should. Two weeks later Tera went back to work and his team was given a mission. Tera called his team together and they met in the debriefing room. He gave them the files to look over. The Black Hand, they had delt with this drug ring before when they went in to eliminate one of its higher ups. Now they were going back for another one. 

“This should be simple. Get in, eliminate the target and get out. We need to be careful. We still don’t know how we were compromised the last time and I don’t want us in unnecessary danger.” Tera looked at his watch. “We have 4 hours before we need to leave. So, go home get what you need and get back here in 3 hours. Dismissed.”

Tera was on his way out the door when Col. Anderson stopped him. “Tera, please, be careful out there. We have a good idea who our leak is but until we know for sure, watch your backs.” 

Tera looked very concerned but asked the question he knew he needed the answer to. “Ray, please tell me it’s not anyone on my own team.”

“I promise you it is not.” Ray told him.

Tera sighed relief and went on to his car and went home. When he walked through the door he was greeted with the usual.

“Welcome home soldier!” James said as he kissed him. James saw the look on his face and knew something was up. 

“Hey babe, we have a mission.” Tera told him.

James frowned. “How long will you be gone?”

“A few days most likely. Let me get my stuff down.”

“How long do you have before you have to go?” James asked him.

“Three hours.”

“Ok, let me get dinner finished so you can eat before you go.” 

Tera nodded and went upstairs and got his gear together and jumped into the shower, cleaned up and got dressed. He came back down, and the children were there waiting for him. Renee saw what was in his hands. Her experience told her that her Dad was about to go. That the Army needed him to fight the bad guys.

“Daddy? Do you have to go?” She asked him.

Tera sat down on the couch and called them over to him. “Yes Princess. I do. But I’ll be back before the week is done.” He gathered her close to him and she sniffled. He patted her head and she smiled up at him. Aden and Michael hugged their father, but Adam stood back shuffling his feet.

“What’s wrong son.” Tera asked him. He could see Adam thinking hard.

“I don’t want you to go.” Adam said simply.

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt again.” Adam said. He was trying hard, but his lip started to quiver. 

“Oh Adam. I’m so sorry. I’ll do my best to make sure I don’t get hurt. But this is my job and there are risks I have to take. You know that.” Tera said to him. He felt sorry for Adam.

“I know that Dad, I know what you are.” Adam looked on the verge of tears.

Tera stood up, “Adam come with me for just a minute.” He took Adam into the old downstairs playroom and closed the door.

“Adam, please, tell me what you know.” Tera asked him.

“I’m sorry Dad!! I was taking something up to your closet for Papa and I looked at your uniform and I saw a patch I didn’t recognize.” Adam said shuffling his feet.

“I’m not angry with you Adam. Which one didn’t you recognize?” Tera asked him gently.

“The red one that looks like an arrowhead with a sword in it.” Adam shuffled some more. “I looked it up, it was hard to find it, but I kept looking. I’m so sorry Dad!!” Adam was worried he had really screwed up.

“Adam, come here son.” Tera took him into his arms and hugged him. “It’s ok, I’m not angry with you. You did nothing wrong.” The reassurance from Tera was all Adam needed and he relaxed. 

“Dad, are you really in Special Forces?” Adam asked him.

“Yes son. I am. Have you told your brothers or sister?”

“No Dad. It’s supposed to be secret right?” Adam said. “That’s why you haven’t said anything to us. Does Papa know?”

“Yes, your Papa knows. He’s always known. But yes, it’s a secret and that is for your protection as well as mine. You can’t tell anyone, ok? You tell them the same thing you’ve always told them before. I’m in the Army and that’s all they need to know. Ok?” Tera said to him and Adam nodded. “Come here.” Tera took him in his arms again and hugged him tight. “Adam, I love you. Never forget that.”

Adam hugged him back, “Yes Dad, I love you too.” Adam sighed.

Tera looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s not fair. My Dad has the coolest job in the world, and I can’t tell anyone about it.” Adam pouted.

Tera chuckled. “Well, it’s true you can’t tell anyone about my job but don’t look at it as a burden, instead think of it as a privilege. You know a really awesome secret and you can always talk to Papa about it.” Tera smiled at him. “Adam, how long have you known?”

Adam shuffled his feet, “A year.”

Tera smiled and said, “Come on, let’s go have dinner.”


	40. Tera's Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this spells trouble....pun 100% intended.

They went out and sat down to dinner. James and Tera went over a couple of things and when it was over Tera got up and got Elizabeth from her crib in the downstairs nursery. He held her for a few minutes, talked to her and purred. She gurgled and squirmed. “James, she makes the cutest noises. It’s so hard to give her back to you.” Tera said. He walked towards the door with his infant daughter in his arms. James followed him. Tera turned back and kissed James then Elizabeth and passed her back to James.

“I love you.” Tera said to him.

“And I love you. Get going Soldier. Go make us proud.” James said to him, smiling. 

Tera grinned. “I’ll call you when I can.” 

James nodded and with that Tera went out the door and got in the car and left.

“Ok guys, let’s get this mess cleaned up, and then we can play some games or watch TV.” The kids cheered and got busy.

Tera got to the base and met the rest of the team and they got on the plane headed for Mexico. On the flight there Tera and Mike were sitting next to each other. Tera was lost deep in thought and Mike noticed. He tapped Tera on the knee, “Hey, Tera. What’s on your mind?”

“Adam. He figured me out.” Tera said and shook his head. “That boy is too smart sometimes for his own good.”

“It took him this long to figure it out? You must have hidden it well. Kyle figured me out a couple years ago. Was nothing I could do or say about it either. Boy had me dead to rights.” Mike said shaking his head. “Do you think Adam will tell?”

“No, he hasn’t even said anything to Aden, and he tells Aden everything.” 

“They are twins, aren’t they?” Mike asked him.

“Yeah, they are so different it’s hilarious.” Tera chuckled. “But if he hasn’t told Aden by now, he’s not going to. Evidently, he figured it out last year, so don’t be too impressed. There wasn’t much I could say about it either. Not going to lie to the boy, especially when he asked me directly. Poor kid, he was so scared he had done something wrong.” Tera said shaking his head. 

“Yeah, Kyle did the same thing. Took me over an hour to convince him he hadn’t.” Mike grinned. Tera yawned.

“You better get some sleep before we get there. Because we won’t be getting a lot of sleep when things get going.” Mike told him and Tera agreed. So, he attempted to nap what little bit he could while they were in flight. When they landed in Mexico City, they had agreed to get off separately and make their way to the safe house. Tera had agreed to do a little shopping beforehand so they wouldn’t be stuck with MREs that night. Tera found a little out of the way store to get what he needed and with the list in hand from Frank he picked up the items he wanted. When he was done, he made his way to the safe house. He took different turns and made sure he wasn’t followed. When he got there, he passed the bags over to Frank who immediately got started. 

“Oh, Chen is cooking. That’s good. You scared me Major. I thought you were going to.” Blaine quipped. Tera gave him a stare.

Mike laughed at him, “Oh, don’t be so hard on him. He isn’t too bad.” 

“Yall are dicks you know that?” Tera said to them with a grin and sat down in the chair. “At least I’m better than you. I hear Amanda won’t let you anywhere near the kitchen.”

Blaine grinned. “Nope, she’s scared I’ll burn the house down. Besides my talents lay elsewhere.”

Tera rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we have all heard about your talents. Poor Amanda, I hear she gets headaches often.” Tera smirked and Blaine threw a cushion at Tera. 

“That coming from the man who has... how many is it now?” Blaine grinned.

Tera held up his hand. “Five. I can’t help it if James is always in a slow burn heat.” Tera shook his head. “And he’s worse when he’s pregnant.” 

“You mean James is always in heat?” Blaine asked Tera, snickering.

Tera whimpered. “No! No, we noticed when he was pregnant with the Twins his drive was up, and he even asked the doctor about it. Evidently, it’s something that can happen to Omegas after they become pregnant for the first time. We call it his slow burn heat because that was the best way I knew to describe it at the time.” 

Frank just snickered from the kitchen area and said “Kare wa itsumo anata to sekkusushitai to omotte iru ni chigainai.”

Tera turned beat red and Frank tilted his head. “That’s enough out of you!” Tera said to him, giving him the bird. The rest of the group had no idea what was going on except that evidently Tera knew Japanese. Frank, on the other hand, decided to go all out with his teasing. 

“Kimi to netai sa.” Frank said, trying to imitate a high-pitched voice. The rest of the team could only conclude that Frank was being extremely lewd at Tera. Once again Tera turned bright red. Frank walked over to Tera and sat down in his lap. Tera drew up as far as he could, but he was stuck. Frank whispered into his ear, “What’s wrong Major?” 

Tera pushed on him to get Frank off him and muttered, “Uzai.” But Frank wasn’t budging. Frank made an attempt at groping Tera and said “Anata no ōkina arufakokku o motte kite kudasai.”

In one almighty push he shoved Frank off his lap. “What the fuck Frank!” 

Frank burst out laughing and he got back up and went back to making dinner. Tera just sat there shaking his head. 

“Major, I didn’t know you knew Japanese.” Frank said to him. 

Tera tilted his head. “Really? You know my mom is Japanese. She made sure we all three of us knew it.” 

This peeked Frank’s curiosity and so he asked, “Who named you?”

Tera smiled, “Mom did and yes, she gave me a middle name. I take it you don’t have one?”

Frank shook his head. “I do not. I’m surprised you do.”

“Yeah, well Dad is American and that is the reason why. Pretty sure Mom was delirious when she named me.” Tera chuckled. 

“Why? Is your given name not Tera?” Frank asked him, the rest of the team listened in with interest, their curiosity piqued now. 

“No, it’s not.” Tera shook his head. “She named me Amaterasu because I was born at daybreak, or so she says.”

Frank snickered and Tera just glared at him. “Well, nice to see the joke isn’t lost on you.”

“What joke?” David asked. Neither he nor the rest knew what was so funny.

“Amaterasu literally means shining in the heavens.” Tera did his best to imitate his mother’s voice. “Because the sun was in my face. But that wasn’t the god-awful part.” Tera glared at Frank who was wheezing in the kitchen. ”Amaterasu is the Shinto Sun Goddess.” 

Frank snorted. Mike started giggling and Blaine said, “Goddess?”

“Yes, GODDESS! Not God but GODDESS!!” Tera laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know what Mom was thinking, she had to have been delirious that’s my only explanation.”

The team was doing it’s best not to burst out laughing but was failing epically. Soon the entire team had doubled over from laughing. Between wheezes Frank told them dinner was ready and so they ate dinner of stir fry chicken. When it was done Tera was yawning. He got up and announced bedtime. “I’m going to sleep.” He walked past Frank and flipped him off again, to which Frank laughed, and laid down.

The next day they got up and went over everything they were to do and where they were to go. Tera told them to get some sleep because the mission began at dawn the next day, and they would need their wits about them. 

They were geared up and ready to go at five in the morning. They got into the SUV and made their way there. They left the vehicle about a half mile away and approached the building on foot. Mike spied a high place for him to perch and give cover as needed. Terry joined him so that he could coordinate the entire raid. He had been given new equipment that linked up to a satellite that showed him an infrared image of the building and everything that went on inside it. The only issue with that was Terry had no way to know what was friendly, what was unfriendly and what was neutral. As luck would have it, it was an easy one story building so no need to worry about enemy fire from up high. That left Tera, Blaine, Frank and David to enter the building. 

“Sergeant Major, let us three go in front of you, cover our backs but let us protect you. Last thing we need is you injured.” Tera quipped.

David sighed and shook his head. “When are you going to ever learn, I more than just your medic.”

“I know, so watch our backs. But if the fire gets heavy let us protect you. We can afford to get hit, you can’t.” Tera said with a smile. David just rolled his eyes and followed Tera to the door. Tera nodded to Blaine and Blaine began the meticulous work of removing the lock from the door so they could enter without making any sound. He had it off and opened within 30 seconds and they were in. Quietly, they moved down the hallway with Terry guiding them. As far as they were aware everyone, they would encounter inside would be an unfriendly. 

“Major, the next hallway, take a left.” Terry said to him.

“Aye.” Tera acknowledged in a whisper. For now, stealth was the key. They needed to get to the target without alerting anyone of their presence there. Their rifles had reflex suppressors on them but still, they would prefer to not have to shoot until they had their target. 

“Major, stop.” Terry said and Tera halted. 

“Two heat signatures coming out the door now.” Terry told him.

The door opened and blocked Tera from view. The two “unfriendlies” never saw Tera or the team behind him. Tera lifted his rifle to his shoulder and quickly took them out. 

“Continue down this hallway, go past one more hallway and then take your next right.”

Tera followed Terry’s instructions and after he had taken the right Terry spoke to him again.

“There are ten heat signatures behind the third door.”

“I don’t suppose you would know if Sortano is behind that door, would you?” Tera asked him.

Terry chuckled. “I’m sorry, I wish I did Major. I wish I did.”

Tera smiled. “Well, only thing we can do is clear the room.”

“Good luck.”

They stopped outside the door of the third room. Tera touched the doorknob and noticed it was unlocked. Tera shrugged as Blaine, Frank and David moved in behind Tera. Tera flung the door open and Blaine threw in a flash bang grenade. That caused enough distraction so that Tera could drop down and the others behind him could shoot. They were able to quickly take out the room but Sortano was not there.

“He wasn’t in this room.” Tera told Terry. “Did we cause much of a stir?”

“I don’t see anything moving your way. You’re still good.” 

Terry then directed them down two more hallways to a room with only 3 heat signatures in it. 

“This might be it. There’s only three of them.”

Tera tested the doorknob again and found this one unlocked as well. “Do they not believe in locks?” Tera shook his head and Terry snorted. “I guess not. Make it quick, I see 5 heat signatures about 50 yards away. Pretty sure they will be on to you as soon as you make some noise.”

“Aye.” Tera acknowledged and he threw open the door and Blaine tossed in another flash bang grenade and entered the room. Finally, they found Sortano and Tera put his rifle to Sortano's head while Frank and Blaine took out the other two in the room. 

“Major! Five heat signatures coming your way. Will be at the door in 3, 2, 1.”

“Open fire!” Tera told them and they took out the five that had come to the door. 

“Before I do this make sure there is nothing else around.” Tera said to them and Frank quickly checked the area.

Sortano chuckled at Tera. “So, Major Evans, you finally came.”

Tera’s eyes flashed for a moment. It did not go unnoticed by Sortano though. 

“Ah yes, I’m sure you are wondering how I know your name. I know all there is to know about you Major. But you might want to hurry up and kill me. I already have my people on their way to your house. Your mate, James is it? Is alone there with your five children.” He rattled off Tera’s home address. “I can smell your fear, Major. As I said, you might want to hurry up. Your family isn’t the only one in danger. The Sergeant Major’s family is as well.” David’s eyes got huge. He went on to list off four other officers who he had information on. Luckily, Frank came back at that time.

“All’s clear sir.” Frank told him and Tera pulled the trigger and killed Efrain Sortano. 

Blaine turned back into the room and set something down on the floor. “Don’t worry about what I’m doing. Just going to leave this right here.”

Tera raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. But then he spoke into his mic, “Sergeant!” Tera called. “Get us out of here as fast as you can and call for an emergency evac. I’ll explain it when I see you.”

Terry directed them to the nearest exit and they quickly made their way back around the building. Blaine turned back and pushed a button. Next thing they knew a huge explosion happened and the building went up in flames. When they came back around Terry was waiting.

“Major what’s wrong?” Terry asked him when he finally got around to the front.

“Our families, mine and David’s and that of four other officers have been compromised. They know where we live, and they may have people on the way there now. I can’t take the chance he was bluffing.” Tera said. David looked just as afraid as Tera sounded. 

“David?” Tera called to him. “Snap out of it. Come on!” They quickly made their way back the SUV and sped back to the safe house. Once there Tera had Terry unlock their phones and the emergency evac was on its way. Tera called Col. Anderson and told him the situation.

“Ok,” Ray said to Tera. “I can have you Stateside and back at Fort Bragg in six hours. Your Evac will be there in two and a half. So, sit tight and be ready to go.” 

Tera looked David in the eye, and it seemed they both had an understanding. “Ray, I’m telling you now, from one husband and father to another. I don’t know what David is going to do but when I get back, I’m not stopping to check my weapon or anything else. I’m headed home. You can arrest me later. Charge me with whatever, but I’m not stopping until I get home and dam the consequences.” David nodded. “David and I agree. Our families are more important.”

“I didn’t expect anything less of either you. Don’t worry. General Myers and I will take care of it. He’s sitting right here with me. He heard every word and is nodding his agreement.” Ray said with a chuckle. “The local police have been notified and are being sent to your homes even as we speak. I will say this to you both now. Should something happen you call it in immediately and do not do anything rash until I give you the order. That will be the only way we can cover you. We will also let the local police know that both of you will be coming and that you will both be armed.”

Tera looked to David and he nodded his agreement. “Alright.”

The next 6 hours were like agony for Tera and David. When they finally touched down at Fort Bragg. David and Tera grabbed their stuff and immediately went to their cars and left the base. Col. Anderson had called ahead to the gate and informed them not to stop either one and when they approached the gate the guard stepped out and waved them on through. When Tera got home it was shortly after 3, almost 4. He took one look around the area and saw two cars that were suspicious. He placed his hand on his rifle and took a better look. The occupants of the vehicles noticed and, having been previously warned, held their badges out their windows for Tera to see. Tera nodded and in plain view of the officers shouldered his bag and grabbed his rifle and went to his door. He checked the door and found it locked. Tera breathed a sigh of relief, dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the scent of cookies being baked in the kitchen. He very quietly placed his bag next to the chair and hid his rifle behind it and snuck over to the kitchen entry way. 

“Welcome home soldier!” James said with a huge smile on his face. The boys were already greeting and hugging their father. When the boys were done Renee got her hug.

“Everything ok Daddy?” Renee asked him. 

Tera smiled down at her. “Yes, sweetheart go back to making your cookies.” Tera’s eyes quickly darted to the windows. “James, where is Elizabeth?” 

“In the downstairs nursery, why? Tera, you’re acting strange. What’s going on with you?” Tera turned and went to the nursery and picked up his daughter. James ran after him, “Tera, answer me.”

Tera looked up at James and his expression scared him. Tera felt bad about it all but he couldn’t let on that anything was wrong, but unfortunately the mixed emotions and Tera’s reactions were scaring him, and Tera wasn’t sure how to correct it without telling him outright, thus making it worse. 

He picked up Elizabeth and smiled. She looked up at her father and gurgled. “Hi baby!” Tera held her close to his chest protectively and purred. Elizabeth started squirming and Tera clutched her to himself. James was so confused by Tera’s behavior that he didn’t know what to do.

James tried again. “Tera what’s going on with you? You come through the door with hardly a hello, you’re cagey as hell and you won’t answer any questions. You’re scaring me!” Words said to James by Paul years ago rang in his memory now. 

_“No, you attached yourself to a murderer. That’s all they do. Kill innocent people in places they have no business being. He’s dangerous and will only put you in danger.”_

But James was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tera speaking.

“James, if there is one thing you should know by now is that you never have a reason to fear me. Never.” He placed the baby in the carrier and handed her to James. “Get in the kitchen. Now.” James just stared at him. “Move James, do not make me use my Alpha’s Voice.” He strode into the living room and found Adam staring at what was hidden behind the chair. He looked up at Tera, scared. 

“Adam, go into the kitchen. Go with your Papa.” Tera told him. 

Once they were in the kitchen Tera went over to the hutch and pulled it away from the wall and towards the corner. Tera’s whole body strained to move it as It was heavy and solid oak, but it would make a good barrier for James and the children to hide behind. He then turned to James and said, “James if I tell you to hide, you take the children and go behind the hutch, do you understand?”

“Tera, please!” James pleaded with him. “At least give me something!"

“Stubborn Omega!” Tera sighed and reigned in his anger. “Have I ever told you to do something that was bad for you or detrimental to your health or that of our children?”

“No….”

“Then obey me now without giving me any grief. If I tell you to hide, go behind that hutch and take the children with you. Do you understand?” Tera asked him again.

Clearly Tera was on edge about something and apparently was not going to tolerate any questions right now. It was true that Tera never did anything that would hurt the family so why was he now having trouble listening to his Alpha. “Yes, Tera. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.” Tera’s expression did not soften but only got harder as he went back into the living room and sat down. James peeked in and saw Tera get his earpiece out of his bag and hook it into the radio that was at his back. That was also strange. Usually when Tera comes home, he wants a shower and to change into his civilian clothes. Tera was still in his combat uniform. Then he noticed Tera move his rifle. Some was very very wrong but for the life of him, James couldn’t figure out what it was.

An hour went by and Tera continued to pace in the living room. Occasionally he would peek out the windows, walk to the kitchen and look, then to the sunroom and back to the living room. Finally, something happened. It was a small sound, but he heard the doorknob wiggling. He quickly picked up his rifle and stepped into the kitchen.

“James, hide. Quickly!” Then Tera spoke into his radio, “Colonel, someone is trying to get in through the front door.” James looked up at Tera and suddenly it dawned on James what was wrong. What exactly he didn’t know, but he had a vague idea, and Tera saw James’ look of recognition. That James now understood what was happening. Tera shook his head. He would have to apologize to him after.

“Ok.” Col Anderson acknowledged. “I’m on my way with four MPs. Be careful and don’t kill anyone unless I give you the order.”

“Yes sir.” Tera acknowledged.

James quickly gathered the kids and they got behind the hutch and Tera pushed it to the wall to block them in. Then got next to the front door, put his rifle to his shoulder and waited. 

After a minute, the door burst open and Tera immediately slammed his rifle into the first guy, effectively knocking him out cold. However, there were two more and one took a shot at Tera. It hit him but luckily his body armor protected him. He grunted but swiftly kicked the gun out of his hand, grabbed him by the wrist and threw him down onto the ground. The police officers finally saw what was happening and ran in to assist Tera if they could. They got through the door and grabbed the one that was on the ground while Tera, in one swift motion, threw off the last attacker and put his rifle to the man’s head.

“Do not move.” Tera told him as he got a good look at his face. He immediately recognized him. “Colonel.” Tera said over his radio.

“Major?” Ray replied.

“It’s Efrain Sortano’s brother. Elias Sortano. I have him and I’m waiting for your orders.”

“Well done Major. I’ll be there in two minutes.” Ray told him.

In a few minutes Ray walked in with the police chief, four MPs and papers in his hand. He walked over to the man Tera had at gunpoint and took a good look. Ray sighed, “Elias Sortano. You and your brothers have given us a hell of a time. We got your plant, by the way. They are currently sitting in prison awaiting trial. Might also interest you to know that the building your brother was occupying was burnt down to the ground today along with everything in it. All that information is now gone.” Ray looked around and asked, “Where is James?”

“He’s in the kitchen, hiding behind the hutch with the kids.” Tera told him his eyes and rifle never leaving Elias’ head and his face devoid of all emotion. Ray went into the kitchen and with the help of the police they moved the hutch.

“There you are. Heh, he hid you well. You might want to stay back here for a few more minutes though until this ugly business is done. I’m fairly certain he won’t want you to see what he’s about to do next.” Ray told James to which James could only nod and clutch the children to him. “Don’t be afraid James. Whatever he may have said or did, it was all done to protect you and them. Don’t fear him, that would be the worst thing you could do to him right now.” Ray took the papers in his hand and filled out the rest that he needed to fill out and signed it next to General Myers’ signature. He went back into the living room and smiled. “Major Evans, I’m giving you a new mission. Your target is Elias Sortano and your orders are to eliminate your target with extreme prejudice. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Tera said, his face remained emotionless.

“Then follow your orders Major.”

Tera turned his attention back to his target, took a deep breath, exhaled, squeezed the trigger and killed his target.

“Well done Major. We will take care of things from here. Your mate is waiting for you, go to him.” Ray smiled at him.

Tera nodded and went to the kitchen. “James, you can come out now.” Tera’s tone and voice had completely changed and was a lot softer now, more like himself when he was home. James poked his head out and looked at Tera. “Please James, come here.” James came out with the baby in his arms. He looked at Tera just a little bit apprehensively and it stabbed Tera in the heart. “Please baby. Won’t you come to me?” Tera pleaded. His breathing picked up and Tera looked scared. James passed the baby over to Renee and made his way to Tera. It was then that James noticed the bullet hole in Tera’s shirt, right over his heart. 

“Tera, what happened?” James asked him.

Tera raised his head and started to speak but was interrupted by Ray.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but Major, you must return your service weapon back to the armory now.” 

James frowned. “Can’t it wait? I need to know what’s going on here.”

Ray looked apologetic. “I’m sorry James but it cannot. Just for having left the base with it he could be arrested and charged. If he waits to take it back, I can’t cover him, and he could wind up with prison time. This is very serious James and could be considered a very serious crime.” Ray turned back to Tera and said, “I’m headed back to the base myself so I can file this paperwork and get you two covered. I expect to see you both at morning formation on Monday.” 

Tera clinched his fist and nodded. When he looked at James, he had a worried look on his face. Ray placed his hand on his shoulder and said, “There is no need for you to worry Tera, it will be alright. Remember General Myers is on your side. Yours and David’s. And Tera, for what it’s worth, I’d have done the exact same thing.”

“Ray, have I ruined everything? Did I just throw away everything I’ve worked for?”

“No, but even if you had you have to ask yourself the question. Was it worth it?”

Tera chuckled and grinned. “Yeah, it was.” Tera turned to James and took his hands into his. “I’m sorry James, I owe you an explanation and you’re going to get it, but I've got to do this first.” Tera told James.

James sighed an exasperated sigh and frowned. “But…”

Ray narrowed his eyes at James. It was clear to him that he truly did not understand what Tera had just risked protecting him. He decided James needed to know. “You have no idea what Tera just risked protecting you do you.” Ray sighed. “Not only did he put his own life in danger for you, but if he had not called me before hand, or if I had not agreed with what he was going to do, then he would have been arrested. Bare minimum a weapons charge and disobeying orders and depending on if the prosecution was in a bad mood, murder. There would have been no saving him, and if he didn’t get the death penalty, he would have been sent to Fort Leavenworth Disciplinary Barracks for the rest of his life. He would have been held at maximum security and he would have done hard time. He would have been forced into hard labor and even harder training that would have made what he went through for special forces look easy. Your contact with him would have been limited and while you would have been able to see him you wouldn’t be allowed any physical contact. You see James, cruel and usual does not apply to a service member. When he joined, he gave up that right. The protections you enjoy as a civilian he forfeits as a soldier.” Ray sighed and patted Tera on the shoulder. “But he loves you James. He loves you and the children so much that he was willing to submit himself to this if that’s what it took to protect you.”

A look of horror came over James’ face as he took in what Ray was telling him. It had never crossed his mind the rigidity of the military, and that Tera had indeed broken several rules and laws in order to protect his family. The reality of what Tera was willing to do for them hit James like a mack truck and tears slipped down his face. Tera gathered him up and held him close. 

Ray looked at James with sympathy. “I’m not trying to upset you James, but you need to understand. He’s lucky that the General and I could help him and David both. I would have hated to lose one of the best soldiers and one of the best teams I’ve seen in decades.” Ray tilted his head. “You going to be alright James?”

James nodded and sniffled. “I’m so sorry. I never even realized.” James dropped his head and sighed. “I deserved that. Tera, I owe you a major apology.” James repented. “Go and take care of what you need to. When you come back home, we can talk.” James leaned up and desperately kissed Tera. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok James. I should only be an hour or two.” 

James nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

Tera smiled at him and turned to follow Ray out the door. Ray turned back and spoke to him again. “You realize things could still go south for you.”

Tera nodded. “I know.”

“I would be willing to bet that they will want a hearing. I can’t imagine anything actually coming of it, but you just never know. There is a lot in your favor, so don’t worry. General Myers and I will do everything in our power to help you.”

“I know Ray, you have done so much for me as it is.” Tera sighed. “Ray…. What else could I have done?” Tera looked up. “Was there something I overlooked in my fear?”

“You aren’t second guessing yourself, are you?”

Tera shook his head. “I just want to know if there was something else that I could have or should have done that, in the moment, I completely overlooked.” 

“Tera don’t beat yourself up on a coulda woulda shoulda. You covered yourself and your Sergeant Major so just stop it. It won’t do you any good.” Ray reminded him. 

Tera nodded and they went to the base so he could check in his weapon. While he was there, he saw David, who also looked very concerned. “Tera, we broke the law.” David sighed. “What are we going to do?”

Tera did his best to reassure David. “We aren’t going to do anything. We are going to show up Monday for morning formation just like we always do. We have to trust Col. Anderson and General Myers. Ok?”

David nodded. “I’m not sorry. Are you?”

Tera shook his head. “Not one bit.” Tera smiled. “I’ll see you Monday morning.”

When he got back home and got inside, he quickly took James to the side. “James, I don’t want this to get sprung on you so I’m telling you now. I’m not completely in the clear yet. There’s still a chance, as slim as it is, that I could be charged. Ray and General Myers are taking care of the paperwork now but there is a high probability that I will have to face a disciplinary hearing. I don’t want you to worry. Whatever happens, we will get through it.” He hoped he sounded confident because he sure didn’t feel as confident as he hoped he sounded. “Now, I owe you an explanation.” Tera began but James interrupted him. 

“I want to hear what happened, but before you do. Please, let me apologize.” James took a deep breath and then said, “Tera, I am deeply sorry for my actions. I need to remember that you are my Alpha, and you are the head of this home. You have never given me a reason to be afraid of you, nor have you ever done anything that would harm us, your family. Yes, I was scared and confused, but that is no excuse to not put my trust in you, you who loves me and only wants what is best for me. I… I don’t know how to make it up to you yet, but if you will point me in a direction I will gladly do it.” James averted his eyes. “I failed as your Omega and I’m very sorry. Please, forgive me.”

Tera gathered him up. “Oh James. You aren’t totally at fault. I was scared too, and I sent you a lot of mixed signals. I messed up. I let my emotions rule and I knew better then to do that. We are trained to have a bullet proof mind, to keep our emotions in check. Normally I’m fine but today…” Tera sighed. “Today I failed. I was ok until I walked through the door and touched my children, you, and held Elizabeth. I lost the battle against my emotions. That’s why you got so many mixed emotions from me. At least when shit went down my head snapped into the right place. My training kicked in on me. Thank the gods for that or I might have pulled the trigger before I was supposed to.” Tera led James over to the couch and sat him down. “I owe you that explanation and it’s time I gave it to you.” 

Tera told James about what happened on the last mission. About what was said when they found their target, what he was told, and about the plant and leak. He reassured James that all the information had burned in the building fire they had left, and the plant had been arrested. He told James about calling Ray and what he told him and then coming home. “You know what happened after that. Someone eventually came in. He was the brother of the drug lord we took down in the early hours of this morning.”

“And you killed the brother?” James asked him.

“Yes. On Ray’s orders, I did.” Tera told him. “Not that it makes it any better to you I guess.” Tera sighed.

“Oh Tera. I’m not naive. I know you kill the targets.” James shrugged. “Isn’t that what you are supposed to do? I mean, that’s what counter terrorism does, isn’t it?”

Tera smiled. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

“However, we have another problem we now have to deal with.” James said as he pointed behind Tera. He turned around and saw the kids standing there. Tera sighed.

“Ok, so I guess the secret is out. Come here, I guess I have some explaining to do.”

The kids came over to the couch where their parents were sitting. Tera invited them to sit down with him and he began. “So, I suppose it’s time to tell you what I really do.” Tera explained to them what his job was and how it was important to keep it secret. Michael wouldn’t look at his father and so Tera stopped and said, “Michael, what’s wrong son? You won’t even look at me.”

“Dad, you killed that man.”

Uh oh. Tera felt a flicker of fear. James picked up on it and squeezed his hand.

“Yes, Michael, I did.”

“Why?” Michael looked at his father, clearly upset.

“Because he was here to hurt you, your brothers and sisters, and your Papa. Was I supposed to just let him do it?” Tera asked him. “Or would you rather I fought back. This wasn’t about a drug lord versus an army special forces soldier. This was about me, as your father, protecting my family. I didn’t fight as a soldier, Michael, I fought as a husband, mate, and father. And if protecting you meant I had to kill him, then so be it.”

Michael didn’t hesitate. He ran to his father and threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

James looked at his family, “Well, is anyone hungry?”

The kids were and started requesting their favorite things when James had a suggestion. “What do you say we go out tonight. I don’t feel like cooking anything.” The kids got even more excited. 

“Tera you might want to go change and hun, don’t think I didn’t notice the bullet hole.” James sighed. “Thank the gods you had on your body armor and it didn’t pierce you. Lift your shirt and let’s see it.” 

Tera did as asked and lifted his shirt for James to look him over. He had the beginnings of a bruise. James touched it and Tera flinched. “Ok, that hurts I see.” James sighed. 

“You warned me about a lot of things when we first met but you never mentioned your penchant for getting hurt.” James pinched his arm.

“OW!” 

“You deserved that.” James shook his head. “You amaze me. You get pinched and yell like a big baby, you get shot and never make a sound. Where is the logic!”

“James, that hurt!” Tera huffed.

“Good, I meant for it to.” James ran his hands over the area and felt around. “Well, lucky you. Nothing is broken. But you are going to be sore for a bit. You know, you’re lucky. You’re more durable than most realize and for that I’m grateful.” James sighed. “Well, go get changed. Leave that shirt on the bathroom counter. I’ll shred it later to use for cleaning rags.”

Tera nodded, got cleaned up and ready to go.

So, it was decided amongst the children that pizza was the way to go. James just shook his head as he loaded them into the car, and off they went. They made quite a sight when they sat down at the restaurant and the boys went about telling their father everything that went on while he was gone. Elizabeth became fussy and James got the bottle out to feed her. When James was done, he passed her to Tera who took her and leaned back as best he could, laid her on his chest and purred. She squirmed a bit but then settled down, much to the amusement of the older couple sitting at the table next to them. When they finally came back home, they had cookie preparations still in the kitchen. James looked at the clock. It said 8:30pm. 

“What do you say we finish making our cookies?” James asked them.

The kids cheered and Tera looked over at what they were doing. “What kind are you making?”

Renee got a spoon and dipped out a little of the dough and gave it to Tera. “Peanut butter. Your favorite!”

Tera licked the spoon. “Hmm! That is good.” He beamed his pleasure at her and it made her happy. The boys were also making cookies. Chocolate Chip! Tera consented to testing the dough for that as well and pronounced it good. The boys were thrilled, and the cookie baking went on. After about twenty minutes the cookies were ready to come out of the oven. Renee got out her cookies and brought one over to Tera who ate it with a smile on his face. Elizabeth became fussy and needed changing. Tera waved James off. “I got her.” He picked her up and went into the downstairs nursery to change her. He smiled and purred while he did what was needed. Tera sat down with her in the nursery in the rocking chair leaned back and then it all hit him. Everything that had gone on in the past 18 hours crashed down on him. He was exhausted, sure, but this was more than that. He was drained. Physically and emotionally. He had nothing left in him to give, even to the sweet little baby he held in his arms.

James felt his emotions and left the kids to clean up and he went into the nursery. 

“You ok hun?” James asked him.

“I feel so drained. So exhausted. Like I couldn’t put one foot in front of the other to do one more thing.” Tera sighed.

“They just about have the kitchen cleaned up. What do you say we call it an early night? Let the kids do what they want in their bedrooms and you and I go to bed.” James said to him.

Tera nodded. “I’ll take her up with me.”

James nodded. “I’ll bring you your medication to help you sleep. 

Tera sighed and nodded his head. He wished he didn’t have to take that stuff, but James had done his best to be sparing with it and didn’t give it to him unless he felt Tera really did need it. James had done very well these past years treating Tera for his PTSD naturally but after his capture and torture he began to have more trouble with nightmares. Luckily, he had been able to remain under the radar and hadn’t lost his place in Delta Force because of it. Thankfully, time had pressed on. He realized that he wouldn’t be in Delta Force for much longer as he was getting closer to promotion to Lt. Colonel. He figured he had about 5 more years left at best before he would rank out of the team. Frank and Blaine were already considering retirement when that happened. Terry, Mike, and David had the option, as did Tera of moving over to the 82nd Airborne. Frank and Blaine had that option but they were tired of being shot at, they said. Tera had tried to encourage them to go ahead and retire if they were ready. They quickly shot Tera down though by saying that they started this journey together and that’s how they would end it, together. Tera had to admire their loyalty. Admire it and be thankful for it. 

Tera trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom. Laid Elizabeth down in her crib and got ready for bed. True to his word James came up and after putting the kids in their rooms and telling them they could stay up or do what they wanted as long as they were quiet and stayed in their rooms, he came in where Tera was. 

“Here, take this and let’s lay down.” James said to him. When James woke up the next morning, he found Tera was not in bed. James figured he must have gone for his run, so he hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Then he went downstairs and that’s when he saw him. Tera was sitting on the couch, his emotions in shambles, his hands shaking.

He ran over to Tera.

“Tera, I’m here. I’ve got you.” James opened his neck and put it where Tera could catch his scent, grabbed his hands and purred. Tera quickly caught his mates' scent and buried his nose so fast it nearly took James by surprise. He wrapped himself around Tera so that he completely enveloped him in the hopes that it would be enough to bring him around and quickly too because James really did not want the children to see their father like this. 

“Tera? Come on baby. I need you to come around.”

“James?” Tera whispered. “Am I home?”

That question scared James. “Yes Tera, you’re home. You have been home. Are you alright?”

“I don’t know…please, help me.” Tera said to him. 

James continued to purr and whispered to him, “You are home baby, I’m right here. Come back to me Tera, come back.” After ten minutes went by the he still wasn’t totally back with James. It was then the children came down and saw their parents sitting together. 

“Papa, is Dad ok?” Adam asked. 

James sighed. “No son, he’s not. Sometimes your Dad suffers. Sometimes some of the things that happen to him are very traumatic and sometimes it’s his mind that is injured instead of his body. He was very exhausted last night, and he said he felt very drained. I gave him medicine to sleep but I guess it just wasn’t enough.” James thought for a minute. “Come and help me. Gather around him and snuggle up. Hopefully, all of us together will bring him around.”

The children cuddled up to him and in a few minutes, Tera came around. When Tera realized what was going on, he groaned. “Oh no….”

“It’s alright.” James reassured him. “You were exhausted, strained and worried and I guess your mind couldn’t deal with it.” James slipped down next to him and asked, “Where were you? Or were you anywhere?”

“I don’t know James. I couldn’t tell you where I was.” Tera said.

Tera had done this before. When he would come home from deployments. Sometimes James would find him sitting doing exactly what he just did. Hopefully, this would pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I let Frank and Tera converse in Japanese for a few seconds...I figured I should translate it although I'm hoping you got the idea of what he said. Somehow I've got to do this and still remain lady lol....ha! 
> 
> 1\. Kare wa itsumo anata to sekkusushitai to omotte iru ni chigainai - Basically he said that James must always want to fuck him.  
> 2\. Kimi to netai sa - Frank told Tera that he wanted to lay with him.  
> 3\. Uzai -noisey or shut up. You choose.  
> 4\. Anata no ōkina arufakokku o motte kite kudasa - Frank told him to bring his big Alpha thing to him.
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


	41. Engagement Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting you up!

That Monday morning Tera and David showed up for morning formation like they were supposed to. Nothing was said to them about what happened. They didn’t know wither or not they should be grateful or if they should be ready for it. Later that afternoon Ray came to Tera’s office to pay him a visit and he had David with him. 

“Well,” Ray said to Tera. “You two ready for this?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” Tera said and David nodded.

“The Judge threw it all out. He said they were wasting his time on what might have been. They wanted to attempt to prosecute you two on the fact that you WOULD have disobeyed orders had I not agreed and given the go ahead. Since that didn’t happen and we left a paper trail for you two the prosecution doesn’t have a case. The Judge was mad too. That poor Captain was just doing his job but unfortunately, he had to bear the brunt of the Judge’s displeasure. So anyway, you two are in the clear and nothing more will be said of it. So, congratulations! Both of you get your paperwork done and take an early day. Go home to your families. Celebrate. You’re free.”

Tera and David both heaved a huge sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Ray.” David said to him. “I’m so thankful.”

“I can’t lose my best team.” Ray said smiling to him. “Besides, as I told Tera. If I had been in your shoes, I would have done the exact same thing and dam the consequences.” Ray sighed and stood. “Alright both of you get done and get out of here. I don’t want to see your faces until tomorrow morning.” Ray left Tera’s office, chuckling.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That Friday David stopped by to drop off the things Tera had begged him to pick up for him and he came into the house to speak to James. He saw James sitting there, clearly worried about something.

“You alright James?” David asked him.

“No David, I’m worried.”

“About?”

“I’m worried about Tera. Last Saturday morning I found him downstairs, his hands shaking and disoriented, almost confused. He was stressed, worried, and just exhausted. I had given him his medication to sleep but…I guess his brain just needed a time out.”

“Maybe so, but that still isn’t a good sign. That means either his medication is no longer working, or maybe he needs a stronger dose, or…. he may be developing other problems. The human brain can only take but so many concussions before permanent damage happens.” David slumped down into a chair. “I wish I could do better for him. But he needs a doctor, not some tired old combat medic.”

“Is it safe for him to go to a doctor yet? Or will it still ruin his place in Delta Force.”

“Not yet.” David sighed. “We figure we have, at best, five more years. Maybe not even that long. He’s about to rank out and that will take him and subsequently all of us out of Delta. We have already decided that. We will get absorbed into the 82nd airborne, well, Frank and Blaine want to retire so when that happens, they will start the process. As for the rest of us, well, I guess we just aren’t ready to let go yet.”

“You guys have been in the Army since what…18? Maybe 17?”

“Yeah. I was 17. This is all I’ve known James. All I know how to do.” David looked down at his hands. “All I’ve ever known how to do.”

“With training and skills like yours you could easily get into the Fire Department.” James told him. He himself would be more then pleased to be David’s partner.

“Or maybe I’d just like some peace and quiet. Tera isn’t the only one who suffers James. To varying degrees all six of us do. It’s just that Tera is in far worse shape than the rest of us. He saw a lot of bad shit in the infantry. That first year he spent in Iraq really worked him over. All of that plus Rangers then Delta Force, James he should be a mental train wreck, yet he isn’t. And it’s because of you. You saved his life and his career. I hope you know that.” David got up and went to the door. “I’ll see you later, take care of him will you.” Then David left.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was mid-May when Jared and Karen came to visit for a week. They announced to the family that they were now formally engaged and had set the date for December 18. Karen enjoyed showing off her ring and James saw the perfect opportunity to tease Tera just a little bit.

“You never got me a ring like that.” James said in a mock huff.

Tera just looked at him. “Do you want one? Because I’ll drop everything right now and go get you one.” Knowing exactly how absurd he sounded.

James glared at him. “I’m not a girl!”

“I know!” Tera snickered.

“Then why did you ask?”

Tera’s mouth gaped open. “You just said!!”

“I know what I said. I want to know why you would even think that I wanted one.” James said. 

“James….” Tera whined. “My poor brain can’t take your shit.” Tera said. He grabbed James and pinned him down on the floor in his parents living room. 

“Tera!!” James fussed. “You big Alpha bully! Let me up!”

“Nuh uh!” Tera said, kissing James all over.

“Nononono. You are going to have me in a slick!!” James protested. “Tera please!!”

Tera grinned. “You want up?”

James’ legs flailed on either side of Tera. “Yes!” 

Tera got up and pulled James up with him, that’s when they discovered Jared and Karen standing there, snickering. Tera shrugged, “Well he started it.” James poked him in the ribs and Tera grinned. 

“Hey Brother, you got a minute?”

“Yeah sure.” Tera followed Jared out onto the patio. 

“How are you?” Jared asked him.

“Tired, but I’m alright. Something wrong?” Tera asked him.

“No, but I do worry about you.” Jared said with a concerned look on his face.

“Well, I worry about you too. But last time I checked I’m the older brother. It’s my job to worry, not yours.” Tera grinned at Jared. 

Jared chuckled at bumped him. “Tera, I want to ask you something.”

“Ok.”

“I want you to be my best man. Will you do it?” Jared turned to look at him. To Tera he suddenly had that look he always had when he was a teenager asking Tera to do something with him. Tera smiled as a tear slipped down his check. 

“Oh Jared, Of course I will.” Tera pulled Jared to him and hugged him then looked him in the eye and said, “It would be my honor.”

Jared smiled from ear to ear. “Awesome! I told Karen she should ask and see if James would play. Do you think he would?”

“I’m sure he would. Just ask him.” Tera said. They stood out there for a little bit longer talking about what had gone on in their lives since they saw each other last. It was subtle but Jared noticed it anyway. Tera sounded fine, he talked fine but it was in his eyes. Small, barely noticeable cues that something wasn’t quite right but he didn’t say anything. 

They went back inside and found Karen and James talking.

“Jared! James agreed to play.” Karen said, she was very excited. 

Tera smiled and said, “Told you. Just needed to ask.” He sat down next to James and leaned his head on James shoulder. 

“Mind if we stop by tomorrow when you get home from the base? I want to see you two in your uniforms.” Karen said to them both. 

Jared and Tera just groaned.


	42. Tera Knows The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera tells James he knows what's wrong with him.

The next day Jared and Karen were over at Tera and James’ house waiting for him to get home. Tera got there and was greeted with the usual, “Welcome home Soldier!” 

Tera smiled and kissed him and did a cursory look around for 3 boys. He eyed James who just held up his hands and shook his head. Tera chuckled and went up the stairs to his bedroom to clean up and change. When he came out the little sneaks were still nowhere to be found. 

“Ok James, obviously they have changed their tactics. Where are they?”

“Why would I tell you that?” James smiled. “Why do you insist on ruining my fun too?”

Tera came down the stairs and peeked around the corner. What he didn’t anticipate was them coming from the kitchen. He heard it though, just in time and spun around right before he was tackled to the ground. 

“Be easy on your Dad! He’s getting old.” James admonished the boys.

Tera huffed. “I’m not that old!” Tera sat up smiling. He hugged his boys and asked them how their day was. They talked at him all at once and Tera tried to keep their stories separate but he found he had trouble doing that. He just attributed it too old age. When the boys were done Renee slipped over and greeted him. 

“Hi Daddy. You ok today?” She asked him.

“Yes Princess. I’m fine. How was your day?”

She went on to tell him about her day at school and when she was done Tera was smiling at her. “Well, that’s wonderful hunny.” He gave her a big hug and she stole a kiss from him. James stepped out the nursery with Elizabeth in his arms. She was starting to recognize James and Tera and when she saw her Daddy she squealed with delight. Tera took her from James and his entire face lit up. “Hi baby.” She flailed her arms around and grabbed at his nose and mouth. He sighed and purred for his daughter and she wiggled and squirmed even more. It was then that Karen handed Jared his uniforms and asked Tera about his.

“Well,” he said. “I’ve got two options really. Dress green or dress blue. I guess it depends on which one you have Jared wear.”

“I’ve been thinking about that to be honest.” Karen said. “I considered asking him to wear his dress whites, but it will be winter when we get married. I can’t ask Todd to wear white because the Army doesn’t have a white. Ok Jared would you put on your dress blues please and Tera would you do the same?”

They both nodded and went up the stairs to change. Tera got into his pants, shirt and shoes when he poked his head out the door and asked Karen. “You want us in everything?”

Karen grinned, “Yup. Hat, sword, the whole nine.”

“Oh joy.” Tera laughed and shut the door. He went into the closet and to get his jacket, hat and sword. He laid the jacket down while he fixed his sword belt. Jared took notice of the two new ribbons and the new oak leaf cluster that was now on Tera’s purple heart.

“I see you updated your ribbons.” Jared said.

“James did it for me. He keeps up with all of that. He can fix my uniform better than most officers I know.” Tera went on to tie his tie. He noticed Jared taking a particular interest. “What’s got your interest?”

“So, they gave it to you. I was wondering if they would.”

“What?”

“This one.” He pointed to the one that had the black in the middle with the thin red and blue lines with white on either side of it. “Dad mentioned you got this. I never thought I’d actually see one.” 

Tera walked over to see what he was pointing at. “Oh….” Tera turned away. “Yeah, the Army classified us as POWs.” 

Jared didn’t say anything more. It was hard sometimes for Tera to talk about it and so Jared never pressed him. But, in his own time, Tera had talked a bit more and more about it with him. He also would talk about some of his other experiences with Jared. Even though they were in separate branches it helped Tera, and that’s all Jared cared about. Tera finished getting into his uniform and picked up his cover and they walked out of the bedroom. Karen smiled and elbowed James. 

“They look handsome together in their uniforms don’t they.”

James grinned and nodded, “Yes they do. I’ve always thought Tera looked especially nice in his. It’s one of the things you and I get to enjoy. Our men in uniform.” James teased Tera a little bit by whistling. Tera just shook his head. James walked over to him and finished straightening him up. “Look at you. Always so handsome. You know, when we got married, I remember when they opened the door, and I was standing there with Dad. I got a glimpse of you standing at the alter in this uniform. The only thing I could think of to say was wow.” James chuckled. “Dad heard me and commented that you did indeed look very nice standing there in this.” James sighed and shook his head. “He was right. That was 17 years ago. You still look just as good now as you did then.” 

Karen took a good look at them and then she said, “I never realized how different your uniforms would be.”

Jared and Tera looked at each other and back at Karen. “What do you mean babe?” Jared asked her.

“Well for instance, Jared your rank is on your sleeve, but I don’t know where Tera’s is. Surely this can’t be it?” She held up Jared’s hand and grabbed Tera’s. She had Tera’s right hand and around the wrist was jungle green stripping in gold and 10 lines.

“Oh,” Tera smiled. “Yeah, my rank is up on my shoulders what you have there is my branch and my overseas deployment bars.”

“Your branch?” Karen thought for a minute and then realized. “Oh! Like Jared’s is aviation. Yours is?”

“Special forces.” He pointed to the stripe on his cover and the stripe at his wrists. “It’s color coded and Jungle Green is mine. You can tell it in a few places.” He pointed to his sleeves, shoulder boards and his cover. Then he pointed to the crossed arrows on his lapels. “Crossed Arrows for special forces.”

Karen looked at Tera then Jared and back to Tera again. “I guess the Navy just puts everything in the ribbons where the Army doesn’t.”

Tera looked at Jared’s chest and said “Actually, nearly anything you ever wanted to know about a soldier, combat wise, you can tell on his uniform. My unit, if I’ve seen combat and who I was with, and the fact that I was infantry the first time I was awarded it.” He looked down at his chest. “My uniform also tells you I’ve been to Ranger school and that I’m airborne and freefall qualified.”

Karen’s eyes widened, “Freefall!! Holy crap!” Karen laughed. “So skydiving.”

Tera laughed. “Yeah, more or less.” Tera shook his head. “The highest jump I’ve ever had to make was 25,000 feet.”

“Good thing you aren’t afraid of heights.” Karen said with a smile. She then turned her attention to his ribbons. “Would it be ok if I asked you about them? I understand if you don’t want to.”

Tera swallowed then sighed. “Karen, your family now. If you ask me, I’ll tell you.” James rubbed his Tera’s arm to let him know he was there and slipped up to his left side. Tera smiled and kissed James on top of his head.

“There are a few I recognize. The campaign ones, Afghanistan and Inherent Resolve, National Defense and Global War on Terror. I recognize the Purple Heart but not this one.” Karen was pointing to his other campaign medal. 

“Ah, yeah. That one is for Iraq.”

“Oh gosh. You went in young then.”

“Eighteen. A couple days after I turned.”

Karen then pointed to his Army Achievement ribbon and said, “This one looks similar to Jared’s commendation medal. Am I close?”

“You are! That is actually the Army Achievement medal.” He pointed to the one left of it. “That is my Army Commendation.”

“And the V?”

“It means I was awarded it for actions in combat.” 

Karen wrinkled her nose. She knew what the clusters were for. Jared had those on a couple of his. It meant he had gotten it several times, of course, that also meant that Tera had more than one purple heart. Karen pointed to his Overseas Service Ribbon, it looked similar to Jared’s. “That is your overseas ribbon?”

Tera nodded, “It is.”

She then pointed to the rainbow colored one. “I don’t know that one.”

Tera smiled and chuckled. “That’s my ‘I went through Army Basic Training and lived to tell the tale’ ribbon.” 

Karen laughed. “You’re silly!” She pointed to the maroon colored one with the bronze bar on it. “I have no idea what this one is.”

“That is my Good Conduct medal. I was enlisted for 7 years before I took my commission. Which,” He pointed to his NCO ribbon, “is also why I have this. I was a Staff Sergeant.”

Karen nodded and then she then pointed to his Silver Star. “I’ve seen this one before. You have a Silver Star.”

Tera nodded his head. “Yeah.” His mind looked like it had wandered many miles and years away. James touched his hand. 

“Are you thinking about that little girl?” James asked him and Tera nodded. 

“Little girl?” Karen asked.

“Yeah…..” It had been more than 25 years ago now. Tera wondered what ever happened to her.

_They had been patrolling the area in Ramadi for hours and had not seen any traces of the Al Qaeda insurgents. It was hot, like 115 degrees hot. Tera took another drink from his water and looked around. He spied the Sergeant and asked him. “Where is the Lieutenant taking us? I swear I feel like we’ve been wandering for hours and on top of that, he’s gotten us separated from the rest of the patrol.”_

_The Sergeant chuckled. “I know Corporal, I know. I haven’t let him stray too far off, although he’s not listening to me either. Here.” The Sergeant handed Tera the map. “Navigate us, would you? I’m going to go kick a Lieutenant in the arse. If we don’t do something soon, we are going to run out of water and then we are going to have a bigger problem on our hands….and not just some stupid ring knocking lieutenant who couldn’t navigate his way out of a wet paper bag.”_

_Tera chuckled and nodded. “Yes sir.”_

_In short order Tera had plotted the quickest way back to the base from where they were. The Sergeant knew Tera was one of the best in the unit at land navigation and so he told him to take the forward spot as Point Man and lead them back. Tera grinned and complied. Tera had gotten several yards ahead and had squat down looking. The Sergeant had caught up to him._

_“You alright?” He asked Tera._

_“Yeah, I’m fine but there’s a village a couple of klicks to the west, we should probably steer clear of it……”_

_“A village? We need to stop for water, let’s hurry!” The Lieutenant interrupted them._

_Tera and the Sergeant just sighed. “If he gets us killed or worse, the villagers, I swear I’ll haunt him for the rest of his life.” The Sergeant swore. Tera laughed but followed orders and took them over to the village. They were discrete but a middle-aged man saw them and came out of his house. He gave them what they needed and pointed out where they could get clean water. They quickly filled up and got out of there when they heard the commotion. Tera turned around and saw what was happening. The man who helped them was being drug away from his family and told he had to fight. The man kept refusing and they were threatening to kill him. His wife, a young girl, and what looked to be a boy no more than 11 years old was screaming for him. Several other soldiers also heard it and saw what was going on. Most of them, Tera included, had lifted their rifles to their shoulders ready to shoot if they could._

_“Just leave it!” The Lieutenant ordered. Tera stared at him in disbelief. “Sir! We are the reason they are being attacked!”_

_“Your orders, Corporal, are to navigate us back to the base. I suggest you get moving.”_

_“Sir,” the Sergeant interrupted. “Those are the Al Qaeda insurgents we were looking for.”_

_“Well, that makes things easy now doesn’t.” They went back to the village and quickly found a good vantage point. One of the other soldiers was peering through his sites and whispered to the Sergeant. “I can kill him, one shot.”_

_“Do it.”_

_They pulled the trigger and the insurgent dropped dead. The man who had helped them was free, but then the rest of the insurgents attacked, and they were in a fire fight. They needed to get the civilians out of there and so a few of them grabbed them and pulled them back behind the buildings. The Sergeant had finally gotten ahold of the remainder of the patrol and they were on their way to their position. They were bringing the trucks with them so they could easily evacuate and take the civilians out of there. After 20 minutes of intense fighting, they were ready. They got them to the trucks, but the man noticed his young daughter was missing. He was frantic, looking around for her. So, Tera did the only thing he could do. He turned and went back to find her. It didn’t take him long and he spied her cowering behind some old wooden crates, trying very hard not to be seen. She understood some English, so he got down and spoke to her._

_“Hey. Remember me?” Tera asked her._

_She nodded._

_“I’m going to get you out of here.” Tera looked to his right and didn’t see anyone, so he said to her. “Come to me. Quickly!”_

_The little girl ran, and he pulled her right to him. “What’s your name?” Tera asked her._

_“Sakina.”_

_“Nice to meet you Sakina. My name is Tera and I want you to stay right behind me ok?”_

_The little girl nodded again, and they started making their way back towards the truck. After they wound their way back towards the awaiting trucks, they finally ran out of cover. They stood at the edge of the building. The others were waiting for them just beyond the wall. He looked to his left and saw it. There was a gunner with his AK trained on the area. If anything moved in it, he would shoot them down. Of that he was certain. Well shit, Tera thought. So, he knelt in front of her. “We need to move. I don’t want you to be afraid. Stay right next to me and you will be alright. Ok?”_

_She nodded._

_“Are you ready to run?”_

_She nodded again._

_“Ok, one, two, three!” Tera said and they took off together. Tera had placed himself between the shooter and the child and he was keeping an eye on him. Sure enough a few seconds in and Tera saw the insurgent turn his AK on to them. Tera did the only thing he could do. He grabbed the little girl and clutched her to himself, knelt and turned his back to the shooter, she was trembling. “Don’t be scared and keep your arms to my chest. I’m not going to let you get hurt.”_

__

__

_That’s when he felt it. The first bullet hit his body armor. It hurt. It felt like he had just been hit with a sledgehammer. Then a second one hit and a third. His armor was holding but then after the eighth shot it failed. The ninth and tenth shots pierced his lower back. He saw white for several seconds. The next thing he realized was the girl patting his face._

_“Tera, we should run.” She told him._

_She was right, they did need to run. But he was hit, and it hurt. It hurt badly, as if he were on fire. Tera noticed the back of his pants and shirt were wet. He reached back and when he brought his hand back around it was covered in blood, his blood. But then, for some reason, the gunner stopped shooting. Realizing then that there was no way he could take another shot and his armor protect him he gathered up what strength he had left, and amidst the pain he stood up, grabbed her and ran for the truck. He made it just in time and tossed her up to her father and was pulled in before the shooting started again. The medic took a good look at him and started working on stopping his bleeding._

 _“You’re lucky. The wounds are shallow enough but you're bleeding a lot. Just relax, you will be alright Corporal.”_

Tera sighed.

“It was all so senseless. And all because they helped us.” Tera looked down. “I was no more than 19 at the time and that wasn’t even my first brush with death. What was I thinking…?”

Karen had a tear in her eye. “If you want to stop it’s ok. I understand.”

“It’s fine Karen. That was a long time ago.” Tera told her, smiling.

Karen smiled back and pointed to the one at the top all the way to the left. “I also recognize this. Jared mentioned that you had the Medal of Honor though he never said how you got it. His face always falls when it’s mentioned. I can only assume it was another bad situation.”

“Yeah, it was. But that bad situation is also the reason I have one of these,” he pointed to the purple heart, “and this one.” Tera pointed to the POW one.

Karen took a good look at it. “Wait a minute, I’ve seen that before. When I was looking up Jared’s.” Her eyes got big and her hand flew to her mouth. “Oh my god! Listen you don’t have to say anything else about it if you don’t want to. I totally respect that.”

Tera chuckled. “It’s alright,” and he very briefly told her what happened. When he finished Karen took his hand. “The military hasn’t been very kind to you, has it.” Karen sighed. “I mean, you’ve seen more than your fair share of the battle.”

Tera smiled down at her. She was right, of course. The military was never “kind” to its Alphas but that didn’t mean that the Army had mistreated him or been unfair. It was just harder on them. “The military is never kind to an Alpha. Jared can tell you that. But we aren’t mistreated Karen. They work us, work us hard, but don’t pity a soldier like me. All of us go in knowing what we are signing up for. It’s no secret and no one makes us do it.”

Karen nodded and turned to Jared. She leaned on him and nosed at his neck. He grinned, tilted his head and let her in. She pressed in on him and he recognized her behavior for what it was. “What’s the matter? You aren’t worried, are you?” Jared asked her.

“Yes, I am worried about you.” Karen said to him. “People shooting at you, what if something happens!”

“You are worrying about this now? Karen...I’m in the Navy, not the Army. Brother is the one getting shot at. Not me.” Jared said to her.

“Hey!” Tera said. “I take pride in getting shot at thank you!” Tera huffed. “Means I’m doing my job!”

Jared chuckled when he saw the look on James ’s face. “Oh, he’s going to kick your arse.”

Tera looked down to his now pissed off mate who had plastered himself into Tera’s side. 

Tera smiled, “Hi hunny!” 

James poked him in the side. “Tera Evans!” James jabbed him again. “You know how much I worry over you.”

“I know I know.” Tera kissed him on top the head and sat down. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and blew it out. James frowned, “Do you want to go lay down for a bit?”

“Not really, I want to sleep tonight.” Tera told him. He didn’t sleep well last night and that was part of his problem now. He always struggled a bit more when he didn’t rest very well. The whole scenario annoyed him though. He was a soldier, a special forces soldier at that. He should be able to function on less sleep than the average soldier. He was an Alpha soldier. He should be able to work harder, go further, and last longer than every other soldier there. Yes, age was against him now, but it shouldn’t make that much of a difference. No, he knew the problem, and so did James. He saw the concerned look on Jared’s face and decided, there was no point in hiding it. 

“James…. I know what’s wrong with me. You and David can stop hiding it.” 

James sucked in his breath. “Tera are you sure you want to talk about….”

“There’s no point in hiding it. I know you know and if I’m not mistaken Jared knows there’s something wrong with me too. I could read it in his body language when we were talking upstairs. I know I need a doctor…. for a couple of reasons.” Tera took a deep breath. “I don’t want to lay down because most likely I’ll only wind up having a nightmare. Nor do I want my medicine to help me sleep because then I will sleep even less tonight. I know my age is catching up to me but you and I both know that’s not my real problem.”

He waited a moment for it to sink in. James looked at him apprehensively. 

“James…. don’t look at me like that. I know the truth. I have a brain injury.” 

James sighed but Jared gasped. “Oh Brother! How?”

Tera gave a half smile. “Jared, the human brain can only sustain but so many concussions before the damage becomes permanent. I’m fairly certain I’m nearing that threshold if not already at it. I’ve been too close to the blast once too often in the field and now this is the result. This last one, I’ve been far to slow recovering from.”

James sat down on the floor and crossed his legs in front of him. He sighed. “Well, you’re right. You have a mild TBI. But Tera, you are recovering. I know it’s slow going this time but with rest and time, it is getting better. Yes, you need a doctor, but you know what will happen. Are you ready to accept that?”

Tera sighed.

“Exactly and that’s why David and I have fought so hard to keep you from being found out. To keep the doctors from looking further. Why David does everything he can to keep you treated in the field. Why I’ve gone to such lengths to look up ways to treat you naturally here at home. We know how much this means to you.”

Tera only nodded. 

“Tonight, when we go to bed, I’ll give you your medicine and try to make you feel good. Some lavender maybe? Heck I’ll even make your favorite dinner if that will help you.”  
Tera chucked at that. “I love you, so very much.”

That night James made good on promise. He fixed fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Then when it was time for bed, he took Tera upstairs and got him in the shower and gave him the most mind melting blowjob he had ever given Tera. He cleaned Tera up and got him out and over to the bed. James grinned as Tera looked him over.

“Alpha.” James called to him in a sing song voice. James played a little bit coy with him and wiggled his arse. Tera raised his eyebrow at James but made no move towards him. James chuckled and stepped over to him. He lightly brushed Tera and that was all it took. Tera was hard as a rock. “There we go. That’s what I wanted.” James rubbed back on Tera and he leaned forward and sniffed at James’ neck. James tilted his head and exposed his neck and Tera scented him. Tera leaned in and quietly growled into James’ neck and it sent a shiver down James. James whined and pushed back and did a little begging. “Alpha please, I need you.”

Tera reached around and grabbed him and stroked him while he walked James towards the bed. Then he pushed James down on to all fours, got up behind him and pushed in. It wasn’t long and Tera knotted him. James felt so good around Tera and it didn’t take him long. His knot broke and sent waves of pleasure through them both. Tera gently eased out of James and he kissed James’ neck. James rolled over to face him. 

“Alright, roll on to your stomach and I’m going to make you feel even better.” He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lavender and let Tera take a whiff of it.

“Mmm, lavender.” Tera said, dreamily. 

James smiled and put some in his hands and rubbed it into Tera’s body, from his shoulders down to his feet. Tera felt so good he could hardly move. James quickly put some clothes on so he could run down to the kitchen and grabbed Tera’s sleeping medication but when he came back up Tera was already fast asleep. James smiled and put it on the nightstand next to him. If If Tera woke up and needed it, he’d have it. So, James covered him up and snuggled up next to Tera and went off to sleep himself.


	43. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee goes out on her first date.

The next day Jared and Karen had come back over, and Karen and James were talking about music. Tera came home from the base and quietly slipped inside. James was talking to Karen while sitting at the piano.

“I think the best thing to do would be to keep it simple, nothing overly fancy because we want the attention on the bride's maids and on you. Have you decided how you want everyone to enter?” James asked her.

“Yes, I thought I would go the traditional route. Have Jared and Tera enter from the side, then seat the mothers. Then let the groomsmen escort the bridesmaids down the aisle then matron of honor, then the ring bearer and then flower girl, then me and Dad.”

“Ok, Pachelbel’s Cannon in D is very good for a processional.” He played it for her. “I can extend it for however long I need to for everyone to get down the aisle. Simple enough. The next question is, what do you want to come down the aisle to?”

“Oh my. I don’t know?” Karen thought for a minute. “What do you think?”

“Well, do you want the traditional route, or would you like to do something else?”

“What did you come down the aisle to?”

James smiled, “I prerecorded the song A Thousand Years and played it for Tera.” James played it for her.

“Oh wow!” Karen smiled. “That’s so beautiful. You have such a beautiful gift.”

“Thank you. I’m just glad I get to use it to help you. So, for you, I have an idea. You tell me what you think. Ever heard the song I Get to Love You?”

Karen’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I love that song. You can play it?”

“Better than that.” James called Renee down and whispered in her ear. She paled but nodded. James started playing I Get to Love You and Renee sang it. It was so beautiful that it brought a tear to Karen’s eye. “Oh, my gods. Renee, you sound beautiful.”

Renee smiled and dipped her head. “I sound ok. I can carry the tune.”

Karen smiled and hugged her. “Renee, would you like to sing it for us at the wedding?”

Renee grinned, “Sure, I’ll do it for you.”

“Thank you!”

With that settled James went on from there. It was a productive afternoon. That evening the family came over to James and Tera’s house for dinner. Jared had specifically asked that George and Marion come and Alex and Emily. The announcement was made to the family and Jared handed them wedding invitations. George smiled and thanked him.

“No please, you and Mrs. Sanders were always so nice to me and I’ve had the opportunity to get to know and become very good friends with Alex and Emily and so I want you there as family. Please say you will.”

Marion smiled and patted his face. “How could we not. You have become a fine young man Jared and we would be honored.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two months later Renee had come home from school and James caught the scent of a strange alpha on her and questioned her about it. 

“Renee, do you have something you want to tell me before your father gets home?”

She had a dreamy look in her eye and said, “I met a boy and he asked me out on a date!”

James smiled; she was defiantly old enough to start dating but would Tera be ready for this. 

“Sit down Renee, we need to talk.”

They sat down at the kitchen table and James asked her questions about this young man. He found out the young man was Brian Miller, 16 years old and a straight A student. James found out his father was a respected defense attorney and that they lived not very far from where James and Tera lived. 

James smiled as Renee went on and on about him. “Well, that’s nice sweetie but still, your father and I will want to meet your young man before we allow you to go out with him. So why don’t you invite him over.”

“Ok, but what about Daddy.” Renee looked concerned.

“Well, he’s already going to know after taking one whiff of you. But don’t worry, your Father is reasonable, but I wouldn’t wait to tell him.” 

“Yes Papa.”

“Quickly get your homework done so you can talk to him when he gets home.” James got up and the sound of Elizabeth. He scooped her up and she giggled.

It wasn’t long and Tera came home. Renee was sitting in the living room and Tera scented it when he walked in the door. He stopped and scented the air, his pupils expanded and contracted, making Renee nervous. He turned to Renee, “Renee, it’s you I smell. Someone touch you?”

She nervously looked to James and he just smiled. “You need to tell him Renee.”

“Tell me what.”

“I…I met a boy Daddy. He held my hand and I leaned on his arm.” Renee said to him, her eyes big.

“Is that all he did?”

“Yes Daddy! I met him at school. We have a few classes together and lunch.” Renee said. “Are you angry? Did I do something wrong?”

That caught Tera and his eyes softened. He sat down next to his daughter and scooped her up. “No baby. I guess I’ve just got to accept that you are at the age where alpha’s will be attracted to you.” Tera smiled down at her to show her he was not angry. “So, who is this young man?” 

Renee went on to tell him all about Brian Miller. Tera listened intently and when she was done, he smiled at her and said, “Ok, but your Papa and I have to meet him first. You may not go out with him until we do. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy. When do you want to meet him?”

“Whenever you bring him.” Tera said with a smile. 

Sure enough the next day Brian Miller was waiting in the living room to meet Tera as soon as he got home from work. He was not unaccompanied either. His parents had also come as they took an interest in what their son did and who he associated with. This impressed James and he was talking to them when Tera came home. When he came through the door James immediately greeted him with the usual.

“Welcome home soldier!” 

Tera smiled and greeted James with a kiss and acknowledged their guests. “If you will excuse me for just one moment and let me take care of my load here.”

Mr. Miller nodded, and James said to him, “Just put it by the washer hun, I’ll get it later.” 

“Thank you.” Tera took his load out to the laundry room and then came back in and introduced himself to the father. The father stood up and shook Tera’s hand.

“I’m Tera Evans, I understand your son would like to go out with my daughter.”

“Yes, I’m Craig Miller. This is my wife, Lauren Miller.” Tera extended his hand to her and she took it.

“I had told Renee that she was not allowed to go out with anyone until I had the opportunity to meet him. I admit I did not expect his parents.”

“Lauren and I take an interest in what our son does and who he goes anywhere with. We like to meet the parents of the person first.”

Tera nodded, that sounded very reasonable to him. Tera then took notice of the young man. He was very nervous, so Tera knelt in front of him and spoke to him.  
“No need to be nervous.” Tera said with a smile, “I understand you are here to ask me a question. Is that right?”

Brian nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Well, go ahead. Ask me your question.”

Brian fidgeted and said, “I’d like to ask Renee to go out with me. I’d like to take her out for maybe pizza or wherever she’d like to go.”

Mr. Miller spoke up, “There would be rules, of course, that they would have to follow. My wife and I are fine with hand holding and even a hug, but no kissing. You are both too young for that. Wherever you want to go is fine, but it must be approved by us and by her parents as well and until Renee is 16 you will be chaperoned, or you won’t go at all. I’m sure Mr. Evans will want a curfew as well.” Mr. Miller nodded to Tera and Tera picked up the instructions from there.

“Those rules sound very reasonable to me.” Tera turned to James, “What do you think?”

James nodded his agreement. “I agree.”

“Ok then Renee your curfew on Friday and Saturday nights are 11pm, on school nights it’s 9pm unless you both obtain permission otherwise. I think that is fair. Also, you must maintain your grades. You’re a good student, both of you are and we don’t want this to get in the way of it. Is that understood?” Tera smiled at Renee.

Renee smiled back, “Yes Daddy.”

Mr. Miller continued, “Brian, I raised you to have morals and to be respectful. I expect you to treat her with the respect and care that I treat your mother. You will be a gentleman. Are we in agreement son?”

“Yes Dad.” Brian said and Mr. Miller smiled at the boy. 

Tera looked Renee and a sweet sadness came over him. James touched his arm. “You ok Tera?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking. She’s growing up James. She’s not a little girl any longer.” Tera sighed. “Renee, your Papa and I made sure you spent plenty of time with your grandmothers and your aunts. You know how to be a lady and we expect that of you. Remember, be humble but respectful and above all else, your honor is very important. Don’t dishonor yourself. Ok?”

Renee smiled big, “Yes Daddy.”

“Ok so, as to wither or not you may go out, well, if Renee wishes to go out with you then we have no objections.” He turned his focus to Renee, “Well, what do you want to do?”

Renee’s face lit up and she nodded her head. “I’d like to go out with him!”

Brian smiled so big and James said, “Would the two of you like to take some lemonade out onto the patio and sit on the glider while the adults get to know each other better?”

Brain spoke up, “Yes please. That would be great.”

James got up, “Then follow me.” Brian held out his hand to Renee and she took it and stood up and he directed her to go first and then he followed.

Mr. Miller heaved a sigh of relief. “At least he remembered his manners.” Tera chuckled but then tilted his head, listening. Tera sighed. “Those boys, I swear.” He got up and went to the base of the stairs. “Boys you can stop eavesdropping now. What did I tell you about that?”

All three came out of the Twin’s room. “You said not to.” Aden said, dejected. “You always hear every little thing, especially when you first come home.”

Tera sighed but Adam chimed in. “Oh, don’t listen to him, he’s just mad we got caught.”

Tera laughed. “Aden you know why I’m like that.”

Aden sighed, “I’m sorry Dad, I know. Adam is right, I’m just mad.” Michael scooted up to his father. “Hi Dad!” He said with his best angel face. 

Tera shook his head, “Ok you lot, introduce yourselves.”

Adam stepped up and held out his hand to Mr. Miller who shook it. “Hi, I’m Adam, nice to meet you sir.” He greeted Mrs. Miller in the same fashion and Aden and Michael followed suit. Mrs. Miller thought the boys were cute and smiled even bigger when James brought Elizabeth out. She saw Tera and squealed in delight. James passed her over and she patted on Tera’s face. “And this is our little tag along, Elizabeth.” He brushed some of her hair away from her eyes and picked up her pacifier and was aiming for her mouth when James said to him, “Be careful hun, she is teething.” Too late though as his attention diverted and she chomped on her daddy’s finger. 

“Ow!” He pulled his finger back. “That hurt young lady.” 

James started laughing, “Need a medic?”

“Shut up James.” Tera said pouting, which made James only laugh more. He went and got a band-aide and came back. “Well, doesn’t look too bad there soldier. Won’t get you any purple hearts but you will be ok.”

Tera groaned, “You’ve been talking to David again I see.”

“Of course, now stop whining, and let me fix this. Keep a hold of her.”

Tera turned his attention back to Mr. Miller. “I’m sorry. David is my team’s medic and since James is a Paramedic, well, they talk a lot, hence James here has picked up on some of the more morbid humor David outs with.” From there the conversation went to Mr. Miller where he told him about his job as a Defense Attorney. How he tried to help people who truly needed it. People who were genuinely good people but were caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mr. Miller answered Tera’s questions as honestly as he could. If it were client attorney privilege, he said so and Tera respected that because he was sure that the tables were about to be turned and he would have to tell Mr. Miller that it was classified. Mr. Miller did ask him some questions. 

“So, what about you? I see you are Army.” Mr. Miller asked him.

“Yes I am. I’ve been in for 28 years now, active duty.”

“Oh wow, that’s a long time. What rank are you?”

Tera smiled. “I’m a Major. I spent 7, almost 8, years as an enlisted soldier before I took my commission. I was a Staff Sergeant.”

Mr. Miller was impressed. “I know there are all kinds of different jobs in the Army that a person can have. I’ve never really understood how that works.”

Tera chuckled. “It can be confusing to people who have never really had much contact with the Army, or really any branch of service. Most guys, when they come in, know what kind of job they want in the civilian world when they get out. So, they request an MOS or job that is or is close to what they want to do. Some of them go in with college degrees already, some don’t. It really depends on their situation and what their goals are.”

“You yourself have been in for a long time. Did you intend for that?”

“Yeah, I knew back when I was a teen I was headed for the Army and my intention is to retire.” Tera grinned at James. “Provided it doesn’t kill me first.”

“Alpha!” James said, poking Tera in his side. “And you fussed at me for the morbid humor.”

Tera held up his hands and laughed. “Yeah yeah, you know how it is. Soldier humor is morbid, how do you think we handle the stress of combat?”

Mr. Miller wasn’t sure he understood. “Aren’t you scared? I don’t know. I guess I expected things to be more serious.”

Tera chuckled. “Unless you have been in a combat situation it can be difficult to understand why we act the way we do. It may come across as not taking it seriously or we just seem so at ease with the situation. Yes, sometimes I’m terrified. It would be foolish not to be and a good dose of fear from time to time is good for a soldier, it keeps us alert. But to understand our behavior you must understand this, the biggest things they teach you at basic training is teamwork. Team team team, no one person is more important than the other. It’s all about the team. You do everything as a team….and I do mean everything. Sleep, eat, shower, train, you can’t even go to the bathroom by yourself. One person screws up and the whole team is at fault and you are punished together. You rise and you fall as a team. So, it teaches you to work together and to put your trust in your unit. So, you trust that they are doing their jobs properly and makes it so you can do yours freely. That is the only way we survive out there. Our jobs are like second nature to us, so it becomes easy to crack a joke in an otherwise stressful situation. A lot of times it defuses the tension and things actually go smoother.”

Mr. Miller looked thoughtful. It was true that everyone handled stress differently. A little levity, a smile, or words of encouragement. All those things went a long way in making a tough situation easier to deal with. 

“Well, I’m sure it makes your job a lot easier.” Mr. Miller crinkled his forehead. “By the way, what is your job?”

Tera leaned forward and chose his words very carefully. “There isn’t much really to tell. I’m a Detachment Commander. I’m in a six man team that is part of a larger group. When I deploy overseas for 6 months or more I go out attached to the 82nd Airborne. That’s really about all there is too it. Other than the mundane paperwork and the physical training I do daily.”

Mr. Miller nodded his understanding and let it go at that. 

So the next night Renee and Brian Miller went out on their first date accompanied by Mr. Miller. Since it was Saturday night her curfew was 11pm. But at 10:30 Tera and James saw the headlights of Mr. Millers car pull into the driveway. Tera and James peeked out the window to see what happened. Sure enough Brian got out of the backseat of the car and went around and opened the door for Renee and helped her out then walked her up to the door. She turned to Brian, thanked him for taking her out and gave him a hug then opened the front door. She saw James and Tera standing at the window.

“Papa!! Daddy!! What are you doing?”

James laughed. “Spying on you.” James walked over to the door and shook Brian’s hand and wished him good night then waved to Mr. Miller. Once they left, he shut and locked the door and turned to Renee.

“So, how did it go?” James asked her.

“It was fun.” Renee said with a dreamy look in her eyes. “He was very sweet, and he was a gentleman the entire time.” Renee walked over to the stairs.

“Renee.” James called after her. “Does this mean you want to continue to see him?”

“Yes Papa, I do.” She giggled and grinned and went up the stairs to her room.

Tera and James just looked at each other. Tera gave a half smile to James, “I think she really likes him.”

“I think you’re right.”

“Well,” Tera sighed. “She’s growing up and sooner or later this had to happen. I mean, isn’t this what we want for her? She always seemed to be happiest when she’s helping with the baby. I saw her the other day holding Elizabeth and she seems to be made for motherhood. If that’s what makes her happy then isn’t that what we want? For her to find her alpha?”

James nodded. “Yeah, if that is what she wants but she hasn’t expressed much of a desire to do much else. I’ve never heard her mention wanting to go off to college when she graduates. Maybe it’s what she’s meant to be Tera and that’s not a bad thing.”


	44. Rumors of War

A week later James and Tera were called to the school by the principal. The Twins were in seventh grade now and the principal wanted to speak to them. Tera took the afternoon off and met James at the school. They met the principal, Mrs. Jamison. She was a pleasant older lady with a kindly face. She welcomed them into her office and sat down.

“I asked you to come here today to talk to you about Aden and Adam.” She noticed the concerned look on Tera and James face and smiled. “No need to be worried. They are good boys but what I wanted to ask you was if you would consent to them being tested. Adam in particular. Their teachers tell me they are very bored in their classes and honestly Adam never has to have anything explained to him twice. Aden does just as well.”

Tera leaned forward and sighed. Mrs. Jamison asked him, “Mr. Evans, is there something wrong?”

“No, I just….” Tera didn’t know how to continue. He was afraid that Adam was becoming more and more like him and it scared him. He was afraid that Adam would try to follow him, and he sure didn’t want that. But how do you tell that to someone else and have them understand.

Tera sighed. “Adam is becoming more and more like me and it scares me and I’m not so sure I want that.”

“What are you really afraid of Tera? Be honest.” James said.

“I don’t want him to wind up like me ok? James when I retire, I will be disabled. Let’s face it and this, this is how it all started for me. Supposedly being smarter than everyone else. Yet look what that got me. PTSD and a brain injury.” Tera said bitterly.

James narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Is that all you see? Because if so, that’s a shame. Because you are so much more than your injuries.” James turned to the principal. “If that’s what we need to do then go ahead and test them both.”

The school went ahead and tested both Adam and Aden. It was determined that Adam had an IQ of 145 and Aden was at 122. It was decided to go ahead and let the boys go to the eighth grade and place them into advanced classes. Tera watched with considerable unease as Adam took to it with enthusiasm. James tried to console him saying that this was what was best for the boys and to give it time, Adam was, after all, only 12 and they still had plenty of time before he had to really worry about what Adam and Aden would want to do for the rest of their lives  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
December was on them before they knew it. It was a cold crisp December 4th when Tera came home from work. It was a Friday, and he knew he’d be able to relax. He got home and came through the door to the smell of fried chicken. He walked into the kitchen.

“Welcome home soldier! Happy birthday!”

Tera smiled but groaned, “Don’t remind me.” Despite his age he still looked the same as the day he mated James. He also noticed that James was not showing his age either. This had been a concern of theirs a few years ago and when James had looked it up, he found there had been reports of true mated pairs and their appearance. That they seemed to not age. Even though he was 46 and still felt every one of those years, he looked 28. 

“You still have a little bit of time before dinner is ready. I’ve got your favorite and the kids made you a cake. Well mostly Renee but the boys helped some.”

Tera grinned, “What kind?”

“Chocolate of course.” James told him, knowing good and well that was his favorite and so did Renee. 

“You and Renee spoil me!”

“We try.” James teased. “Now go get cleaned up and come down to dinner.”

Tera grinned and patted James on the behind and snickered at the look James gave him when he went up the stairs. 

After dinner James brought out the cake and sang Happy Birthday to him. After the cake, the boys brought out his birthday present. They packed it into a 50-caliber ammo box and Tera laughed when he saw Adam and Aden bringing it to him. 

“Very cute.” Tera said with a big smile on his face. The boys lifted the box onto the table in front of Tera and he opened it up. James just shook his head. “Figures you would know how to open those things. Took me five minutes to realize how to open it.”

Tera just shook his head. After he opened it up it was full of his favorite things. It had a picture of the kids together, including Elizabeth. His favorite chocolates, peanut butter cookies from Renee, two tickets to the movie of his choice and a gift card for dinner out, courtesy of their parents. He also got a new utility knife, his was nearly worn out, from James and new gloves from Michael. Adam and Aden gave him a new pair of sunglasses, the old pair that he loved so much had finally broken. Adam stepped forward and had one more thing to give to his father. 

“Dad this is from all of us. We had a dog tag made for you to carry with you wherever you go. To keep us close to your heart.” He placed it in Tera’s hand. Tera held it up and looked at it.

“Always remember how much we love you. When you are feeling lonely always know that we are right here. Right next to your heart.” On the reverse side it had their names, James, Renee, Adam, Aden, Michael, and Elizabeth. 

It’s funny the things that we treasure. All the things they had given him for his birthday he loved. They had all been given to him with love but oddly enough the thing he knew he would treasure more than rest of the gifts was the little dog tag. Tera reached into his shirt and pulled his out. Opened it up and slide the tag on the chain and put it back into his shirt. “Thank you, thank you so very much.” He told them.

Later on, that evening after the children had gone to bed Tera and James crawled into their own bed. James slipped up in front of Tera and pushed back into him. It didn’t take much for the scent of James’ sweet slick to reach his alpha’s nose. Tera reached down and teased his mate hole while nipping and kissing at his mate's mark. After much touching and plenty of teasing Tera rolled James onto his back, lifted his legs up and entered him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

They were finally down to the week of Jared’s wedding. Everything was set and ready to go. James and Renee had been practicing and she sounded wonderful. Everything was going great until that Monday before the wedding. Colonel Anderson walked in with the long face and files in his hand. Tera’s face fell, he knew what was in his hand.

“I’m sorry but I need your team to handle this mission.” Ray told him and set the file down in front of Tera. Tera opened it up and looked at it. Simple enough really. This time they were to protect a hacker, a Cyber Operations Specialist, while he got the intel they needed on a terrorist cell in Syria. Tera nodded and gathered his team. 

When Tera came home to gab his stuff James was practicing. When he opened the door, the playing stopped. James took one look at him and felt Tera’s emotions.

“Oh no. They gave you a mission.”

“Yes. It’s simple and should be very easy. We are going to protect a Cyber Specialist and from what we have been told, the place should be abandoned.” Tera said. “I’m so sorry.”

“This is your job. It is what it is. When do you go?” James asked.

“I’ve got about 30 minutes and we head out. Please, call Jared and let him know. I have every intention of making it there on Thursday. So, don’t count me out unless I don’t make it Thursday night. Ok?” Tera told him. 

James nodded. “Do you want a sandwich before you go?”

“Please, I’ll just a be minute.” Tera ran up the stairs and grabbed his bag and When he got back downstairs James had his sandwich ready. He sat down and quickly ate it and picked up Elizabeth and held her for a minute.

“Hey pud.” Elizabeth cooed and patted her Daddy on the cheek before nearly smacking him in the eye. He chuckled; Tera had gotten very good at dodging baby hands. He kissed her on the head and passed her to James. The rest of his children quickly came downstairs. Tera kissed and hugged them and then turned to James. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. Now get going soldier. Go make us proud.” James grinned at him.

Tera turned back and looked one last time at his mate. “I love you, so very much.”

“And I love you. Now go.”

Tera smiled. “I’ll call you when I can.” And with that he went out the door and got in car and went back to the base. 

James got on the phone and made the call to Jared.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tera and his team were to fly into Syria where they would then be flown to the drop point some 20 miles from the building where they would have to go the rest of the way on foot. They would also have to parachute out at 20,000 feet in the air to remain undetected. As they got close to the drop zone Tera checked his team and Thomas and then got himself ready. Unfortunately, the Cyber Specialist, Sergeant Thomas Owens, though he was airborne qualified was not free-fall qualified, and so he would have to tandem jump. They got ready and opened the door. Tera hooked Sergeant Owens to himself and out the door they went. Tera allowed them to free-fall for about 30 seconds before he opened his chute and then guided them down. Tera had a grin on his face after they landed and so he asked Sergeant Owens, “So, how was your first High Altitude jump?”

Thomas, though grateful for being back on solid ground, found it exhilarating. “That was pretty awesome! How often do you guys have to do this?” Thomas asked Tera.

“Eh, about half the time.” Tera turned to see the last of his men landing and so he walked over to Terry and pulled out his map with the building location marked on it as Terry got out his tablet and hooked himself to the satellite. They quickly collaborated and got their barring and plotted the best route to take. 

“Alright, let’s get going. I don’t need to remind you that we are in hostile territory and should something go wrong we are on our own. We have 32 kilometers to cover before we can stop so let’s get going. Tera turned to Thomas and asked him, “Are you going to be able to keep up? We have a long way to go on foot and it’s going to be difficult and I’d like for us to get close before midnight.”

Thomas hoisted his ruck onto his back and with a smile said, “Yes sir! I’ll keep up with you.” Tera had to admire the young man’s spunk. Tera nodded and they headed out with Terry in the forward position, Mike and Tera behind him, David, and Thomas then Frank and Blaine bringing up the rear. For hours they snaked their way through the rocky and hilly terrain. They only had to stray off course once to avoid a village. They finally reach their destination at about 10pm. They were totally exhausted and quickly made camp. After eating they called it a night while taking turns keeping watch. 

In the early hours of the morning, they broke camp and start slowly making their way towards the building. They checked the surrounding area for anyone that might be moving in and around the it. Tera decided to wait for the cover of night before they made their move so it was nearly 7pm and they finally moved on the building. Mike found a place to perch and kept a watch on the surrounding area. Things were very tense when they approached the building. Blaine was working with the lock when they heard Mike come over the radio.

“Hey, Major. Know what I want to do?”

Tera rolled his eyes and said, “No telling.”

“I want to do a B and E.” Mike said.

“A what?” Tera said, Blaine was doing his best to open the lock while laughing.

“Yeah, I want to do a B and E.”

“What the fuck is a B and E?” Tera asked him.

“Breaking and Entering!” Mike said to him.

“Oh my gods... isn’t that what we are doing now?” Tera said exasperated. The rest were behind him, silently laughing. Tera couldn’t help himself, he started laughing too.

“You are! I never get to do them.” 

Tera just leaned on the wall his whole body shaking with his laughter. Tera gasped, “I tell you what. Next time, I’ll go perch somewhere and play sniper and you can take my spot. Then you can do your B and E.”

“Do you mean it?” Mike sounded like his son Michael who just woke up on Christmas morning and found everything he ever wanted brought to him by Santa Claus. 

“No! Now keep a watch.” Tera said.

Mike huffed but went about his business. Tera just shook his head and asked, “The hell is wrong with him?”

Terry just shook his head. “Who knows, but whatever it is, it’s the same thing we all have and it’s no little thing.”

“Ass!”

Blaine finally got the lock opened and they went through the door. Tera spoke to them quickly. “King and Williams keep Owens between you and stick to us like glue. Let’s go.”

They went into the building and Terry quickly guided them to the server room. He and Thomas got their laptops out and quickly began hacking into the mainframe. Took them almost ten minutes to get in and when they did the amount of information that they found was staggering. It was one terabyte worth of info.

“Shit!” Thomas exclaimed, covering his mouth and staring in disbelief at the screen In front of him.

Terry looked concerned. “What?”

“Holy fuck! Look at this. It’s plans, whole attack plans.” Thomas said pointing at the screen. Terry scooted over and saw, his eyes getting big. 

Tera saw them and asked, “What? What do you see?”

Thomas looked up at Tera and said, “Sir, I hate to tell you this, but we are headed for war. It’s whole attack plans by Iran. Bases all around the US and Israel. And not just Iran sir, they have the support of Russia, Ethiopia, Libya, and Turkey. They want Israel sir, but they see the United States as in their way.“ Thomas kept looking and looking. “Oh god this has the makings of World War 3. They have a whole hit list sir, Norfolk Naval Base, Langley Airforce Base, Littlecreek Amphibious base, Fort Bragg, Camp Lejeune, Washington DC. The list goes on. It’s going to be like Pearl Harbor all over again.” Terry and Thomas kept reading through the intel and found more. “Oh my gods! They have targets in the UK, France, Canada, and Australia.”

“How much longer are you going to be?” Tera asked him.

“Just another couple minutes and it will all be downloaded.” Thomas told him. Tera nodded and kept his watch. Mike then came over the radio.

“Major, I’m seeing movement but I don’t want to do anything yet because I don’t want to draw attention until you’re ready for it. How much longer are you going to be in there?” 

“Just a few more minutes, they are almost done.” Tera took a good look at the men in there and they all came to a silent agreement. After hearing what Thomas and Terry told them they knew. Now Tera was about to voice it. “Sergeant Major, your only goal to see that Owens gets out of here safely and to the pickup point. The rest of us will protect you at all costs. You understand? No matter what happens he is the priority, not us.”

David started to protest. “But Major! What if…” Tera interrupted him.

“I understand how you feel. But he has to take priority. We can help each other but you have to focus on him.” Tera told him. He saw Thomas and Terry closing shop and preparing to leave. “You have your orders David, now let’s get out of here.” They started making their way to the door when Terry spotted heat signatures coming from the left of it and when he made the picture wider, he saw four about 30 yards away and two to be what appeared up on a building.

“Wilson,” Tera called over the radio. “You awake?”

Mike snickered, “Nope, I’m dead asleep. You ready to make some noise Major?”

“That I am. What can you pick off?” Tera asked him.

“Several actually, the two on the building I’m already got my scope on I keep catching glimpses of the 4 that are about over by the other building. The ones coming to your left. Not much I can do with those.” Mike sighed. “Pick your poison.”

Tera shook his head. “We got the ones to our left you pick off the ones on top. In 3, 2, 1…”

Tera came out the door firing and Blaine and Frank where right behind him. Mike sniped off the two up high and was able to take out 1 from the other group. “Well, that woke them up. You better hurry Major.” Mike climbed down from his position and was waiting. 

Tera sent the team towards Mike and was covering their backs when he saw the remaining three come out. Tera yelled at them to run and he opened fire on the remaining 3. Luckily, Tera caught them by surprise and killed them but right as the last man went down, he lobbed an IED at them. Tera ran into it, took aim and pulled the trigger causing it to explode in the air. The force of the blast threw Tera back and shoved him down into the ground.

Tera lost consciousness.


	45. The Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera finally makes it to the Rehearsal but all isn't as it seems.

It was 1pm Thursday and James had gotten the kids packed up and in the SUV. He took one last look around and made sure he had Tera’s uniform. Renee touched his arm. James smiled down at her and pulled her to him. 

“You ready?” James asked her. 

Renee nodded and said, “Have you got everything? Daddy’s uniform and his sword?” 

“Yeah, I think I’ve got everything. I’ve locked everything up. Mr. Harrison knows we will be gone for a couple days so the mail is taken care of. I’ve turned everything off, unplugged the TV and computers, cut the heat back a little bit. Made sure the garage is locked up and I turned off the circuit breaker to it. Nothing is in the washer, dryer or the dishwasher. All the lights are on their timer. I can’t think of anything else.” James grinned at her. “Can you?” 

Renee laughed. “No, I think that’s got it.” Then Renee frowned. “Do you think Daddy will make it?” 

“He said he would do everything he could to make sure he did, to not count him out until we had to. So, we have to believe that he will make it.” James patted her on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s get going. It’s three hours to Norfolk and I want to get their early. I hear the traffic is terrible there.” 

It was a pleasant three-hour drive to Virginia. The kids played car games, the boys argued a little about who was going to sit next to the window, and no one could agree on a fast-food place when they stopped to get something to eat. James just rolled his eyes and picked for them. They got over it and ate because they were hungry. It was right at four when they pulled up in front of what would become Jared and Karen’s new home after tomorrow. Jared was there doing work on the inside and Karen was cleaning and getting it ready. Karen spied them pulling in and she yelled at Jared and ran out the door to greet them. They went inside and Jared gave James a hug. 

“Have a good trip?” Jared asked him. 

James chuckled, “We survived it if that’s what you mean. Aside from the occasional argument they were good.” 

Jared frowned. “Brother still hasn’t made it home?” 

“He’s not called yet.” 

Jared sighed but James did his best to reassure him. “He told me to bring his uniform and to not count him out until we must. He will make it. Trust in him, he’s never let us down.” 

Jared nodded and took James inside to show him around. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They got to the church for the rehearsal and everyone was standing in their places. The Pastor asked Jared, “Who’s your Best Man?” 

Jared swallowed hard. “He isn’t here yet.” Jared looked up to James and he held up his phone and shook his head. “Don’t lose faith Jared.” 

Two minutes later a text came through to James phone. It was from David. 

“We will have him there in just a minute. Don’t make a fuss when you see him.” James gasped. 

James quickly texted him back. “What happened?!?!?!” 

“I’ll explain it later.” David texted back. 

James was up on a platform at the piano and when he heard the doors creak open, he jumped up and came off the platform. All eyes turned towards the back of the church when Tera came in with David two steps right behind him. Tera’s left arm was in a sling and firmly secured to his body. James ran up to him, tears in his eyes and started looking him over. 

“What happened?” 

“James, he was knocked out.” 

“Oh no!” James looked up into Tera’s face. “Tera?” 

“I’m ok James.” James had a very concerned look on his face. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m alright.” Tera said with a smile. He raised his eyes and saw Jared and Mark looking at him. To Mark he looked haggard, like the past 24 hours had been very rough. 

Mark approached them, “Tera, son?” Mark looked from David to Tera. “I take it you had a rough time?” Mark looked from David to Tera and back. 

Tera shook his head. “The getting in part is easy, it’s the getting out that seems too always be complicated.” Tera chuckled. “It’s nothing a shower and some sleep won’t cure.” Tera turned to James. “Did you remember to bring it?” 

James smiled, “Yes, I’ve got it.” 

“Good.” 

David had turned to Jared and was apologizing profusely, “I’m so sorry, we would have been here hours ago, but we were held up in Germany for over three hours and then we were stuck in debriefing. I admit I’m pretty sure we broke a few speed limits to get here.” 

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it. The point is you’re here and even more important. You’re home safe. Honestly, that’s all I care about.” Jared gave David a grin and the mood lightened up. 

Tera followed his brother back up to the alter and took his place and the rehearsal went on. 

Everything went well. Tera and Mark had been asked to participate in the Sword Arch which they readily agreed to do. David, however, kept a close eye on Tera the entire time and Mark noticed but Tera wasn’t having any trouble. But when everything was done Tera collapsed onto the pew. David and James ran over to him. James got on his left and David knelt in front of him. 

“Tera, can you hear me?” 

Tera could only nod. 

“You sick?” 

“Yes.” 

James looked from Tera to David and said, “He looks absolutely green.” 

“Yeah, he’s going to be sick.” David turned to Cindy, “I need a trash can hun, quickly!” 

The pastor reached into the choir loft and grabbed one and passed it to her. Cindy ran over to Tera and got it in front of him just in time. Tera vomited. James did his best to support Tera’s left side and rubbed his back. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he stopped. Renee who had the foresight to grab a paper towel and wet it brought it to James, and he lovingly wiped Tera’s face and mouth. Tera pressed the left side of his head into James’ touch and cried out which could only be described as the sound of a wounded dog, and it broke David’s heart. 

David took Tera’s hands and pleaded with him. “Tera, please. You need a doctor.” He took out his pen light and lifted Tera’s head up so he could shine it in Tera’s eyes. Tera whined and pressed again causing him to cry out. His right pupil was fine but his left pupil, the side Tera was favoring, was blown again. That was a bad sign and it brought David to near tears. “Tera, you need help. You need more help, better help, then what this tired, old combat medic can give you.” 

Mr. Stevens touched David on the shoulder. “Can I help?” 

David looked up and said, “Unless you are a Neurologist, I don’t see how you can.” 

Mr. Stevens knelt beside David and looked at Tera, “Well, then it’s your lucky day. I just happen to be a Neurologist.” 

David cried his relief. 

“What happened to him.” 

David went on to tell him about the blast and the situation as best he could. “He was unconscious for about two minutes. When he came too both his pupils were blown, he was disoriented, dizzy and he immediately threw up, several times. He desperately needed an EVAC but we were on our own. We had a hard 6-hour march to get back to the pickup point.” 

“He went all that time?” 

“As I said sir, we were on our own.” 

Mark, who had sat down next to Tera was very upset. He questioned David. “David, was it really worth this?” 

David frowned, “Sir, you know as well as I that he never gives a direct order like that unless there is a good reason for it. I followed your son’s orders.” 

Tera finally found his voice. “Don’t berate him Dad, it’s my team and I’m his commanding officer.” 

Dr. Stevens shook his head. “Well, whatever it was I hope it was worth this. You’re playing a dangerous game and the only one that is getting hurt is yourself.” 

“Sir, I don’t expect you to understand. There are some things worth more than my life. And... I know what’s happening to me. I don’t have a choice sir. I’ll lose everything. I’m so close and I just... I can’t...” Tera couldn’t go on, so David took over for him. He explained to Dr. Stevens what it was like for Tera being an alpha in the Army, and his struggle to be where he is. 

Dr. Stevens looked at Tera with sympathy and said, “I can help him. Without a CT-scan I can’t know for sure but given his symptoms I’d say he has swelling around his brain. How he’s made it this far I can’t say. I’d have to attribute it to his being an alpha.” He looked at Tera again who was holding his head in his hands. “Are you experiencing any pain or nausea?” 

“Yes, to both.” 

Dr. Stevens placed his hand on Tera’s left side and lifted his head. Tera pressed into his hand and cried out. 

“Yes, I know that hurts. We will fix it.” He turned to Karen and gave her his keys. “Go to my car please and get me my bag.” Karen took the keys and ran out to the car. 

David frowned. “I don’t understand something. He keeps pressing his head into our hands every time we touch the left side of his head and it obviously hurts him, why does he keep doing it?” 

“It’s instinctual, David. What he’s doing is called head pressing. It’s something that you see in animals but for whatever the reason male alphas, and only male alphas, will also do it. It’s not controllable on his part. He’s seeking relief, and so he presses.” 

David still looked perplexed. “But.... it hurts.” 

“Yes, it does. It hurts him a lot. But it’s a tale tell sign of what is going on inside his head and lucky that it is. Which means he can’t hide it if you know what to do to make him show it. Use it to your advantage David. Like I said, he can’t hide it.” 

Karen came back with Dr. Stevens’ bag. He did a quick check on Tera’s vitals and found them to be slightly elevated. He turned to James. 

“Well, other than the obvious brain swelling he looks good. His vitals are a little bit elevated but then again, he’s in distress. So, I’m going to prescribe a couple of drugs that will help him and get the swelling off his brain quickly. I’ll also give him something to help his nausea and pain. You also might want to give him a little bit of aspirin as a blood thinner, so he doesn’t clot.” Dr. Stevens patted Tera on his knee. “It’s ok, this won’t be permanent.” 

He passed it over to James. “Get him back to your hotel and let him rest. When you get this double his first dose, it should work quickly.” 

James nodded and quickly got Tera out of there. Jared looked worried, almost frightened. Dr. Stevens got Jared’s attention and said, “Don’t worry Jared. Your brother will be fine. In fact, I’m certain once they get the first dose in him, he will be much better in a couple hours.” 

James got him to the hotel room and laid him down then left him in Renee’s care while he went and got the medications Tera needed. 

James got the first dose into Tera and let him rest for now. He knew soon Tera would have to get up to go to the restroom. Sure enough, about an hour later Tera was up and in the bathroom. Another hour went by and Tera was back in there again. His nausea was gone as was the pain he felt. James got him to eat and then made him lay back down to rest. It wasn’t long though and Tera was back in the bathroom. After the fourth trip James sat him down. 

“Tera, look at me.” James took out his pen light and flashed it in Tera’s eyes. They had gone back to normal. James cried in his relief. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By morning Tera was feeling better than he had in a long time. He turned and looked at the sleeping James next to him. It had a been a long night and Tera had been up and down going to the bathroom. Tera got up because he had to go again, James stirred. 

“Hey, good morning.” James yawned. “Feeling any better?” 

Tera came back out of the bathroom and laid back down next to him. “Honestly? I feel better than I have in a long time.” Tera’s eyes clouded. “I’m sorry about all this.” 

“Don’t be. You finally got some help that you desperately needed.” 

“Yeah but, at the rehearsal.” Tera cast his eyes down. 

James shook head but understood Tera’s feeling. “Actually, it was a good thing it happened where it did. If not, then what if Dr. Stevens hadn’t seen it and not been able to help you. That prevented things from getting worse. Saved you from permanent damage. Then you really would have lost everything.” 

“Heh.” Tera sighed, “Poor David. I owe him a huge debt of gratitude and a major apology. I also need to thank Dr. Stevens and talk to Jared.” 

James smiled. “Poor Jared, he was so worried about you last night. He loves you so much.” 

“James, I am a very lucky alpha. You realize that? Everything I went through, all the hardships, the misery, the torturous hours of training that I had to endure just to get back home has been more then worth it in what I’ve gained. I gained a relationship with my brother that has been invaluable to me and I found my mate. Dad told me when I had come home from that mission right before I found you that I needed to keep myself open to finding my mate. That I needed someone to come home to. He was right. I did and I still do. I still need to have you to come home to James. I am absolutely positive that I would have died years ago if it hadn’t been for you. So, thank you for having the courage to share this life with me.” Tera sighed, got up and changed his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment. Comments are fun!


	46. The Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera is Jared's Best Man and he finally gets the help he's been needing for so long.

James, Tera, and the kids got to the church at 4:15. That gave James enough time to change and get himself situated at the piano before the 5pm wedding start time. He wanted to start playing music around 4:30 so he had plenty of time. He left Elizabeth with Tera and passed him her bottle and a jar of her oatmeal with bananas in it. James did one more check of Tera’s left shoulder and made sure his bandage was secure before he went to change. Tera sat Elizabeth on his knee and started spoon feeding her the oatmeal. She loved it and squealed in delight, flinging her arms around. Tera, ever the artful dodger of his daughter’s arms, only got smacked in the face once. Jared came in and saw the show and sat down next to Tera. 

“Hey, you might want to scoot back. She can be a bit messy.” Tera looked at his daughter. “Girl…I swear.” He shook his head. “You are making a huge mess.” Jared just laughed. 

“Oh just you wait until you and Karen start having children.” About that time Tera got smacked in the face again by a tiny waving hand. Jared laughed so hard he wheezed. “Yeah, go ahead, laugh it up now because you won’t be laughing later.” 

“I’ll remember your words Brother.” Jared said to him, snickering. 

Mori came in to see her sons. She looked Tera and Jared over. “Tera you look better.” 

“I feel much better. No pain.” 

“Good. Now, I’m going to take this young lady off your hands so you can get ready.” She took Elizabeth from Tera and motioned to Renee. “Come along dear we don’t have any business being in here with them.” Mori grinned and patted Jared on the cheek. “I love you son. I’ll see in a bit.” James came out from the side room, “Hi Mori. You look beautiful!” 

Mori smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you, son. I’m going to take Elizabeth to your mother and then Renee and I will get ready and she will join you shortly ok?” James nodded and they left. 

James sat down next to Tera and said, “Ok I’m going on out. You sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah hun, I’m fine. Go ahead.” 

“Alright.” James cast a glance at the boys, but Tera reassured him. 

“Don’t worry about them. I’ve got it.” 

James smiled and left them to it. 

Tera got his sons dressed and helped Michael, the ring bearer, get himself dressed and situated. Mark came in and it was 20 minutes till. 

“Tera you need to get dressed son.” 

“Working on it Dad, I’ve got 3 boys to take care of too.” Tera finished up with Michael and picked up his own uniform and stepped into the side room. Jared’s wing man Todd noticed Tera’s jacket and looked at it. 

“I always did like looking at ribbons.” Todd squinted his eyes and touched the POW ribbon. “What kind of hell has your brother been through Jared? I never thought I would see one of these, let alone know someone with it.” 

“Ah, that.” Tera said. Todd spun around. 

“I… I…” He stammered. 

“It’s ok. Yeah, it was two weeks’ worth of hell that almost ended in my execution. None of that matters though. What mattered to me was that the men that were taken with me came home unharmed.” 

Todd thought about what Tera said. He was interrupted though by David bursting through the door. 

Tera took a step back. “David… what did I do now?” 

“Nothing yet. Sit down.” David told him and Tera sat. 

“I’m fine! I promise I’m fine!” 

“Yeah, you say that then all hell breaks loose. Look at me.” Tera did and David shinned his pen light in his eyes. His pupils reacted normally. David collapsed on the bench next to Tera and cried. “You are going to be the death me Major Evans! I swear.” David reached up and placed his hand on the left side of Tera’s head and when Tera did not press, he gave another glad cry. “You’re really ok? No pain, no nausea?” 

Tera smiled at David and reassured him. “I’m alright. Really. I actually haven’t felt this good in a long time.” 

Jared was snickering in the back. “I see now who really runs that team.” 

David laughed. “Not really Jared. He runs this show, but we are in it together.” 

Tera grinned. “I may have the final say but their input in invaluable to me. Remember what I told you Jared. An officer is nothing without the enlisted men behind him.” Tera stood up and slipped his sword into the proper place on the belt and said, “Now, there’s a beautiful, sweet young lady ready to marry you. Let’s not keep her waiting, shall we?” 

Jared grinned and they took their place ready to go in when the Minister was ready. It wasn’t but just a few more minutes and they followed the Minster in and took their places at the altar. Another minute later and the doors opened, and James began to play Pachelbel’s Cannon in D. It was a beautiful procession. The Bride’s Maids in their beautiful silver dresses carried candles instead of flowers and they were escorted down the aisle by the Groomsmen in their uniforms, the Matron of Honor, who was Karen’s older sister, looked beautiful in her navy-blue dress. She too carried a candle but instead of silver, hers was navy-blue. Then came Michael, the ring bearer. So handsome in his tux, he carefully came down the aisle and right over to his father, Tera, who took the rings from him, and then took his seat on the first row. The flower girl did much the same thing as she made her way down spreading pink rose petals down the aisle and she too took a seat on the first row. Then all eyes turned to the back as Karen and Dr. Stevens prepared to come down the aisle. James played I Get to Love You and Renee sang it, and she made her way down. Jared couldn’t contain his emotions when he saw her and Tera, who figured this might happen, slipped a tissue into Jared’s hand. The church was decorated in greenery, lights, and candles. A tall Christmas Tree was the backdrop as they stood in front of the Minister, ready to take their vows and make their promises of love and commitment. 

James was reminded of his own wedding now over 18 years ago. He smiled at the memory of seeing Tera’s face when the doors opened, and Tera saw him. The look of pure love, happiness, thankfulness, and wonderment that he had seen then was evidenced now on his brother’s face. He didn’t think there was a groom alive that didn’t cry when they saw their bride or significant other come down the aisle to them. 

The vows were said, and the rings exchanged, and Tera came back from his own remembering when the Minister was saying. 

“Jared and Karen, having witnessed your vows for marriage before God and all who are assembled here, by the authority invested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!” 

Their parents stood up and clapped as did the rest of the congregation. The minister instructed the gathering to proceed outside following the wedding party for the conclusion of the ceremony. 

Once everyone had gathered, those participating in the Arch of Swords marched out and took their places. The order was given to center face and step back. Then to withdraw and to arch their swords. The minister came out and said, “It is my great honor to introduce to you for the first time in public Lieutenant and Mrs. Jared Evans.” James was standing with the rest of the family waiting for Jared and Karen to make it through, grinning because no one had warned Karen how this was going to go. Jared smiled and whispered to Karen and she nodded, and they proceeded through the arch. They came to Tera and Mark and they lowered their swords, blocking their path. 

Tera smiled and said, “United States Army demands a kiss to pass.” 

Jared leaned down and kissed Karen to cheers and applause. Tera and Mark raised their swords and allowed them to pass. Then they came to Todd and his shipmate Caine. They lowered their swords and blocked their path. Then Todd said, smiling, “The United States Navy demands a kiss to pass.” Jared kissed her again and the swords were raised, and they passed through then in true tradition Todd lowered his sword and swatted Karen on the rear and said, “Welcome to the Navy Mrs. Evans!” 

Karen squeaked and poked Jared in the ribs. James laughed and laughed. Karen turned to James. “You knew that was coming didn’t you!” 

“Yeah, don’t feel bad. No one warned me either. That was funny though.” 

After the pictures they made their way to the reception. The Master of Ceremonies introduced the wedding party and Tera entered escorting the Matron of Honor, Karen’s sister Joanne. Everyone was seated and they had their dinner. Soon enough it was time for the toast and as Tera was the Best Man, he had to lead. He was handed the mic and he stood up. 

“Good Evening. I’d like to take a minute to thank everyone for coming. I know some of us traveled a long way to get here and some of us weren’t even sure we would make it, so on behalf of the Evans and Stevens families, I’d like to welcome you. I’d also like to take a moment and thank Dr. and Mrs. Stevens and Mom and Dad for making this wedding happen. A lot of time, effort, and planning went into making this wedding beautiful and it was.” 

Tera smiled and nodded to them. 

“For those of you who don’t know me I’m Tera Evans, Jared’s older brother. Also, for those of you who don’t know there is almost a 13-year age gap between us. That being said, I met Jared July 14, 2004. I remember standing next to Dad after he brought Rayne and I to the hospital. I was standing there looking through the nursery window at you yelling your head off, which was all the encouragement I ever needed to lock myself in my room and study after they brought you home. That, ladies and gentlemen, was my first memory of him. Sadly, by the time you were old enough to have any real memories of me, I had enlisted and was in Iraq fighting a war. I felt bad about it, but as you and I both know, Jared, there wasn’t much I could do about that. One thing it did do though was light a fire under me and made me that much more determined to accomplish my goal and even though it still took me time, more than seven years to be exact, it enabled me to come back home. By then you were 14 and I was ecstatic.” 

Tera placed his hand on James shoulder and James patted it. 

“So, this past week as I was sitting in a desert late at night looking at this speech and trying to figure out what story to tell, I was told that if I ever wanted to roast you, now was the time to do it. I was also reminded that our mother is Japanese and that I had better not say anything that I would come to regret later. Just like she reminded you five weeks ago that you and I are never too old to be dealt with by the business end of her hairbrush.” 

Jared snickered at the memory. Tera turned away from Jared and to the crowd and said, “So what I decided to do was to talk about one of Jared’s finer moments. It happened not long after I was stationed at Fort Bragg, and he asked me to teach him about land navigation. Being in the Army I felt uniquely qualified to help him with this. I also figured that knowing how to use a map and a compass was probably a good idea anyway, so I handed him a map, compass and a protractor and showed him how it was done. He picked it right up. I knew he loved camping and so I got a couple weeks of leave and went to beg Dad to let us go. I must tell you that Dad did let us go.... reluctantly. In the spirit of things, I gave Jared the coordinates and he plotted the course and off we went. It was only 3 kilometers to the campsite, and it should only have taken 30 to 45 minutes to hike it. So, after we circled the same hill for the third time, I finally took the map and looked at it. To this day I still don’t know how he managed it, but he had done all that work with the map.... upside down.” Jared and the crowd laughed. 

“So, after consulting with a GPS I got us repositioned and on the right track but by the time we got to the lake it was too dark to fish. So that was the night that Jared experienced his first ever MRE. For those of you wondering what that is, think Army rations.” 

Jared just rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. 

“Yeah, you will find his reaction is the same as every other soldier out there. To my knowledge you have never had another one since, have you?” 

Jared shook his head and mouthed the word, “No.” The folks laughed again. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. He made sure we had plenty of fish after that.” Tera smiled at Jared and went on. 

“Ok so maybe that wasn’t one of his brighter moments but that’s ok. On a more serious note, Jared, I’ve always been so very proud of you. It’s a fact that in our family in each generation there has been at least one Evans man serving in the armed forces. It seems we both answered that call. That night you told me you wanted to join the Navy was a proud moment. You were 17 at the time and ready to graduate. All I wanted was for you to be sure, but you were set in your resolve to do this, so it made my decision easy. I decided to help you. I was so proud of you when you told me that you had been accepted to the Naval Academy, my heart swelled to near bursting when I watched you graduate with honors. I stood in the stands and watched you take your oath, knowing full well the gravity of the words you spoke and knowing that you took it seriously and meant every word. I simply couldn’t contain my pride in you. I said it then and I'll say it to you now. Jared, that uniform suits you.” 

Tera paused for a moment and composed himself. 

“But you weren’t done there. You were still striving towards your goal and a year later you earned your wings. You finally did it. You were living your dream. My little brother had become a Navy pilot. The path you chose to travel was difficult, but you worked hard, you didn’t give up and you succeeded. I’m so proud of you.” 

Jared stood up and gave Tera a hug. After a moment Jared sat back down and Tera continued. 

“But your journey isn’t over and that brings me to Karen.” Tera turned to the bride's maids and said, “I didn’t get a chance earlier, but I would like to take a moment and tell you that you all look so beautiful.” The folks cheered and applauded. 

“Karen, I liked you the day Jared brought you to our house for us to meet you and I knew you would fit right in when you were amused by my boys and their daily ritual of ambushing me when I come home from work. I asked Jared later that day what his intentions were concerning you and he didn’t hesitate when he said that he loved you and wanted to marry you. Over the past two years I’ve had the opportunity to spend time with you, talk to you and generally get to know you and I’ve found you to be very warm, caring, loving, and, most importantly, have a good sense of humor. I mean, you did marry my brother after all.” That got another chuckle from the crowd. 

“James and I were told by the Priest that married us that a good sense of humor and the phrase ‘I’m sorry’ are both magical and healing. He was right. It will get you through difficult times. The road you chose is not an easy one either. You took the hand of a service member, loved him and married him. There will be times when he will worry you. I know there have been times when James has prayed for my safety and there will be times when you will do the same for Jared. But remember why you love him and why you chose to stand next to him. He’s definitely worth it. I am so thankful that now Jared has someone to come home to.” 

Tera then lifted his glass and said, “So join me and lift your glass to Jared and Karen. May you have a long and happy marriage. Cheers.” 

The glasses clinked to the cheers and applause. Jared and Karen got up and hugged him and Tera sat back down next to James. “You did good babe.” 

“Oh my gods. I was nervous as hell.” 

James patted him on the knee. “You didn’t act like it.” 

“I’m glad of that.” Tera told him. 

After the toasts were over and the dances were done it was time to mingle and enjoy themselves. Tera got to meet several of Jared’s shipmates, and they were thrilled to finally get to meet the brother Jared always talked about. After a while though things started to wind down. The cake was cut with the traditional sword, much to James’ amusement. It was then that Dr. Stevens came over to talk to them. 

“How are you feeling today?” He asked Tera. 

“Better than I have in a long time. Thank you so much for helping me.” Tera said to him. 

Dr. Stevens smiled, “Glad I was there to help. I’ve spent a little bit of time getting to know your fellow soldiers over there. They speak very highly of you. Your medic though, he vented some of his frustrations with you.” 

Tera chuckled. “I’m sure he did.” 

“Well, can you blame him? You keep putting yourself in danger and after talking to them I get why you do it. You are only protecting them. But if you aren’t careful Major, it’s going to kill you in the end.” Dr. Stevens warned him. 

“I hope not, but if it does then my life was well spent.” Tera said. 

Dr. Stevens was intrigued by this, “You would willingly die for them?” 

Tera responded without hesitation, “Yes.” 

Dr. Stevens appeared to think for a few seconds and then seemed to have made up his mind about something. He took a deep breath and then spoke, “You have given so much to this country and your men that I think it’s time that we gave back to you, and if you will, let it start with me. I know you are three hours away from me, but I want to take you on as a patient. Let me treat you and help you.” 

Tera was dumbfounded and didn’t know what to say. He looked at Dr. Stevens in disbelief. He was being offered help and it was like he was afraid to reach out and accept it. James sensed the emotion and spoke to him. 

“Tera, it’s ok. Don’t be afraid. You can accept his help. You need to.” James said to him in a soothing voice. 

Tera smiled down at him, kissed him on his forehead and nodded. “Ok, I accept it.” 

Dr. Stevens smiled. “Good! Come to my office tomorrow. I want to do a workup on you and do a couple of scans to get a baseline read on you. I’ll need to know your full medical history so be prepared. One last question for now. Do you suffer from PTSD?” 

Tera could only nod. 

“I can help you with that as well.” 

Tera rested his head on top of James’ and a few tears slipped down. “You can?” Tera asked him. You could literally hear the hope in Tera’s voice. 

“Yes, there are things I can do for you. Come see me tomorrow. We will get you sorted out.” Dr. Stevens told him with a smile. 

The next day they met with Dr. Stevens at his office. They were surprised to see David and Cindy there as well. “Yeah, he asked me to come. He said something about your history and wanting to make sure he got everything.” 

To James that made sense. So, they went into the office and Dr. Stevens sat them down in the waiting room, pen and paper in hand. “Ok, from start to now I need your medical history Tera. Everything. Even if you think it’s not significant, I need to know it.” 

So, Tera told him everything he could think of. From having measles as a kid, breaking his arm all the way up to when he enlisted. Then he had to sit and think for a minute. Tera looked to David and sighed. “There was about three and a half years where I was separated from them. I was stationed at Fort Riley and spent about half that time in Iraq.” 

David shook his head in disgust. “That war, it was senseless, victories bought and paid for by the blood of many alpha soldiers. You know why they sent you there.” 

Tera’s face was pinched. “David…” 

David shook his head. “It was wrong Tera. It was wrong and you know it.” 

Tera shook his head. “It would be wrong if we were never told. I knew what was going to happen to me when I signed. David, I know why they grouped us together and sent us to that hell hole. We were sent to do a job. If we lived, great. Prepare yourself because you’re going back. If we died, well, the next alpha would take your place. You act like they were slaughtering us. Maybe they were. But each and every one of us knew that was going to happen.” Tera sighed. “That doesn’t happen now.” 

David was becoming increasingly upset with this, he stood up and pulled himself to his full height and glared at Tera. “Admit it Tera. They doped you.... all of you.” 

Tera looked away. 

“Damn it Tera!” David sighed. “Every time I ask you about this you do that. You refuse to answer and look away from me. It’s not helping anything.....” 

“David....” James interrupted him. All he felt coming from Tera was shame. James slipped down in front of him and took Tera’s hands into his. “Tera don’t be ashamed of what happened to you.” James gave him an empathetic look. “It’s ok.” James sighed, “You seem to have a problem with this. You feel ashamed when things happen to you that are out of your control and I wish you wouldn’t.” 

David sighed again. “Tera.... I’m sorry man. It just upsets me so much about what went on and what it did to you guys and I'm so scared that it has contributed to your problems now. There were rumors, of course, about it. But they always kept you all pretty tight lipped.” 

Tera looked up at David. “Yeah, we were doped up. Is that what you want to hear. I was drugged. They tried to make me feel rage and aggression that wasn’t me.” A tear slipped out and Tera wiped it away angrily. “I tried to avoid it as much as I could, but I was injected with it as well. The injections did their job... even on me..........” 

_Tera was sitting alone in a tent in Iraq. His head in his hands. He had just been injected again with that horrible stuff. He hated it, it made him feel angry, but that as the point wasn’t it? To make him angry and aggressive? It was wrong what they were doing but there was nothing he could do about it. He was just a Corporal on his first deployment. The headache finally started in. Gods it really hurt but this would pass._

_About an hour later they were out on a routine patrol and Tera could still feel some of the effects of the drug they pumped him full of when they came across a group of suspicious men standing by the roadside. The soldiers stopped and questioned them but then one of them made a move that triggered the entire group. Tera’s pupils were like pinpricks, watching them move. It didn’t take much more, and the soldiers opened fire into the group, Tera included, and killed them all._

After the war in Iraq, the VA was overloaded with Alpha patients and it had become obvious to the public what was going on. The outcry was so massive that the Military as a whole stopped enhancing, as they put it, their Alphas. They were still treated a little more harshly than the rest but nothing like that ever happened again. David just sighed and continued with Tera’s medical history that he could provide. Dr. Stevens was taking notes and counted how many times Tera had been knocked unconscious or had suffered any effects from a blast he had been too close to. After tallying it up he said, “Well, that makes about 14 times you have had this happen. You have been in almost 30 years so that means once about every, what…. two years?” 

Tera nodded but clinched his fists together. 

David sighed. “Tera you need to tell him about it. I wasn’t there so I don’t know what happened to you. Only you know.” 

“Tell me what?” Dr. Stevens asked. 

Tera looked down and proceeded to tell him about his 2 weeks in the Taliban prison. Dr. Stevens didn’t say anything, again, he just listened. When Tera was done the Doctor patted him on the shoulder and said, “Come on, let’s get that MRI and CT-Scan done. Give us about 45 minutes and we will come back out.” 

James and David nodded, and Dr. Stevens took Tera on to the back and the two nurses that came in to help did the MRI and the CT-Scan on him. When it was all done, they both came out. Dr. Stevens had a serious look on his face. Tera sat down next to James and took his hand and let the doctor speak. 

“Well, it’s not nearly as bad as it could be. His MRI showed very slight atrophy in his brain.” James and David both gasped. “That makes him a higher risk now for Alzheimer’s and Dementia. I will tell you this. In light of what you have told me, There is no indication that the drugs that were forced on him contributed to this. They contributed to his PTSD.” 

James looked at Tera who wouldn’t look up or say anything. Dr. Stevens sighed. 

“Tera, I told you, it’s not the end of the world. I’m attributing your recent symptoms to the swelling that was on your brain. I suspect that this last explosion was only what made the symptoms show. With that gone I’d like to see how you manage.” Dr Stevens knelt in front of Tera and made Tera look at him. 

“Listen to me. This is fixable. Yes, you have PTSD, and yes, you have a Traumatic Brain Injury, but it can be helped. We caught this very early and that’s good! There’s something new that has been approved that, if you are willing, we can try. It’s had good results with the patients who have used it. Tera, this isn’t over.” Dr. Stevens looked him in the eye. “Do you hear me?” He asked Tera. 

Tera took a deep breath and blew it out. “I’m sorry. I hear you. I’m just trying to accept this and it’s not easy for me to digest it right now.” 

“No, I would imagine it’s not. But we are going to take steps to help you and reduce your risks.” Dr. Stevens grinned at Tera. “Short of retirement.” 

Tera finally chuckled and Dr. Stevens took that as a good sign, so he turned to James and David with instructions for Tera’s care. He specifically gave David instructions for emergency treatment if, and when, it was needed. After that he turned to James and told him what to do and how to care for Tera at home. He sent several things to their local pharmacy for James to pick up when they arrived back home. Some was for David to take with him and tuck away for emergency use. The rest was for James to treat Tera on an as needed basis at home along with the new drug he was to start Tera on as soon as possible. 

Tera got up and thanked Dr. Stevens from the bottom of his heart. James could feel Tera’s thankfulness and knew his emotions but when they walked out into the parking lot Tera handed James the keys, an unusual move, and got into the SUV and let his tears fall. 

Tera didn’t say much on the way home. He was still processing what they had been told. He didn’t know for sure what the future held but one thing was for sure, he was afraid. James sensed it and took his hand. “What are you afraid of?” James asked him. 

Tera thought for a minute, “The unknown, I guess. I don’t know what’s going to happen to me now. I’m afraid now that I’m going to wind up in a home because you just can’t take care of me, I’m already enough of a burden as it is….” but James interrupted him. 

“How are you a burden?” James shook his head. “Do you remember the day we got married? It was a beautiful day. One of the best days of my life. I remember standing in front of the Priest and being asked, ‘James will you have this alpha to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Would I love you, comfort you, honor and keep you in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to you as long as I lived.’ I remember answering, ‘I will.’ Then when it was my turn I remember saying, ‘I James take you Tera to be my wedded partner. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live.’ James sighed and squeezed Tera’s hand. “You’ve spoken of the oath you took when you chose to be an officer, I’ve seen you retake it and I know how serious it is to you. Well, I swore an oath to you before God, our families, and all those witnesses and it’s sacred to me. I will never abandon you.” James sighed. “I wish you would see yourself the way I see you, because you are so much more than your injuries.” 

After they got home, they called the family together and told them what Dr. Stevens said. Mark took Tera in his arms and held him as they shed a few tears together. Mori and Marion did much the same. Tera and George had a special relationship. They had become close over the years as they had spent time together. In the beginning George had a lot of questions for Tera. Things he didn’t know or understand. Tera had always done his best to be open and upfront with George. But as the years went by, they had grown close and George gathered him up and held him tight. “I wish there was something I could do for you.” George told him. 

Tera smiled and said, “There is one thing you can do for me.” 

George tilted his head and asked, “What is it?” 

“Just love me.” 

George pulled him close. “Oh son, you don’t have to ask for that. It’s already yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment. I'd like to hear from you.


	47. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The US is under attack!

Two months later in February Tera and James made a trip back to see Dr. Stevens for a follow up visit. After the MRI and CT-Scan he sat them down. 

“Well, you will be happy to know that what we are doing is working. I see marked improvement in your brain activity and you should feel better.” 

Tera smiled. “I do.” 

Dr. Stevens patted his knee, “See, I told you it would be alright.” 

Tera laughed, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say except that I was scared.” 

Dr. Stevens nodded his understanding. “And rightly so. This can be very scary. But I promise you this, I won’t let it take you without putting up one hell of a fight.” 

Tera nodded his thankfulness. 

“Do you have other questions for me right now?” Dr. Stevens asked them. 

They both shook their head and got up to leave. They stopped by to see Jared and Karen, had dinner with them and then turned for home. That night as they lay in bed they talked. They talked about what the Doctor told them. How they felt about it. Expressed their fears and misgivings. James was concerned that it would get worse should something happen when Tera went back out again. Tera’s concern wasn’t the condition itself but that he was afraid that one day he would wake up next to James and not know who James was. That was his biggest fear of all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two months went by and Tera was at work just like any other day. He had just come in from PT, had sat down and had his lunch and was about to do his paperwork when someone from the outer office ran in to get him. 

“Major!! Come quick. You will want to see this!” 

Tera ran out of his office and looked at the news. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The day started out just like any other normal Tuesday. It was early April, so the mornings were still cool. Jared was sitting in the Ready Room onboard the Gerald Ford playing with the cards in his hand, just sitting there. 

“Hey Seven, you look tired. The wife keeping you up?” 

Jared had just come back from a week of leave because Karen had just had her second heat and yes, Jared was a little worn out. Jared picked up a piece of paper, wadded it up and tossed it at him. 

“Fuck you Scooter!” Jared said to him half laughing. 

Todd was snickering, “Ignore him. He’s just jealous.” 

Scooter nodded his head vigorously. “Your damn right I am, you lucky bastard.” 

Jared just smiled. Lieutenant Kevin Scolinski, aka Scooter, was one of his fellow pilots and he was a damn good one at that. But he was a Beta and thus his wife, who was also a Beta, did not experience heat cycles. They were sitting there bantering back and forth when the alarm sounded and the call to General Quarters was given. They jumped up and ran to the hanger where their planes were waiting. The Captain was there, and Todd asked him, “Sir, what’s going on?” 

“It seems we are under attack. Somehow an Iranian fleet got past the radar and has launched their planes. They are headed here now.” 

Todd was dumbfounded. “What? How did that happen?” 

“I don’t know …...” They heard a crash and turned towards Jared. He had turned white as a sheet and was just standing there. Jared looked up at the Captain and said one word. “Brother.” 

The Captain looked confused. “What?” 

Todd answered, “His brother. What would he have to do with this?” 

“He knew...” 

“He knew what?” 

Jared looked at Todd then to the Captain. “Don’t you remember? He came into the rehearsal and he was injured. He told Karen’s Dad that some things were worth more than his life. They had been out on a mission. Dad was upset and said something to David about it and David said that Brother had given him a direct order and he never did that without a good reason. There was something David was supposed to protect at all costs. I don’t know where he and his team went, or what or who they were after, but this is what they discovered. It all makes sense now.” 

The Captain was still confused. “To you maybe, but to the rest of us not so much. Care to enlighten us?” 

“I truly can’t.” Jared switched gears on them. “Are we actually taking off in port?” 

The Captain sighed and said, “Yes, but you know you can’t land here, you will have to go to Oceana. Get up to the flight deck. We are trying to get as many of you up as quickly as we can. We don’t have much time.” 

They ran to the flight deck and joined 8 other pilots. He looked down The Row and saw the Eisenhower, the Truman, and the George Washington, who were in port at the time, also preparing to launch their fighters. Each Carrier was preparing and launching two at the time and Jared was in the second round of pilots to go. He got into his plane and in less than a minute he had launched and was in the air. He looked east and that’s when he saw it. What looked to be about 50 to 75 Russian MiGs headed their way. So, he turned his F-35 towards the enemy and prepared to be engaged. They had been given orders not to fire until they were fired upon and that was nerve wracking. But after a few minutes of flybys and a little posturing the Iranians opened fire on them, and Jared quickly engaged one. He had never been in a real dog fight before but now that was all about to change. He banked and looped up high, closing in on the MiG and when he got his tone, he opened fire. Jared didn’t know how he felt about it when the plane he fired upon burst into flames and exploded midair. But he didn’t have time to worry about that right then because another enemy engaged him. 

Jared heard Todd come over the radio to him. 

“Seven! You have two on your tail!” 

Jared had rolled off to the side to avoid the gun fire. 

“Yeah, no shit Sweeney. I think I figured that one out for myself!” 

Jared banked to the right again, avoiding more gun fire. 

“Take them past the Destroyers, they can help you!” 

Jared flew towards the Destroyers and they shot one of the planes off him. Jared immediately pulled up hard and looped back into a dive and opened fire. He missed, but just barely. That pissed him off. 

“Come on! Get in my sites!” Jared fussed at the MiG. Another pitch and another roll and he had missile lock and so he took his shot and hit his mark. That was two. From there he made his way back out to where the rest were fighting. Within minutes the Airforce from Langley and the remaining fighters from Oceana had engaged and the odds had been evened out. But even with the reinforcements Jared still engaged and was engaged multiple times. More than once he flew back to the Destroyers to get one shot off him so he could fight back. One of the MiGs got a radar lock on him so he pulled himself up into a sharp vertical climb to confuse the MiG’s radar. Jared made it into the clouds and that forced the MiG to recalculate and that was all the time Jared needed. His plane reached 0 airspeed and he held his position for a few seconds then let himself fall backwards, tail first, until his nose passed through his horizon and it put him into a vertical dive. He did a quarter loop up that leveled him back out and he took off after the MiG, who made a break for the Chesapeake Bay, but Jared had outmaneuvered him and as soon as Jared got missile lock, he fired and sent the MiG into the water. 

Todd called to him, “Seven, you alright?” 

Jared chuckled, “Yeah, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to worry you.” Jared sighed. “How many more?” 

Todd came back sounding dejected. “I don’t know man. You would have thought they would have bugged out by now. I mean, they aren’t going to win this.” 

Jared and Todd rejoined the pursuit and ten minutes later the Iranians retreated. They gave chase but were ordered not to cross into international airspace. With the enemy gone they landed their planes and returned to their ships and assessed the damage. The damage wasn’t too bad. A few buildings had been hit, a couple of destroyers had taken damage and one of the carriers had a runway get hit but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be fixed in a few weeks. They lost 8 planes, but the pilots had been able to eject in time. It was several hours before Jared was able to make his way home. When he opened the door, Karen flew at him and dove into his arms.” 

“Are you alright?” Karen asked him. 

Jared pet her hair. “Yeah babe, I’m fine.” 

Karen plastered herself into Jared and nosed at his neck. Jared tilted his head and let her in. 

“The attack is all over the news and I was so worried.” Karen said, a few tears slipped out. 

“Babe, it’s alright.” Jared tilted her chin up and saw her tears. “No tears hun. I’m fine.” 

But Karen wasn't readily calming down so Jared took her head and laid it on his chest. “What do you hear?” 

Karen grinned. “You, your heart beating and you breathing.” 

“That’s right.” He took her hands and placed them on his arms, his chest and then his face. “What do you feel?” 

“I feel you. I feel warmth coming from you.” Karen sighed. “I’m sorry, I was worried, and I was scared and so I overreacted.” Karen bumped her head on his chest. “I was being silly.” 

Jared shook his head. “No, no you weren’t. It’s ok.” Jared chuckled and tilted her head up to him. “Know what?” He gave her a kiss. “I was scared too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you so leave a comment.


	48. A Nation At War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nation goes to war.

Tera watched the news and saw the attack that he had known was coming. The reporter on the screen was speaking. 

“There was an attack today on Norfolk Naval Base in Hampton Roads Virginia. During the midmorning hours it was reported that 50 to 75 aircraft made their way towards the base. Once inside our nautical boundaries they were quickly picked up on radar. It was enough time to scramble their jets and get into the air before the aircraft made it there. There were several buildings damaged three destroyers and one aircraft carrier that took damage. Rescue workers reported that there were over 300 injured and 63 were killed, 42 were Navy servicemen and 21 were civilians.” 

Tera didn’t hear much else that was said after that. His phone was ringing. Tera reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was his Dad. He answered it. 

“Hey Dad.” 

“Are you watching the news?” Mark asked him. Worry and concern was evident in his voice. 

“Yes, we have it on now.” Tera didn’t say anything, he was too scared to. Mark, however, asked him the question. 

“Have you heard from Jared?” 

“No, I haven’t. Have you?” 

“No, I was hoping when it was over, he would call one of us. Your mother is beside herself and I can’t say I’m much better.” Mark sighed. “I’m trying to stay as calm as possible for her sake, but I don’t know how much longer that is going to last.” 

Tera sighed, “I know Dad. I’m sure he’s alright. He has to be. If he happens to call me first, I’ll tell him to call you.” 

That seemed to help Mark. Having chosen a different path in the Army he had not seen combat like his first born had. Mark didn’t know if he should be grateful or not, but he figured Jared would be more likely to want to talk to Tera because of that reason. “Thank you, son. Keep me updated, will you?” 

Tera smiled at that. “Of course.” 

“Hey Dad.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Mark fought back the urge to shed a tear. “I know son. I love you too.” 

They hung up. 

When Tera got home, shortly after 4 he still hadn’t heard anything from Jared. James just looked at him, worry in his eyes. 

“Have you heard from him yet?” James asked him. 

Tera shook his head. That was a bit distressing. “I wish he would call one of us. Mom and Dad aren’t handling the wait to well.” 

“Well, go get cleaned up and get ready for dinner. It’s almost ready and maybe by then he will have been able to call.” James told him. 

Tera nodded and went on upstairs, took his shower and got into more comfortable clothes. He came down and as they sat down to dinner the phone rang. Tera jumped up and grabbed it. 

“Hello?” 

“Brother!” Came the voice on the other end. 

“Jared! Oh, my gods. We were so worried about you.” 

“I’m sorry. I hadn’t been that long ago made it home. Brother, I want to talk to you.” 

“Well, first of all are you alright?” Tera asked him. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

Tera sighed in relief. “Good. Ok, call Mom and Dad and Rayne then call me back. They are so worried about you. Then we can talk. Ok?” 

Jared agreed and they hung up. 

“Is he ok?” James asked. 

“Yeah, he said he was fine, but he wants to talk. So, I told him to call the rest of the family first, and then he and I can talk about whatever he wants to talk about. He sounded like something was bothering him.” 

James thought for a moment, “Well, could be a number of things. Depends on if he was one of the fighters that got up in the air or not. That might be his problem. Your Dad doesn’t have the combat experience that you do and so he might want to talk to you about how he feels about it. I mean, it makes sense.” 

Tera nodded. They finished dinner and Tera had just sat down in the living room when the phone rang again. It was Jared. 

“You talked to them?” Tera asked him. 

“Yeah, they were worried for sure. Mom was beside herself but she’s alright now.” 

“Jared, what happened?” 

Jared recounted the story to Tera about the attack and when he when was done, he said, “Brother, I was scared. I…I’ve never had to be in a real combat situation before. I took the lives of 8 other pilots. Brother! I had to kill 8 other human beings. I didn’t have time to think about it then but, Brother…. I feel so guilty. Like I’ve done something so wrong.” 

Tera took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully. “Jared, it’s ok to feel those things. I did and to some degree, I still do.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, I do. Did I ever tell you about the first time I had to snipe someone while I was still in the Rangers?” 

“No, you never did. You don’t talk about those things very much and well; I know it’s difficult. So, I’ve never pressed you.” 

“Right, and I’m sure now you understand why it is so difficult. However, I think that you and I are now at a point where I need to start opening up to you about things like this. Honestly, I had hoped that this day would never come but if talking to you helps you then I’m more than willing to do it……” 

Tera’s mind drifted back to a memory he hadn’t visited in more than twenty years…. 

_Tera was sitting on a sandbag pile a little distance away from the tents where the rest of the guys in his unit were at. They were laughing and talking and generally happy with the day's events. It was Tera’s third deployment and his first tour in Afghanistan, but it was also his first deployment after joining the 75th Ranger Regiment and his first time as a sniper._

_Another human being. I killed another human. I took their life. Tera thought. He was racked with guilt, remorse and shame. While he was in the infantry, he had fired on the enemy more often than he cared to count and almost always the enemy had died, but Tera had never fired into them alone. There was always several of them and so he had never known for certain if it was his rounds that killed and to be frank, he had never wanted to know. He figured it was best he didn’t. But this was different. He’s a Ranger and a sniper now. Today he put his sights over a target and pulled the trigger, ending their life. The rest had cheered and told him ‘good shot’ but it did little to ease his conscious. His Captain walked out and saw him sitting there. He walked over next to Tera and sat down._

_“You alright Sergeant?”_

_He startled Tera and he jumped up and saluted. The Captain chuckled and said, “Sit down Sergeant. You look like you have a lot on your mind. Are you alright?”_

_Tera sat down and sighed. “I don’t know sir. I just…. This is the first time I’ve had to directly take a life and sir; I feel so much guilt and remorse that I feel like I’m being eaten alive. I know this is what I volunteered to do sir. I understand that, but I’m at war with myself right now and I’ve got to either cope with this or not and if I can’t then I’ve got to get out before I cause someone’s death because I couldn’t handle it.”_

_The Captain took a good look at Tera. “Well, I appreciate the sentiment, but you were chosen to join because you have what it takes. No one would have put that rifle in your hands if we didn’t think you couldn’t handle it. I understand the first time can be hard, but you have to remember that you have a job to do and if you are going to survive it you must detach yourself from it or else it’s going to do exactly what it’s doing to you now. I’ve seen good soldiers ruined that way and I don’t want to see that happen to you. It will destroy you if you let it.”_

Tera sighed. “That was hard for me to hear at the time. But looking back on it I realize that he was right, but it didn’t make it any easier Jared. It wasn’t what I needed at that the time.”

_A couple hours later Tera was still sitting on the sandbags and one of his buddies came over and sat down next to him._

_“Evans, you alright?”_

_Tera jerked around, “Oh. Hey Jones. I don’t know man. I’m trying to work out my own guilt and remorse. I’m sorry.”_

_“No don’t be.” Jones said to him. “It’s always better if you talk to someone. The first time is always the hardest. You have to live with the fact that there is a mother out there right now mourning the loss of her son. But Evans think about it like this. We made it back to the base today because of what you did. Yes, this sucks, reality sucks but it doesn’t make you a bad person. You did what you had to do and Evans, you saved our lives and for that, I thank you. If you need to talk, I’m here.” Jones got up and left him there._

Tera gave another sigh. “He will never know how much that simple ‘thank you’ helped me that day. I still felt the pain and the guilt, but it lifted me up just enough.” Tera paused for a moment to listen. He heard Jared sniffle and realized his little brother was shedding tears. “It’s ok to feel this way. It’s normal. But you defended your home, and you did it with honor. Your actions saved countless lives and those sailors and pilots made it home to their own families because you fought back as well. These are the moments that define us, Jared. For me that was the day that I determined that, even though I never joined the Army with the intentions of killing anyone, I would do what I must to ensure that at the end of the day the soldier that stood to my right and to my left made it home, just as they do for me and that it doesn’t make me a bad person. The same is true for you.” 

Jared sniffled again but seemed to get himself under control. “Thank you, Brother. I’m sorry about this.” 

“No no.” Tera said quickly. “Don’t be sorry. I’m just happy you chose to talk to me. Look, if you ever need to talk, I’m always just a phone call away.” 

“Brother.” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you. Thank you.” 

Tera smiled. “And I love you. Get some rest. I’ll talk to you later.” 

They hung up and Tera saw James standing in the doorway. He sat down next to Tera and patted his hand. “Well done big brother. You handled that well.” 

Tera looked at his mate and sighed. “I’m sorry he has to deal with this. It breaks my heart. But he has got to realize that this is a job that we must do. It’s a harsh reality that we all have to face and as hard as it is, we have to make peace with it, or it will tear us apart from the inside out.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day there was a news report of a failed attack on Israel. The failure was attributed to the failed attack on the United States the day before. Congress was called to an emergency session by the President. It took a couple of days for all the members to get there but by that Friday they were in session. The President had called for a declaration of war, and having addressed a joint session of Congress, he laid out his case to send the nation to war. The house quickly called for a vote and it passed. It was then sent to the Senate for their vote and there was much discussion there. Not everyone felt that we should go to war. But together with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the President won the Senate over. The United States had been attacked unprovoked and he felt there was no other course of action they could take. It was 5pm that Friday evening when the vote in the Senate would take place. Tera and James sat down in the living room and watched with the children gathered around them. The Senate cast their votes and it was decided. 

The nation was at war. 

Renee, who had plastered herself to Tera’s left side began to cry. The boys, who had sat down on the floor in front of their parents turned back to their father. 

“Does this mean you will be leaving soon?” Michael asked Tera. 

“What this means is that we as a nation are now at war with Iran. As far as what military action will take place, that has yet to be determined. But no, no one will be leaving right away. If I'm going to be deployed, then I’ll know soon but I won’t leave for at least a month or more.” 

He then turned his attention to his daughter. He let go of James and pulled her into his lap. She leaned against him and continued to cry so Tera held her close and purred for her. 

“It’s alright Renee. Don’t cry. It will be alright.” Tera tried to console her. 

Renee looked at him through her tears and said, “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you get hurt or die. Please Daddy, please don’t go.” Renee sobbed even harder, and it tore Tera up. 

“Oh Princess. I’ll do my best not to, and I don’t want to die either. I will make you this promise.” Tera tilted her head up. “Renee, look at me. Look me in the eyes.” Renee looked her Daddy in the eyes, and he said, “I promise you that I will do everything in my power to come home safely. If for some reason I don’t, or I was required to give my life, I promise you it won’t be needless.” Tera smiled at her. “Ok?” Tera tilted his neck and encouraged her to put her nose there and she did. 

After she got his scent and settled down, she smiled and said, “Yes Daddy.” 

Tera let his daughter go and turned to his mate. “James?” 

James looked him square in the eyes and said, “It was a condition of our marriage, if you recall. I would send you out, but you had to come home. You promised me you would do everything in your power to make it happen. I’m holding you to that.” 

Tera smiled and kissed him tenderly. “I will do my best to see it through.” 

In Virginia, Jared and Karen had also watched the vote, and just as Tera was consoling his family, Jared was consoling Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below. I love hearing from you all.


	49. Preparations For War

That next week on Wednesday Jared came home. It was shortly after five and Karen had just set dinner on the table. She looked up. 

“Welcome home Sailor! You are just in time.” Karen saw his expression and stopped. “Jared?” 

Jared frowned, “My orders came through and we are being deployed.” 

“No....” Karen said. 

“Karen, you knew when we married this was always a possibility....” 

But Karen stopped him. “Jared, I’m sorry. You’re right and I can do this. This is just my inexperience. Just.... bear with me please.” She looked a little bit shame faced. “When do you go?” 

“I ship out May third.” Jared told her. 

Karen gasped. “That’s not much time!” Then she sighed. “Well, we will just have to make every minute we have together count.” 

Jared held her close and purred. “That’s my girl.” Jared smiled down at her. “You ok?” 

She grinned up at him, “Yeah, I’ll be alright. You should call your brother though. We also should go visit your family before you ship out.” 

Jared nodded his agreement as they sat down to dinner.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night Tera’s phone rang. He answered and it was Jared. 

“Hey Brother, I got my orders today.” 

Tera closed his eyes. “When do you go?” 

“I ship out May third. Have you heard anything yet?” 

“Talk is we will have ours with in the week. They didn’t give you much time did they.” Tera said to him. 

Jared sighed. “No, they didn’t. Three weeks is all we get. I’m guessing it’s a timing thing so that we get there about the same time as you do.” 

“Will you have any time before you go to come home and see Mom and Dad?” Tera asked him. 

Jared sighed. “I have the last week in April. We want to spend a couple days with you guys before I have to ship out.” 

Tera smiled, “Good." Tera cleared his throat and sighed. "Jared, This is going to be hard on our parents, especially Dad, so please, spend the time with them. Don’t worry about me so much.” Tera told him. 

“Brother, I will, don’t worry.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A little more than a week later Tera was given his orders. Tera knew they were now looking at him for Lieutenant Colonel. He had already been before the promotion board and things looked good. It was only a matter of time now. But then this happened, and now his orders were his test of a sort. He was to be a part of the initial strike in Iran and, as he would be the highest rank to drop, it would be on him to succeed or fail. The plan was to drop 5 strike force groups at different locations to take out specific targets on their way to join at a given point. To Tera it looked more like suicide. 

Ray, who was standing in Tera’s office doorway, just stood there shaking his head. “I see that look on your face. I know what you’re thinking, but if anyone can make this work, it’s you.” 

“Sir,” Tera stood up. “We are being dropped right within 32 kilometers of the enemy. What do you think is going to happen to us?” Tera walked over to the door and closed it. “Ray I’ve known since day one that death was always a possibility. We all know it. But we are being put in the worst possible position. I’m going to be lucky we aren’t spotted on our way in or there. Damn it Ray, I didn’t survive a year and a half of Iraq as an alpha soldier to be cut down like this. If I'm going to die, I want to be sure of what I’m dying for.” 

Ray didn’t say anything for a minute, but then he took a deep breath and said, “Delta Force is made of the best of the best that the Army has to offer. But of the best of the best, one team stands above those. Only one Delta Force team was assigned to this and that team is your team. You are more than capable of handling this situation.” Ray reached over and pat him on the shoulder and left Tera’s office. 

James and the children were waiting for him when he got home shortly after four. By the look on James’ face, he figured he had red his emotions from earlier and had some idea of what was going on. 

“Welcome home soldier!” James greeted him. After a kiss, James looked him over and sighed. “And? When do you go?” 

“June,” Tera told him. “June 14. James, sit down.” 

“Don’t you want to call the rest of the family first?” James asked him. 

“No. Tonight, I only want my mate and my children.” Tera told him. 

“Ok, you are worrying me.” James said. 

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m terrified James. I’m supposed to lead the initial strike against Iran. We have to parachute in, and while that in and of itself is fine, it’s where we are dropping in, that is the problem. James, my group will be dropping into a very possible death trap. Ray seems to think that I can overcome this situation. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Tera sighed. “James, I’ve lived over half of my life at this point. I’m an old soldier, but some of these guys, James, they are barely older than Renee.” Tera shook his head. “If I die, it’s not so much of a tragedy, but for them, that’s the real tragedy.” Tera leaned back and looked up to the ceiling and said, “If I’ve learned anything in my life it’s this one simple truth. Nothing is fair in war.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over the next few weeks Tera spent a lot of time in meetings and planning. He worked with the men and trained them hoping to the gods that somehow when the time came, he could work it out to save the most lives. That last week in April Jared and Karen came to visit. Jared spent as much time as he could with their parents, and they were grateful. It was especially hard on Mark. Both of his sons were headed to war and he could potentially loose them both. 

Mark sat down on the couch in the family living room and pulled Jared over to him. Jared was a grown man with a wife but right now he was Mark’s little boy. Jared humored his father and scooted over much like he did when he was young and nestled his head under his father’s chin. 

“You alright Dad?” Jared asked him. 

Mark sighed and said, “I don’t know how I feel. I take comfort in the fact that you’re in the Navy and while yeah, you will probably fly over the enemy, you stand less of a chance of being in danger. You will be more of a support role, and I can deal with that better. I’m pretty sure Tera told you to spend as much time as you could with us but Jared, before you go home, spend some quality time with your brother.” 

The next couple of days Jared and Karen spent with Tera and James. Karen wanted to talk to James about how he handled things like this. “James, how do you deal with this?” She asked him. 

“It’s not easy. That first time was the hardest, but I learned a couple of valuable lessons from that deployment.” James told her. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. One, don’t be by yourself but don't be afraid to be alone. Yes, you eventually have to go home and face the empty house by yourself. I remember that first night. I had dinner with Mark and Mori but for me, I had to face this empty house and I just didn’t want to put if off. Don’t put it off. And second, when he calls you, and he will, it means he’s ok, so tell him about your mundane day. Even the smallest stupid details that mean nothing to you. They will mean everything to him. I remember on that first deployment he called me. I saw him and to me he looked so tired and worn. I mentioned it and he gave me a short answer about it and then asked me to tell him about my day. At the time I was still active in the Fire Department, so I told him all about the patients and the calls. Karen, his face lit up like it was his lifeline, and it was. I always told him how much I love him and that I was proud of him. That always seemed to help lift him up. But the biggest thing I can tell you is to spend time with your family, and hey, you are always welcome to come and visit me.” James smiled at Karen. “Don’t worry, after this time you will know more of what to expect. “ 

Karen just shook her head, ‘’I don’t know how you do it. It’s got to be rough for you guys. The not knowing.” 

James looked thoughtful for a moment but then said, “Yeah, it can be, but I’ve also learned that no news is good news. Tera will always call me when he is able to.” 

Jared and Tera were outside having their own conversation. Jared had never actually been in war before and had a lot of questions for Tera. Tera did his best to try to answer him and try to calm his brother's fears. 

“Jared you will be alright.” Tera told him. 

“I’m sorry Brother, I’m just scared is all.” Jared said. He cast his eyes down looking a bit shame faced. 

“Jared, it’s ok to be scared. I’m terrified. But it’s not ok to give into the fear.” Tera said. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried. I’ve never been in this before, and I’m worried about you and I don’t know… I’m probably being silly.” Jared stopped and shuffled his feet. 

Tera chuckled, “No, you're not being silly. Far from it.” Tera sighed and looked at his brother, “Jared, I don’t want you to worry about me. This isn’t something that I would say in front of James, but I can say in front of you. Jared, I’m a soldier. Thankfully, this country values the lives of its soldiers and they spend time and money to protect us, but Jared, we ARE an expendable asset. It’s a bitter pill to swallow I know. You can strategize and try to minimize the cost in lives, especially when you consider that one of those lives could be your own, but you just can’t let it be personal, and we all know it. We have always known it. So, don’t worry about me. You concentrate on the job that you have to do so I can do mine freely, alright? That’s the only way we will survive it.” 

Later that evening, James and Tera lay in bed. They were tied together at that moment and Tera shifted his knot to make James come yet again. 

“Oh gods Tera! You know what that does to me.” 

Tera grinned big, kissed his mate on the neck, growled into him and shifted again. He made James come twice more before his knot broke. After they rode it out Tera whined and kissed James’ mating mark. 

“Tera, Alpha, what’s wrong?” James asked him. 

“Nothing serious. I’m just going to miss you.” Tera sighed. “James the talk is that we will be gone for 8 months to a year. I’ve never been separated from you for that long.” 

James turned to face Tera, “I know. I'm not looking forward to it either. I don’t want to let you go.” James sighed. “But we don’t have too much of a choice.” James kissed Tera deeply and when he pulled back, he left Tera breathless and wanting more. “We will be ok here. I mean, this is why I’m meant for you isn’t it? So you can do your job and not worry about home?” 

Tera kissed James again and said, “That’s true, and It's been a god send to be honest. I don't have to worry and that's one of the many wonderful things that I love about you.” 

James reached down, rubbed on Tera again getting his interest and thus making him hard as a rock. James rolled over onto his stomach, pushed up on to all fours and wiggled his arse, and that was all the invitation Tera needed. He was on James in a flash, hovered over him and growled and nipped at James’ mating mark. The sweet smell of James’ slick egged him on. 

James did a little begging. “Tera, Alpha, please.” 

Tera lined up and quickly pushed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated. So leave me a comment.


	50. Leaving For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory. Tera leaves for war.

The next week Mark and Mori went to see Jared off. During the goodbyes, Mark was able to facetime with Tera, and he was able to tell his brother goodbye. The next month Tera was in and out of meetings almost constantly. Sometimes he would be later getting home. During this time, he tried to spend as much time with his family as he could, but the weeks flew by and before they knew it June was upon them. Tera shifted gears and made all his final preparations. He made sure his will and power of attorney were up to date. He was assured by the attorney that James and his children would be well cared for should something happen to him. It was a relief really, because he wanted to make sure they could take advantage of his benefits as a service member and Medal of Honor recipient. 

Deployment day came and the entire family was there. They cheered when the soldiers came out in formation and the kids quickly spotted Tera standing with the other officers. The entire Battalion was brought to attention and it was an impressive sight. After the benediction was said they were given time to say their goodbyes and the children made a dash for their father. He hugged them tight and took Elizabeth from James. She squealed in delight and Tera didn’t even try to dodge her hands. She grabbed at his face and he just smiled. He said his goodbyes to his parents and his in-laws and passed Elizabeth over to Renee and gathered up James. James did well not to break down as Tera took him in his arms and purred. James smiled and snuggled in, putting his head to Tera’s chest, and listened. They didn’t have long, and Tera was told to bring them back into formation. Tera called them back and they stood facing their families waiting for Tera’s orders. Tera was having a hard time and couldn’t voice it, so James came to his rescue. 

He stepped out and walked up to Tera. James didn’t touch him but smiled at him and he said, “Get going Soldier. Go make us proud.” 

Tera smiled big at their little ritual. “I love you.” He answered James. 

“And I love you. Now go.” James moved back into the crowd and that was all Tera needed. 

In a loud clear voice Tera rang out, “ATTEN-TION!” 

The sound was epic as reverberated throughout the hanger when the soldiers came to attention. 

“HAND SALUTE!” 

The soldiers saluted their families, and the boys watched their Father in awe and pride. 

“LEFT FACE!” 

Another epic sound as the soldiers turned and faced the left as one. 

Then Tera took a deep breath, and one last time rang out in a loud clear voice, “82ND AIRBORN, FORWARD, MARCH!” 

Tera marched them out of the hanger and on to the plane that took them away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tera tried to sleep on the plane, but the noise was too much. He looked up and saw Blaine, so he moved over to where he was to talk to him. 

“Hey, you alright?” Tera asked him. 

Blaine sighed, “I don’t know Tera. This all just seems so flawed.” 

“I’m sorry Blaine. They expect me to overcome this situation and until I’m able to see it I don’t know how I can avoid anything. Why didn’t you retire when you had the chance?” Tera asked him. 

“I told you Tera. We keep telling you. We started this journey together and together is how we are ending it. Stop trying to get us to quit before we reach the end.” Blaine glared at him. “Don’t make me pull out my Dad tone. Even Chris knows better than to push me when I use that voice.” 

Tera laughed but he determined in his mind that if nothing else his team would make it home. Even if it cost him his life. 

About 10 hours later they landed in Kuwait at the Air Station. There the Battalion, led by Tera, was to split up into Companies, five in all. They were to be air dropped into different locations along the Iranian border and to proceed into a location approximately 200 kilometers in. They would secure the border area to allow more troops to get in so they could bring in the trucks and heavy equipment, so Tera had to secure it. Right now, the Air Force and Navy Pilots were bombing strategic points to help pave the way for the ground forces if they even wanted to have a hope for survival. 

The night before they were to drop, he walked outside in the warm summer night and made his way over to where his team was by the plane. Checking their equipment and making sure they had their stuff with them to drop in. Tera sighed. 

“What’s the matter Major?” David asked him. 

“I have a bad feeling about this. Don’t you?” 

David looked Tera in the eye. “Yeah, we all do. But I don’t see how there’s much we can do about it.” 

Tera thought for a moment. “Blaine, make sure you put our low open chutes in too will you.” 

Blaine shot a look at Tera, “You have an idea?” 

“I might. Just pack them. Let me sleep on it.” 

After Tera walked away Mike grinned and told them, “See, I told you he would find a way. He’s already got one floating around in his head.” So, Blaine did as Tera asked and packed the low open chutes into the plane and after they were satisfied, they tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to know if anyone has made it this far. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.


	51. The Drop

The next morning, they loaded into the plane. It would be an hour before they would reach their destination in the Khuzestan Providence. According to reports the Iranian military was heavy in that area and there was also the threat of the Iranian Airforce base that was also in the vicinity. That would be the worst possible case. On the other hand, they were going to be dropped 32 kilometers off the enemy line. With any luck they wouldn’t be seen or heard until after they hit the ground, still though, Tera didn’t like it. It was too close to the line for his liking. 

As Tera walked down the row of soldiers, he noticed some were nervous. He could understand that. As he passed on down though he came across a young soldier who was shaking. Tera stopped and placed his hand on his shoulder. He took notice of his name and rank and gently spoke to him. 

“Private Hall.” 

The young Private jerked his head up, saw Tera and scrambled to salute but Tera grabbed his hands to stop him and shook his head. 

“How old are you son?” Tera asked him. 

The young private didn’t know what to make of Tera yet but he answered the direct question. 

“18 sir.” 

Tera’s face fell. This was the tragedy he was worried about. 

“My oldest is two years younger than you.” Tera smiled back at him, then he asked, “Are you ok?” 

Private Hall looked down and said, “No Sir, I’m scared Sir.” Then he looked like he thought for a minute about what he just said then he stammered, “I....I’m not a coward sir! I...” 

Again, Tera stopped him. “Hall, it’s ok to be scared.” Tera smiled, “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Tera leaned in closer and said, “I’m scared too.” Tera then leaned back and continued, “Being afraid is ok, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. But what isn’t ok is giving in to it.” 

Private Hall nodded. “I wish I could talk to my Dad one more time. He would tell me it would be ok, that everything will be alright.” 

Tera sighed. “I’m not your Dad, but you are young enough to be my son. I wish I could promise you that everything would be ok, but the truth is, I can’t. I will, however, tell you this. Trust in yourself, your training, and your fellow soldiers. That's how we survive.” Tera patted him on the shoulder and walked away. 

The Sergeant behind him leaned forward and said, “You can learn a lot from that Mustang. He’s a good soldier and if you follow his example you will make it.” 

The young Private Hall didn’t know Tera but his respect for him just rose. That wasn’t unusual among the enlisted. When they found out that he was prior enlisted their respect always went up. That’s just how it was. 

Tera made his way to the back and sat down. He tilted his head to the left and shook it a little bit. David noticed, came over and knelt in front of him. 

“Tera, you alright?” 

Tera crinkled his forehead, “I’m not sure. My head feels weird.” 

David shined his light into Tera’s eyes and noted that his left eye was a little slow. David placed his hand on the left side of Tera’s face and asked him, “Did you take your med this morning?” 

“Yes.” Tera said. 

David sighed relief when Tera didn’t press. He stood Tera up and led him over to the oxygen stations on the plane. Usually, the stations were for altitudes greater than 20,000 feet, but for Tera, it was affecting him. David put him on the pure oxygen at 15 liters. 

“Stay on this for 20 minutes, ok?” 

Tera nodded and breathed in the oxygen. After the 20 minutes went by, David took him off. 

“That better?” 

“Yeah, much better. Thank you.” Tera said and he grinned at David. 

There were whispers amongst the soldiers that somewhere among them was a Delta Force team. Some of them didn’t know what to make of that. Some were excited about it, and some, it scared. Others were trying to figure out who they were. Tera was listening in, laughing to himself at their guesses. But he didn’t have time to wonder much more about it. The pilot informed him that they were 20 minutes from the drop zone. 

He looked down the lines and saw his team scattered in and he made his decision. 

“Sergeant Williams.” 

“Yes sir.” Terry quickly responded. 

“Hook up and tell me what you see.” 

Terry grinned, pulled out his tablet and within seconds had a satellite picture of the drop zone. It was clear but it was the area around it he needed to check. Terry then blew the picture up and located the target they were to engage. He saw the heat signatures and their movements, everything. Terry sighed. 

“What is it Sergeant?” 

“Well Sir, the drop zone is clear. It’s 32 kilometers from the target, we won’t be seen unless there’s a stray patrol. That would be a disaster however I don’t see any movement around the compound. At the target it’s calculated approximately 175 heat signatures. We outnumber them at least.” 

“You don’t see anything moving towards the drop zone?” 

“No sir, nothing yet. But I’ll keep an eye on it.” 

Tera nodded and considered all this, then he said, “Team Charlie, unhook from the static line. We are going to change our chutes to the low open ones.” The team quickly unhooked and changed out. Mike asked him, “Major, what’s your plan then?” 

“Simple, we are going first. Don’t open until about 700ish feet then secure the area.” Tera quickly made his way up to the Pilot. 

“On your first pass of the drop zone 6 of us will exit the plane. Circle back around and go in at no higher than 1400 to 1200 feet.” Tera told him. 

“Yes Sir!” 

Tera quickly made his way back though the soldiers. His team was facing him. 

“Ok,” Mike said to Tera, his arms were crossed. “You gotta tell us more then that Major.” 

Tera nodded but continued to the back. “We can secure the area; we have the tech and the training to do it. We are also the only ones capable of freefall and low opening.” 

Mike considered it for a minute then nodded his head. “I agree with you, but if a patrol does happen by, we won’t be a match for them. We will be horribly out gunned and out manned.” 

“You’re right.” Tera said but then he smiled. “But I don’t intend to drop in without the means to back it up.” 

He reached down and unboxed an M240B and strapped it to his back diagonally and pulled it tight against his body. Then he strapped about 800 rounds also to himself. Blaine and Frank opted to not argue about it but went on to grab what they needed. David stood there in disbelief at what he saw. He shook his head and checked Tera. “Major. Have you lost your mind? You realize what’s going to happen to you right?” 

Tera just sighed. “In case you haven’t been listening to me, Sergeant Major, I’m not going to just let us fall into this without some means of causing mass damage.” 

“To whom? The enemy or to yourself?” David demanded of him. 

“I’m the only one of us who can do this.” Tera sighed. “David, I appreciate your concern. Truly I do and one day I’m going to owe you one epic apology. But you have to let me be what I am. A soldier, and an Alpha Soldier at that. I can and I will go further, fight harder and last longer than all of you. I can take the abuse and my body won’t break.” 

“But…Tera…why?” 

“I know what’s going to happen. Do you think I actually want it to? Do you really think I want them to hear me cry out like a wounded dog while you open my hips back up?” Tera crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “How long have we been doing this David?” 

David sighed. “28 years.” 

“If at this point you still have to ask me that question then what the hell have we been doing all this time?” Tera shook his head at David. 

“No Tera, I know why you’re doing it. I just wish that for once. Just once, you would think of yourself instead of everyone else. But you won’t and I give up. I’ve struggled against you for far too long about this. But you keep testing your durability and one day, one day it’s going to break you and I won’t be able to put you back together. Just do me a favor would you? Don’t make me have to go back home and explain to James why you are in a coffin because I don’t think I could handle that.” 

“David…” It was Blaine. “Wasn’t it you who admonished us all those years ago to trust him just like we always do? He knows what he’s doing, so let’s trust him now, just like always.” Blaine patted David on the shoulder. David started to protest again but Blaine stopped him and shook his head. “Let him go and let’s prepare to jump. We are almost at the drop zone.” Blaine had also loaded himself down with what he could carry to make things go boom. The Pilot announced they were 5 minutes out and Team Charlie gathered at the door. 

“Major,” It was Terry. “Sir, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you were right. A patrol is coming. I see 10 signatures. When we hit the ground, it’s going to be on you to be able to fire. They are about 2 klicks out.” 

Tera just nodded and as soon as they were over the drop zone he jumped, and his team followed. They were freefalling for about a minute and a half when Tera pulled his ripcord and was jerked into the upright position and he positioned his legs to land upright without rolling. He landed and of course, it hurt, but he was still able to move. He quickly cut loose and grabbed the M240B from off his back and loaded it. 

“Williams, what direction are they coming from.” Tera asked him through clinched teeth. 

“From the north west.” 

Tera pulled himself up on to a bit of an embankment and propped the M240B up. Blaine was quick and soon joined him. When the patrol came in sight Tera opened up and fired the machine gun on them and unloaded 100 rounds on them in less than a minute. Tera quickly reloaded while Blaine launched 3 grenades into the enemy and kept them down. Once reloaded Tera unloaded again on them and wiped out the patrol. Tera heard the plane approaching the drop zone again, he turned around and saw the first jumpers exit the plane. 

“Williams, see anything else?” 

“No Sir! We are good to go and nothing in the vicinity.” 

Tera breathed relief but remained alert just in case some showed up. Thanks to Tera’s actions the rest dropped in safely, which was all he cared about. After everyone was on the ground and in their platoons, David grabbed him. 

“Major, let’s quickly get you fixed.” David grabbed Mike, Frank and one of the other medics and had Tera lay down on the ground. Tera was getting to the age where now his right hip would slip a bit when he landed like that. It didn’t happen often, but it happened enough. David felt around at his hip. 

“Yup, you slipped it out again. Alright you know you the drill.” 

Tera nodded and gritted his teeth. The medic grabbed his hands and Frank held down his feet while Terry blocked his view of David. Mike tried to talk to him to distract him. “So which direction are we going to go in. The target is relatively north of here right?” 

“Yeah, but we should probably move East….” That was about all Tera got out before he felt David start manipulating his hips. It hurt and he yelped. Mike quickly helped him by covering his mouth. One of the problems that Tera was starting to have was his instinctual responses to certain things. Specific pain was one of them. Tera and James had brought this to Dr. Stevens's attention, and he did a few more tests after which he concluded that it was due to the brain atrophy that he saw initially. Dr. Stevens thought this might happen, so he adjusted the dosage of the medication Tera was on and told them to give it a couple of months and see if there was any improvement. That was two weeks ago and barely enough time to really get into his system. Tera was also told to set an appointment with him when he returned home for follow up. Tera did yelp but it was not like what David had heard him do in the past. He sounded more like himself and less like a wounded dog. David made quick work of the situation and got Tera back up on his feet. Tera took a few steps and groaned a little, but he was able to move and that was what was important. He would be ok in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
